Bad Karma
by Moon's Tear
Summary: Carby. Something happens to Abby. How will it affect her life and her relationship with Carter? Life and times in the aftermath. AU and OOC. Please review! ::COMPLETE::
1. Mr Conner

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. Will Carter get to her in time? Will he be able to save her? Read on to find out!  
_  
A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honour of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.

Chapter 1: Mr. Conner

"Can I help you?"

John Carter looked up at the waitress.

"Umm yea I'll just take 2 coffees" I said glancing at my watch.

The waitress walked away and I saw Abby come through the doors of Doc Magoo's.

"Hey" she said flashing a big smile.

"Hi" I replied.

God was she beautiful.

Their coffees came and they told each other about their day. After about 10 minutes I stood up.

"My shift starts in about 10 minutes." I sighed.

"Yea my breaks over anyways. Let's go." Abby suggested.

Two hours later I was busy in the ER when Randi yelled;

"Carter assault victim coming in."

"ETA?" I asked.

"Mmm Now I guess," Randi said as they saw an ambulance pull up in the ambulance bay.

I rolled my eyes and followed Chuny outside. One of the paramedics started giving me her vitals and I looked at the girl on the gurney. She looked about 30. Her face was bloody and her arm appeared to be badly broken. "Mam do you know where you are?"

"Uh the hospital.. But I'm okay I don't need to be here." She sounds terrified and who can blame her, she got beat up.

"What's your name?" I asked gently.

"Alicia Conner" she replied shyly.

"Okay Alicia, I'm Dr Carter," I say as I roll her into an exam room, "Just let me check you over all right?"

She nods uncertainly.

While examining her I found bruises everywhere. Some she had obviously just gotten, but I could tell others were at least a week old. This wasn't the first time she had gotten beat up.

When I was done with her examination I grabbed a chair and sat down beside her.

"Alicia, do you know who did this to you?" She looked away embarrassed and I knew immediately she knew who her attacker was.

"Alicia you need to tell me who hurt you." I said again.

"M-my husband. But he was just mad! He didn't mean to hurt me." She looked away with tears streaming down her face.

"All right. Im gonna have to talk social services now okay?" I asked uncertainly.

Her eyes widened, "What?? No.. no it's okay. Please. Don't get the police involved!"

I sighed as Abby stuck her head in the room. "Hey Carter can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah.Onesecond Alicia" I went out in the hall. "What's up Ab?"

"I was listening to your conversation." Abby said simply.

"Bastard beat his wife," I said shaking my head.

"Well I just thought maybe she'd be more comfortable talking to a woman." She suggested.

"Good plan. see any around" Abby glared at me. "Just kidding, just kidding! You want to go talk to her then?"

"Sure." Abby replied.

A little bit later Abby came up to me to tell me what happened.

"Yea her husband definitely abuses her. None of her family lives around here so she agreed to stay in a shelter for the time being." Abby explained.

"All right I'll call social services. I don't want her leaving yet thought I'm still waiting on a head Ct.. When are you off?" I asked.

"An hour," she says with a grin.

"Lucky." I said dejectedly.

"Carter, exam 3. Eight year old girl with a broken ankle!" Chuny called.

I walked into Alicia Conner's room double checking her head ct. I smile at her and the woman from social services sitting next to her bed. "Everything looks okay. You're going to have to come back in 6 weeks to get the cast off you arm, but other than that everything looks good."

Alicia looked nervously from the social worker, to me, and back to the social worker. "I guess I'm ready to go." I signed her discharge and said good-bye.

A little later I went into the lounge hoping to lie down for 10 minutes.

Abby was at her locker getting ready to go home.

"I want to go home with you," I pouted.

"Yea I bet you do. I'll see you in a few hours." Abby smiled.

"All right." I kissed her good-bye and she left.

I collapsed onto the couch. I had been almost gotten my 10 minute nap when I heard yelling. I got up and walked out to see what was going on. Kerry and Susan were both attempting to calm down a man who looked to be in his mid thirties.

"What's the problem sir?" I asked wondering why nobody had called security yet.

" I just want to know where the hell my wife is!" he yelled. I saw his eyes catch my nametag. "Dr. Carter huh? I think you were the one who treated her. Well if you call it treating. I'd call it convincing her to leave her husband!"

I knew immediately it was Alicia Conner's husband. "Your wife was brought here with injuries you gave her. Social services had to be called."

Suddenly Mr. Conner broke down into tears. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I love her, I swear! I love her so much. She's my life, my everything." I said nothing because I wasn't really sure what to say. Suddenly, the man's eyes flashed with anger. "I know you sent her to a shelter. Tell me where she is."

"I'm sorry Mr. Conner." I said quietly with anger of my own.

"Dr. Carter let's make a deal. Tell me where my wife is. and I will tell you where your girlfriend is."

_A.N.: This chapter was entirely written by carby luva 313. I only made a few grammar and spelling changes! Hope you like it please review! All credit will still go to carby luva 313 for the first few indicated chapters! Julia_


	2. Let's Make A Deal

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. Will Carter get to her in time? Will he be able to save her? Read on to find out!  
_  
A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honour of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.

_A.N.: Stuff in is Carter's thoughts. Carter's POV._

Chapter 2: Let's Make A Deal

"Dr. Carter let's make a deal. Tell me where my wife is. and I will tell you where your girlfriend is." Mr. Conner said icily.

If anything could get the attention of the whole ER it was that.

"Wh-what?" Carter stammered.

There isn't anything to worry about. He can't possibly know who Abby is. his wife just left here an hour ago it's not like he has had time to stalk me. It wasn't really what Carter thought, it was more what he was hoping.

"Abby Lockhart. She's a pretty little thing. Do you know where she is?" I try to string a sentence together but the man keeps talking. "Bet you don't. but I do. You ever wan to see your girlfriend alive again, tell me where the hell my wife is."

He shouted the last part straight into Carter's ear.

"But, I mean I'm sorry sir, but I don't even know what shelter they took your wife." Carter said apologetically.

"Well I highly suggest you find out!" The man was practically spitting every other word. "Call this number when you find out where she is," he said more calmly handing Carter a piece of paper. "You've got 2 damn hours.. If I don't get a call there's going to be a dead body waiting for you when you get home." Carter felt dizzy. He reached behind him grabbing the counter holding himself steady. Mr. Conner laughed. Everybody shuddered. He was talking about murdering an innocent woman and he found it amusing. "Her body will be so torn up you won't even be able to recognize her."

Mark Greene stepped forward.

"All right we'll find out where she is." He snarled.

Conner looked at Mark and nodded. He turned to walk out. When he was almost to the doors he spun back around.

"By the way Dr. Carter, get the cops involved, and I'll kill her." Mr. Conner growled.

Carter nodded numbly not knowing what else to do. I should be running after this man. Why the hell isn't anybody doing anything? I should beat the crap out of him until he tells me where she is. But along with everyone else carter did nothing but watch the man walk out the door.

_A.N.: Again, full credit for this chapter to carby luva 313 other than some minor spell checking. Please review, all reviews will be forwarded to carby luva 313 for the first few chapters! Julia_


	3. I Don't Know

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. Will Carter get to her in time? Will he be able to save her? Read on to find out!

_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honour of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.

Chapter 3: I Don't Know

Abby Lockhart opened her eyes to darkness. Immediately panicking she tried to move but found she couldn't. She could feel ropes around her arms. She tried to yell out but realized she was gagged. Abby shook with fear as she tried to figure out where she was. How had she gotten here? She could not remember anything. The last thing she recalled happening was saying good- bye to Carter as she left County. Abby felt tears come to her eyes as she thought of Carter. She wondered if he had any idea that she wasn't safe at home.

Carter paced around glancing at Mark who was on the phone. Luckily the ER was pretty empty. Everybody else stood around silently listening to the one- sided conversation.

"Hi this is Dr. Mark Greene. Um I was wondering if you had a woman named brought in early today...Yes I understand you are not supposed to release information but we treated her here at County General... Mm, yeah, okay, thanks anyway." Sighing Mark hung up the phone.

"Well they said she's not there. But even if she was I don't know if they would tell me." He relayed.

"I can't believe I didn't find out what shelter she was going to," Carter said looking at the ground.

Everybody just stood there knowing what they wanted to do but not wanting to be the one to bring it up. Finally Kerry spoke up. "Carter, we have to call the police." Carter didn't look up.

"Battered women shelters aren't going to just release information on where they are and how to get to them." Carter still kept his gaze on his shoes so Weaver went on.

"Not to mention the fact that even if we find this woman we can't just hand her back to her abusive husband!" Carter looked up but avoided everyone's eyes.

"H-he said he would kill her if we call the police. Doesn't that bother any of you??" He was so frustrated he was starting to get angry. They were all just trying to do what was easy. Nobody but him seemed to care about Abby.

"Carter we have to," said Susan so quietly you could barely here her. There were tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Carter took a deep breath and immediately regretted what he had been thinking. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Of course they cared. Carter looked around at all the familiar faces. Some he considered his best friends. Others he didn't but he didn't particularly hate them. They were like a family. Didn't always get along but were usually there when they needed each other. He knew everybody there was praying that Abby would be okay.

Finally he spoke.

"Okay call the police."

Abby sat there doing nothing but wait because it was all she could do. She still had no idea what was going on. She wondered if she would ever get out of here. Knowing she might not she thought about all the people she might never see again. She thought about her mother and her baby brother who she had not been able protect from the disease that had ruined her childhood. She almost smiled as her thoughts drifted to Susan and Chen and all their crazy girl's nights out. And finally she thought about Carter. John Carter, the man she loved more than anything. She felt tears come to her eyes as she wondered if he knew that. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as she heard footsteps and a door opening. Light flooded into the room and Abby squinted trying to adjust her eyes. A man entered the room. Abby didn't think she had ever seen him before. She looked straight into his eyes trying to block all fear out of her own.

He spoke with a raspy voice that gave her chills.

"Well hello Abby…"

_A.N.: Again, full credit to carby luva 313 outside of spell check and re- formatting. Please review, hope you like it! I'll pass the reviews along to her. Julia_


	4. Breaking The Deal

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. Will Carter get to her in time? Will he be able to save her? Read on to find out!

_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honour of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.

  
Chapter 4: Breaking The Deal

He spoke with a raspy voice that gave her chills.

"Well hello Abby." Mr. Conner said hoarsely.

Abby sat completely still trying to remember if she had ever met this man. His face didn't look familiar but she wasn't positive. He walked over and touched her face. Trembling Abby jerked away. The man moved his hand from her cheek and smacked her. She let out a muffled cry owing to the duck tape over her mouth. Oh my god, she thought as the man turned away laughing, this guy is crazy. How the hell does he know who I am?

He turned back and as if he were reading her mind and asked

"You're probably wondering who I am." Mr. Conner said pointedly.

He reached over and ripped the tape off of her mouth.

"You scream and I swear to god you'll be sorry." Abby nodded, barely moving her head. She gathered up all of her courage and said, "Well who are you?"

The man bent down so that his face was barely an inch from Abby's, and looked her straight in the eyes. She wanted to look away, but she stared straight back. For several seconds that seemed like hours the man didn't move. Finally he took a step back and began to speak.

John Carter was still pacing up and down the halls of ER. He looked over to Mark who was on the phone.

"Mark what are they saying? Mark held up a finger telling him to hold on so Carter turned to Susan,

"Check Alicia Conner's charts again for any information." He said.

He saw a patient, a nineteen year old guy who had needed stitches on a cut, peeking out the door of exam 3.

"Luka you should discharge your patient, he's done." Susan said simply.

Susan picked up the chart that everyone had already looked over twice and scanned the information again for an address. Luka raised his eyebrows at Carter but sighed and walked into exam room 3. Carter continued to bark out orders. Somehow it made him feel more in control of the situation. Mark hung up the phone as Luka came back out. Before Carter or anyone else asked Mark said,

"The police are on their way here." 

Five minutes later four cops came into the ER. It had gained back some of it's usual business so everyone was trying to concentrate on their jobs. Carter, Mark, Kerry, Susan, and Romano, who had just come down, gathered in the lounge with the police giving all the information they could.

"I'm Detective Forester and this is my partner Scott Turner." He introduced.

Everyone said a polite hello waiting for him to continue.

"All right we already located the shelter where Alicia Conner has been placed." The detective said pointedly.

"Wh-" Carter began to ask but the cop interrupted him.

"I'm sorry but we can't release that information to anybody right now. We are hoping Mrs. Conner will give us more information on where to find her husband." The detective said apologetically.

"Can't we just tell Conner the shelter and have police waiting inside when he goes there?" Romano asked.

"I'm sorry but you just have to trust that we have our reasons for the way we do things. We are doing everything we can to find Miss Lockhart and we will get back to you as soon as we have more information. Until then we suggest you try to keep the hospital running normally, since you don't want this man to find out you called the police. This is Louie Bernard and Larry Sikowski," Detective Forester explained.

the detective said pointing to the two guys behind him.

"They are going to stay here. Call me if you have any problems or get anymore information." Detective Forester said.

Before they turned to leave Detective Turner asked if they had a recent picture of Abby. Susan went over to her locker and opened it pulling out a thing of pictures.

"I just got these developed. There should be some pictures of her in here." Susan said.

Susan began to look through them Carter and everyone else looking over her shoulder. Carter knew right away they were from the Christmas party at Susan's. Susan stopped at a picture of Abby and Carter. Carter looked at the way his arm was wrapped safely around her waist. He wished it could be there now. She was smiling and he could tell it wasn't a fake smile. Her whole face seemed to light up. His eyes came close to overflowing as Susan, choking back her own tears handed the picture to the police.

Abby sat trying to think of something, anything she could do to get out of here. It seemed pretty hopeless considering she was tied to a chair and Mr. Conner was in the same room as her. He had told her what was going on. Abby had been surprised he had given her so much information. Not like it does me any good, she thought as she stared out the window near the ceiling. She had figured out she was in a basement but had no idea where. Conner had turned a lamp on and Abby could see him making calls in the other corner of the room. She strained to hear hat he was saying. She knew he was waiting for County to call and tell him where his wife was.

Conner hung up and almost immediately the phone rung again. Abby prayed it was someone who could help her.

It was the opposite.

"Hello... Oh hey buddy what's up?..What? How the hell did you find that out?!..I specifically told that one doctor I'd kill this chick if they got police involved..You think I care...Shut up you know I love Alicia all right.. I'm just doing what I gotta do to get her on man you know I never really hurt her.....I can't believe this though!! Don't know how to frickin listen..I can't believe they called the god damn cops!" Jack Conner snarled.

_  
A.N.: Another original carby luva 313 chapter. So far, I just do the spell checks. Tell me what you think and I'll be sure to forward your reviews to Mallory. Love our readers! Julia  
_


	5. Everything Will Be Okay

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. Will Carter get to her in time? Will he be able to save her? Read on to find out!

_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honour of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.

Chapter 5: Everything Will Be Okay

Abby closed her eyes wishing that when she opened them she would realize it was just a dream. Jack Conner slammed down the phone and turned to face her. 

"You look a little scared sweetheart," he said, meeting her eyes which were blinking back tears. "You should be. I told that damn Dr. Carter I'd kill you if the cops got called."

Abby bit her lip and looked at the ground at mention of Carter. So he knew that she was in trouble. Apparently the whole ER knew. Conner began to roughly untie the ropes holding her on the chair. Abby barely had to time to rub her sore wrists when he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the other side of the room.

"Sit down," he growled pointing to the chair next to the desk.

Abby didn't want to listen to him. She didn't know what good it would do her to keep standing and she knew it would probably just piss him off more but she did not sit down.

"What, you think you're brave or something?" Mr. Conner snarled.

Conner hit her hard across the face so hard she had to sit down because she nearly blacked out. Abby held her hand up to her nose which was bleeding and looked Conner who was glaring at her.

"I don't understand why you are making this more difficult than it has to be. I'm not that bad of a guy." Mr. Conner said sarcastically.

Abby had a million things to say to that statement but was smart enough to keep her mouth shut.

"In fact," he continued picking up the phone, "I'm going to let you call your boyfriend."

Carter sat in the lounge by himself looking out the window thinking about Abby . It drove him nuts not knowing where she was. He felt completely helpless, but the police had told him to stay here at the hospital along with everyone else. Everybody else was trying to run the ER as normally as possible but Carter couldn't imagine treating patients right now.

He looked up as the door opened and Chen walked into the room. She collapsed onto the couch next to him looking almost as awful as he felt.

"They are going to find her Jing-Mei," Carter said trying to convince himself as much as her.

"They are going to find her and everything is going to be okay." Carter whispered.

Carter's voice cracked as he remembered the last time he had promised Abby they were going to be okay during the whole small pox situation. Everything turned out okay that time and it would this time too.

"Everything is gonna be okay." Carter repeated barely above a whisper.

Chen looked up about to say something as Gallant burst into the room.

"Dr. Carter, Abby's on the phone!" Gallant yelled.

_A.N.: Yup, you guessed it, again it's Mallory's original work. I'll put up my originals soon! Review and I'll... yadda yadda you know the drill... Julia  
_


	6. The Call

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. Will Carter get to her in time? Will he be able to save her? Read on to find out!

_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honor of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.

Chapter 6: The Call

Chen looked up about to say something as Gallant burst into the room.

"Dr. Carter, Abby's on the phone!"

"What?" Carter shouted frantically. He ripped out of the chair he was sitting in and tore off to pick up the phone at admit. Deb ran frantically after him. On the way to admit Carter tripped when he tried to avoid an incoming trauma. On the way down he cut his head on the gurney but just got back up again. He grabbed the phone as soon as he reached admit.

"Abby? How are you? Where are you? Are you alright?" Carter frantically screamed into the phone.

"Oh God, John. I'm so glad to hear your voice. I'm fine, but I'm so scared... Please, John, please just get me out of here! Just tell me everything will be okay..." She trailed off.

"Abby, listen to me, everything will be fine, I pro-" He was cut off by the sound of a dial tone.

"Hello, Abby? Are you there? Abby?!?! That bastard hung up the phone!" Screamed Carter.

"Damnit!" Yelled detective Sikowski.

"What is it?" Mark asked.

"She wasn't on line long enough for us to get a trace." Replied Bernard.

"Will ANYTHING go right today?" Susan wondered aloud.

"Oh, John, you're bleeding." Deb pointed out.

"What, oh man, I must have hit my head when I fell..." He said in a tone that would have been easy to misinterpret if the situation they were in was different.

"Come on, I'll suture it for you." Said Susan.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied and followed her to an empty suture room.

"I just can't believe this is happening to Abby and Carter. The both of them have been through so much already, neither of them deserve this." Said Mark once the Carter and Deb had disappeared into the room.

"No kidding, I mean nobody deserves this, especially the pair of them." Everyone was shocked at who this comment had come from, Romano. They stared at him in awe.

"What? Can't a guy show compassion for some of his co-workers?" He sniffed incredulously as he walked away.

Suture Room

"Alright, relax Carter, or I might accidentally inject some lidocaine into the wrong area." Said Susan jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. It worked...sort of. At least I got a chuckle out of him Susan thought to herself.

"Oh well, maybe it's just what I need. Some rest. Ow." He said as she numbed the area around the cut.

"Sorry. Are you alright? I don't just mean your head, either..." She trailed off, hoping she wasn't nosing too much into his emotions. Susan however knew it would make it easier if he talked about it.

"It's just, Abby doesn't deserve this to happen to her! I never should have gotten her involved with Alicia Conner... If I was more competent in my bedside manner..." He put himself down.

"Don't even talk like that! It wasn't your fault, all women feel more comfortable talking to other women about issues like that. Trust me, you couldn't have changed a thing." Susan reassured from the sidelines.

"Ow. It's just I shouldn't have even made Alicia talk to the damned social worker." Carter mumbled.

"Sorry, just two more sutures and I'm done. You did the right thing, you were only acting in the best interests of your patient." Susan told Carter quitely. She finished suturing and she didn't quite know why but she found herself leaning in to give Carter a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked surprisedly.

"I just thought you needed to know I'm here for you." She said and got up to leave.

"Thanks, Susan." He said lightly. He meant it.

"No problem, you stay here and rest for a bit, I promise I'll get you if there's any word on Abby." She said and with that she left the room.

John sat in silence for a while, all sorts of thoughts running through his head. What if she was hurt? What if she was dead? If he let anything happen to Abby he'd kill himself, or worse, turn to drugs again. No, he wasn't going to let it happen. Everything would be alright. The stress must have finally gotten to him because the last thing he remembered was hearing a crash before everything went black...

"Shit." Said Elizabeth as she picked up the bedpan she knocked off a cart. She had just gotten out of a surgery and had come down to see if there was any progress with the situation.

"How is everything down here?" Elizabeth questioned no one in particular.

"Better. We heard from Abby, and she's fine. Carter's in the suture room, resting." Luka answered. It seemed as though admit had become a popular hangout this day.

"I'll go see how he is." Elizabeth replied and walked off.

Elizabeth walked into the suture room. It was dark and eerily quiet. She made her way over to the gurney. John looked like he was resting comfortably. She took him by the wrist just to be sure. His pulse was good. As she pulled her hand away, Carter stirred and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Carter, it's alright, it's just me, Elizabeth." She whispered softly.

"What's wrong, did you get another call, did they find Abby?" Carter asked frantically.

"Shh, it's okay. No, I just came to see how you were doing." She replied quietly.

"I'm alright, or as alright as can be expected." He replied tiredly.

"Well, at least now you're resting." She said.

"I just hope she's alright. I keep praying, and telling God I'm sorry, but I feel like it's still not enough." He said with tears forming in his eyes.

"It is NOT your fault. You can't blame yourself. If anyone, blame the insane jerk that wants to hurt you and Abby for his own mistakes. God knows you're sorry, and I'm sure He wants you to know that Abby will be fine. No matter what, all of us are always here for you, John." Elizabeth said. That did it, Carter went over the edge and gave way to a flood of tears that had been dying to escape him all day.

"Shh. It's alright." Elizabeth whispered soothingly and held Carter close to her. He needed to know she was there, and she was. When Carter was done crying, he spoke.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth..." He whispered embarrasedly. It was a long time since he had broken down in front of a colleague, and suddenly memories of Lucy came to his mind. What if the same thing happened to Abby? No. It wouldn't and that was it.

"For what? Don't worry, everything will be okay. I'll let you get some rest now. See you soon. Come get me if you need me." She said and with that she swept out of the room.

Carter lay back down on the gurney and fell into a deep sleep. Dreams of happier times with Abby filled his head while he rested, and he knew it would all work out...

_  
A.N.: My very first ORIGINAL chapter!!! How was it? Tell me what you thought, just click review! The next one might not be up for a while, I have a lot of homework lately! I'm a little blocked in terms of creativity, so if you have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me! Love My Readers! Julia_


	7. Helpless

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. Will Carter get to her in time? Will he be able to save her? Read on to find out!

_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honor of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.

Chapter 7: Helpless

A few minutes after the phone call, Abby sat, crying. The one thing he knows would sustain me he took away, what a bastard she thought to herself. She would have killed for just a few more seconds on the phone with John. What if she never got another chance to hear his voice, or tell him she loved him...

"No, you're not gonna let that happen." She reassured herself aloud. Jack Conner was on the other side of the room observing her, the sound of his voice snapped Abby out of her reverie.

"Oh, but it's already happening." He said slyly as he walked over to Abby.

"Now what are you gonna do?" Abby snapped.

"It's for me to know, and you to find out." He said and let out a shriek of evil laughter and stalked out of the room.

Abby was seeing red. This guy was a sadistic bastard, and he liked the idea of her knowing it. After a few minutes of mentally cursing this guy, Abby wondered where he was. Maybe she could sneak out... She was fighting a losing battle with herself but finally found the courage to get up. She silently crept across the room towards the door.

"And where exactly do you think you're going missy?" A cold voice drawled behind her. Shit she mentally cursed herself. Now she was really in for it. She turned around to face him. He was holding a length of rope and a roll of duct tape.

"Sit down, bitch!" Jack Conner yelled and walked towards Abby. He grabbed her by the wrist and twisted her arm so she had no choice but to follow him. He brought her back over to the couch and threw her down, then got on top of her to pin her arms down. Jack took a piece of duct tape to silence Abby as she screamed bloody murder.

"God, I hope this is enough to shut you up..." He said.

After she was silenced, he proceeded to tie her wrists securely together. A job well done, one had to admit. He turned her over so she was sitting and spoke:

"Now you sit here and be a good little girl while I go make a phone call."

Abby tried to protest but the duct tape was doing a good job at keeping her mouth shut tightly. She decided not to waste her breath.

On the phone, Jack Conner spoke:

"Have you found out where Alicia is yet? What do you mean, you haven't? God you're incompetent. I've got Joe looking too, in the meantime, why don't you come over here, we'll figure out SOMETHING to do with her, I'm sure..."

And that was all that was heard before there was a click to signal the call was over. Abby could only hear one side of the conversation, but she got the gist of it. This wasn't going to end well.

Abby was inconspicuously trying to loosen the rope that bound her wrists, unsuccessfully. Jack re-entered the room. He just looked at Abby and gave her a cold-hearted smirk before addressing her.

"I'm going to meet someone, I'll be back before you have time to miss me." Cold, evil laughter followed this comment. Abby swallowed hard. Who was he going to meet? Was he after Carter now too? Please God, let everything work out. She thought to herself. While Jack Conner was out, Abby wandered around the house looking for some way to cut herself loose. She had found a knife in one of the kitchen cupboards just as she heard the door opening. She didn't know how, but she managed to get back to her post on the couch before the door opened.

"Damned lock, I can never get the key in fully." Jack Conner complained, and looked over at Abby. Just then, another figure appeared beside that of Jack's.

"Abby, I want you to meet Kenny Bruckheimer. But for now let's skip the formalities, you'll be getting to know us a LOT better soon..." He said before smiling triumphantly. Jack turned to Kenny and spoke.

"You know what to do... I'll be right back." With that he swept out of the room. Kenny turned to Abby.

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing? That can change. Just go along with this and I promise you won't get hurt." He said before walking over to her and starting to untie her scrubs. Abby knew what was coming, and tears started to slide down her cheeks. She was kicking frantically, trying to defend herself. She was successful untill Jack Conner returned and helped hold her down so Kenny could finish the job. He finally managed to remove Abby's pants and underwear. She was still kicking frantically, so Kenny decided she needed to calm down. He ran to the bathroom and came back with a cloth and a bottle of chloroform. Abby tried not to inhale as he held it to her face, but she couldn't take it any more. The last thing she remembered was the image of Kenny's face, leering at her from above. While she was unconscious Jack and Kenny took off her shirt and bra. Kenny had only given her a small dosage of chloroform, and it was diluted, so she would come around any minute. True to it, Abby soon opened her eyes. She wished she hadn't.

"Well, good morning princess. We decided to let you wake up before we had our fun. This way, you'll never forget the time you had with us." Jack said and laughed evilly. By this time Abby was hysterical, she didn't want it to happen, she couldn't face it, she was going to be raped. She was still lightheaded from the chloroform, so she couldn't even fight them off.

Jack approached her first. He pushed her knees apart and started to touch her. Abby's eyes pleaded for him to stop, but he was merciless. He didn't care, he just wanted her to feel the pain. Then she thought of Carter. He promised her it would be okay. It wasn't going to be. I love you John she thought. After Jack had finished with her, Kenny stepped up.

"Does little princess fancy another go? Too bad, I win anyway." He said and penetrated her. She felt like her flesh was on fire, and like a thousand tiny needles were piercing her heart. Carter would never want her after this. Abby tried to scream, but to no avail. After what seemed like an eternity, Kenny was finished as well.

"How do you feel now, bitch?" Jack questioned. She felt horrible. Like a used, abused, dirty, worthless rag nobody would ever want to hold, to have anymore. A few tears trickled down her face, it was all she had the strength to muster. The two men left the room laughing. Just kill me now Abby thought, Please just kill me now.

A few seconds later, both men returned, fully clothed thank God.

"Stand up, whore!" Yelled Jack. Abby

Abby barely had any strength left, but she did as they said. Maybe they were going to do her in.

"The fun's far from over" Kenny said and laughed. Suddenly, Abby found herself on the ground. She figured Jack had hit her hard across the face. Kenny came over, wearing what looked like steel toe boots, and started kicking Abby in the ribs. She tried to scream, but her attempts were futile. She decided to save her energy and let them beat her to death. Jack knelt down beside her and hit Abby across the face a few more times. He then took the rope she was bound with, untied it, and whipped her naked form repeatedly. Kenny came up to where Abby had turned her head and struck it against the ground over and over. All Abby could remember before she blacked out was Jack ripping the duct tape off her face and thinking it's finally over...

_A.N.: How was that chapter? Did I make it too graphic, or not graphic enough? Just tell me how I can make it up to standard by clicking the review button. By the way, I have the weekend off, barely any homework, so I might be able to post another two or three chapters! Love my readers!_ _Julia_


	8. Trace

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. Will Carter get to her in time? Will he be able to save her? Read on to find out!  
_  
A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honour of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.

Chapter 8: Trace

Carter had woken up for the second time and had taken to pacing around the ER. He was worried about Abby. While he slept, a thought had come to him. What if Abby was hurt? They hadn't heard from Jack in quite a while. What if Carter had made the fatal mistake of forcing Alicia Conner to talk to a social worker? This wasn't going to end well...

Jack Conner's Place

"Hold on, before we go I'm gonna call County and let the trace the call to this place. We'll let the little princess here die slowly..." The cold voice of Jack Conner whispered from the other room. Abby was calm now. She wanted to die. After all, Carter could never possibly want her after this. It was all her fault, she'd insisted on talking to Alicia.

In the other room, Jack Conner picked up the phone and dialed the now familiar digits to the Cook County General emergency room.

Ring Ring

"Hello?" Asked the voice of detective Sikowski.

"Dr.Carter?" Asked Jack Conner.

"Y-yes..." He replied, feighning worry so he could figure out how to best respond to the situation.

"I've got your girlfriend here, and she's doing alright... for now. I'll leave the phone here, on the line so you can trace it and find her. I'm leaving, going to get my wife, yes I know where she is, I have my sources. Goodbye and good luck." Jack Conner finished saying. The next sound that could be heard was the click of the phone. After that, there was talking in the background.

Jack Conner's Place;

"Well princess, I've called your precious hell-hole, they'll be here to get you soon." Jack sneered. Next he did something Abby couldn't believe. He pulled out a gun. He took aim at her Heart...

"Hey, Jack-" Kenny came into the room and spoke. With that he startled him and Jack missed Abby's heart, instead the bullet grazed her upper arm. She curled up with fear, and to the two men it looked like she had been hit.

"Let's go before the cops get here!" Jack yelled and the two men bolted out the door.

Back in the ER;

"We've got a trace!" Yelled detective Bernard.

"Good, cause I just heard a gunshot, a yell, and a door slam!" Replied Sikowski.

Just then, Carter rounded the corner and was snapped out of his stupor by the last remark.

"What?!?!" He yelled frantically. Detective Sikowski tried to silence him.

"Shht all of you! Bernard, call the station, tell them to send a couple of units to the trace location and dispatch an ambulance! Abby, if you can hear me, try to get to the phone if you can!" He yelled.

"Oh my God..." Carter said and blacked out for a second. This couldn't be happening. A quiet voice could be heard coming from the phone, which was now on speaker.

Conner's Place

"I'm here, I'm okay just please, get me out!" Abby was trying her hardest to yell.

"Don't worry, hun, help is on the way! Just keep talking to me, Abby!" She heard Carter say back.

"I can't, I'm fine just exhausted. I can't keep up yelling much longer... Please, John, just keep talking to me and I'll be fine. I'll see you soon." Was all she could get out.

Abby heard Carter yelling words of reassurance to her, but they sounded fuzzy and distant. She looked at her arm. The bullet had only grazed it, a couple of stitches would fix it, but somehow she wished Jack hadn't missed. What seemed like hours later she heard sirens just outside.

"John, the police are here, I'll see you soon." She said in barely more than a whisper.

Just then, the police and EMT's burst in through the door.

"Alright, you take care of Miss Lockhart, we'll look around for evidence. Miss Lockhart, we'll need to question you later, alright?" The head detective, Anthony Skinner, addressed her.

"Alright..." She moaned.

The EMT's were asking her questions at a million miles per hour. They were busy checking her over. Once they were satisfied that she was safe to transport, they wheeled her into the ambulance.

"Don't worry, Miss Lockhart, you'll be safe at the hospital in a few minutes. What's our ETA?" Yelled Dobson, one of the paramedics.

"Five minutes Mercy." Responded the driver.

"No, please, take me to County. My boyfriend, he..." Was all she managed to say before she blacked out.

"County it is. ETA?" Asked Dobson.

"Twelve minutes, will she make it?" Replied the driver.

"Nothing life-threatening as far as I can tell." She replied.

Abby was glad to hear it. She was awake, but much to tired to respond. She would be safe, in John's arms soon...

_A.N.: How was that? Short, I know, but like I said, Bio homework ties me down. Cliff hanger enough for you? I know you hate it but I promise I'll post more soon! Tell me if I'm up to snuff by reviewing! Love my readers! Julia_


	9. Trauma

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. Will Carter get to her in time? Will he be able to save her? Read on to find out!

_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honor of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.

Chapter 9: Trauma

Abby opened her eyes. She was still in the ambulance. Dobson was checking her pulse again. She looked down at Abby and noticed she had come to.

"Don't worry Ms. Lockhart, we're almost there. You'll be fine in no time." Dobson said warmly and reassuringly.

Back over at County, Carter was waiting nervously in the ambulance bay. When the medics had radioed in, they said Abby didn't have any apparent life-threatning injuries. He didn't know if he could deal with working on her, but he promised himself he would stay by her side the whole time. Romano came up behind him.

"Don't worry, Dr.Carter, we'll take care of her, you just come and hold her hand. She needs you." Said Romano, warmly as he motioned to himself, Corday, Luka, and Haleh.

It seemed like it was taking hours for the paramedics to get to the hospital. Ages later, they heard sirens and saw flashing lights as the ambulance rounded the bend. It came to a screeching halt as it approached the ER doors. The staff ran up to the doors to unload the gurney carrying Abby's weak form. The doors opened and Dobson jumped out. Carter fought the urge to shout as he saw Abby. Her beautiful face and perfect body bloodied and covered in scars. He rushed to her side to hold her, be with her.

"Give me the bullet!" Ordered Luka.

"Thirty year old female, Abigail Lockhart, struck repeatedly in the head, chest, and abdomen with a blunt object. Multiple abrasions and contusions, suspected head trauma, good breath sounds, vitals are stable, pulse is 82, sats are 98. Suspected rape." Dobson rambled off.

The last statement hit Carter like a speeding train. Raped? How could he have let this happen? He gave Abby's hand an encouraging squeeze, but was too shocked to say anything for the moment. Abby sqeezed back, and the words finally came.

"Abby, oh my God you're alright! I love you so much, you're safe now. I promise never to let you go!" Carter said with a tear in his eye as he smiled down at her. She looked back up at him as they wheeled her into an empty trauma room.

"I love you too, Carter." Was all she could say. She was drained, both physically and emotionally, so he decided to let her rest.

"Shh, just rest and let the doctors earn their wages." He said with an encouraging smile.

"Get me a portable chest x-ray, full trauma panel, abdominal and head CT, chem 7, CBC, coag panel, and dip the urine." Ordered Corday. Luka was busy examining Abby's various scrapes and bruises, Romano was doing an abdominal ultrasound, and Haleh was starting an IV saline drip. Elizabeth walked over and checked Abby's head injuries.

"Pupils equal, but sluggish, no hemotipynam, neck is clear. Give her 50 of morphine." She said. She then addressed a very groggy Abby.

"Abby, everything looks alright so far, but I need to ask you. Were you raped?" She said quietly.

Carter couldn't believe what he was hearing. What kind of sick bastards... Just then, Abby started sobbing gently. She was given an encouraging squeeze by Carter.

"Y-yes..." Replied Abby through muffled sobs. She felt so ashamed that she let it happen.

"Alright, after we're sure that there's no serious injury I'll have to do a rape kit. I'm so sorry, Abby, but you know I'm, we're, here for you. Now let's get you up to radiology." Elizabeth said comfortingly.

After they came back from radiology, they wheeled Abby into a private room. Carter sat by her side while she slept, waiting for the results. He looked at her. Even through all the bruises and cuts she was still beautiful. Soon after, Luka came in.

"Hey Carter, how's she holding up?" He asked.

"Fine, she's just dozed off. She looks so peaceful..." Carter trailed off.

"We got her test results back. No abnormal hormone levels, no signs of STD's, four broken ribs, one of them tore a small hole in her diaphragm. If the bleeding doesn't stem on it's own within the next few hours, Dr.Romano wants to go in and cauterize it. said she'll be in soon to do the rape kit. I'll just wake her up to suture her abrasions before we do anything else. I'm so sorry this had to happen to her." Said Luka apologetically.

"Me too. I'll wake her. Abby, come on honey, wake up." He said and gently shook her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the two men at her bedside still too tired to speak.

"Abby, I'm just going to suture these abrasions, okay?" Luka asked sympathetically. She could only nod in response. A couple dozen stitches later, Luka was all done.

"Alright Abby, I'll see you later, get some rest. Drs. Corday and Romano will be in to see you in a little while." And with a smile he left the room. Carter had agreed to tell her why the surgeons needed to see her. Abby looked up at John will be in later to do the rape kit, unless you want someone else to do it. Dr.Romano will be in to re-examine your abdominal hemmorhage, you might need surgery to cauterize some bleeding. Dr.Legaspi will be in to talk to you. The police want to question you later. Just remember, no matter what happens, I'm always here for you. I love you and I'll help you through everything, I'll keep you safe. I'll stay in here by your side for it all." He said and kissed her on the forehead gently. Abby finally found the strength to speak.

"Thank you, John. I love you too." She said tearfully.

Carter pulled her into an embrace and held her there for hours. He never wanted to let go. She was safe in his arms, he could promise her that. He should be the one thanking her, for finding her way back into his arms, safe and sound. For being so brave when most people would have given up. Oh yes, she meant the world to him and he was sure going to let her know it, as soon as he could let go. Right now, it felt like that time would never come. Soon Abby fell asleep, and after a few minutes of watching her, Carter dozed off to the sound of her rhythmic breathing. Sweet dreams of one day holding her in his arms, living like none of this ever happened...

_A.N.: Yes I know, it's short! I would have written more to it, but then I decided to make it into another chapter. I promise I'll update within the next few days! In the meantime, tell me what you think! Please review! Love my readers! Julia  
_


	10. By My Side

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. Will Carter get to her in time? Will he be able to save her? Read on to find out!

_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honour of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.

Chapter 10: By My Side

A few hours later Carter awoke to the sensation of movement in the palm of his hand.. He hadn't slept very well. He looked down at Abby and noticed she was awake.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me?" He asked tiredly.

"I thought you might need the rest as much as I did. Sorry I just had to move my hand, it was going numb." She smiled. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"No, I'm glad you woke me. How are you feeling?" Carter asked sweetly.

"Better. It's just hard, knowing what that bastard did to me. I remember only a little, but I still remember never the less. I don't know how I can live with myself now..." She sobbed.

"Shh, don't cry honey. I'm here for you, and I'll help you live through it all. The memories, the nightmares, everything. I'm with you to the finish line." He said and kissed her knuckles.

"Really? Oh John, I thought you'd never want me back after I let it happen..." Abby trailed off sadly.

"I want you now more than ever! You were crazy thinking that, and besides, you are NOT the one that let it happen. There's nothing you could have done. All I can promise you is that I'll never let something like that happen again." Carter whispered apologetically as he looked deep into Abby's eyes. My God she was beautiful. The two of them sat there just drinking eachother in for a few minutes before the sound of the door opening snapped them out of their trances. Both of their heads snapped up and turned towards the door.

"Hello Abby, Carter. Sorry, if I'm interrupting I can come back later..." Elizabeth trailed off.

"No, it's okay " Abby said.

"Alright. I suppose you know why I'm here." She said like she was treading on eggshells. In a way, she was.

"Yes, a-and I think I'm ready. Just do it, do the rape kit now so I can try to move on." Abby sighed.

"Alright, John if you'd prefer to-" She was cut off by Abby.

"No, I want him to stay. I'm not sure if I can do it alone." She said quietly.

"I know it's hard. Just try to relax, it'll all be over soon. I mean the whole ordeal. It'll torture you for a while, but soon the memories will fade, and with them these feelings of hopelessness. I promise you that much." Elizabeth said and smiled encouragingly. She finished the kit relatively so Abby wouldn't have as much time to brood on the events of the past few days.

"There. All done. That wasn't too bad." Elizabeth said sympathetically.

"Thanks Elizabeth, I'm glad it was you." Abby said sincerely.

"No problem. If there's anything at all you need, just call me. Remember Abby, I'm always here to talk if you feel like it's too much." With that said, the surgeon swept out the door.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Carter asked, noticing the lost look on Abby's face.

"Yeah, fine. Just thinking about what Elizabeth said. Do you think all this will really eventually pass? I don't know how I'm supposed to live if it doesn't." Abby sighed.

"I'm sure it will. After I was stabbed, I felt weak and alone too, but now it hardly ever comes to mind anymore. Last I remember it was yesterday. I heard one of the detectives yelling he'd heard a gunshot over the phone, and immediately thought I might lose you, just like I lost Lucy all those years back. When I saw you coming out of the ambulance, it was the happiest moment of my life. I promised myself I'd never let you go again." He said sympathetically.

"Thank you." Abby said.

"For what?" John asked.

"You are the only one I believe when you say it'll be alright." She said simply. No words needed to be said anymore as they embraced. The embrace led to a passionate kiss that was broken by the door opening. Again the pair looked up only to see who had interrupted one of their precious shared moments.

"Good afternoon. Sorry to bother you, I just thought now might be a good time to talk to you Abby." Said Dr. Legaspi.

"No problem. Sure, may as well get this over with too." Abby said with a trace of bitterness in her tone. Kim didn't seem to notice because she sounded just like she had before when she spoke again.

"Alright. I'm sorry John, you'll have to wait outside. I know it's important for you two to be together after the past few days events, but you know the drill." She said sympathetically.

"Sure. Page me when you're done. I'm going to grab a coffee. See you soon babe." He said and kissed Abby on the cheek before leaving the room.

True to his word, Carter walked over to Doc Magoo's for some coffee. At least it LOOKED like coffee, it tasted like shoe polish. He couldn't help but think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea for Abby to talk to Dr.Legaspi so soon after the incident. Was she ready to relive it in such detail? Then again, this was coming from the guy who spent most of his psych rotation sleeping. After a half an hour of staring blankly out the window at the rain Carter's pager went off. He sprinted back to the hospital faster than he ever thought possible and was right by Abby's beside again before Dr.Legaspi had even left the room, after sliding a few meters down the hallway, falling over and taking a second to peel himself off the tiled floor.

"Hey girls." He said, whether it was from running or embarrassment, it's hard to say.

"Nice entrance Carter. Graceful, if I do say so myself." Abby giggled. Dr.Legaspi just surveyed him curiously.

"Don't tell me you saw that." He blushed.

"Okay, I won't." Abby laughed.

"Alright, well I'll see you both later." Dr.Legaspi said warmly and left the room.

"I hope that's everyone for now. I just want to spend some time alone with you, John." Abby said exasperatedly.

"Dito." He said. Before either of them knew it, they were kissing again. Thankfully this time no one was in the right mind to bother them. Soon, dinner came. Abby just stared at it in disgust.

"How can people eat hospital food?" She asked dejectedly.

"No kidding, I lost a ton of weight after I got stabbed. Hospital food is the devil's best friend." He joked.

"Speak of the devil, the day I eat this, hell will freeze over." She said and pushed the tray away from her.

"Don't worry, I'll save you from the evils of the cafetiria ladies!" Carter said proudly and puffed out his chest. Abby giggled.

"You know how sexy you are? Super-John?" She asked.

"Trick question?" He joked.

"If it was, would I do this..." Abby asked before leaning in to kiss him yet again. After she pulled away, Carter could only shake his head in response.

"Alright, I'll dash out and get us some REAL food. Can you hold on till then?" Carter asked, smiling.

"If you say real food, I'm betting it's nothing from Doc Magoos. Of course I can wait. I have the thought of my hero returning to sustain me." She said dramatically.

"In that case, I'll be back with dinner in a few minutes!" He said and kissed her one last time before dashing out the door.

While Carter was gone Abby thought about what both him, Elizabeth, and Kim had told her. Maybe they were right, maybe everything really would be okay. She let her wild thoughts and memories run through her head, like Dr.Legaspi suggested, so they had a lesser effect on her. After what felt like only minutes, Carter was back. Actually, he'd only been gone 10 minutes, and was back with gourmet Chinese food from the Peking Palace.

"Hope you like buk choy!" He said merrily.

"Like you would NOT believe! Thanks so much." She said.

"Your wish is my command." He said before leaning in to kiss her.

The two of them sat in a companiable silence for the duration of their meal. Carter was getting stressed trying to get the hang of using chopsticks. Fed up, he ran to the lounge to get a fork. Normally he would have gotten it right away, but he tried to work the chopsticks because he didn't want to be away from Abby for a second longer than he had to be. For thisl, she was glad. Being away from him that day and a half had been the longest time of her life. It felt like a million years. Soon after dinner, they sat just holding hands and staring into the depths of eachother's eyes. Abby's eyes weren't merely amber pools of warmth, they were a window into her soul. Carter saw that though she didn't admit it, her eyes showed great shame and sadness. He's help her feel better no matter what it took. A few minutes later, Kerry walked into the room.

"Hey guys, how are you holding up?" She asked.

"Well enough, I suppose." Abby said.

"Abby, the police would like a word with you, if you don't mind." Kerry said apologetically.

"Sure, why not?! Everyone ELSE has already had a 'word' with me today, why not shove this out of the way as well?!" Abby said irritably. Carter could see that she was upset.

"Kerry, can't you tell them to come back later?" He asked her desperately trying to spare Abby's feelings.

"I've been telling them since this morning to come back later, and they've kept coming back. They said they're not leaving without a report this time. Besides, Abby, I know you want this guy caught and thrown in jail. Once it's over, it's over. The decision is up to you, what do you want me to tell them?" Kerry asked again. Abby pondered this for a moment.

"Alright, send them in." She sighed exasperedly. Kerry turned and left to get the officers.

"John, please, I need you to stay. I don't think I can recount it without you here." She said with stinging the back of her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Of course I'll stay." He had time to say before the policemen barged in.

"Hello Miss Lockhart, Dr.Carter. My name is detective Morrison, and this is detective Harvey. We need to ask you some questions about the kidnapping" One of them introduced.

After about an hour, Abby and Carter had both cried their fair share. The police had questioned her thoroughly, and it wasn't easy to recount everything. Some of the horrors his Carter very hard, he was amazed at how strong Abby was actually being. Abby, on the other hand, felt much better. It was true, after recounting an event, even if it had only been three or four times so far, had lightened the impact it had on her. Though the memories and pictures remained vivid in her mind's eye, it was easier to ward them off.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Carter asked jokingly. He was just trying to lighten the mood.

"No, not at all." Abby joked back. The least she could do was TRY to get her mind off it.

"It's getting late, how are you feeling?" He asked concernedly.

"A little tired, but not tired enough to want to go to bed, yet." She said. Why hadn't Abby's parents named her Oxymoron, instead? She was always contradicting herself. Oh well, that just made Carter fall deeper in love with her. Carter had crawled up onto the gurney next to Abby, and she had her face nestled in his neck. It felt so right, her being there. A few minutes later, Dr.Romano came in.

"Hello Miss Lockhart, Dr.Carter, how are you both?" He asked warmly.

"Fine, better than before anyway." Abby replied. Carter just nodded in response. He knew Dr.Romano was in to examine Abby again, so he hopped off the gurney and sidled himself back into his chair. Though it was not very comfortable, he had taken a liking to it. It felt great to just melt into it when he was tired.

"Alright, I'm guessing you want Dr.Carter here while I check you out?" Dr.Romano asked, knowingly.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Abby smiled.

"Of course not. First I'll ask you some questions. Any pain, nausea, dizziness, lightheadedness, sensitivity to light, or chills?" He asked concernedly.

"Yes, no, no, no, no, no." She replied trying to remember everything he had just asked.

"Where's the pain." Romano questioned further.

"My ribs, a bit of a headache, my back, and my stomach." Abby answered. Romano then proceeded to walk over to the IV and note the dosage.

"We'll up your morphine a bit." He said without looking up from the chart. He then checked her monitor readings, pulse ox, sats, pulse, temperature, dialation, foley output, and breath sounds.

"Everything looks alright so far. Let me just check out your abdominal pain. Just tell me where it hurts." Romano said warmly. He then walked over and stood at the side of her bed. He pulled back her covers and pulled up the gown. As he moved his hands over her stomach, she felt a sharp pain over her diaphragm.

"Ouch, right there." She winced. Carter just squeezed her hand tighther. She gladly held on tight.

"It's a little rigid. I'm wondering if it's still bleeding. I'll go get the portable ultrasound, be right back." He said and left the room in search of the device.

"Oh my God, John, what if I need surgery?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. It's probably just an embolus that's built up to stop the blood flow. Here, let me see." Carter answered. He moved his hands up to where Romano had indicated the rigidity, and felt that it was indeed worse than he had first anticipated.

"I won't lie to you, Abby. It's pretty rigid, which means it's probably still bleeding. Even if it is, don't worry. It's minor surgery, just a small incision and cauterization. A few stitches should cover it. I'll be right outside the OR waiting for you when you wake up. I promise you'll be alright." He said sympathetically.

"I know, but-" She was cut off by the door opening. Romano was back.

"Alright, let's see what it is, shall we?" He asked. He turned the screen on and brought the probe sliding over her diaphragm. It showed a large dark area, blood.

"Well, Miss Lockhart, it looks like the bleeding hasn't stopped yet. We'll have to take you to the OR tomorrow to fix it. I'll set it up and I'll call in Drs. Corday and Dorset to assist. Don't worry, it'll be fine. Tomorrow I'll explain the procedure to you and it'll be over within the hour. See you then, sleep well." He said and with that he left the room.

"Oh my God!" Abby said and started crying.

"Shh. I know you're scared. I was scared too when I had to have surgery after the stabbing. You'll have the three best surgeons out there working on you. Nothing will happen, I promise you that Abby. I'll be right there with you up untill the OR doors, and right by your side when you wake up. I love you and I'll never let anything happen." Carter reassured her.

"I'm sorry. My surgery is so minor, and I'm scared. You had a six inch butcher knife in your back. I would have shat my pants! I know it'll be alright. As long as I have you to wake up to, everything will be okay..." She trailed off. The emotions of the day had obviously tired her out because she was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Sleep tight, my angel..." Carter said and laid his head down on the pillow next to hers. Soon he too was visited by the sandman.

"Aren't they adorable?" Susan asked observing from the outside.

"Yeah, and with spirits like theirs, you know everything will work out for the best." Said Luka...

_A.N.: Hey everyone! Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed! I never thought I could write Carby well but you've proved to me otherwise! I hope you like this chapter as much as the others, it was difficult to write! The next one will be up ASAP! In the meantime, keep reviewing, I need some feedback in order to motivate me. Love my readers! Julia_


	11. Nightmares

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. Will Carter get to her in time? Will he be able to save her? Read on to find out!

_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honor of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.

Chapter 11: Nightmares

Carter woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of monitors beeping. At first he thought it was probably a patient crashing in the next room, but he looked over at Abby and she was tossing on the bed. If she wasn't careful she might break some of her sutures, or pull out an IV. Carter jumped to his feet and tried to hold her down.

"Shh. Abby it's okay, calm down. Nothing is happening, it's all a dream. Come on Abby, wake up!" He hissed. Abby woke with a start. Tears were cascading down her cheeks. She looked up at Carter and just fell into his arms.

"It's okay, I'm right here. Calm down, baby." Carter whispered reassuringly. Abby was still crying and rocking back and forth in his arms.

"It was horrible, John! I-I remembered it all, in my dream! All I could see was him on top of me, and then when they were kicking and beating me... One of them kept kicking me, the other one was whipping me with a rope. It was horrible!" Abby cried.

"It's okay now. I promise I'll never let anyone hurt you again. It's all in the past." He soothed. Abby's cries had turned to sobs and her vitals were coming down.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to sleep again, John." She said distraughtly.

"I know it seems like that now. Heck, I couldn't sleep for a month after being stabbed without waking up every night, screaming. After a while, it'll all go away, the memories will fade, and the feeling of hopelessness will ease. I'll help you every step of the way. I'll be there to hold your hand through every nightmare, every flashback, every memory, and every feeling forever and always." Carter said softly.

"I don't know where I'd be without you." Abby said quietly. Carter leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She felt better right away, just being held. She again felt loved.

"Do you think you can get back to sleep? Maybe you want me to get you something to help you drift off." Carter suggested.

"No, I think I'll be okay." Abby whispered.

"Come on, you need your strength. I'll get you something to help you sleep." He said. Abby thought about it and decided he was right. She nodded in response. Carter got up and went to the store cupboards. He came back a few minutes later with a vial and a syringe. After mixing the vial between his hands and drawing the fluid into the syringe, he injected it into one of Abby's IV's.

"There. Now you'll feel better." He said.

"Thanks." She said and closed her eyes. A warm feeling spread to the tips of her fingers and toes and she quickly drifted off to sleep. Carter decided not to sleep tonight. He wasn't about to leave Abby's side either. After all, who needs caffiene if you have a love as strong as this. After a few minutes Kerry poked her head into the room.

"Hey John, how are you holding up? How's Abby doing?" She asked quietly.

"I'm fine. Abby had a nightmare, but I gave her something to help her sleep. I'm gonna stay up to make sure she's okay for tonight." He responded.

"How about I bring you some coffee? I was about to get some anyway. Pulling a double is hard under usual circumstances, but now I just find it exhausting both physically and emotionally. Abby's a strong girl, and I'm sure she'll make a full recovery, but I can't help worrying anyway." Kerry said quietly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Thanks Kerry, coffee would be great." Carter smiled.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." She said and with that she was gone.

While Kerry was gone Carter silently prayed to himself.

Dear God, I've never turned to you for help before, but I think it's about time I try. Please watch over Abby, keep her safe during the surgery tomorrow. Let her forget the events of the past few days, and move on to live a full and happy life. Help her rest peacefully and put her at ease. Help her let go of the fear she holds so deep inside. Help her to know that I love her, and I always will. Amen.

After he was done, Carter felt a little better. Maybe this was just what he needed to free his guilty conscience. He still felt responsible for letting Abby talk to Alicia. Soon Kerry reappeared with the coffee.

"Hey John. Are you alright?" She asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said quietly. Kerry thought she should keep him company for a while, so he feels like he has someone there for him twenty four hours a day.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a while?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, thanks Kerry." Carter replied, feeling a bit better. He was happy he had someone here with him now, maybe that would take his mind off of Abby for just a second so he could regain his composure.

"Are you tired?" Kerry asked, noticing the usual gleam in his eye was missing.

"No, just worried." He replied.

"I understand. I'm worried too, but I'm also confident everything will be okay. Abby's a fighter, she won't let this keep her down for long. Especially if she has you by her side. Just stay with her, John, and she'll be fine." Kerry empathized.

"I know she will. She has to be. I couldn't go on knowing she wasn't happy. I love her, and I promised myself I would help her get over this if it was the last thing I'd ever do. Maybe I'm just trying to help myself get over the guilt, but deep down I know it's for her sake. I've asked God to watch over her, but I realize I'm the one who she needs the most." Carter said with tears in his eyes. Kerry moved closer to him and pulled him into an embrace.

"You have her back now, John, and no one will ever be able to take her away from you. Not Jack Conner, not God, not anyone. It wasn't your fault, and I'm sure Abby wants you to know that too. Just set aside your feelings and help Abby with hers. If you ever need to talk to someone, just come to me. Even if I can't understand the problem, or how ou feel, I'm here to listen, and I won't judge you." Kerry said, tears stinging her eyes now too.

"Thanks Kerry, I know I can trust you. As a co-worker, a doctor, and a friend. Thank you for being there. Just promise me one thing." Carter asked.

"Sure, anything." She said quietly.

"Promise that you'll be there for Abby, too. I'm not the one who needs someone to talk to at the moment. If she seems at all run down, please talk to her. Listen to her the same way you did to me just now." Carter pleaded.

"No problem. I want Abby to be okay just as much as you do." Kerry said. They sat in a companionable silence for a while and drank their coffee, which had almost gone cold while they were talking. After a while, Kerry looked up at the clock and realized what time it was.

"Oh my God! Sorry John, but my break ended fifteen minutes ago, I have to run. Remember, if you, or Abby, ever need to talk, I'm willing to listen." She said and left the room.

Even after the coffee, Carter's eyelids were heavy. He was tired but desperately needed to stay awake and watch over Abby. Good thing he did. He looked over at the gurney containing Abby's fragile form and she was tossing violently in her sleep again. She had pulled out one of her IV's.

"Abby, wake up! Come on! It's okay, I'm right here. Wake up, you're safe now!" Carter said desperately as he shook her. Suddenly Abby's eyes snapped open. She was pale and clammy.

"Oh my God, I just had the worst dream!" She exclaimed.

"Shh. It's okay. Tell me what happened." Carter comforted her.

"I dreamt that it was time for the surgery, only I was watching it all from above. I saw myself lying on the gurney. Romano made the incision and all this blood gushed out. He couldn't stop it, it was flowing out of my body and down onto the floor. A river of blood flowed out under the doors into the corridor. There was so much of it! They tried to get me back, but they couldn't. I died John. I died in my dream." Abby wept. Her tears were soaking Carter's clothes as he held her close to him.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay. It's not going to happen, this is just minor. Your platelet count is normal, so you won't bleed out. It's just minor surgery and you'll have the best surgeons working on you. Romano, Corday, and Dorset would never let anything happen to you, or to anyone!" Carter reassured her.

"But they do John. It happens every day. Ten percent of patients die during minor surgery. What if I become part of that statistic?" She asked.

"You won't. Those patients are at high risk even for minor surgery. Undiagnosed bleeding disorders and infection. Don't worry, I promise I'll get you through this. It'll all be over soon." Carter whispered softly. Abby's crying slowed and soon stopped, but she clung to Carter never the less. He was her only source of comfort now. After she calmed down completely, Carter spoke.

"You pulled out one of your IV's while you were tossing and turning. I'll start another line, okay?" He asked quietly. Abby nodded in response. Carter walked over to the cabinets on the side of the room and fetched another line kit. Abby watched him carefully as he tied the tourniquet and searched for a good vein. She knew he would never hurt her, but that didn't stop her being scared. Once he found a good site, Carter looked up into Abby's worried eyes and smiled. He then looked back down and inserted the needle. It was done.

"There, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" He asked and kissed her forehead.

"No, not really. I love you so much. I often thank God he led me to you. Without you I'd be a shell of a person. Thank you, John." Abby whispered and lay back on the gurney. She closed her eyes and Carter couldn't take his off her. She was absolutely perfect, and nothing could ever change that.

Soon Abby was back asleep. This time, Carter fell asleep right beside her. Tomorrow will be a better day he thought to himself as he drifted off. Kerry walked by and saw the sleeping pair.

"They're made for each other. Please, God, let everything work out for them, they've been through so much." She muttered under her breath.

The sun soon crept over the horizon and brightened the room in which sleeping beauty and her prince rested. Soon a new day would dawn and there would be more challenges to face. Nothing a couple like Abby and Carter couldn't face...

_A.N.: Okay, I know that one wasn't up to my usual standards. It's eleven at night, and I've had a long day. I hope you like it anyway! Thanks to all the great fans that have reviewed! Keep sending them, you know my ego needs stroking! Just kidding, but tell me what you think anyway! Love my readers! I promise the next chapter will be up soon! Julia_


	12. Caught

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. Will Carter get to her in time? Will he be able to save her? Read on to find out!  
_  
A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honor of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.

Chapter 12: Caught

Jack Conner and Kenny Bruckheimer stood hammering at the door of Joe Malloy's apartment.

"Alright, I'm coming! Keep your pants on! Geez..." Joe yelled from behind the door. He unlocked it and let the two other men inside.

"Have you found out where she is yet?" Jack demanded angrily.

"Yes, actually." Joe said coolly.

"Well? Where is she then?" Jack yelled.

"Relax, I'll tell you. She's at the Bayview Area Women's Shelter. When you go to get her, don't tell them your real name. Tell them mine. She trusts me, and she'll think I came to get her and take her away." Joe suggested.

"Okay, thanks. Don't worry, your troubles will be rewarded soon, Joe. Goodbye." Jack said and turned to leave. Kenny followed.

They drove in silence to the Bayview shelter. They only exchange between the two men was that of excited glances every so often. They were going to show Alicia exactly what she had been missing. The same treatment Abby got. An occasional laugh was let out. They soon pulled up around the front of the building. Neither man noticed the various police cars and undercover cars parked in the alleys and around the corners of the shelter. Jack Conner pulled up outside of the shelter and got out of the car.

"Kenny, stay here and wait for me to get back. Get in the drivers seat so we can make a quick getaway." Jack instructed before closing his door.

He ran across the sidewalk and up the front steps of the building. He walked inside and noticed it looked a little like a cross between a run down hotel and a hospital of sorts. Oh well, I'll bet since they're service is free, they can't afford to keep the place tidy he thought to himself. He walked up to the front desk. The receptionist looked up.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I'm Joe Felicitas. I heard a close friend of mine was here, and I thought maybe she'd want to meet me. Can I talk to her?" Jack asked in a false voice. It sounded close to Joe's, as if he had a cold though.

"Sure. What's the name?" The receptionist questioned.

"Alicia Conner." He replied.

"Just a second." She said and picked up the phone. She dialed an extension and told the person on the other side that 'Joe' wanted to talk to her. A few seconds later, the receptionist handed Jack the phone.

"Here you go." She smiled. Jack took the receiver.

"Hi Alicia, Its Joe! Great to hear from you! Are you alright? I came as soon as I heard! Want to come out and meet me for a while? Alright, I'll wait out front for you then! What? No, I'm fine, just a bit of a cold! Alright, see you in a minute, bye!" He said and hung up the phone.

"Thank you." He said to the receptionist.

"No problem, have a good day!" She said.

Jack turned and walked towards the front door. He smiled in spite of himself. He was so happy he didn't even notice the ten or so security guards that had followed him towards the door.

"Freeze, Conner!" One of them yelled. Jack was startled. He turned around. Oh shit! He thought.

He turned towards the front door and ran out. He looked towards his car, which was already being attached to a tow truck. What was worse, there were about twenty cop cars parked around it. Kenny was being loaded onto a gurney a few meters away from the car, they brought out a body bag. They killed him. Jack ran down the sidewalk, tackling officers out of his way. He jumped over a fire hydrant and ran between some squad cars. There were at least thirty cops chasing him. He was running despite the yells of stop, stop or we'll shoot! Coming from the officers. Surely they couldn't shoot him for raping Abby! Just as her pondered the thought, Jack fell onto the sidewalk. Everything went black...

_  
A.N.: I know it's short! I'm not very creative when it comes to chase scenes. Is Jack alive? Will he be taken to County? Find out in the next chapter! I promise it will be a LOT longer! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate the motivation. I need more, though so keep it up! Love my readers! Julia_


	13. Anticipation

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. Will Carter get to her in time? Will he be able to save her? Read on to find out!  
_  
A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honour of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.

Chapter 13: Anticipation

Carter awoke to the sensation of a hand on his shoulder. He blinked furiously to let his eyes adjust to the light that now poured into the room. How long had he slept? Was Abby alright? He looked over, she was fine. He had almost forgotten about the reason he had woken up. He looked up to meet Elizabeth's warm eyes.

"Good morning Carter." She said quietly.

"Hey, Elizabeth. Is there something wrong?" Carter asked.

"No, I just came to see how you were both doing. Abby's surgery is in two hours, I thought I should wake you up." Elizabeth said.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm fine. Abby had a few nightmares last night, but I think the worst is over. Can I ask you a tremendous favour?" John inquired.

"Of course, anything. What is it?" Corday asked softly.

"When you take Abby into the O.R. I don't suppose you're going to let me go with her. I want you to talk to her, tell her it'll be alright before the surgery. Tell her you'll get her through it. One of the nightmares she had, she watched her surgery from above and she bled out profusely. She died on the table, in your hands. She needs your reassurance Elizabeth. Maybe get the others to talk to her too." He finished.

"Sure, no problem." Elizabeth smiled. Her pager went off. She fiddled with it so it wouldn't wake Abby.

"Sorry, I have to go. I'll be back in two hours to take Abby up to get prepped. Don't worry, she'll be alright. You might want to wake her up soon. Remember, nothing to eat or drink before the surgery. Only ice chips." Corday said.

"Alright, see you then. Thanks Elizabeth." Carter said warmly.

"Bye." She said and left the room.

Carter looked down at Abby. She looked like a sleeping angel. He didn't want to wake her up. Her dream world was probably so much better than the reality she had to face. He had to do it, though. Carter placed his hand on Abby's shoulder and gently shook her, trying not to startle her.

"Abby, come on wake up. It's a big day today." He said and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she saw Carter.

"Hey sweetie." Abby cooed. She had momentarily forgotten about the surgery.

"Good morning sunshine. Are you ready for the operation?" He questioned gently. Suddenly a look of horror crept onto Abby's face.

"Oh my God I forgot!" Abby panicked. Sobs racked her body. Carter took her into his arms and rocked her gently back and forth.

"Shh, it's okay. Listen to me, you're going to be fine. I promise Drs. Corday, Dorset, and Romano won't let anything happen to you. You're going to come out of this just fine, and you'll live a long happy life, with me by your side the whole way through. I know it sounds corny, but we'll grow old together!" Carter reassured Abby for what seemed like the hundredth time. He didn't care. He loved her so much he would reassure her a hundred more times if it made her feel any better.

"It's not corny. I love you. You're right, it'll be okay. It has to be." Abby whispered and calmed down. She was still extremely nervous, and Carter saw this.

"You want me to get you some ice chips?" Carter suggested.

"No thanks, I'm not sure if I can keep anything down right now." Abby admitted. Carter was happy she was being totally honest with him, she usually hid everything. Maybe, just maybe, she finally trusted him.

"Alright, that leaves me with more time here by your side." He smiled. She returned the favour. They just sat and looked deep into eachother's eyes for an hour. Carter kept a comfortably tight grip on Abby's hand. She was glad he did. Just the thought of letting go, even if it was only for a short hour or two, was a scary one to both of them. Soon, Romano came in followed by Shirley.

"Good morning. Are you ready miss Lockhart?" Romano asked softly.

"No, but better now than later I suppose." Abby replied.

Shirley and Dr.Romano walked over to the bed and moved all the IV lines and monitors onto it.

"Can John come with me?" She asked, now scared beyond tears.

"Only as far as the O.R. doors. I'm sorry." Shirley answered sympathetically.

"Alright, let's go." Romano said.

As Abby was being wheeled up to surgery, she tried not to think about what could happen. She could emerge out of this unscathed, or she could die. She tried not to weigh the options. Carter just looked down at her with reassuring eyes. It'll be okay she kept repeating to herself. They were almost at the OR doors.

"Abby, I promise you everything will be okay. You're going to be fine, and I'll be right by your side when you wake up. I love you." Carter said, and with that gave her one last kiss.

She was gone. He looked up at the glowing sign above the doors: O.R. The one and only thing that could separate him from the love of his life. But this is NOT forever he reminded himself.

Inside the O.R.;

"Hello Abby, I'm Dr.Alexander Babcock. I'm the anasthesiologist. In a few minutes, I'll give you a shot of IV valium so you can relax, and then soon you'll be waking up again." He said with a friendly smile.

Elizabeth fully intended to keep her promise, so she told Dr.Babcock to wait untill the surgeons had a chance to talk to Abby before putting her under. She explained to Romano and Dorset and they agreed. It was the least they could do. The three, already clad in gowns and gloves, walked over to where Abby lay. She looked up at them helplessly as if to say please don't let me die.

"Hey Abby. The surgery will begin in a few minutes. I just wanted to promise you that I'll get you through this." Elizabeth said.

"You'll be awake again soon, in the arms of Dr.Carter. He loves you too much to let you go, and I don't intend on letting anyone or anything take you away from him." Dr.Dorset reassured.

"You'll have kids, grow old, and live a happy fulfilling life. This is just a speed bump. Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it. Now Dr.Babcock is going to put you under, and I'll see you again soon." Robert said sympathetically.

Abby nodded and smiled. She felt better knowing they were going to do their best with her. She was glad it was them.

"Alright Abby, now I want you to count backwards from ten." Dr.Babcock instructed as he slipped the mask onto her face.

Ten. Abby felt her eyelids get heavy as she counted down. Nine. She was hallucinating, she thought she saw Carter standing above her. Eight. The room was swimming before her eyes. Seven. It was dark.

Outside The O.R.

Carter had taken to haunting the corridor in front of the O.R. He was pacing nervously. Abby had only been in surgery for ten minutes. Time ticked away slowly. Every second seemed like a year. Every time he glanced up at the clock, only a second or two had passed. How was Abby doing? Was the surgery going well? Had they encountered any problems? These were all questions that were racing through Carter's mind. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't hear Susan come up behind him. When she spoke, he jumped a foot in the air.

"Hey Carter. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you could use a little company. Weaver let me come up to see how you were doing." Susan said quietly.

"I'm fine. Okay, I'm lying. It's just, I'm so worried about Abby. I know everything will be alright, but it's driving me crazy being out here left to wonder instead of by Abby's side holding her hand and comforting her." Carter sobbed. Susan walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"It probably won't sound convincing coming from me, but I promise everything will work out. Don't give up, Carter." Susan said just as her pager went off.

"This is fixed! They make pagers so they ruin everything! Damnit, the ER needs me. Sorry Carter I have to go, but I'll be back up to see you later. Both of you." Susan said, emphasizing the word 'both'.

Carter was glad all of his friends were so supportive. Just then there came the piercing sound of a flatline. John spun around. A patient was crashing in one of the recovery rooms down the hall. Why had his mind so quickly jumped to Abby? It didn't matter now. All Carter knew was that he was weak in the knees, and if he didn't find a chair soon, he'd land in a bed next to Abby with a concussion soon. He wandered over to the waiting room and dropped into a chair. John did the only thing he could do to keep himself from going mad. He prayed.

Dear God, I've been turning to you a lot lately. This is my greatest time of need, and Abby's as well. If I didn't have you to talk to, I don't know what I'd do. Please watch over my baby in there. Don't take her away from me. I've come to depend on the reassurance that miracles really do happen. I'm not asking for a miracle, but I need something, some kind of sign to tell me that she'll be alright. Please, all I ask is that you give Abby the gift of life, so she can spend it happily with me. Amen.

Just then, Carter heard a tapping sound on the window behind him. He turned around, and there sat a white dove with beautiful eyes. They seemed so full of life, and warmth. Lucy instantly came to mind.

"Thank you." Carter whispered as he looked up at the ceiling.

He decided to offer a quiet thought to Lucy, too.

Hey Lucy, it's Carter. I miss you so much, and I wish you were here. The same thing is happening again. Someone I love is in there, on the table. This time the odds are a lot better, but I still feel so helpless. Please watch over Abby. Let her know she'll be okay, and that I'm right here waiting for her. I love you Lucy, I always will. Bye.

The white dove outside the window cooed, looked at Carter and almost seemed to smile before it flew away.

Abby was in a room. A big circular room painted white. There was a flash of bright light, and someone was walking towards her. Who was it? They were all dressed in white, a beautiful long flowing dress. As the person came nearer, the light died down. Abby got her first good look at who it was.

"Lucy!" Abby gasped.

"Hello, Abby." Lucy smiled.

"How, what, why...?" Abby trailed off, lost for words.

"John sends his love. He wants you to know that he's right outside, waiting for you." Lucy answered.

"What? How? Am I...dead, or dying?" Abby said, still dumbfounded. Lucy smiled.

"He's sitting in the waiting room, praying for you to be okay. I'm here to tell you that everything is going fine. You're not dying. This is all a dream. You'll be waking up in about half an hour, and you'll move on to lead a happy life with John. I promise." Lucy answered.

"Really? How do you know, Lucy? A-are you an angel?" Abby asked.

"Yes, I am. I've been watching over you and John from the second you got together, and I know that you'll be fine judging by the way you two are when you're together. He loves you more than life itself, Abby." Lucy said knowingly.

"Thank you, Lucy." Abby whispered happily.

"No problem. I have to leave now, Abby, but don't worry, I promise you'll get through the surgery. Goodbye..." Lucy said as she faded back into another flash of pure white light.

Abby's vision was filled with darkness again, but this time it felt so much warmer. It was really going to be okay.

Carter had fallen asleep in a chair in the surgical waiting area. This day had only lasted a few hours so far, but he was already drained. Suddenly, in his dream he saw a bright white flash. Someone was walking towards him with open arms. For a second Carter thought it was Abby, had she died during surgery? But no, this was someone else, the face seemed oddly familiar. The light faded and the person was only a few feet away. Carter stared open mouthed at her, it was Lucy. She came up to him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Hey Carter, I've missed you." Lucy whispered.

"Lucy..." Carter said, not quite believing it.

"I got your message. I've been to see Abby, she's doing fine. She'll pull through." Lucy said and smiled.

"I can't believe it! I never thought I'd see you again! Thank you!" Carter rejoiced.

"Don't get too attached cowboy, I have to leave soon. There are other people I have to watch over, too." Lucy said.

"Can't you stay for a while, at least until Abby is out of surgery?" Carter asked.

"Well, which one is it? A while, or until Abby is out of surgery, becasue if that's the case, they were cauterizing the last of the bleeding when I was in, they should be almost done." Lucy said matter-of-factly.

"Thank God, and thank you, too, Lucy!" Carter exclaimed.

"Well, I need to get going now. Bye Carter, I love you. Oh, and I want you to stop feeling guilty, it's not your fault. I was stabbed, and I died, that's all there is to it. Tell Drs.Romano and Corday that it's not either of their faults, either. See you someday..." Lucy trailed off and vanished.

Just then, Carter woke up. He looked at the clock. Abby had been in surgery for over an hour already, they should be finishing up soon. He couldn't believe what he had just dreamt. Was it real, or was it just his mind playing tricks on him in spite of recent events? Either way, a great weight had just been lifted from his soul. He felt much better knowing Lucy didn't blame him. He made a mental not to himself to talk to the two surgeons, too. Just then, detective Bernard entered the room.

"Hello, Dr.Carter." Bernard said briskly.

"Oh, detective Bernard, hi." Carter said suprisedly.

"How's miss Lockhart doing? I heard she was in surgery, is it serious?" Bernard asked.

"She's fine. She is indeed in surgery, but it's just to fix a small tear in her diaphragm." Carter replied.

"Good then." Bernard said.

"What brings you here?" Carter questioned.

"I'm here to tell you. They caught Jack Conner and Kenny Bruckheimer. Abby's safe now." Bernard explained.

"Thank God! How long will they be put away for?" Carter inquired.

"Forever, actually. They're both dead. Kenny died of blood loss from a gunshot wound to the stomach. Jack died instantly from a gunshot wound to the back of the head. Neither you or Abby ever have to worry about them again." Bernard rattled off.

"Oh my God. That's great news, though! Now maybe Abby will feel like she can move on. This is the best news I've heard since Abby was found! Thank you, detective Bernard." Carter rejoiced.

"No problem. Tell miss Lockhart I say hi, and I hope she feels better soon. Goodbye now, Dr.Carter. I'll be in touch. If you need anything, you know where to find me." Bernard said, and with that he left the room.

Carter was feeling much better now, knowing Jack could never come back for Abby again. The world was short two rapists, and Abby would soon be on her way to both physical and mental recovery. Just then, Dr.Dorset walked into the room.

"Edward! How is she, are they done?" Carter asked frantically.

"Relax, John. She's fine. is just suturing, she'll be wheeled into recovery soon. We've got her intubated because the tear in her diaphragm was worse than we first expected. She might have trouble breathing due to pain for a while, but we'll see when she wakes up. She was fine throughout the surgery, everything went smoothly. She'll be around soon. Come with me and I'll show you where they're bringing her." Dr.Dorset answered.

"Thank you so much, Eddie." Carter said.

"No problem. Hey, I care about her, too." Dorset said.

The two men left the room and walked down the hall towards recovery. When they reached the room and entered, it was still empty.

"You can stay here and wait for them to bring her out, it should be soon." Dr.Dorset informed.

"Thanks again. See you." Carter said.

After Dorset left, Carter felt much better. Abby was fine, the surgery went well. He'd be at her side again soon. Carter sat deep in thought for a few minutes when the door opened. It was Elizabeth and Romano, bringing Abby in. Carter jumped out of his seat and bolted to her side. Right away he took her delicate hand in his.

"Hey Carter." Elizabeth whispered.

"Did Dr.Dorset already explain everything?" Romano questioned.

"Yes. I'm so glad she's okay. Thank you both so much." Carter said. With that he walked over to the surgeons and pulled them both into a hug.

"I have something to tell you both. It might sound strange, but I dreamt it. In my dream, Lucy came to me and told me to tell you both not to feel guilty or responsible for her death. It was her time, and she wants you both to move on." Carter said.

"It doesn't sound strange at all." Elizabeth said. She meant it.

"Thank you, Dr.Carter." Romano said. He meant it, too.

There was just something about the whole scenario that made it believeable. Usually, in a case like this, Romano would have called a psych consult in a second, but now, both surgeons felt like the veil that had obscured both their visions over the years had been lifted.

"When she wakes up, page us." Elizabeth said.

"See you later." Romano said.

With that both surgeons turned and left the room. Carter walked over to where Abby lay and took her hand. He sat down beside her and kissed her forehead.

"See, you made it through, just like I promised." Carter whispered.

_A.N.: How was that one? Told you I'd get it up fast! I just love to write, I spend hours in front of the computer. Thanks to everyone who reviews. Especially hyperpiper91 who has remained loyal to the story! So tell me what you think by reviewing, and I'll update soon! Love ALL my readers! Julia  
_


	14. Post Op

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. Will Carter get to her in time? Will he be able to save her? Read on to find out!

A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honour of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.

Chapter 14: Post Op

Since they had first brought Abby to recovery after surgery, Carter sat by her side. He held her hand in his and gently stroked her cheek with his finger.

"See, I told you everything would be okay. You got through it, just like I promised you would." Carter whispered.

Abby made no movements to acknowledge his presence. She was still in a deep drug induced coma. Carter decided to talk to her anyway. After all, there was always that remote chance she could hear him, that only the paralytic drug was slowing her progress back into the world of the lucid.

"Lucy told me she had been to see you. Somehow I think she may have played a part in saving your life, and I'm glad." Carter said softly.

He leaned in and kissed Abby on the forehead. She was so beautiful. Not just on the outside, Abby's true inner beauty had really shone through over the course of the past few days. She was opening up to Carter more and more, which made his love grow continuously. Carter yawned. He was exhausted, after all he hadn't had much sleep the previous night. He watched the steady rise and fall of Abby's chest and it was almost hypnotic. Not long after he drifted off to sleep.

While Carter slept, he dreamt of Abby. He had just come home from work. He opened the door and the most wonderful aroma wafted out at him. As he ventured further into the house the smell became stronger. Carter pushed the swinging door into the kitchen and wandered in. Abby was standing near the stove, stirring a pot of something. He called out to her. When she turned around, her face was bruised and cut. She walked over to Carter and he embraced her. He was kissing her, and the most disgusting stench filled the air. The smell of blood and death. Carter pulled away from Abby and just looked at her. She opened her mouth as if to speak but only blood flowed out. A river of crimson fluid. He surveyed the scene before him, it was extremely sanguine.

Suddenly, Carter jolted awake. It took him a second to figure out where he was. Immediately his mind jumped to Abby. He looked over to his left. There she lay, peaceful. She looked happy, like a sleeping angel. Only the constant beeping of the monitors informed him otherwise. Carter wondered what had brought on the hideous episode he had just witnessed. He decided it was best to just put it out of his mind for now. All of a sudden, Carter felt Abby's hand twitch. Maybe it was just his imagination. He decided to make sure.

"Abby, can you hear me? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." He instructed.

Nothing. Carter thought he had imagined it, until a few seconds later, Abby gripped his hand tightly. He looked down at her and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Good morning sunshine." He whispered and smiled down at him.

With her free hand, Abby gestured at the intubation tube. She knew what it was for, but why it was there was beyond her.

"It's okay sweetie, the tube is just there because the tear in your diaphragm was worse than the surgeons had expected. You might have trouble breathing on your own if they take it out. Are you in any pain?" Carter inquired.

Abby shook her head in response.

"Alright. I'll be right back, I just have to page Dr.Romano and tell him you're awake." Carter explained. Abby nodded.

As John walked over to the phone to page Romano, Abby thought to herself. Had she dreamt the encounter with Lucy, or was it an out of body experience. Maybe she hallucinated it. Either way, she felt better knowing she would be okay. Knowing she would see John again. She thanked greater powers for helping her through the surgery. Soon Carter was back at her bedside.

"Dr.Romano is in surgery, so Dr.Dorset is coming to see you instead. He should be here in a few minutes. See, I promised you everything would be okay, now do you believe me?" Carter joked. Abby smiled around the tube and nodded.

"I have more good news. They caught Jack Conner and Kenny Bruckheimer." He said. Abby shrugged her shoulders, urging him to go on.

"They're both dead. They died of gunshot wounds to the abdomen and head. They tried to run for it, but the police slowed them down. Now you're safe. You never have to worry about something like this happening again." Carter reassured.

Abby had mixed feelings. She had been wishing death upon both of them after the incident, but she had also wanted to see them rot in prison. She decided that Carter was right, however. Now she could move on with her life knowing the worst was behind her. She nodded to tell Carter she understood and it was okay. Just then, the door to the room opened and in walked Dr.Dorset.

"Hey guys." He greeted them cheerily.

"Hi." Carter responded. Abby nodded in his general direction to acknowledge his presence.

"Alright, now that you're awake, let's see what progress you've made. I'm just going to check the incision site, and do a neurological exam. Dr.Carter, could you please wait outside?" Dr.Dorset explained as he walked nearer to Abby's bed.

Abby didn't want Carter to leave, and he was a little hesitant at first, but he knew it was for the best. He kissed Abby on the forehead and reluctantly let go of her hand.

"I'll be back soon sweetie. Dr.Dorset, can you page me when you're done? Thanks. See you in a bit." Carter said and left the room.

Eddie turned and waved him off. He then turned back to face Abby. He took down the readings from all the monitors before coming to sit by Abby's bedside, where Carter had been only moments before.

"I'm going to ask you some questions before I examine you, okay?" Dr.Dorset questioned. Abby nodded in response.

"Alright. Do you feel dizzy at all? Lightheaded? Nauseous?" He asked softly. Abby nodded to all three inquiries.

"Okay. How about pain, does anything hurt?" He asked. Again, Abby nodded.

"Can you show me where it hurts?" Eddie questioned further. Abby pointed to her diaphragm.

"How much is the pain, on a scale of one to ten?" He asked. Abby put two fingers on her right hand.

"Okay, that's not too bad then. I'll up your morphine a little. The dizziness, lightheadedness, and nausea are all after effects of the sedation we gave you for the surgery. I'll give you a dose of compazine to help with that as well. Now, let's get your vitals." Dr.Dorset explained with a smile.

Abby nodded to show her assent. Edward then got up and stepped around to the other side of the gurney. He took Abby by both hands.

"Can you squeeze both my hands for me?" He asked.

Abby did as she was told. Her dexterity still wasn't the greatest, but Eddie was confident it would soon improve. Next he took hold of her right hand to check her capilary refill. It was good, no signs of capilary damage or constriction from drug reactions. With a warm smile he then gently took Abby's wrist. Her pulse was strong and steady. He gave her an encouraging wink.

Abby was still uncomfortable with having people touch her. People other than Carter, that is. She felt helpless and exposed, like she had with Jack Conner. She knew that the doctors only wanted to help her, but there was the constant feeling of weakness hovering over her. She was so vulnerable like this, and she hated it. The vulnerability, the weakness, the dependance, it was all horrible.

Next, Dr.Dorset checked her pupil dialation. Equal and reactive. All signs that her concussion was improving. Her sats were normal, so far the surgery seemed to be a success in that case. He proceeded to take her temperature. It was normal. No signs of infection so far, but later he'd draw a sample of blood to be sure. Dr.Dorset then moved on to check Abby's blood pressure. It was a little high, but that was most likely due to the stress from the past few days events. She was probably still getting over the shock of the surgery. Not to mention Jack Conner's death. Next came Abby's reflexes. The babinski was back to normal, another sign the concussion was improving. Her other reflexes were encouraging as well. A little slow after the surgery, but better than expected.

"Alright, everything looks perfect so far. You're blood pressure is spiking a little, but I'm sure you'll be fine once you rest some more. I'll check it again later. If it hasn't come down, I'll give you something for it. Now, just sit up for me so I can check your breath sounds." Dr.Dorset instructed warmly.

Abby was reluctant, but did as she was told. She felt extremely uncomfortable having someone undoing her gown and touching her bare skin. It wasn't that she didn't trust Dr.Dorset... Oh who was she kidding? She couldn't trust anyone right now! It was hard enough trusting herself and Carter...

Dr.Dorset put a gentle hand on Abby's back to help her up. She flinched at his touch. He noticed.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to get , instead?" Dr.Dorset asked concernedly. Abby shook her head and smiled up at him. She hoped it was convincing.

He proceeded to untie her gown and pull it aside at the back. The stethoscope disk felt cool against the hot skin of Abby's back. Dr.Dorset listened to the air rushing in and out of her lungs. The sounds were smooth and even. He then tied the gown back up. He slipped his hand onto her shoulder and eased her back onto the gurney. He then slipped his stethoscope down under her collar. Her heartbeat was strong and steady. He retreated the instrument and hung it back around his neck.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Dr.Dorset asked softly.

Abby shook her head. It really wasn't, she felt a little better. She felt more trusting now.

"Okay, now I just need to check the site of the incision. Can I just take a look?" He asked, knowing she felt uncomfortable.

Abby nodded in response. Dr.Dorset then pulled the covers down to expose her abdomen. He pulled up the gown that covered her frail body. She was nervous. Dr.Dorset was getting closer to somewhere she wanted no one to come near. Abby's skin was getting clammy, from nerves, so he decided to finish quickly.

"I'm going to palpate the incision to check for any unusual tenderness, alright? Just let me know me where it hurts." Dr.Dorset instructed softly.

As he gently moved his hands over Abby's abdomen, she relaxed a little more. There was no indication of tenderness besides the area of the incision. Other tha that the incision looked fine. There was no swelling, residual tissue damage, discharge, or other signs of infection. He pulled the gown back down and pulled the sheets up. He then looked up and met Abby's worried gaze.

"Perfect, no signs of infection. Just to be sure thought, I'm going to draw some blood." Dr.Dorset said apologetically.

He walked over to the other side of the room to fetch a lab kit. When he returned, Abby stretched her arm out in front of her and turned away. Edward saw she was frightened, so he tried to be as gentle as possible. He tied the tourniquet and found the perfect site. Abby felt a small sting as the needle went in. All these IV's and draws were going to leave track marks. Before she knew it the draw was done. She felt a little pressure when Dr.Dorset withdrew the needle, but the worst was over.

"Alright, now all there is left to do is up your morphine, and get you that compazine." He said.

With those words he placed the vials of blood on the side table and went off in search of the drug box. When he returned Dr.Dorset walked over to Abby's IV stand and turned a dial on the dosage indicator to increase the flow of morphine. He then injected a low dosage of compazine into her IV port.

"I'm going to give you benadryl to ease muscle spasm due to compazine, alright?" He suggested.

Abby nodded. There wasn't much else she could do with the tube in her throat. She wondered when he would bring that up. After drawing a dosage of benadryl Dr.Dorset injected that into Abby's IV port as well.

"Well, all your results are fine. If I didn't know better I would have never guessed you had just undergone surgery for a tear in your diaphragm." He joked. Abby smiled.

"Do you have any other questions?" He asked.

Abby nodded and indicated her breathing tube.

"Ah, yes. I think you might want to leave it in, at least untill the drugs start working. I'll tell Dr.Carter he can extubate you once it stops hurting and the benadryl has had time to work. Then you'll just have to wear an oxygen mask for a day or so. I'll tell him to monitor your sats and breath sounds, and one of us will be in periodically to check your progress. See you later, Abby." He said and dismissed himself.

When Eddie got outside the door he turned towards the general direction of the nurses desk. He took a step and bumped into something. Carter had been camped out by the door to Abby's room, slumped against the wall. He looked up when he received a nudge from the surgeon. He scrambled to his feet.

"How is she?" Carter asked worriedly.

"Hey, Dr.Carter, I was just going to page you. I'm all finished, Abby's doing great. Better than I would have expected. She's a real fighter. I'll be back in to see you when I get her labs back. I've given her benadryl to relax her muscles and morphine for the pain. She has good breath sounds. Once the pain is gone and the benadryl has had a chance to circulate, you can extubate her. Keep an eye on her sats, and breath sounds. One of us will be in to see her later. Bye." Dr.Dorset explained and turned to walk down the hall.

Carter grabbed the doorknob and dashed into Abby's room. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him. He wandered over to her bed and took her hand. He then kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey, I missed you!" He exclaimed quietly. Abby blinked to return the feelings.

For a few minutes they sat in silence, untill Abby gestured towards the watch on Carter's hand. He was confused untill she gestured towards her E.T. tube. Carter glanced at the time.

"The benadryl should be working by now, how do you feel? Does your diaphragm still hurt?" Carter asked.

Abby shook her head. Her sats were fine, so he decided just to check her breath sounds to be sure it was safe to extubate. Abby felt much more comfortable having Carter examine her, but it was a bit awkward. Her breath sounds were good. Carter sighed. He decided to extubate, against his better judgement.

"Alright Abby, I see no reason to burden you with that tube any longer, so I'll pull it out. You know the drill, when I count to three I want you to take a deep breath and blow. Okay, here we go. One. Two. Three." He instructed.

Abby did as she was told. Once the tube was out she coughed. Carter reached for an emesis basin. Abby was fine, just a little sore.

"Thanks." She said hoarsely.

"Shh, don't talk yet. I'll get you some water." Carter shushed her.

Abby sipped it greatfully. She felt much better now that she could talk and breathe. With the tube in her throat she felt like it was choking her, and it reminded her of Jack. After a few minutes, she decided her throat had had long enough to recover.

"Well what do you know, you kept your promise and you got me through." Abby joked. Her throat was still a little sore.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Carter joked back.

They gazed into eachother's eyes for a few seconds. They found themselves leaning in. With closed eyes, their lips locked. The kiss that followed was one of the most passionate in a long while. Once the couple pulled away, they both sighed contentedly. No words needed to be spoken. Carter gently stroked Abby's cheek and pulled her hair out of her face. She closed her eyes. The drugs still had a hold on her, so she fell into their mercy. Soon Abby was asleep. Carter sat and watched Abby resting peacefully.

The worst is over he thought to himself...

A.N.: I know this chapter has barely any Carby in it, but I've decided this story needs SOME reality (besides, I like Dorset grin). Hope you liked it anyway! If I got any of the medical terms wrong, I'm not a doctor. Any knowledge of the subject has come purely out of watching ER so therefore it is their fault. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, keep it up! Those of you new to the story, tell me what you think! Love all my readers! Julia


	15. Visits

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. Will Carter get to her in time? Will he be able to save her? Read on to find out!

_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honor of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.

Chapter 15: Visits

Abby woke up after a long, peaceful sleep. The previous night John and Abby had stayed up late, talking about everything from music to sports to movies. They were great together. Abby remembered it all and smiled contentedly. She then looked over at Carter. He looked extremely uncomfortable, sleeping with his head hung over his shoulder. His neck would be hurting. Abby decided to wake him up, even if he did look like he needed the sleep. She nudged him gently.

"John, wake up!" She hissed.

"What, huh?" Carter mumbled confusedly.

"Come on, sleepy head." Abby said playfully.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." Carter responded groggily.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Abby joked.

"Oh, very funny." Carter said sarcastically.

"I thought so..." Abby giggled.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Better than you look, I'm betting." Abby replied.

"Ha. Ha." Carter said with a raised eyebrow.

"John, I want you to do me a favor." Abby said.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"I want you to go home, eat something, take a shower, get some clean clothes, and sleep for a while." Abby instructed.

"But I-" He started, but Abby put a finger on his lips to silence him.

"No buts. I know what's best for you." Abby said seriously.

"Alright, on one condition." Carter said.

"What's that?" Abby inquired.

"Only if it makes you feel better." Carter retorted.

"Of course! Now how would it look, if you landed in here next to me from fatigue?!" Abby said shocked.

"Good point. Okay, in that case, I'll be back later." Carter said.

He stood up, and gave Abby one last kiss goodbye before turning to leave.

"See you!" Abby shouted after him.

She sat up in bed, thinking about her last statement. It really WOULD look hilarious if Carter was next to Abby in his own bed. People would think they drove each other insane, and landed each other in the hospital with over stress. She giggled to herself. Soon, Dr.Romano came in to examine her again. Everything was looking okay for now. After he left, Abby thought about what was going on in the ER. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Abby shouted just loud enough for whoever it was to hear. Her throat was still sore from the intubation.

The door slowly opened and Susan walked in. She was carrying a large bouquet of assorted flowers. Lillies, and mums among others. She set them down in a vase of water next to Abby's bed.

"Aww, you shouldn't have." Abby said.

"Everyone at the ER chipped in. We all miss you." Susan said.

"Yeah, miss me because I'm not there to pick up your slack and do your scut." Abby joked.

"Oh very funny. So where's Carter. I thought you guys might still have been sleeping." Susan inquired.

"I told him to go home, he was going to wear himself out." Abby replied quietly.

"Yeah, when you were... missing... we all told him to take a break, get some sleep, that you'd be fine, but he didn't believe it. He loves you so much, he would have probably killed himself if something happened to you. We TRIED to ambush him with a syringe full of serotonin, but Mark wasn't thrilled with the idea. He said something about the ER not being a place for childish games..." Susan said reminiscently. The two women laughed.

"Yeah, that's just like Mark. I love Carter so much, too. I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have him here." Abby sighed.

"Hey, you still have all of us in the ER. We all care about you, and hope you're back with us soon." Susan pointed out.

"I know." Abby said lightly.

Just then, Susan's pager went off. A pained expression flickered across her face.

"Great, the hell hole needs me. I swear it I will hunt down and kill the guy who invented pagers. I will haunt him to his dying day. If he's already dead, I'll find him in heaven and kill him again, then send him to hell!" Susan laughed.

"Guess you have to get back." Abby said.

"Yeah. See you later, get well soon! Say hi to Carter for me!" Susan said.

With that she was gone. Abby sat and thought about Susan's visit. maybe people really did care. Maybe she wasn't just a complaining scut solver. Or maybe this was just people feeling sorry for her, pitying her after what had happened. So many maybes, so many what if's. Abby snapped out of her reverie when she heard another knock on the door.

"Come in." She shouted for the second time that day.

Luka slowly opened the door and waltzed into the room. He walked over to Abby's bedside and sat down in the chair Carter had affecitonately dubbed as being his over the last few days.

"Hey Abby, great to see you. You're looking much better. How are you feeling?" Luka asked after giving Abby a gentle hug. He didn't want to hurt her. After all, she was still delicate after the surgery.

"Hey Luka, good to see you too. Thanks, I feel much better too." Abby responded.

"I see you got out get well gift already." Luka pointed out.

"Yeah, either that or the staff are trying to kill me. For all I know they could have put some kind of airborne poison in those flowers, and it'll be released and slowly kill me." Abby deadpanned.

"Oh come on, you're the charge nurse. Why would they possibly want to kill you?" Luka asked skeptically.

"I complain to much." Abby said simply.

"That's not true. Without you, the ER would probably be long gone. We would drown in a sea of patients, and kill more people." Luka said.

"Alright, I'll give you that one." Abby said.

"When are you getting out of here?" Luka inquired.

"Soon, I hope. Drs. Corday, Dorset, and Romano want to keep me for observation for another two or three days, and if there are no signs of complications, I'm free to go. I swear they'll find a way to keep me in. They just want to milk the insurance company for all they're worth." Abby giggled.

"Oh yes, everyone is out to get you." Luka smiled.

"Well you never know!" Abby remarked.

She had a serious expression on her face, but she had to fight back laughing. She couldn't hold it in anymore, and she burst out. Soon both Abby and Luka were laughing like idiots, for no apparent reason.

"Oh, no! Stop! It hurts to laugh." Abby bit back as she held her sore ribs.

"Sorry, are you alright?" Luka asked concernedly as soon as he saw the pained expression on Abby's face.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Abby said breathlessly.

Luka looked at her, searching for a sign of discomfort, or pain. Abby was independent, too much so for her own good sometimes. He then looked at his watch.

"Uh oh. Weaver's going to, how do you say, have my head for this. My break ended ten minutes ago!" Luka exclaimed.

"You should get back then." Abby said.

"Yeah, but remember. If you ever need to talk or something, I'm just a phone call or a page away." Luka said.

Without knowing what she was doing, or why she was doing it, Abby leaned in and kissed Luka. He was shocked.

"What was that for?" He asked confusedly.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just glad to know you care." Abby said blushing.

"Okay, see you later." Luka smiled.

"Bye." Abby returned.

With that Luka got up and left. Why had she kissed him? She found herself wondering. Was it because she was happy he cared, or did she still have some feelings for him. No. She loved Carter, and nothing, no one, could ever change that she reassured herself.

Not long after, the lunch lady came in. Abby hadn't eaten much over the past few days, but she just didn't have the appetite. In a vain effort to get out of the hospital faster, she tried to pick at something on her plate. This was pointless. She pushed her food away and closed her eyes. She needed to get away from reality for a while. Just then, there was another knock on the door.

"Come in!" Abby yelled.

Kerry slipped in through a crack in the door.

"Good afternoon, Abby." Kerry said warmly.

"Hello, Kerry." Abby replied politely.

Kerry came over and sat down by Abby's bed. She smiled before speaking again.

"How are you doing?" Kerry asked.

"Better by the minute. More than I could probably say about John..." Abby trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Kerry asked.

"I sent him home to get some rest, but knowing him, he's probably either lying awake in bed thinking about me, or on his way back over here right now." Abby explained.

"That sounds like our Carter." Kerry laughed.

Abby thought talking to Kerry would be boring, and awkward. It actually wan't so bad. She could be nice, if she tried. Just like Romano. Abby found herself thinking God, maybe those two should get together. Uh, reality check, Weaver's a lesbian! Just then, Kerry spoke again.

"Abby, are you alright?" She asked.

"What? Oh, sorry, I just got lost in a thought for a second there." Abby said sheepishly.

"I understand. I'm sure it's hard concentrating now. I don't know exactly how you're feeling, or what you're going through, no one can, but I can, however, be here to listen whenever you need me." Kerry reasoned.

"Thanks, Kerry." Abby said lightly.

"Well, I should be heading back to the ER, in hopes that no one has managed to blow it up yet. I'll be back to see you later, Abby. Bye." She said.

"See you." Abby said.

She watched as Weaver got up and crutched out of the room. That hadn't been as bad as it could've been. Who knew Kerry could be such a nice person to talk to. She seemed to be the only one that understood. Abby didn't need someone to understand her right now, she just needed someone to listen, and empathize. Why couldn't people understand? While thinking this, Abby hadn't even noticed her eyes were tearing up. Maybe that was what she needed, just to cry herself out. Without John here, now was the perfect time. He would just want to talk, to help her forget. But she couldn't forget, she didn't want to talk. By now Abby was crying more than she had in a while. It felt good to let her feelings out. Abby had a tough exterior, but inside she was just a crumpled soul. She couldn't go on much longer without completely breaking down. Just then, the door creaked open. For the fourth freaking time that day. What now? Abby thought to herself. She was looking down at her hands, but when whoever it was that was with her came over and sat down, she looked up. Her eyes met with Mark's worried gaze.

"Are you alright?" He asked concernedly.

"Rhetorical question. I'm so sick of people asking me that! There's only so much I can take! No, I'm not okay! Maybe I will be eventually, but right now I'm not!" Abby snapped.

She said it a little more harshly than she intended to, but right now she wasn't feeling very fuzzy towards anyone. Mark simply looked at her wide eyed and open mouthed. Immediately Abby felt sorry for what she had just done.

"I'm sorry, Dr.Greene, I just-" She was cut off by him hushing her.

"Shh. It's alright. I know it's a hard time right now. It's fine with me. Better this than keeping it bottled up. If you want some time alone, I can come back later." Mark suggested.

"No, please. Stay." Abby said, a little lost for words.

Mark just looked at her, to start a conversation. He wasn't sure which waters were safe to tread right now. He gave her an encouraging nod, telling her to go on. Abby fished around for a subject.

"Is the ER busy today?" She asked.

Oh, smooth. Real great topic. Mark had come up here to get away from it and see her, and Abby wants to talk about the ER. Wonderful. Absoulutely spiffing.

"It was. I managed to escape for a bit. It's so much harder without you. There's so much more to do." Mark said.

"Yeah, well..." Abby trailed off.

"I know it'll probably be hard to return to work in the ER. That's where this whole nightmare started. We need you, Abby. The place just isn't the same without your constant joking and lightening the mood." Mark said.

"Really? I've heard it all before, but I'm having a hard time believeing it. It will be hard for me to come back, but I promise I will. If I don't, it'll be like a major loss in life." Abby said, more to herself than Dr.Greene.

"It would be a major loss. Not just to you, but to all of us. Your family is here, down in the ER. It would be like losing a sister." Mark reassured.

"It would be like losing my entire family, all over again if I left. I know my family is still here, but they're so distant. I can't go to them for refuge." Abby sobbed silently.

Mark put a comforting hand on her back. With his other hand he brought her chin up to look at him.

"You listen to me, Abby. No matter how bad your family life is, I can assure you you're not alone. They will always come if they are called. I know you want them here right now, but your second family, the ER staff, will just have to do for now." Mark said firmly.

"Actually, I don't want them here. Maggie would just make a big deal out of it, that wouldn't help. Eric wouldn't really care. As for all of you guys, it's more than I could ever ask for." Abby said, feeling much better.

Dr.Greene smiled down at her. He glanced at his watch.

"I have to get back to the ER. I'll come by again, Abby. Hope you feel better." He said.

"Thanks, bye Dr.Greene." She replied.

Abby watched Mark get up and walk towards the door. The door opened and then closed with a click and he was gone. A few seconds later the door opened again. Abby thought it was Mark come to say one last thing, but it was just her dinner. Pea soup. Gross. It looked more like mud water with chunks of God knows what in it. She made a face and then pushed the food away. Abby knew the doctors, and John, would be worried she wasn't eating, but how could she? This stuff didn't even look remotely like food. It was absolutely heinous. For what seemed like the billionth time that day, the door opened. Abby looked up.

"Hey sweetie, I'm back." Carter said as he strode into the room.

He walked over and gave Abby a kiss. He was carrying two brown paper bags which he set down on the night table. He took a seat in his favourite chair.

"Hey John. You look much better now. Wow, you got some sleep after all." Abby smiled.

"Yes, I did. I knew you wouldn't let me live it down if I didn't. You're looking better too. What did you do all day?" Carter asked.

"Oh you know, mental sight seeing, a couple of visitors. That's about it. I can't very well leave the room." Abby laughed.

"Okay, stupid question. I know how gross hospital food is, but you have to eat. As an answer to that little problem, I brought us chicken alfredo pasta." Carter said.

"Oh my God you are a lifesaver." Abby exclaimed.

"Glad to be of service." Carter smiled as he set their food out.

The pair of them ate in silence. Even though she was extremely hungry, Abby still found it hard to eat. It made her feel sick. However, she didn't want John to worry, so she ate as much as was physically possible.

"That was great, thanks John." Abby said.

"Boy, am I ever full." He replied.

After their meal, both Abby and Carter were sleepy. Abby spent the entire day talking to anyone and everyone who crossed her path. Carter slept through everything. He climbed up onto the gurney beside Abby. She nuzzled her face into his neck and sighed contentedly.

"I missed you today." She said quietly.

"I missed you too." He replied.

Abby tried to stifle a yawn, but was unsuccessful in her endeavour. Carter noticed.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"Well, I guess there's no point in lying to you, cause you can see through me like a hole in the wall. Yes, I'm tired." Abby said, yawning again.

"In that case, I love you, and sleep tight." Carter whispered and kissed the top of Abby's head.

"I love you too, goodnight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Abby replied.

Carter held Abby in his arms. She was fast asleep. Poor thing, the smallest easiest tasks tired her out now. He knew she would soon be back to her old obnoxious self, but couldn't help loving this moment. Abby was so perfect, curled up in his embrace. She was warm against his body. Her breathing was a little raspy, but rythmic never the less. Carter looked down at Abby. Asleep, like a perfect little angel. Soon Carter, too, drifted off to sleep.

_A.N.: How was that one? Sorry it took so long to post, but I had it over half written, and my computer decided to crash. All my files were deleted. Oh well, it's up now! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, especially hyperpiper91! For those of you new to the story, please tell me what you think! I'll post the next one soon! Love my readers! Julia_


	16. Set Backs

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. Will Carter get to her in time? Will he be able to save her? Read on to find out!

_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honour of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.

Chapter 16: Set Backs

Morning dawned on Abby's fifth day in the hospital. It had been almost a week since that fateful day. The memories were still fresh and vivid in Abby's mind. Right now a horrible dream was just coming to an end. Jack Conner had a gun pointed at Abby's chest. He was about to pull the trigger when Kenny spoke. Jack fired the gun. Luckily, his aim was off, and the bullet had only grazed Abby's upper arm instead. It was the scariest few seconds of her life. From the second the trigger was pulled, to the second the bullet tore the flesh of her arm. It all could have ended with that one bullet. But it didn't. God must have been watching over her at that moment. Or maybe it had been a guardian angel.

Abby woke with a start. The sun shone brightly into the quiet recovery room. Abby blinked to let her eyes adjust. Once she could see clearly, Abby looked over to her right side. Carter was fast asleep on the bed right beside her. One of his arms was wrapped tightly around Abby, while the other was hanging off the side of the gurney. His mouth was slightly open. He emitted quiet snores. Abby smiled to herself. She decided to let him sleep. Not long after, Dr.Romano came in to examine Abby. It had gone smoothly, and Carter was still sleeping soundly. Everything was fine. When Dr.Romano left, breakfast arrived. Joyful. As usual, Abby wasn't hungry. Unfortunately, the sound of Abby's stomach growling woke Carter. His head snapped up and almost hit Abby. He looked around as his eyes, too, adjusted to the light.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me?" Carter inquired.

"You just looked so cute asleep, with your mouth open, your quiet snores, your-" Abby was cut off.

"Okay, okay I get it." Carter laughed.

"Now how about some breakfast?" He asked.

"If you really expect me to eat that, you've got another thing coming." Said Abby pointing at the hospital 'food' as they called it.

"Do you really think I'd torture you like that? I'll got down to the cafeteria and grab a couple of bagels with cream cheese and some orange juice. How's that sound." Carter asked.

"Much improved." Abby complied.

While Carter was gone, Abby thought about what she had coming that day. Her first real psych session with Dr.Legaspi. Just the thought of it made her lose her appetite. Maybe she would tell Dr.Legaspi it was too soon to relive the experience. Oh, who was she kidding? Dr.Legaspi would just say better now because it's fresh in your mind, and we want to stop it before it gets worse or some other convincing sounding psycho babble. Just then, the door opened and Carter backed into the room. He looked hillarious, carrying two plates of bagels on one arm, and two glasses of orange juice in the other.

"Maybe it would have been smarter to have gotten our orders to go." Carter said embarrassedly.

"It's just like you. You think you can handle everything." Abby laughed.

"Great way to put a dent in my ego there, sweetheart." Carter retorted.

"It was my pleasure." Abby joked.

Over the past few days, the only thing that sustained Abby was the fact that Carter was always in a good mood. He was always up for joking and laughing, even if it was at his own expense. Kerry had been nice enough to give Carter five days off, but he had to go back to work the next day. After breakfast, Carter threw away their plates and cups.

"I'm going to go down to the ER for a while, to check what shift I have tomorrow, okay? I'll be back soon." He said and kissed Abby on the top of her head.

"Okay, see you!" Abby shouted after him.

As Carter walked down the hall, he ran into Dr.Legaspi.

"Oh, hello John. I was just on my way to see Abby. How are you this morning?" She inquired.

"Fine thanks. How about you?" He returned.

"Good. Where are you going?" She asked.

Carter was about to say the ER, but decided against it. There was something he had been meaning to talk to Dr.Legaspi about anyway.

"I was actually on my way up to your office. I wanted to talk to you for a minute." He said.

"Alright, come in here then." Dr.Legaspi said, motioning to an empty surgical waiting room.

Once they were inside, they sat down opposite one another. Dr.Legaspi carefully surveyed Carter. Probably psycho analyzing him. Typical psychiatrist thing.

"So Dr.Carter, what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" She asked concernedly.

"Okay, I know this is going to sound weird. Actually, probably less so than some other things you've heard. When Abby was in surgery, I fell asleep while I was waiting for her. I had the most bizzare dream. Actually, I think it was more a vision, or a premonition of some sort. Do you think we can actually somehow be in contact with the spirit world?" Carter asked.

"I do indeed. What are you implying, Dr.Carter?" Dr.Legaspi inquired concernedly.

"Well, I dreamt of Lucy. Not of a time she was still with us. It was in the present. I was in a white room, and suddenly there was a flash of light. When it died down, I saw a figure moving towards me. I realized it was Lucy. She was an angel. She told me that she had been to see Abby, too, and that the surgery was going well. She told me Abby would be fine." Carter said quietly.

Dr.Legaspi looked deeply interested. Oh great Carter thought to himself she probably thinks I'm nuttier than a squirrel just what he needed. To be locked up in an asylum. Too late to restate his thoughts now.

"I'm sure there was something more to the dream. Are you telling me everything, Dr.Carter?" Legaspi questioned further.

"Lucy also told me not to feel guilty. That it wasn't my fault she died." Carter finished.

"Then I think you dreamt it because it was your consciences' way of telling you to move on. It was brought on by the near loss of another one dear to you. It's perfectly normal." Dr.Legaspi reasoned.

"Thanks, Dr.Legaspi. Ever since that dream, I've felt better knowing I wished Lucy goodbye properly. By the way, when you see Abby, can you please tell me if she brings up anything about Lucy?" Carter asked.

"I hate to violate doctor patient confidentiality, but in this case I will. I'll page you when I'm finished. See you later Dr.Carter." Kim said.

With that she got up and left. Carter sat for a moment thinking about what she had said. Maybe she was right, maybe he wasn't crazy after all. At least not crazy enough to be locked up untill kingdom come. Soon he too got up and left, in search of the ER.

Abby heard a faint knock on the door. Legaspi. No one but a psychiatrist would take it upon themselves to ensure Abby was perfectly comfortable before entering the room. Not even Carter.

"Come in." Abby said just loud enough for Dr.Legaspi to hear.

"Good morning Abby. How are you today?" Kim asked as she took a seat beside Abby's bed.

"Much better than the last time we spoke." Abby smiled.

"Good to hear. Now tell me, do you remember much after the incident?" Dr.Legaspi inquired.

"More by the day. I've been having nightmares, too. And strange dreams." Abby admitted.

"What kind of dreams?" Kim asked.

"A few choice ones about what happened that day, and this may sound strange, and it has nothing to do with anything but I had one dream about Lucy." Abby continued.

"I see. Do you want to tell me about it?" Dr.Legaspi said.

"Well, I think I dreamt it while I was in surgery. There was this flash of bright light, and when it faded someone was walking towards me. When they got closer I noticed it was Lucy. She told me I would get through the surgery just fine, and I would go on to have a full and happy life with Carter. She also said my life would soon be back to normal. That's when we said our goodbyes and it all went black again. I've felt much better now knowing I had a chance to say a real goodbye. Before that I felt like I'd let her go without telling her I'd miss her." Abby finished, sobbing quietly.

"It's normal for us to recall our greatest tragedies at a time of trauma and despair. You just related what happened to Lucy to what you were feeling at the time. Your troubles have helped you get over what you had been fighting with since Lucy's death, as well." Dr.Legaspi explained.

"I suppose..." Abby said lightly.

"Tell me now, what do you remember of the time you were being held against your will." Dr.Legaspi asked quietly.

"Everything. I remember him telling me to shut up, then calling Carter repeatedly, telling him to find out where his wife was. Then he let me talk to John. I thought I might never see him again. Soon Jack called a friend over, and then they-" Abby trailed off, sobs racking her body.

"Then they what, Abby? I know it's hard, but if you tell me now, it'll be easier after, and you'll be able to move on sooner." Dr.Legaspi questioned further.

"Then they tied me up, quieted me, and raped me. Oh God it was horrible! They were inside me, and I felt so dirty! I felt useless and unloved! I felt hated, and undeserving of life. Then they beat me. As if it wasn't enough to make me feel worthless, they left me with scars to remind me of it!" Abby said, going into full blown hysterics.

"Shh. It's okay. Calm down, Abby. You're safe here, now. Nothing can happen. You are NOT worthless, or undeserving! Carter loves you more than life itself, and I know he wouldn't want you to feel like this. Everyone down in the ER is praying for you, and hoping that you'll feel better." Dr.Legaspi soothed as she rubbed Abby's back with one hand.

Abby just cried harder. Suddenly there was a loud beeping. Abby's monitors were all going off. Here sats were down, and her pulse was way up. Kim panicked. She ran over to the phone and paged Drs. Dorset, Romano, and Corday. A few seconds later, two out of three burst in the door. Dr.Romano had been caught up in surgery. Again.

"What happened here?" Asked Elizabeth frantically.

"We were talking about her encounter, and she got hysterical. Suddenly her sats were falling and her heart rate was out of control. I tried to calm her down but I couldn't." Dr.Legaspi responded.

"Alright, go find Dr.Carter. We'll take care of this." Elizabeth answered and ushered Kim out the door.

As she walked towards the ER, Kim felt like it was all her fault. Abby was in danger of losing her life, again, because of her this time.

Back In Recovery;

"Her pressure's way up, 190/85. Sats are 79, and she's tachycardic at 126." Dr.Dorset listed.

"There's too much strain on her diaphragm, she can't breathe on her own. We're going to have to intubate." Ordered

"Get me a 7.0 E.T. tube, NOW!" Yelled Dr.Dorset.

"Give her point five of valium, and a mig of epi!" Elizabeth instructed.

They worked frantically for a few minutes, untill they managed to get Abby stablilized and sedated. Soon, Carter rammed the door and busted into the room.

"What happened? Is she okay?" He yelled frantically.

"Relax, calm down, Carter. She's fine now." soothed.

"What, why...?" Carter tried to make sense of it all.

"The session was too overwhelming for her. Dr.Legaspi thinks it's best we hold off for a while, at least untill she's out of the hospital and healed up a bit." answered.

"Yeah, okay..." Carter said, still in shock.

"We'll be back to check on her later. See you, Dr.Carter." Dr.Dorset said.

"Bye." Carter replied.

With that the two surgeons left. Dr.Legaspi stood outside the room and looked in through the window. She should have known better. She shouldn't have made Abby relive it so soon. Abby almost died because of her, and it was eating away at her. She knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." Said Carter, his voice raspy and his eyes filled with tears.

"How's she doing?" Kim asked.

"Better. Her sats are up, and her pulse is normal." Carter answered.

"I'm so sorry. I should have waited untill she was stronger. I understand if you're angry with me." Dr.Legaspi explained.

"It's okay. I'm not angry, just relieved that she's okay. It wasn't your fault. Abby wouldn't have agreed to this session if she didn't think she was strong enough. She just misjudged it a little. It was an honest mistake on both your accounts." Carter said sympathetically.

"I'll feel better once I get the chance to apologize to Abby personally. For now I should get back upstairs. I hope she's alright soon. See you, Dr.Carter." Kim said.

"See you later." Carter responded.

Kim left with a feeling of guilt, still weighing heavily on her soul.

Carter sat by Abby's bed, looking for a sign of life. For any small indication as to which would mean Abby was still here, with him. Would she be the same when she woke up, or would she be more shy, would she want to be alone? Would she be frightened? All these questions floated unanswered in Carter's mind. For the second time in this ordeal, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether life would continue like nothing had happened, or whether it would never be the same. He just didn't know, and he was scared.

_A.N.: Did you like that one? It took me almost a week to write it! I'm getting writers block again! Oh no! Ha ha, just kidding, but it might take me longer to post the next one, since I have some more work to do since I became vice president of human resources at my company, Mirage. No, seriously. Long story. Anyways, thanks for all your great reviews, and it's a miracle I haven't been flamed (not that I actually WANT to be)! Thanks to my loyal readers, and all those new to the fic. Keep it up, and I'll post more soon! So far I have 45 chapters planned, but it could be more! Love my readers! –Julia-_


	17. Forgiveness

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. Will Carter get to her in time? Will he be able to save her? Read on to find out!

_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honor of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.

Chapter 17: Forgiveness

Carter had stayed up extremely late, watching Abby unblinkingly the whole time. Still no signs of life. He had fallen asleep around three in the morning. When he woke up it was light outside. He glanced at his watch, nine thirty six. For a second Carter was confused about where he was, but he soon realized he was beside Abby's bed. He quickly glanced over. She was either sleeping, or still out from the drugs. Her body was so weak after the surgery, she could be out for days in a drug induced coma. He gently tried to wake her.

"Abby, come on, open your eyes. I miss you, angel, and I need you here." He said as he gently shook her.

Still he got no response. He was hungry, and in desperate need of caffeine, but never the less decided to stay with Abby. If she woke up alone she might get scared. She needed Carter to be there for her, now. He was still tired, and his head felt heavy. It lolled from side to side as sleep started to overtake him again. Suddenly, there was a beep from a monitor. Carter looked up. Abby was triggering the vent. She was waking up!

"Abby, can you hear me? Come on, wake up sweetie." He pleaded.

She heard him full well, but didn't have the strength to open her eyes, or even squeeze his hand. She decided to let him know by trying to breathe on her own. She wanted this damned tube out, anyway. The monitor gave another beep, and then a few more as Abby fought to breathe on her own.

"Abby, I know it's hard but you have to open your eyes. Come on, I know you can do it." Carter reassured her.

With all the strength she could muster, Abby forced open her eyes, and gently squeezed Carter's hand.

"Welcome back to the world of the living. Now, just relax. Don't fight the vent, let it work. One of the surgeons will be in soon to see you, I'm sure." Carter explained.

Abby blinked in response. Carter leaned in and gently kissed the top of her head. Abby found more strength than she thought she had, and she pulled Carter into a weak hug. He gently hugged her back, not wanting to do any more damage.

"You really scared me. I thought I might lose you. I couldn't go on knowing I could never hold you, never kiss you again. I love you, and you have to know that." Carter said, with tears starting to shine in his eyes.

Abby took a stronger grip on his hand. She wanted so much right now to tell him how much she loved him back, and how much she needed him. Just then, entered.

"Hello Abby, wonderful to see you're awake. How are you feeling this morning?" Elizabeth asked sincerely.

Abby nodded in response. For the second time within a week, it was all she could manage. Carter smiled up at

"I know I don't stand a snowman's chance in hell of persuading you to leave, Dr.Carter, so I'll let you stay just for this time. Now, let's just get some questions answered first." Elizabeth explained.

"Thank you, " Carter returned.

"Right then, let's get on with this. What time did she wake up around?" asked Carter.

"It was around nine forty, or nine forty five, to the best of my recollection." Carter responded.

"Alright, that's not too bad then. The drug dosage combined with the increased stress you're experiencing at this point probably had something to do with the delay in consciousness." Elizabeth explained as she scribbled some notes down in her chart.

This was the third time in a week that Abby was waking up and having to start over. It felt like her whole world was collapsing down around her. Again the independence, the hopelessness, the vulnerability and the weakness. Carter saw a great sadness in Abby's eyes that had never been there before. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze and smiled at her reassuringly. If it wasn't for Carter, Abby didn't know what she'd do.

"Okay, can you answer some questions for me first? Just nod yes or no." Elizabeth instructed.

Abby nodded her assent. Carter sat anxiously awaiting the verdict. All the questions were soon answered, and it was as good as can be expected. Abby gripped John's hand tightly while examined her. It was the same old boring routine. Hopefully Elizabeth would be able to take out the breathing tube.

"Alright Abby, almost everything is perfect. Your breath sounds are much better after the epi and re-intubation. The only thing I see the need to monitor closely is your blood pressure. I know it's an especially hard time for you now, but it still shouldn't be this high. I'll keep an eye on it and perscribe something if it doesn't come down soon." said concernedly.

Abby blinked in response. She was just about to gesture for her tube to be taken out when spoke again.

"I know you want that horrible thing out, but I'm not taking any chances. It's for your own good. I'll come by later and take it out if I'm satisfied you'll be able to handle it. Oh, and no more psyche sessions untill you're fully healed and out of the hospital, alright?" Elizabeth inquired.

Abby let out a sigh of relief. She nodded her head and smiled. She didn't have to relive that horrible moment again for a while. For that she was thankful. scribbled a few notes on the chart and put it in the slot at the foot of Abby's bed.

"That's everything. Now I just want you to relax, if you need anything I'm a page away. I'll come by to re-asess you later. See you both." said.

With that she was gone. Abby and Carter were finally alone together. Carter was glad there were always people there to watch over Abby, but he missed their privacy and quality time. Besides, he was more than capable of taking care of her if she was to be released early.

-Elsewhere;-

Dr.Legaspi stood in the elevator on the short ride down to the recovery rooms. The ride went all too quickly for her liking. She didn't know why, but she was going to see Abby. Maybe it was still too soon, but she had to explain what happened from her point of view, and apologize for nearly costing Abby her life. She now knew what Carter felt like, with the weight of a mistake heavy on her chest. It was the same feeling John had carried everywhere for a few years, untill Lucy had forgiven him, so to speak. Kim had been so deep in thought she hadn't even realized she stood in front of the door to Abby's room. She felt nervous, but knocked on the door regardless.

"Come in." Carter instructed.

Kim found herself pushing open the door, immediately regretting her decision. Sure she wanted a clean conscience, but it was far too early. Maybe she deserved to live with the guilt for a while. Oh well, too late now.

"Hello. How are you feeling, Abby?" Kim asked nervously.

Abby smiled weakly and gave a thumbs up. Kim returned the smile.

"Good, I'm glad you're feeling better. I was wondering if I could have a word with you, alone, for a minute." Kim stuttered.

Carter gave her a curious look. After all, had said no consults untill Abby was well. It must be something else. He looked down at Abby and kissed her forehead.

"Alright sweetie, I'll let you girls talk for a bit. I'll be right outside if you need me. Call me when you're done." Carter said quietly.

With one last squeeze of encouragement he let go of Abby's hand and left the room. He slid down against the wall outside and waited to be invited back in.

Dr.Legaspi took Carter's post at Abby's bedside. She looked down at Abby, trying to identify any trace of discomfort, or hatred on her part. There was no sign of any such emotion, so she decided to speak.

"Abby, I'm here to tell you I'm sorry. I shouldn't have rushed you like that, into retelling me everything. I almost cost you your life. I know it's probably difficult, but please forgive me. It would have killed me had I lost you." Kim explained.

Abby looked up at her. Kim had tears streaming down her cheeks. Abby's eyes started to well up at the sight of her. She smiled and took Kim's hand. She gave it an encouraging squeeze. Abby reached for a notepad on her bedside table. With her free hand she scribbled: don't worry about it, I'm fine. Kim looked down at Abby and smiled through her tears.

"I-I thought you'd be angry with me, nearly killing you." Kim gasped, releasing the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

Of course not, Abby wrote.

"Thank you." Kim said.

For what? Abby scribbled.

"The gift of forgiveness, as little as I deserve it." Kim said as she cried her last tears.

Of course you deserve it. It wasn't your fault. I should have told you I wasn't ready. Please don't worry over it for even a second longer. Abby wrote.

"It wasn't either of our faults then. I promise I won't think about it anymore. I'd better get Dr.Carter back in here, before he gets sick with worry out there. I'll see you later. Get well." Kim said.

Abby waved her goodbye. Kim got up and walked to the door, glad she came in to talk to Abby. She was feeling much better than she had before the visit. She opened the door and walked out into the hall.

Abby wondered why Kim had felt so responsible for her near-death. Nothing happened, everything was okay now, and it would all be back to normal soon. At least now Kim would feel better, too.

Carter was in the same spot on the floor as he had been as soon as he'd left the recovery room. He looked up when Kim stepped over to him.

"What was that all about?" He asked curiously.

"Just a little weight lifting." Kim smiled, referring to the weight that had been lifted from her soul, of course.

Carter looked at her bewildered and lost for words as she walked away. Weight lifting? Oh well. He entered Abby's room. She smiled up at him as he took his familiar place by her bed. Abby slipped her hand into his. It felt so good being there. They both sighed contentedly.

Over the next couple of hours, the entire ER roster had come by for another visit. Everyone wanted to make sure their favourite nurse was still with them. Soon both Abby and Carter had grown tired of the constant interruptions. Just when they thought it was safe, came in.

"Hello again. How was your day?" She asked the both of them.

"Long." Carter answered.

Abby motioned to Carter, trying to get her message of yeah, what he said across.

"Join the club. Getting to the point, has there been any change in Abby's condition over the course of the day?" asked Carter.

"Not to the best of my knowledge." Carter answered.

"Okay. Your vitals are good, let's just get your blood pressure and breath sounds. If I'm happy with your progress, I'll extubate." Elizabeth explained.

Abby nodded. Carter slid his chair back to allow easy and convenient access to wrapped the BP cuff around Abby's arm, being careful not to dislodge any lines or monitor leads.

"Well, your blood pressure has come down, but it's still above normal. If it doesn't improve by the time you get discharged, I'm perscribing you something for it. Let's check your breath sounds now." Elizabeth said sympathetically.

Abby sat up in bed, with a little help from Carter. She was still a little weak from the drugs. Besides, she felt more comfortable having his hands on her when she was so exposed and vulnerable. quickly finished her exam, noticing Abby wasn't exactly comfortable with it. She wanted to lie and say Abby should stay on the ventilator, so that there wouldn't be another episode, but she also took into consideration the stress it was causing Abby to be hooked up to every machine known to man. She sighed deeply before speaking again.

"Alright, I see no reason to keep that tube in. Lie back, you know the drill. On my count. One, two, three, blow." instructed.

Abby gagged and coughed for a couple of seconds before Carter handed her a glass of water. She took a few sips and set it down on her bedside table. She wanted to thank , but she knew better than to speak right after being extubated. She just smiled up at the surgeon instead.

"You're welcome. I'll be in to see you tomorrow. Good night." said.

With that she was gone. Carter fixed his gaze on Abby.

"I bet you're glad that's over." He laughed.

"You bet I am." She smiled back.

"Hopefully you'll never need to go through that again." Carter said quietly.

"No kidding. Can you do me a favour?" Abby asked.

"Sure, anything." Carter replied.

"Page Dr.Legaspi for me. There's something I need to tell her." Abby explained.

"Sure." Carter said.

He walked over to the phone and pressed in the number of Kim's pager. A few minutes later she strode into the room.

"Oh hello Abby, great to see you're feeling better, being extubated. What was it you needed?" Kim asked kindly.

"Just to tell you something-" she was interrupted by Carter.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"No, it's okay." Abby said.

"Go on then." Carter replied.

Kim looked at her intently, while Carter busied himself with a spot on the ceiling. He tried hard not to listen in on the conversation.

"I just wanted to tell you, now that I can in the flesh, that it's okay. It wasn't your fault and I'm absolutely okay with it. Don't you think on it any more." Abby said reassuringly with a smile.

"Thanks, Abby." Was all Kim could say.

Carter hadn't heard a word of the conversation. He respected Abby's privacy, even though she didn't mind if he'd heard. Just then Kim's pager went off. Good thing because Carter had found there wasn't much interesting about a spot on the ceiling.

"Sorry, I'd better get going. Another lunatic in the ER. See you later!" Kim said.

"Bye." Abby returned.

With that Kim whirled around on her heel and left the room. Carter finally looked down at Abby again.

"What's so interesting up there?" She asked.

"Not much." He replied.

Carter pulled Abby into a warm embrace. He pulled away slightly, just enough to give her a kiss.

"What a day, huh?" Carter asked.

"Oh but it was." Abby said.

That night the two stayed up for a long time, talking about their plans for after Abby got sprung from the hospital. Carter was going to take some more time off to take care of her at home, and then they might go on vacation somewhere Abby suggested. Carter had other plans...

_A.N.: Did you like that chapter? I hope it wasn't too redundant with some of the sayings and actions. I can't help it lately, I'm blocked. Sorry it took so long to get this one up. I'll post the next one soon! Please review! Thanks to everyone loyal to the story, those of you who are new, please bear with me too! Love my readers! –Julia-_


	18. Going Home

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. Will Carter get to her in time? Will he be able to save her? Read on to find out!

_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honour of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.  
  
Chapter 18: Going Home

Three more uneventful days had passed. It was the morning of Abby's ninth day in the hospital. She was getting stronger by the day and recovering very well from surgery. There wasn't much left to do before her discharge. The surgeons had been in to examine her countless times over the last few days, and had not found anything significantly wrong. wasn't keen on letting Abby go so quickly, but agreed to it because Abby needed her rest away from the hospital. Besides, Carter was there in case of anything. Abby was one final examination away from freedom.

It was a beautiful day outside, and Abby couldn't wait to stand on her own and bask in the warm sunshine. The surgeons hadn't let her walk much on her own since the surgery in fear of re-injuring her diaphragm. Never the less, Abby remained optimistic, mostly due to Carter. She finally truly believed she would be okay.

Carter was sound asleep at Abby's right hand. She stared longingly, unblinkingly out the window, anticipating her discharge. The minutes snailed by, and Abby thought the clock might as well have stopped at this rate. After an eternity, she decided to wake Carter. After all, wouldn't it look funny if on the day of discharge she died. Of boredom. Abby silently giggled to herself as she shook Carter awake.

"Come on lazy bones, get up!" Abby laughed as she hit Carter playfully over the head with a pillow.

"Alright, alright I'm up!" He groaned.

"Do you remember what today is?" Abby asked.

"Like I could forget!" Carter exclaimed.

"Well in that case, maybe I'll let you get back to sleep." Abby said.

"No, it's a good thing you woke me. What time is it?" Carter asked.

Abby took him by the wrist and twisted his arm to look at his watch.

"Ten twenty one." Abby answered.

"In that case, I'd better get going. I want to get some things done around the house before you get discharged. I'm going to go get everything ready, and I'll come back for you when I'm done, around three or so. We'll stop at your house to get some extra things you need first." Carter explained.

"Okay, sounds good." Abby said.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself, or do you want me to stay untill the surgeons come by?" Carter inquired.

"I'll be fine. Besides, at this rate, they might not be here untill next week." Abby joked.

"Okay then, I love you and I'll see you soon." Carter said.

He got up and kissed Abby on final time before heading to the door.

"Be good." He laughed.

"I will, I promise." Abby said with an angelic look flickering across her face.

Carter smiled and turned to leave. The door closed with a click and Abby was alone. She fell back into her pillows and sighed contently. The thought of freedom suited her. That, and all the extra time she'd get to spend with Carter. Life (almost) didn't get any better than this.

The memories of the incident had faded into mere shadows of what they had been since Abby's day of admittance. She still had nightmares and thoughts of hopelessness and such, but she could handle it. Everyone was there for her, they were so supportive. Without them she could never have gotten through it all. She was thanking God for blessing her with such good friends when the familiar click of a door opening could be heard. In walked Drs. Dorset, Corday, and Romano.

"Good morning." Abby said cheerfully as the trio walked over to her bedside.

"You seem in a good mood today." Elizabeth said pointedly.

"I'm out of here today! Of course I'm happy!" Abby rejoiced.

The surgeons smiled down at her.

"Where's Dr.Carter?" Asked Dr.Romano.

"He went to run some errands before he took me home." Abby explained.

"Hmm, sounds to me like he's getting something special ready..." Dr.Dorset trailed off.

Abby laughed and swatted him lightly.

"Knowing John, probably." She mused.

"Well I get the idea you want out of here, so let's finish up in here and then you can get dressed and move on to recovering the right way, curled up in front of the television with a carton of Ben and Jerry's in hand." Dr.Romano laughed.

They all laughed, but the amusement was cut short by the sound of a pager going off. All three surgeons reached for theirs.

"Damnit. I'm needed for a consult in the ER. Oh well, good luck Abby and I'll be by again before you leave to see you." said.

With that they waved her off as she stepped through the recovery room doors. Drs. Romano and Dorset turned and focused their attention back on Abby once the heavy doors clicked shut.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Abby said with a smile.

"The vision of optimism, silver lining. It pluckets my heartstrings to see it so soon after such a traumatising event. Let it be known that my heartstrings are nearly unplucketable." Dr.Dorset said jokingly.

They all laughed. Abby had only then finally noticed he was right. It felt so good to laugh again, too.

"In that case, let's get on with it. You know the drill, questions and answers first, then the physical." Dr.Romano explained unnecessarily.

Robert took a seat in Carter's chair, and Eddie pulled up another one from further aside the bed. Dr.Romano flipped Abby's patient chart open to the previous day's page. Abby's vitals were, for the mostpart, good. The only thing was her blood pressure. It still hadn't come down, even though Abby's stress level seemed to have. If it still hadn't dropped today, which both surgeons suspected it hadn't, they'd perscribe something. Dr.Romano had just flipped to a new page when another pager went off. It was Eddie's this time.

"Oh come ON! I hate pagers. I hate emergency appendectomies even more. Alright Abby, I'll leave you in the very capable hands of Dr.Romano. I'll be by later with to see you. Bye for now." He said.

Dr.Dorset got up and put his chair back into it's original spot. He, like , walked out through the doors of the recovery room. For the millionth time that day Dr.Romano turned to face her again.

"If mine goes off I swear I will murder whoever pages me." Dr.Romano said, as if to give a warning.

Abby giggled. Dr.Romano realized how stupid he must sound and laughed in spite of himself.

"Okay, where did we leave off on my discharge checklist?" Dr.Romano inquired.

"Somewhere around Q and A." Abby giggled.

"Ah, right. First off, any pain? Nausea? Dizziness? Shortness of breath?" Dr.Romano questioned.

"Let's see. Not much, no, no, and no." Abby listed.

"Okay then. How much pain?" He asked further.

"Only about one point five out of ten. Frankly, I think it's only because of the laughing so hard, anyway." Abby commented dryly.

"Good then, but I'll be the judge of that. First let's start with your vitals." Dr.Romano said.

Abby nodded. He gently took her by the wrist and looked down at his watch. He let ten seconds tick by as he counted her pulse. Eleven times six was sixty six. Good pulse rate considering Abby had spent the last nine days confined to a gurney. He scribbled the number down in the chart. Dr.Romano looked up at the monitors and took down the numbers. Sats were 98, in accordance with pulse ox. Abby's ECG looked fine, no abnormal ST waves. Heart rate was good. He checked the dosages on her IV's. They were getting lower by the day. Robert finished scribbling in the chart and he looked up.

"Everything's perfect so far." He reassured Abby with a smile.

"That's always good to hear." Abby said.

"Mmm hmm." Dr.Romano acknowledged as he reached for the thermometer.

He carefully pulled Abby's hair back and gently stuck the thermometer in her ear. After a few seconds it beeped. 36 degrees celcius, normal. No cause for concern there. Then Robert decided to check Abby's blood pressure. He made a mental bet with himself that it was still high, though wishing it wasn't. For Abby's sake.

Abby's heart raced as Dr.Romano put the blood pressure cuff around her arm. She knew she should relax, or the reading might be inaccurate, but it was hard to when you were worried about the result. She hoped her blood pressure had dropped, because she was already going to be on enough medications.

Robert noted the reading on the sphygmomanometer. Abby's blood pressure was 160 over 90. Still up there. He sighed before he spoke. Abby noticed the sigh.

"Abby, your blood pressure is still high. I have no choice but to write you a perscription for it." Dr.Romano explained.

Abby sighed as he scribbled the perscription and dosage down on her chart. She had been in perfect health before the incident, and now she was reduced to this. It just wasn't fair. She felt so useless. Why had her pressure been so high, she wasn't stressed, she doubted any of her sutures were infected, and the surgeons had assured her she was free of any vascular disorders. Maybe God was just punishing her. No. She wasn't going to let this destroy her faith. Everyone had to believe in something, and Abby found her beliefs to lie in Carter, and since the incident all her other friends, herself, and especially God.

Robert once again put down the chart only this time he pulled out his penlight.

"Alright Abby just look straight at me." He instructed.

Abby did as she was told. Robert noted her pupils as being five millimetres and reactive. The swelling in her cranial cavity had finally gone down and her concussion had fully healed. The bruising on her face was almost completely gone, too. Abby looked much better now than when she had first come in.

"Good, your concussion is gone." Dr.Romano said enthusiastically.

Abby smiled, at least there was one piece of good news.

"Now I need to check your reflexes. Can you swing your legs over the edge of the bed for me?" Dr.Romano asked warmly.

"Sure thing, boss." Abby replied with a smile.

Robert was being very gentle with Abby. He had never harboured much respect for any of the nurses, including Abby, but after the incident he felt so much warmth towards her. It wasn't as though he pitied her, but now he knew how good of a person she really was. Carter was a very lucky man indeed.

"Dr.Romano?" Abby's voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"What? Oh sorry, lost my train of thought for a second there. Where was I?" He asked.

"You were going to check my reflexes." Abby said, glancing at the mallet in Dr.Romano's hand.

Robert too realized the obvious and blushed a furious scarlet.

"Right, sorry about that. Let's get on with it then." He said sheepishly.

Abby giggled while Dr.Romano collected himself. He moved on to check her babinski. It was positive, reassuring him Abby's concussion had indeed improved fully. Next he gently tapped her knees. Her rate of reaction had greatly improved as well. He stood back up straight after finishing up.

"All done there. You have lightning quick reflexes." Dr.Romano laughed.

"I guess the thought of getting out of here is helping me in my recovery." Abby thought out loud.

"Who knows, maybe that whole positive thinking dealy really does work. Now can you just pull your feet back up on the bed. I'm going to check your heart and breath sounds." Robert explained.

Abby once again did as instructed. She pulled the covers over her legs. She had only just noticed it but the air in the room felt strangely cool against her warm skin. Dr.Romano then proceeded to untie her gurney in the back. Her exposed skin was soft to the touch. He then put the ends of the stethoscope into his ears and moved the disk over Abby's back. He paused to listen at strategic intervals. Abby's breath sounds were much improved since the surgery. Her diaphragm was getting increasingly stronger by the day. Next Dr.Romano moved the stethoscope to Abby's chest. She was a little startled by the action, but Robert didn't seem to notice. He carried on with the examination. Abby's heart was in good condition. No indication of cardiological or vascular defects that would increase blood pressure. Dr.Romano then took of his stethoscope and placed it back around his neck. He tied Abby's gown back up and she leaned back into her pillow.

"Your breath sounds have improved tremendously. All there is left to check is your incision." Dr.Romano said pointedly.

"Great!" Abby rejoiced.

"Okay, just lay back and relax. I'm going to pull your gown back and check the sutures. If everything looks like it's healed perfectly, then I'll remove the stitches today." Dr.Romano smiled.

Abby leaned back and took a deep breath to steady herself. She still felt nervous about having people touch her. Robert gently pulled her gown up and her blanket down. There was still a lot of bruising around the ribs, however the swelling around the diaphragm had subsided. Abby winced slightly as Dr.Romano moved his hands over her diaphragm.

"Is that still tender?" He asked.

"A little bit." Abby replied.

"Okay, in that case I want to get an ultrasound. Other than that I'm going to order a chest x-ray, labs for creatine, cholesterol, bloodbourne toxins, chem 7, coag panel, hematocrit, blood glucose level, and a serum test. I'm also going to perscribe valium, amphetamine, serotonin, noradrenaline, dopamine, vicodin, and acetaminophen. These medications combined will make recovery more comfortable untill your diaphragm is fully healed, as well as bring down your blood pressure and raise your energy level." Dr.Romano listed.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Abby said.

"I'll get a nurse to come in and take you to radiology after I get a blood sample. Besides that Dr.Legaspi is going to come in and set up an appointment schedual." Dr.Romano added.

"Sure." Abby responded.

Dr.Romano went over to the store cupboard to get a lab kit. As he was looking through different, very disorganized, piles of equipment, his pager sounded.

"Satan creator of all things evil!" He cursed.

"Summoned?" Abby asked coolly, stifling laughter.

"Unfortunately. At least it's not the ER. I think Lizzie needs some help with that appy. One of us will be back A.S.A.P. to finish the work up. See you later." Dr.Romano said whilst exiting the room.

Abby thought she'd be alone untill one of them returned, but a second later the door opened again and Shirley, the scrub nurse, walked in.

"My oh my they are in high demand today, aren't they?" She asked lightly.

"Seems like it. I hope it doesn't turn into a popularity contest, or we'll all suffer the wrath of Dr.Romano." Abby laughed.

"Too late, he's on the warpath. I already got in his path of destruction simply by standing at the desk. He threatened to put me on scut duty if I didn't come in here immediately and carry out his masterfully written orders." Shirley said as she looked over Abby's chart.

She read and re-read the whole page a couple of times to make sure she didn't miss anything. Otherwise, her life was on the line. After she finished she looked up.

"Okay, radiology it is!" Shirley said triumphantly.

As Shirley was wheeling Abby down to radiology, Abby thought to herself. Who would have thought anyone working with Dr.Romano would be this enthusiastic? Oh well, he's not that horrible. Sure he can be a horrid little turd sometimes, but he's been absolutely wonderful to me the whole time I've spent in this crap hole. I don't think it's out of pity, either, he just doesn't seem the type. She mused. Abby looked up in time to see the sign above the x-ray room doors. In a few minutes that sign would be flashing a message in red: 'Caution, radiation in use.'

"Here we are." Said Shirley before walking into the back room of the lab.

An x-ray tech emerged from the control room wearing a heavy lead vest. Abby was always one for safety, but unfortunately a chest x-ray required a good clear field view of just that.

"Hello Abby." Said the x-ray tech.

"Hey Rick." She replied.

"Okay, can you just scoot over to this table for me?" He asked as he pulled the railings on Abby's bed down.

Abby did as she was told. It was awkward. She knew Rick, considering the hundreds of times she had accompanied patients to radiology, but it was strange being the one in need of assistance. She didn't like this side of hospital life. Not at all. Thoughts of vulnerability ran rampant through her head once again as she followed Rick's instructions. Abby laid perfectly still, determined to do it right the first time so she could get out of here faster.

After all the x-rays were done, Rick slid them into an envelope and put them in the slot at the foot of Abby's bed with the charts for the doctors to reveiw later on. Shirley was saying something about her favourite television program, ER. Something about a couple that treaded on eggshells around eachother. They pretended they were in love, but neither of them was ready to express what they both so desperately wanted to say. To break up. It was sickening, actually. Abby stopped paying attention somewhere around the part where two guys were trying to impress their girlfriends by fencing. Instead Abby focused on her relationship with Carter. She couldn't wait to see him again, to have him hold her in his strong arms. No sooner had she thought about Carter than they reached her room again.

"If you need anything just call me. Get well soon, bye Abby." Shirley said and exited the room.

Once again Abby was left alone with her thoughts. Oh and what thoughts they were. Again memories of the incident came rushing back. Today she would finally find out whether or not she was pregnant. What if she was? Would John want her anymore? She'd have to get an abortion. Abby found tears streaming down her cheeks. She had promised Carter she wouldn't let herself cry over it anymore. That no matter what happened, she'd get through this. As Abby was wiping the tears from her eyes, the door opened. Dr.Legaspi strode into the room. A look of concern invaded her face when she saw Abby's tears. Kim strode over to Abby's bed and sat down.

"Are you alright, Abby? What's the matter?" Dr.Legaspi asked.

"Oh, nothing, I'm fine." Abby replied.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I'm here when you're ready to talk." Dr.Legaspi reassured.

"Thanks." Abby said.

"How about we set up your appointment schedual, so you can get it over with." Kim suggested.

"Sure, okay." Abby sighed.

"How about every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday starting next week? As long as it takes, but I'm thinking at least two weeks, or six sessions untill you're ready to go back to work and handle the emotional pressures that come with working in the ER." Dr.Legaspi noted.

"If you think it's best." Abby said.

"It doesn't matter what I think, it matters if you feel up to it." Dr.Legaspi explained.

"Okay then. Sure." Abby asserted.

"Great. I'll write you into my appointment book and everything will be set. Be at my office next Monday at 12:30. It shouldn't take more than an hour." Dr.Legaspi said.

"Alright, see you then." Abby said with a note of finality in her tone.

"Bye. Feel better soon. Remember, think positive." Dr.Legaspi said.

She got up out of the chair and walked out the door. Abby fell back against her pillows for the millionth time that day. She waited with bated breath for the surgeons to return for about half an hour. Abby also wondered where John was. She glanced over at the clock above the door. It was 2:30 pm. As she was watching the second hand slink by, the door opened. It was Drs. Corday and Dorset.

"Hey Abby." They said in unison.

"Ooh, in sync. Hey again." Abby laughed.

"Dr.Romano informed us that he couldn't finish. He was called in to prep for his whipple procedure. In all the commotion he seemed to have lost track of time. We saw him before he went in. Has Shirley taken you to radiology yet?" Asked

"Yep." Abby replied.

"Great, let's have a look at everything then." Dr.Dorset said as pulled both Abby's chart and films from the slot at the foot of her bed.

As the surgeons looked through Abby's charts and films, she sat and held her breath, praying for the best. A few minutes later shoved the films back into the envelope and slipped it back into the slot. Both doctors came over and sat on either side of Abby's bed.

"Your x-rays look good. Your ribs are still healing, but as long as you stay in bed and don't over exert yourself, you should be okay. Dr.Romano has indicated everything went fine with your physical. Did he get around to getting the labs done?" Dr.Dorset questioned.

"No, he was paged while he was looking for the lab kit." Abby answered.

"Okay, let's start with that then." said.

Dr.Dorset looked over the charts as Elizabeth went in search of a lab kit. Someone really needed to organize the equipment cupboards. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. No pun intended. After a few minutes Eddie went to help her search. A little while later they found the kit hidden with the chest tube kits. Who would have thought? The doctors went back to sit by Abby.

"Alright Abby, can I just have your left arm please?" inquired.

Abby held out her hand. carefully tied the tourniquet. Abby hated needles. She knew what was coming, so she looked away. Much to her surprise, Dr.Dorset took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Abby felt relieved. She barely even felt the needle go in. Soon had three vials full of blood and she untied the tourniquet and withdrew the needle. She took a piece of gauze and held it to the site of the draw.

"There, that wasn't so bad now, was it." Lizzie said matter-of-factly.

"Not really." Abby admitted, smiling gratefully at Eddie.

"Now all there is left to do is the sonogram. Then we can remove your sutures, write your perscriptions, and get you out of here." Dr.Dorset reassured with a smile.

Abby nodded her assent. Edward got up and left the room in search of the portable ultrasound and Liz went on a lab run. Abby silently prayed she was healed enough to satisfy the surgeons she could leave. A minute or two later Dr.Dorset returned carrying the sonosite. He brought it over and stood by Abby's bed. He spoke while he set everything up.

"That was surprisingly easy to find. I thought it would be worse than tracking down a bloody lab kit. Okay, are you ready?" He asked sympathetically.

"I guess so." Abby replied.

Edward gently pulled up Abby's gown and pulled her covers down, exposing her diaphragm. Dr.Romano was true to his word, the swelling had noticably decreased. Dr.Dorset spread the transmitting gel over Abby's entire abdomen. He carefully studied the image presented on the screen before him as he slid the transducer over Abby's diaphragm. No signs of hemmorhage, or any residual tissue damage. Edward clicked the monitor off and wiped the gel off of Abby's abdomen. He then proceeded to pull her gown back down and her blankets up. Abby felt more comfortable with Dr.Dorset every day. He was such a nice guy.

"Good news Abby. There's no sign of bleeding or sclerosis. If your labs are good, you're free to go." Dr.Dorset said cheerily just as re- rentered the room.

"How's the sonogram look?" asked.

"Good, no permanent damage." Eddie answered.

"The labs look great too. Creatine, blood glucose, and cholesterol levels are all normal. Noradrenaline, serotonin, and dopamine levels are altered, but only slightly. Coag panel, hematocrit, and chem 7 are good. Negative bloodbourne infections and toxins. Last but not least, serum came back negative." listed.

"Oh thank God!" Abby rejoiced.

She had tears of happiness cascading down her cheeks. She wasn't going to need an abortion after all! Good things do happen to good people.

"I knew you'd be happy." smiled.

"Excellent. Now all there is left to do is unhook the monitors, remove the sutures, withdraw the IV's, write the perscriptions, sign the discharge orders, and schedual a follow up. It should be done in all of half an hour." Dr.Dorset exclaimed.

Abby was still so overjoyed at the fact that she wasn't pregnant that all she could do was nod ecstatically.

"Okay Abby, I'm going to remove your IV's. You'll just feel a little sting and some pressure." explained.

Abby didn't even care about the needles. She laid back and completely relaxed as Elizabeth pulled out the lines and bandaged the sites. When she was done she spoke.

"You'll have some track marks, but they should be healed within the next week or two." She said.

"Great." Abby said happily.

It felt great to finally have a full range of motion, not having to worry about tearing out the IV's.

"Now let's get these monitor leads off." said.

Abby let untie her gown for better access to her heart monitor leads. She gently pulled them off as well as the pulse ox cable. When she was done Liz tied Abby's gown back up. Abby gratefully fell back into her pillows. Dr.Dorset carefully pulled out Abby's nasal cannula. It was wonderful to breathe freely, without worrying about monitors going off if your breathing was even slightly irregular.

"That must feel loads better." said pointedly.

"Like you would not believe." Abby sighed contentedly.

"Time to pull out your sutures." Dr.Dorset said.

Abby nodded and laid back. Dr.Dorset pulled down her bedclothes and moved her gown out of the way. He carefully cut each stitch and pulled it out gently. was removing the sutures Abby had in her face. It was all over quickly and (almost) comfortably. The sites itched now, but that was all due to the healing process.

"All done. Now I've written down your perscriptions dosages, and instructions for valium, amphetamine, serotonin, noradrenaline, dopamine, vicodin, and acetaminophen. If there's anything you need to know, you know where to reach any one of us." said.

"Yes, thank you guys. For everything. For saving my life." Abby said with joyful tears in her eyes.

"Any time." Both surgeons said simutaneously.

The two surgeons were in the process of signing Abby's discharge orders when Carter came in.

"Hey honey, I'm back! Hey guys." Carter greeted.

Drs. Corday and Dorset nodded to acknowledge his presence. They were still busy with the charts.

"Hey! I missed you." Abby said.

Carter strode over to Abby's bed with a gift bag in one hand and a giant bouquet of white roses in the other. He kissed Abby on the cheek.

"Aww, you shouldn't have!" Abby said, blushing.

"Too bad, I did." Said Carter, almost forgetting the surgeons were there.

He handed Abby the gift bag, which had a card attached to the side, and the bouquet. Abby smelled the roses, they were so fragrant.

"Oh John, they're so beautiful." Abby noticed.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you, darling." Carter replied.

Abby went on to reading the card. It was a very sweet and romantic get well card. She put it back inside the envelope and beside the perscriptions on the bedside table. She moved on to opening the present. It was a beautiful black dress. It was a halter, low cut, and came down just above the knees. With it there were black heels.

"Thank you so much." Abby said and embraced Carter.

"Nothing too good for my baby. Susan helped me pick it out. We went to your apartment and picked up a bunch of things you'll need while you're with me. I also took a week off from work so I could be home with you." Carter said.

They had both completely forgotten the other occupants of the room at the time. Dr.Dorset cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Oh geez, sorry. I forgot you were here." Abby blushed.

"Don't worry about it." Dr.Dorset laughed.

"So what's the story?" Carter asked.

"She's free to go. As long as you promise to watch her carefully over the next week and call us if you have any concerns. She's due back for a follow up the Friday after next at 12:00 pm. It's then we'll decide whether or not she can go back to work." said.

"Great!" Carter rejoiced.

"Alright, get well soon, Abby and we'll see you in a few weeks!" Dr.Dorset said.

"Bye, and thanks for everything!" Abby called out.

The two surgeon smiled and left the room. Carter gathered all of Abby's other get well gifts while she got dressed. Abby looked down at her body. She still had many scars and bruises left, but she tried her best not to feel ashamed of them. When she was done Carter picked up all her things and held her arm in his. The two of them walked happily down the hall and to the elevator.

When they reached the ER everyone went straight for Abby. Luka gave her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Everyone else wished her all the best and hoped to see her soon. Her and Carter then walked out the doors and to his car. The talked about the details of Abby's day in the car. Carter was glad she could be honest with him. He told her that over the course of the next two weeks he'd be keeping a strict eye on her, and keeping a journal of her vitals for Dr.Romano. Abby wondered why Dr.Romano never mentioned it to her. Either he forgot or John was lying just to make sure she was okay without making himself seem to worrisome. Either way it was a sweet action on his part.

Soon they reached John's house. He took Abby by the arm like a gentleman. He escorted Abby up the front steps and opened the door with his other hand. Carter was laden with get well gifts for Abby.

When they got inside there was a dim light. Abby looked around and saw she was surrounded by thousands of white candles. It reminded her of the dream she had about Lucy. Being surrounded by this soft light made Abby feel safe. As Carter took her coat Abby looked down at the groumd and noticed the trail of rose petals.

When Carter was done hanging their coats he told the butler to take Abby's luggage to her room. He then slipped his arms around her waist. Abby turned around and embraced Carter. They were both drawn into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away Carter turned Abby around and put his hands over her eyes. He led her into the dining room. When they arrived Carter let Abby see. There was a small round table with a bouquet of red roses, and candles, set for two. On the table there were plates of Canneloni Al Forno and Pollo Aglio L'Herbe. It looked and smelled absolutely delicious.

"Surprise." Carter whispered to Abby.

"Oh, John I-" She began.

Carter put a finger to her lips to shush her.

"I'm just so glad you're finally home." He said.

Carter took Abby's arm in his and led her to the table. He pulled out her chair and pushed it back in when she took her seat. He then walked over to his side of the table and also sat down. Abby was still in open mouthed shock at the setting. Once their napkins were placed in their laps, Carter spoke.

"My world felt so empty when you went missing. Now that you're back, I realize I can never let you go again. Promise me you'll stay with me untill the end of time." Carter said.

"I promise John. I love you." Abby said without hesitation.

Throughout dinner they sat in a companionable silence, occasionally broken by compliments or miscellaneous comments.

After dinner Carter led Abby into an upstairs room. That's not saying much considering this was the Carter mansion. The room that he led her into was the ballroom. It was beautiful. There were paintings on the walls of ladies dancing with their men. They were all wearing old fashioned ballgowns. The chandaliers hanging from the ceiling were exquisite. Real crystal with candles instead of lightbulbs. It was so romantic. There was a table at the far end of the room with an old record player on it.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Carter said to Abby.

She nodded and watched him as he strode over to the record player. He fiddled with it for a second untill he found the right song. It was silent for a second and then the music began. It was Fur Elise, Abby's all time favourite classical song. Carter walked back over to her and held out his hand. Abby took it gratefully. They danced slowly for the duration of the song. Carter could not stop looking into Abby's beautiful warm brown eyes. When the song ended another song played. Crash and Burn by Savage Garden. It was a great song. So if you need to crash then crash and burn you're not alone. The lyrics were wonderful. Carter looked at Abby as the song played.

"They're right, you know. If you ever need me, I'm here." He said.

It was all that was needed. Abby was so happy to be there. Right now is all that matters. The song soon ended. The next song was Drowning, by the Backstreet Boys. Abby finally realized what the record was. It was a collection of her favourite songs. It was amazing how they all matched the moment. After a few more songs the record was all done playing.

Abby had the time of her life, but she was worn out. She was still recovering her strength. Carter noticed her stifling a yawn, so he swept her up off her feet. He carefully opened the door without letting her down and carried her down the hall. Abby noticed another trail of rose petals leading in the general direction which Carter was going. They stopped at a door on the right side of the hall. John carefully turned the doorknow with his free hand and pushed the door open. It was a bedroom. There were white silk sheets on a king size bed. The bedframe looked to be made of ebony. The bed had hangings around it of a brilliant scarlet color. There was also a pair of white satin pajamas with a black 'A' on the front pocket in cursive. The bed was covered in red rose petals. On the night table there was a black notebook and a quill with ink. Beside the table there was a black backpack half hidden in the shadows. Abby could only imagine what that stuff was for. On the walls there were pictures of ballerinas dancing on the set of what looked like Swan Lake. A portrait of queen Victoria hung on the wall above the bed.

Carter carefully set Abby down on the bed. He unbuckled the straps to her high heels and took them off. He then untied her halter and leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you Abby, but now I want you to get some rest. I'll wait outside while you change, then I want to record your vitals and let you get some sleep." Carter instructed.

"No, it's okay. You can wait here." Abby said.

So that's what the notebook and backpack were doing there. Abby was just glad Carter cared so much. John sat on the bed whilst Abby changed into her pajamas. She crawled in under the sheets and Carter reached for the bag. He checked her pulse, blood pressure, and temperature. Then he made sure she took all of her meds according to 's instructions. When she was done Carter kissed her and stood up to leave.

"John, I love you. Please stay with me." She pleaded.

Carter smiled and sat back down beside her. He pulled Abby into an embrace.

"Of course I'll stay." He said softly.

Abby moved over to make room for him. He crawled into the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Abby laid her head on his chest and listened to his rythmic breathing. Soon she had fallen asleep. Carter made sure she was comfortable.

"Goodnight, my angel. Sleep tight and sweet dreams." He said.

Soon John too was tired. He yawned and looked at his watch. It was 12:42 am. He looked down at Abby one more time before putting his head down on the pillow. The sandman soon came to visit him, too. As they both slept, they dreamt of each other...

_A.N.: Hey everyone! It's my longest chapter EVER! I'm surprised it only took me 2 days to write! I hope you like it. I threw in some reality and some romance to balance things out. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, I promise to post more soon! Hope you like it! –Julia-_


	19. Overwhelmed

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. Will Carter get to her in time? Will he be able to save her? Read on to find out!  
_  
A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honor of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.

Chapter 19: Overwhelmed

The first week of Abby's at home recovery had gone by swiftly. Carter had taken care of her well. Her sessions with Dr.Legaspi were hard, but seeing Carter so proud of her made Abby keep up with them. It was Sunday, and he had to go to work the next day. Another short week and Abby would know whether or not she could return to her duties in the ER. She prayed she could. Even with Carter around 24/7, it was hard for her to keep her mind from drifting back to the kidnapping. Everything somehow reminded her of Jack, or Kenny, or just the incident altogether. A crashing noise, a shout, a cry, a gunshot on television, or even a harsh word spoken. Everything brought with it flooding memories and vivid visions of the month's dire events. Abby hadn't slept through an entire night all week, the nightmares were constant. She just wanted it all to end.

Abby was thinking while she lay awake in bed. Carter was making breakfast. Abby wasn't hungry. They didn't have any plans for the day, just to stay home and lay in bed, maybe watch a few videos later. Anything to keep her busy, and keep her mind off of Jack Conner. Suddenly the door opened, and in walked Carter carrying a tray and balancing a glass of orange juice precariously on the edge.

"Hey honey, glad you're up." Carter said walking over to the bed and putting down the tray.

"Hey." Abby smiled back.

Carter leaned in and kissed Abby passionately, something she missed so much. Being kissed passionately, and kissed against your will were two different things. With Carter, she felt love in their kisses. When Jack Conner kissed her, she felt ashamed and hurt by the action. Just thinking about it made Abby sick. She looked at the tray of food. She wasn't hungry, but if she didn't eat something at least, Carter would worry.

"For breakfast I brought you Belgian waffles with whipped cream, strawberries, and powdered sugar. A glass of orange juice on the side to boost your immune system." Carter explained.

"Thank you." Abby smiled.

Carter sat and watched her anxiously as she ate. Abby was taking small bites. She feared if she took on too much, she'd be sick. Abby was half way through her waffles when she decided she couldn't eat any more. She leaned back in her bed.

"Thanks, that was great." Abby said.

"No problem, I'll be back after I take these dishes down to the kitchen." Carter replied.

"Okay." Abby said.

She was left alone again for the few minutes in which Carter left to return the plates and glasses to their rightful places.

As Carter walked towards the kitchen, he couldn't help but wonder why Abby hadn't been so keen on eating in the past couple of days. She's been tired a lot, too. It's to be expected after an ordeal like this, but still. Lately she's taken to being very quiet, droning while she speaks, and staying in bed. Abby spends unusually long periods of time crying, and feeling ashamed. Even with Carter's help, it's not getting any better. He decided he needed to talk to Dr. Legaspi, and soon. Carter made up his mind, and would call her later in the day. He walked back into Abby's room, only to find it empty.

Abby was sitting on the floor in the private bathroom, with her back against the tub. She was crying, contemplating her life. What good is it to live like this? Forever feeling like nothing good can ever come out of a world like the one we're in. Again Abby thought of Jack Conner. It was all her fault. She could have been stronger, she could have fought him off, but she didn't. Had she wanted him to do it to her? Had she felt that before the incident her and Carter's relationship hadn't been fulfilling enough? Thoughts similar to these ran through her head as she held the razor to her wrist. One quick slice and that would be it. Swift death.

Carter stood in the bedroom, wondering where Abby was. Out of nowhere he heard a quiet sobbing coming from the private bath. He walked over and jiggled the doorknob. The door was locked.

"Abby, are you in there? What's wrong? Please, let me in." Carter pleaded.

Abby sat and just cried harder. It would be so easy to take her own life. She'd make Carter's life a lot easier. She'd never burden him with her emotions again. He could go on to live a happy life with a normal girl. A girl that was still pure of heart and body, unlike herself.

Carter was getting frantic. He tried ramming the door but it wouldn't budge. God damn the person who decided to build the doors out of solid hardwood. He decided to try to pick the lock. Carter ran around the room in search of something well shaped with which to open the door. He settled for his gamma's old necklace charm. It was flat and fit perfectly into the keyhole. After a couple of seconds of fiddling, Carter finally unlocked the door.

He dropped the charm into his pocket and threw open the bathroom door. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight he was met with when he looked down. Abby had already managed to half slit one of her wrists before looking up when Carter opened the door. It was bleeding profusely, but didn't look deep enough to have cut an artery. Abby was sobbing uncontrollably holding the razor with her shaking hand. Carter grabbed a towel and flung himself down onto the floor next to Abby.

Now sitting in a pool of blood Carter quickly wrapped the towel around Abby's wrist and kept steady pressure on the wound. She hadn't lost a dangerous amount of blood yet, thankfully. Carter pulled a crying Abby into his embrace. He took the razor out of her hand, all the while quietly reassuring her that everything would be okay. Carter checked her pulse just to make sure she wasn't going into shock. How could I have let this happen? I'm a doctor, and I couldn't see the signs of depression in my own girlfriend, even though I knew I should be looking out for it. He thought to himself.

"It's okay Abby. I'm here now, don't cry. Shh." Carter soothed.

It took Abby nearly an hour to stop crying. When she had calmed down, Carter picked her up off the floor and carried her into bed.

Abby couldn't face looking at him. She had failed in the one thing she felt the need to succeed in: ridding the world of herself.

Carter felt terrible. If he had watched Abby more closely, prodded deeper into her feelings and crying spells, he could have prevented this. Thankfully it wasn't too serious. He didn't blame Abby for any of it. The only persons to blame were himself and Jack Conner. God had already had his way with Jack Conner, now it was Carter's conscience's turn. After a few minutes of silence, Carter spoke.

"Can I take a look?" He asked sympathetically, indicating Abby's wrist.

Abby looked into his deep brown eyes, so full of kindness, and nodded silently. She quietly sobbed as Carter unraveled the towel. The cut was deep enough to require sutures, but not deep enough to have done any vascular damage. Abby seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"You didn't do much damage, three or four stitches should do it." Carter said.

"I-I don't want to go back to the hospital." Abby said silently.

"We don't have to. Luckily I always keep a suture kit on hand." Carter said as he reached for his backpack.

A few minutes later everything was set up, and Carter was drawing a needle full of analgesic. Tears were constantly streaming from Abby's now red and puffy eyes. Carter layed put the vial down and gave Abby's hand an encouraging squeeze. The way he looked at her, no words were needed to convey his message: it's not your fault.

Abby smiled as it dawned on her that she didn't need to kill herself. If Carter wasn't blaming her now, then he didn't want to be rid of her. If he was staying by her side for this, with such a sense of emotion and confidentiality, he didn't want to be with anyone else. They understood eachother so well, there was no way either of them could hate the other.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Carter joked.

He felt relieved as he watched Abby finally realize she wasn't alone, and that he didn't want anything more than to be with her and to help her get better.

"Ready?" Carter inquired, reaching for the syringe.

"Yeah." Abby smiled.

Abby looked away as Carter deftly numbed her wrist. It stung, as did the irrigation, but it would be over soon. Abby had learned to accept the fact that all pain eventually stops as a way of life. A few minutes later Carter had finished neatly suturing Abby's wrist. She watched him work as he bandaged the laceration.

"There, that's better. You'll probably be able to get those stitches out when you go for your follow up next Sunday." Carter said as he finished bandaging Abby's wrist.

"Thank you, John. Not just for this, for everything. For putting up with me even after all the trouble I've caused." Abby said embarrassedly.

"If you think you cause trouble, you'd love my mother." Carter joked.

They both laughed for a few minutes, and tried to shake off the lingering feeling of awkwardness. After they finally regained their composure, Carter spoke more seriously.

"Abby, I know it's hard for you, but suicide isn't the way out. Just ask Carol. My life would only be more complicated if I lost you. I live for you. I wake up in the morning and think I'm the luckiest guy in the world and I'd be lost without you. Even though I'm confident that you won't try to hurt yourself, or me in that context, again, I'm still going to talk to Dr.Legaspi. I want you to take up sessions more often, and come talk to me if something is wrong." Carter finished.

"If everything you said was true, then I promise I'll do everything in my power to feel better. I love you, John, and I'm so sorry I hurt you..." Abby said sadly.

"Shh. It's okay. Don't rush yourself, you need time to grieve. The only important thing is that you're safe now." He said sympathetically.

They sat there in eachother's embrace for a few minutes before Carter spoke up again.

"Okay, I'm going to go call Dr.Legaspi." He said.

"Alright. Can I call Susan?" Abby asked.

"Sure, just pick up the reciever and press line 2." Carter explained.

"Okay, thanks." Abby replied.

"No problem, see you soon." Carter said and left the room.

Abby decided she needed someone else to talk to. She wasn't lying when she said she'd do everything in her power to get better, but she wasn't about to unload all her burdens on Carter. She picked up the reciever and dialed the familiar number. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?" Asked the shy little voice.

"Hey Suzy, it's aunt Abby! I haven't seen you in such a long time! How are you?" Abby asked.

"Hi aunt Abby! I'm good." Little Suzy replied.

"That's good, is your auntie Susan around?" Abby inquired.

"Yes, just a second." Suzy said.

Abby heard the phone click against the table as little Suzy set it down. Then she heard Suzy call out Susan's name. After a second the phone was picked up again.

"Hey Abby! How are you doing?" Asked Susan.

"I'm... alright." Abby replied.

"Recovering well?" Susan prodded.

"I suppose." Abby said.

"That didn't sound too good." Susan pointed out.

"How about we grab some coffee later?" Abby said.

"Sure, where and what time?" Susan inquired.

"Starbucks around the corner from the hospital, how about around three?" Abby answered.

"Sure, sounds great." Susan said happily.

"Okay, see you then." Abby said.

"Bye!" Susan said.

Abby put down the phone just before Carter returned. He walked in carrying the cordless phone, still talking to Dr.Legaspi.

"Yeah, hold on a second while I ask Abby." Carter said to her.

"Hey Abby, Dr.Legaspi says she'll see you today at 1:30 if you're up to it." Carter said.

"Sure, I'm meeting Susan for coffee at Starbucks around three anyway." Abby said.

Carter put the phone back up to his face and left the room for a minute so Abby could get dressed.

Abby got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. There was still a puddle of dried blood on the floor. She let a tear slip when she saw it. Abby herself felt stupid now for trying to take her own life. She brushed her teeth and hair and walked back out to the bedroom. She walked to the closet and picked out a simple outfit. A pair of black capris, a white spaghetti strap shirt, and a sleek black button up sweater. With that she'd wear her black leather flip flops. She made sure the sweater she picked extended beyond her wrist, to cover up the bandages. Abby knew someone would be sure to inform the surgeons of what happened, but she still wanted to avoid curious looks from people passing by. She didn't even have to dwell on how they'd find out, because Carter came back.

"Hey Abby, I also called to tell her, and she talked to Drs. Dorset and Romano. She wants to examine the wound for herself today. They'll see you at one. Wow, you look great." Carter finished sweetly.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." Abby said.

Carter was still clad in his bloodied sweat pants and t-shirt. It was quite a sight. He blushed as he looked down.

"Gee, thanks." He joked.

"You should get ready to go, I'll make coffee." Abby said.

"Yeah, I should. Don't worry about it, just tell Trudy to make it." Carter explained.

"Okay, see you downstairs." Abby said and kissed him before leaving.

Carter left in search of something to wear as Abby wandered off towards the kitchen. She wasn't really used to the Carter mansion yet, Carter had made her stay in bed most of the time. Abby was coming down the stairs when she ran into Trudy.

"Good morning Trudy." Abby said.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lockhart." Trudy answered.

"Please, call me Abby. Um, could you show me where the kitchen is please?" Abby asked.

"Sure, right this way. Should I start some coffee?" Trudy asked.

"Yes, please." Abby replied.

After about fifteen minutes Abby was sitting sipping hot coffee, talking to Trudy when Carter walked into the kitchen. He was now dressed in a suit.

"Good afternoon, Dr.Carter." Trudy said.

"Hello, and I told you a million times, call me John!" Carter laughed.

"I know, but Dr.Carter suits you so much better." She joked.

"If you say so..." Carter said.

"I'll get you some coffee." Trudy suggested.

"Thanks." Carter said as he took a seat beside Abby.

"What took you so long? Surely after all these years of being paged in the middle of the night you can get into a suit in less than ten minutes." Abby said.

She meant it as a joke, but it sounded monotonous.

"I cleaned up a bit upstairs." Carter whispered.

"Oh." Abby replied.

She was glad Carter had, otherwise Trudy would have questioned them. Abby was happy that Carter respected her privacy and confidentiality. After they drank their coffee they got together their things and left the house. Abby dreaded arriving at the hospital. The doctors would all have questions, but Abby wasn't quite sure whether she had the answers. All too soon they arrived at the hospital. Carter parked in the parkade, so they could avoid the ER and go straight up to surgery and psych.

As they walked, Carter maintained a firm grip on Abby's hand. She was thankful. Soon they arrived in the surgical waiting room. Abby was so nervous she felt sick. Carter saw the pained expression on her face.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll be right here waiting for you when you're done." Carter said reassuringly.

"Thanks." Abby said nervously.

Carter pulled her close and gently rubbed her back. Abby buried her face in his chest. His cologne was strong, but strangely comforting. A few minutes later, entered the room.

"Hello Abby, Carter." She smiled.

"Hi." Carter replied.

"Hello." Abby said quietly.

Carter whispered a few more quiet words of encouragement to Abby before giving her hand one last reassuring squeeze and letting her go. Abby got up.

"Okay, just follow me Abby." stated.

As they walked out, Abby turned around to look at Carter. He winked at her and mouthed the words: I'll be here. As the girls turned a corner, they ran into Drs. Dorset and Romano, who seemed to be arguing over a case. They stopped when they saw the two women.

"Hello ladies." Dr.Dorset smiled.

"How are you this fine day." Dr.Romano asked.

"Alright..." Abby said, trying not to laugh.

They were all saved an awkward conversation as two pagers sounded. Drs. Romano and Dorset bid the women good day and went their seperate ways. As soon as they were out of hearing range, Elizabeth and Abby burst into a fit of giggles. They talked about how stupid men can act all the way to the exam room. let Abby in and closed the door as she followed.

"Alright, just take a seat up on the table for me." instructed.

Abby followed the directions. It felt so strange, being back in the hosptial so soon. Abby hoped Drs. Corday or Legaspi wouldn't commit her to a psych ward for the next week. Elizabeth was busy looking over Abby's chart for a second before putting it down on the counter and turning to face Abby.

"Dr.Carter told me what happened today. I'm so sorry you felt you had to go to such extremes. Why didn't you come talk to one of us?" asked concernedly.

"I don't know. I suppose I just felt I had taken up enough of everyone's time over the past few weeks. I just wanted it to end. I was going insane with all the flashbacks and nightmares. Everyone thought I was so strong, and now they'll see me as the one who couldn't even face a few bad dreams." Abby cried.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and starting to form in Elizabeth's eyes, too. She walked over to Abby and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, using her other hand to bring Abby's chin up to look at her.

"Listen to me Abby, nobody has the right to see you as weak. You've been through more in the past few weeks than the rest of us combined in our entire lives, and you have the right to feel like giving up. If anyone is weak, it's Jack Conner for doing this to you. It takes a hollow shell of a human to hurt another person like he hurt you. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Don't think for a second that this makes us see you as anything less. It could have ended a thousand other ways, but it turned out like this, and no one can change that. What you can change, however, is your outlook on the whole situation. See it as two steps forward, instead of one step back. You saw suicide as the only way to deal with your feelings, and though it's not true, it suited you at the time, and I respect that. Just don't do it again, I can't bear the thought of losing you. If you were any other nameless patient, I wouldn't think twice about it, but you're not any other patient. You're Abby Lockhart. The nurse that's always there for everyone, in every situation, and we all love you. You are what makes this place work, and I don't just mean in terms of your career. I mean it as you are always taking on everyone's problems, emotional as they may be. Remember we are always here for you, like you are here for us, no matter what happens." Elizabeth said caringly.

Abby calmed down at Elizabeth's comforting words. She couldn't believe it took suicide to put the fact that she wasn't alone into perspective for her.

"Thank you, " Abby said quietly.

"For what, telling you what you already knew? I just helped you along a little in the realization process, and please call me Elizabeth." said warmly.

"Okay, but thanks anyway, Elizabeth." Abby smiled.

"Now, let me see the laceration." Elizabeth directed.

Abby took off her sweater and extended her expertly bandaged wrist out to She took Abby's hand and carefully removed the bandages. The cut wasn't as bad as Elizabeth had expected. After a thorough visual inspection of the wound, there was only minimal redness and swelling. looked up.

"Alright, does it still hurt?" She asked.

"Only a little." Abby replied.

"Alright, it doesn't look infected, tell me if it hurts when I press down." Elizabeth ordered.

As Elizabeth pressed Abby's hand further away from the wound, the pain lessened.

"Good. The radiating pain around the wound is within normal limits. I still want bloodwork to rule out infection. I'll bandage your wrist back up and get a sample." explained.

Abby nodded her assent. Elizabeth carefully bandaged Abby's wrist again. She then walked over to the cupboards and pulled out a lab kit. She spoke as she set up.

"These kits are much easier to find in my office, where it's organized!" lauged remembering the time she and Eddie were hunting for the lab kit on Abby's last day in the hospital.

"No kidding. God I hate needles." Abby said as she saw assembling the syringe.

"Okay, you know the procedure. Just relax, it'll be over soon." explained.

She carefully tied the tourniquet around Abby's upper arm. Abby looked away. Elizabeth palpated her forearm looking for a good vein. When she had found it, Elizabeth cleaned the site with an alcohol swab. Abby held her breath as told her she was going to insert the needle. As soon as it was in, Abby breathed out. She was getting used to the needles, and they didn't hurt as much any more. Elizabeth finished quickly, as only one vial was needed. She carefully withdrew the needle and untied the tourniquet. She carefully applied a bandage to Abby's arm.

"There, all done." She said.

"It's getting better every time. The needles don't hurt nearly as much now as they used to." Abby said.

"That, and it's a matter of trust." Elizabeth pointed out.

"You're right, and I trust you most of all. I'd trust you with my life Elizabeth. You've made such an impact on my life today, you could never know." Abby finished.

"I don't have to. I do know, however, that you will be okay now. You're life will only get better from here on in. I also want you to know that you impacted your own life. Sure it took attempted suicide, but if that's how you learned your lesson, then so be it. I can't emphasize enough that we're here for you." Elizabeth said.

"I know." Abby smiled.

"Alright, that's everything then. I will page Dr.Legaspi if anything comes up in your labs. I'll see you in a week. Don't hesitate to call if you need to talk." Elizabeth said.

"I won't." Abby replied.

She hopped off the table and put on her sweater. Abby grabbed her purse as she and headed for the door. Elizabeth waited for Abby at the door. As Abby approached her, she pulled the surgeon into a hug. With a smile on her face, she spoke.

"You may not agree, but it was you that made my day. Thank you." Abby whispered.

Elizabeth knew it was not wise to respond. She simply smiled and held the door open. As soon as Abby walked out she closed the door and dropped into a chair at the back of the room. Elizabeth was crying. They weren't sad tears, but happy ones. She felt she really had made a difference for Abby, and she felt so wonderful seeing her happy. This time she knew Abby was sincere when she said that she knew she wasn't alone. Just then, Drs. Dorset and Romano walked in. They looked down and saw Elizabeth crying. The two of them swiftly walked over to her and crouched down.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Eddie asked.

"What? Oh, yes. I'm fine." She laughed.

"How come I'm not believeing it?" Romano asked.

"No, really. These are tears of joy." Elizabeth replied.

"What can possibly be happy enough to make you cry?" Edward asked her skeptically.

"Have you ever been told you've made someone's life darastically better, and changed their entire outlook?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Yes." They replied unanimously.

"Well, this was different, somehow. This person was sincere. I'm just glad to be a friend." Elizabeth said.

The other two surgeons shrugged and decided not to pursue the subject.

Abby smiled as she walked down the hall, and for the first time in weeks it was a genuine, heart felt smile. As she entered the surgical waiting room, Carter looked up.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"It couldn't have gone better." Abby said.

Just like the surgeons, Carter was puzzled but decided not to pursue it.

"Are you ready to head up to see Dr.Legaspi?" Carter inquired.

"Yeah, come on, let's go." Abby replied.

A few minutes later they were sitting outside Dr.Legaspi's office. Carter knew Abby was feeling better now, she was giving off that aura of happiness, but he comforted her anyway.

"I'll be here waiting for you." He said.

"Thanks, Carter." Abby said.

The two of them were kissing passionately when the door to Dr.Legaspi's office opened.

"Good afternoon, Abby. Carter." Kim smiled.

"Good afternoon." Abby replied.

"Hey." Carter said.

"Come on in, Abby." Kim motioned to her office.

The two women entered the office, and Dr.Legaspi motioned for Abby to sit down as she took a seat opposite her. She pulled out Abby's chart and looked over her notes quickly before speaking.

"I heard what happened this morning. How are you feeling now?" Dr.Legaspi asked sympathetically.

"Much better." Abby smiled.

"Really? What turned you around?" Kim asked.

"I talked to , and she helped me realize what I thought I knew all along. That everyone really is here for me. I thought I knew before, but I must not have, considering what happened." Abby explained.

"I understand." Kim empathized and nodded, encouraging Abby to elaborate.

"It took a suicide attempt to make me see it. Everyone was being so supportive, but I was so busy feeling guilty I didn't see it." Abby went on.

"Sometimes it's like that, but this is partially my fault. I diagnosed you as having mild depression during our last session, but went against my better judgement and witheld the information from you. I'm sorry Abby." Kim explained.

"It's alright, there's not much you could have done." Abby smiled.

"Yes, but never the less. I want you to come in for an hour and half for your last three sessions, rather than and hour. Is that okay?" Kim asked.

"Sure. It's only three more sessions." Abby laughed.

"Alright then. How are you sleeping lately?" Kim asked.

"Not that well. I always have nightmares, and I'm afraid to close my eyes and see the images played over in my mind." Abby explained.

"Alright. I'm going to up your doses of serotonin, noradrenaline, and dopamine. I'm also perscribing valium and diazepam. It will prevent you from having manic episodes. It'll only be for a week. If I feel the need to keep you on the medication longer, I will relay that to you at our follow up session on Sunday." Dr.Legaspi said.

"Okay." Abby agreed.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Kim asked.

"No, I'm fine. If I need anything, I'll call you." Abby replied.

"Alright. In that case, see you tomorrow." Kim said.

"Bye." Abby said.

She got up and left the office. Carter had been sitting outside anxiously. He got up to greet Abby when she emerged.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Fine, but I have to sit in for an hour and a half for my last three sessions." Abby said.

"Whatever it takes for you to feel better." Carter smiled.

"I guess. Let's go meet Susan." Abby said.

They headed down to the parkade and got in the car. Starbucks was only a few minute walk away, but why go there and have to come back here after. When they got to the coffee shop, Susan was already there waiting for them. Abby was determined not to let her see the bandages, so she pulled her sleeves down lower. Susan looked up and waved them over. She stood up as they walked closer.

"Hey guys!" She said, hugging each of them in turn.

"Hey Susan." They said in unison.

Abby and Susan talked as Carter went to get the coffee. Abby crossed her hands on the table in front of her. What she hadn't noticed is that her sleeve slipped up and exposed a large portion of the bandage covering the evidence of her suicide attempt. Susan looked down when she reached for her mug. She noticed the white mingling with the black.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked concernedly.

Oh Shit! Abby thought.

"I guess you would have found out one way or another." Abby sighed.

Susan looked at her intently, encouraging her to go on.

"I attempted suicide." Abby said plainly.

Susan stared at her open mouthed. Just then Carter came up behind them, carrying the coffee.

"It's true." He said.

"Why, oh my gosh are you okay?" Susan asked.

Abby, with the help of Carter, recounted the story in between sips of latte. Susan stared at her open mouthed the whole time.

"And that's it." Abby finished.

"Wow. That's intense." Susan empathized.

They jumped around from topic to topic untill the coffee was gone. Carter invited Susan over for dinner. The meal was enjoyable, but soon after Susan had to get to work.

Carter and Abby turned in for the night, both trying to forget the events of the day. Carter took Abby's pulse, blood pressure, and temperature before laying back. He was overwhelmed by sleep quickly, but Abby lay awake. She still feared closing her eyes and seeing unforgiving images. Abby decided to focus on the good things. She thought about what had said, about everyone being there for her, and loving her. She soon drifted off to sleep.

That night, for the first time in weeks, Abby didn't dream of the horrible things she had experienced a while back, but instead she dreamt of all the good things that were to come. Maybe this ordeal was finally coming to an end...

_A.N.: What did you think? It took me only a few hours to write this chapter. Today is Rememberance Day, so I didn't have school. I thought I'd try to write a few lines of this chapter, at first finding it notoriously difficult, but soon I was so into it, it just flowed. I thought it all up on the spot, instead of outlining it like most of my other chapters. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, especially those who have reviewed almost every chapter after number five: hyperpiper91, mistopher, and Carby Luv. Please tell me what you think of all my hard work by reviewing! Love my readers! –Julia-_


	20. Follow Up

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. Will Carter get to her in time? Will he be able to save her? Read on to find out!

_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honor of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.

  
Chapter 20: Follow Up

The sun was just peeking over the horizon on a beautiful Sunday morning. It had been a week since Abby's suicide attempt. By now everyone knew, and Abby had come to realize how much everyone really did care. Elizabeth was right. All the individuals in the ER, and even some from other departments had sent her flowers and other get well gifts. Apart from that, Abby was feeling better. The sessions with Dr. Legaspi had proven to be beneficial after Abby decided she could accept help.

Abby lay awake next to Carter. The sunlight had brought her out of a deep sleep. She hadn't had a nightmare since the night before the suicide. Today was another big day for Abby. It was the day she would find out whether or not she could go back to work. She silently prayed the Hail Mary and Our Father before deciding to get dressed. As she got out of bed, Abby woke Carter.

"Wh-what's going on?" He asked as his head snapped up.

"Nothing. Sorry I woke you, I was just going to get dressed." Abby explained.

"What time is it?" Carter inquired sleepily.

"Wish I could tell you, but I don't have a watch." She replied.

"Okay. How's your wrist?" Carter asked.

"Rhetorical question. It's fine." Abby said sarcastically.

"Let me change the bandages." Carter suggested.

"Sure." Abby said.

Carter indicated the bed and Abby sat down as he retrieved the necessary equipment. After a few minutes the old bandages were gone and clean, white ones replaced them.

"That okay?" Carter inquired.

"Yup." Abby replied.

"In that case, I guess I'll get ready now. Your appointments start in a few hours." Carter pointed out.

"I know, don't remind me." Abby deadpanned.

"Its okay sweetheart, I'll be there waiting for you. After, we'll go to the Fiore Catalina restaurant to celebrate." Carter said, speaking the last sentence seductively.

"Yeah, if I pass inspection." Abby snorted.

"No, even if you don't we'll go out to dinner. To treat you for being such a good sport about everything that's happened." Carter said.

"Okay then." Abby said.

"Oh, and listen. I know you're desperate to go back to work, but I want you to promise me something." Carter suggested.

"Sure, what is it?" Abby asked unsurely.

"That even if you think it will hinder your recovery, be 100 honest with the surgeons. It's better to be safe than sorry." Carter said.

"Alright, I promise." Abby caved in.

"Good. I'll go get dressed and meet you in the kitchen." Carter said.

Once John had left the room, Abby walked into the bathroom. All reminders of the attempt were gone. Most of the emotional scars had faded as well. Can't say so much for the physical ones Abby thought as she looked at her freshly bandaged wrist. She absentmindedly brushed her hair and teeth. As she bent down to find the washcloth in the cupboard, a sharp pain shot through Abby's side. It's just nerves Abby assured herself. She quickly finished in the bathroom and went to find an outfit. Abby opened the closet and found white capri pants, a dark purple turtle neck tank top, and a white sweater to throw over her shoulders. Her shoes were simple: white platform sandals. Abby finished getting dressed and headed downstairs. On the way she ran into Carter.

"Wow, that was fast." She said.

"Yeah, I'm used to pulling on this suit quickly." He joked.

"Shall we go?" Carter asked, gallantly offering Abby his arm.

"Yes we shall." Abby replied, slipping her arm around his.

As the pair of them walked down the stairs, they looked deep into each other's eyes. Carter's full of warmth, and sympathy. While Abby's, on the other hand full of fright and uncertainty. Carter stopped walking, and made Abby face him. He looked deep into her eyes for a second before leaning in to kiss her. As their lips met Abby immediately felt better. A few seconds later they pulled away and continued walking, Abby with a new sense of relief. When they reached the kitchen, breakfast had already been made. Spanish omelets and English muffins sat on either side of a small table. Beside each plate was also a cup of coffee. Trudy greeted them warmly.

"Good morning!" She exclaimed.

"Hello, Trudy. Breakfast looks wonderful, thank you." Carter said.

"It sure does." Abby replied.

"I'm glad. Now I'll leave you two to eat. See you later." Trudy said before leaving them alone.

Carter and Abby ate their breakfast in silence. Abby was looking at the seconds ticking by on the clock. Soon she would be back with Drs. Corday, Dorset, Romano, and Legaspi. She'd seen enough of them, as a patient, to last a lifetime. Working with them would be completely different. Carter noticed Abby's worried expression so he reached across the table and took her by the hand. Abby's appreciation for this small gesture of affection was beyond words. Soon they had finished breakfast and Carter was putting the dishes in the sink.

"We still have two hours to kill. What do you want to do?" Abby asked.

"Let's go for a walk along the beach." Carter suggested.

"Cool." Abby replied.

A few minutes later they were walking along the shore of Lake Michigan. It was a beautiful day so they decided to let the waves wash over their bare feet. It was so nice to be outside, with Carter, laughing. Abby's whole world was compacted to that strip of white sand for the time being. She just let her mind run wild, not thinking about anything in particular.

Soon, however, their two hours had just flown by and it was time to get to the hospital. Once again Abby was nervous. As they drove, neither said a word. Nothing needed to be said. Carter knew Abby was nervous, but Abby knew Carter would be there for her. A few minutes later they arrived at County General. Carter got out of the car and opened Abby's door for her. As she took his hand, he noticed she was shaking slightly. When Abby got out of the car, Carter pulled her into a hug. She was sobbing lightly, hoping Carter wouldn't notice.

As they walked toward the surgical ward, Carter held Abby close. Nervous sobs still racked her body. When they reached the waiting room, they took their seats and Carter went to let Shirley know they had arrived. When he returned, Carter walked over and sat down beside her. Abby's eyes snapped open when his chair creaked.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you come in again." Abby blushed.

"No need to apologize. Actually, I'm sorry I startled you. Are you okay?" Carter inquired.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little nervous." Abby said apprehensively.

"Ah." Carter sighed.

The mood had certainly lightened. The two of them sat together for the next few minutes, laughing and joking. Abby had almost forgotten why she was here. Just then, conveniently enough, Dr.Dorset entered the waiting area.

"Hello. Glad to see you're feeling better." He smiled.

"Hey Dr.Dorset." Abby responded.

Carter slightly bowed his head to acknowledge his presence. He gave Abby's hand one last encouraging squeeze before letting go. Abby faced him and gave him a quick I'll be okay kind of kiss on the cheek.

"Alright Abby, are you ready?" Dr.Dorset asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Abby answered.

"Alright then, follow me." Eddie instructed.

Abby waved to Carter one last time before exiting the room. As she followed Edward, she felt nervous all over again.

Carter watched Abby leave and hoped she would be okay. She needed to get back to work to keep her mind clear. Soon he would find out whether she could. He tried to occupy his thoughts with a million year old magazine, common to all waiting rooms. No matter what he did, he couldn't help but worry about Abby. At least she was safe with Dr.Dorset.

Abby and Eddie finally reached the exam room. He held open the door for her gallantly and let it click shut as he followed her in. When they entered the room, Edward spoke.

"Alright Abby, can you just sit up on the table for me?" Dr.Dorset said.

Abby nodded and made her way over to the exam table. She hopped up onto it as Eddie pulled out her file. He came over and sat on a chair across from her.

"Alright, before I start, I'm going to explain the procedure to you. We had to fit you in around our electives, so it'll be a little hectic. First I'll get you to change into a gown, then I'll do the history and work up. After I'm finished, I'll leave some notes in your chart and will come in to do the pelvic and remove your sutures because I've got an elective endoscopic discectomy. After that Dr. Romano will come in to do the sonogram, x-rays, labs, and review your prescriptions while Dr. Corday does an elective in the cath lab. Finally, you'll go up to see Dr.Legaspi, and she'll determine if you are emotionally stable enough to go back to work. Is that okay?" Dr.Dorset questioned.

"Sure." Abby smiled.

"Great. I'll let you get changed. I'll come back in five minutes." Eddie said.

Abby watched him as pulled out a gown for her before leaving the room. She lightly hopped off the exam table and took off her shoes. Her feet were still sandy from the beach. The thought brought a smile to her face. Abby slowly undressed and put on the gown. She felt so vulnerable in this position. At least it was going to be performing the pelvic. Who knew there were still people out there who take others feelings into consideration? For now it was just easier for Abby to trust a woman with that sort of thing. Abby carefully finished folding her clothes and she put them on the counter opposite. She got up on the table just as there was a knock on the door. A few seconds later, Dr.Dorset re-entered the room.

"Okay, shall we get started with the questions?" Dr.Dorset asked.

"Yup." Abby replied.

"Good. First off, is there any pain?" Eddie inquired.

"A little. Only about a one out of ten. This morning when I bent down to pick something up off the ground, I felt a sharp pain in my side." Abby admitted.

"Mmm hmm. I'm sure you just over extended. It's normal after such a long period of bedrest. Now, how about swelling? Redness? Nausea? Dizziness? Lightheadedness?" Dr.Dorset listed.

"No, no, no, no, and no." Abby said truthfully.

"Alright. Let's move on with the exam then. First I'll take your pulse." Eddie explained.

Abby nodded and extended her hand to Dr.Dorset. He gently took it and rested his middle and index fingers on Abby's radial artery. His hands were cool, it was a soothing sensation. A few seconds later he was done. He spoke as he filled out a blank on the chart.

"Pulse is seventy five and strong. Are you nervous?" Dr.Dorset asked sympathetically.

"A little. Okay, I lied. A lot. It's just, I really hope I can get back to work. I need something to keep my mind occupied. I'm going insane being stuck at home." Abby elaborated.

"I see, but don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine. You'll be back at work tomorrow." Eddie said reassuringly.

"I hope so." Abby muttered inaudiably.

"Good. Now I'll get your temp." He said.

Abby slightly turned her head to the side. Dr.Dorset pulled a few stray strands of hair off to the side and carefully inserted the thermometer into place. It beeped after a few short seconds.

"Temp is 98. No sign of any serious infection so far. Let's check your dialation." Dr.Dorset suggested.

Eddie pulled out his penlight. Abby looked straight at him. He was always in such a good mood, she found it hard not to laugh. After a couple of seconds he was done, and Abby was seeing spots. She blinked the light furiously out of her eyes.

"Four milimetres and reactive. Perfect. At this rate you'll definitely be back to work tomorrow. If I didn't know any better, I would never have guessed you'd had surgery two weeks prior." Eddie laughed.

"What can I say, I'm a fighter." Abby said.

"That's right. You are. After all you've been through. The kidnapping, the rape, the abuse, the surgery, the hospitalization, and the suicide..." Dr.Dorset trailed off at the end, wondering whether it was a good time to bring that up.

"It's okay, you can say it. I tried to commit suicide. I'm so happy I didn't fully go through with it. My life is good, but I was too blinded by the bad aspects at the time to see that." Abby explained.

"Even the best of us make mistakes. I'm just glad you fixed yours." Eddie empathized.

"So am I." Abby agreed.

"Okay. Now let's get your blood pressure. Just relax." Eddie said.

Abby closed her eyes and took deep, calming breaths while Dr.Dorset slipped the BP cuff around her arm. She tried not to be nervous, so she could be taken off her meds. She continued breathing deeply as Edward took the reading. When he was done he put the sphygmomanometer back in it's respective place and smiled at Abby.

"Good news. Your blood pressure is 110 over 70. Normal. You can stop taking your perscriptions. I'm sure the other doctors will be happy to hear that, too." Dr.Dorset exclaimed.

"Thank God! I guess I just needed to get some stuff off my chest." Abby reasoned.

"Mmm hmm. Now I'll check your reflexes." Edward explained.

Abby was overjoyed. Everything was going well so far. Just a few more tests and she'd be free to go back to work. Kerry had already schedualed her for the following day at 7am, but she told Abby to call if something came up. Not that anything was going to.

"Excellent. Negative babinski, and great reaction time. You're a textbook example of perfect health. All there is left for me to do is check the incision site, rib fractures, breath sounds, and heartbeat. I'll do the heartbeat and breath sounds first." Eddie proceeded to explain.

Abby felt nervous about untying her gown and exposing her body to the world. She decided to face her fears and do it anyway. It was a giant leap forward in her recovery. Edward saw Abby was nervous so he gave her an encouraging smile. She felt a little better after his sympathetic gesture. Dr.Dorset was careful to only expose Abby as much as was necessary. The stethoscope disk felt cool against Abby's back, just like Edward's hands. She felt a little more relaxed.

"Take a deep breath for me. Again." Dr.Dorset instructed.

Abby carried out his orders as he moved the disk around her back, pausing every so often to listen to the air flowing in and out of her lungs. Edward then moved the stethoscope to Abby's chest. He held it over her heart for a few seconds before taking the ends of the stethoscope out of his ears and placing it back around his neck. Abby pulled the gown a little tighter around her neck.

"Your breath sounds are wonderful, indicating your diaphragm has fully healed. Your heartbeat is strong and steady. All I have to check now is the site of the incision and your rib fractures and I'm done here. Can you just lay back for me and pull aside your gown?" Dr.Dorset inquired.

Abby nodded her head and fell back against the pillow at the head of the exam table. She looked at the ceiling to keep herself busy as Eddie pulled her gown away from the incision. He gently palpated it to make sure there was no swelling, or severe residual tissue damage. It was a little rigid, but that was normal after surgery. A few seconds later he pulled Abby's gown back to it's original position and helped her sit up.

"Excellent, only minimal residual tissue damage. Your ribs are healing well, too. If this was all there was to your examination, you'd be free to go back to work tomorrow. Unfortunately, I can't be single handed in making that decision. Although I'm sure Drs. Corday, Romano, and Legaspi will all agree. When you're done with everyone we'll review your chart and decide your fate." Dr.Dorset explained.

"Wow, that was fast." Abby said enthusiastically.

"Well, they don't call me Fast Eddie for beating the pants off the opposition in varsity track when I broke the record for the 1500." Dr.Dorset joked.

Abby and Eddie both laughed.

"Alright. I'll leave a few notes on the chart for Drs. Corday and Romano, and I bid you farewell. I'll page Elizabeth and she'll be here in a few minutes. See you later." He said as he finished scribbling something down on the chart.

"Bye." Abby responded.

With one last warm smile, Dr.Dorset left the room. Abby was ecstatic. She was well on her way to returning to work. Once some of the euphoria had worn off, Abby realized the next step was the pelvic exam. Again, she felt nervous. This was what caused her most of her grief. Abby felt extremely uncomfortable with anyone touching her down there. It was less embarrassing if it was a woman, preferrably one she trusted, such as , but it was still a horrible ordeal. Abby didn't have much time left to brood, because just then, entered.

"Hello Abby, it's great to see you again." She said.

"Hi Elizabeth, how are you?' Abby asked.

"I'm fine, you?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Great." Abby walked over to the counter opposite Abby and skimmed over Dr.Dorset's notes. Everything seemed to be in order.

"Good to see Dr.Dorset has cleared you. Everything is much improved." Elizabeth commented.

"I hope you and the other doctors clear me, as well." Abby said pointedly.

"Don't fret, I'm sure everything's fine." Elizabeth said ecouragingly.

"I think it is. After all, what are the odds of complications this longs after?" Abby asked.

"Slim to none. I trust Dr.Dorset has explained the situation with our confliction elective procedures?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yes." Abby replied.

"Then you know I need to ask you some questions, and then perform a pelvic before removing your sutures." Elizabeth listed.

"Mmm Hmm." Abby murmured.

"Good. First, I'd like to ask you something else. How have you been, in terms of mindframe, since your attempt?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

"Much better. Last week, when I told you I didn't come to anyone because I felt like a burden, it was only partially true..." Abby trailed off.

"Go on." Elizabeth encouraged, listening intently.

"Well, what I really meant was, I just didn't know how to ask for help. What would I have said? How could I have explained what I was feeling?" Abby asked, tears now trickling down her cheeks.

Elizabeth understood. She too, had almost died by ecstasy overdose when she was a teenager. She didn't know what to say, either. With the memories came tears. Both Abby and Elizabeth were now crying. Elizabeth walked over to Abby and pulled her into a hug. She pulled away as she spoke.

"I know how you felt. When I was fourteen I went through the same thing, only I overdosed on an amphetamine. I felt my parents would be in denial when I told them. They never really cared in my eyes back then. For me, too, it took a suicide attempt to put it into persepective. I for one, am glad I lived." Elizabeth explained.

Abby was shocked. She never would have suspected Elizabeth of being suicidal. At least now she felt that she wasn't alone. Now she had someone who completely understood. Someone who didn't pity her, only empathized.

"I'm glad I lived, too." Abby said, wiping her tears away.

"Aren't we all." Elizabeth smiled.

"Can we please get the examination over with? I just want to put this whole day behind me." Abby pointed out.

'Sure. I need you to answer some questions for me first." Elizabeth said.

Abby nodded and waited for Elizabeth to start her questioning. After a few very awkward minutes, it was done. Now it was time for the physical.

"Okay, great. Now could you just lay back for me and scoot down to the end of the table? Put your feet in the holders. Good." instructed.

Abby lay and watched as Elizabeth got everything ready. This was embarrassing for her, and probably awkward for , too. It would only take around ten minutes, but it was still horrible. Abby watched as Elizabeth came to stand at her side. She looked into the surgeon's warm and trust filled gaze. Immediately she felt better.

"Alright Abby, now I'm going to start. I'll talk you through it, okay?" asked.

"Sure." Abby replied.

Elizabeth gave Abby a reassuring smile and went to sit at the foot of the exam table. was true to her word, she talked to Abby through the entire process. Abby was nervous, and tense having Elizabeth touch her. just had one thing left to do, but found it difficult when Abby was so uncomfortable.

"Abby, I'm almost finished. Just relax, and it'll be over in a minute." Elizabeth soothed.

Abby took a deep breath and relaxed. Elizabeth found it much easier to continue after that. It was all over in a matter of seconds. Elizabeth had everything she needed. She put the tray aside and walked over to Abby's side again.

"Everything looks good. I've cleared you to go back to work. I've noted everything down in your chart. All I need to do now is remove your sutures. Can you sit up for me please?" Elizabeth asked.

Abby slipped her feet out of the holders and swung her legs back over the edge of the bed. This was much more to her liking. Elizabeth walked over to the cupboards in search of the necessary equipment to remove Abby's stitches. Once she had found it, she set it up and scooted her chair over to Abby's bedside.

"Are you ready?" Elizabeth asked.

"Definitely, I just want them out. They itch like crazy!" Abby laughed.

"Okay then!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Abby watched as carefully unraveled the bandages. The wound looked much better now than it had a week ago. There was no swelling, and the redness was within normal limits. Elizabeth carefully proceeded to cut each individual stitch. It was an odd sensation. Not painful, just uncomfortable. Thankfully there were only three sutures. Soon, everything was done and Elizabeth gently re-bandaged Abby's wrist.

"You'll want to change the dressings once a day for another three days. After that it should be okay." said pointedly.

"Great!" Abby said enthusiastically.

"Alright. Is there anything you wanted to talk about?" Elizabeth asked, while filling in Abby's chart.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks anyway." Abby said.

"Good then. I've got to go, but I'll page Dr.Romano and he'll be here in a few minutes. Get well and hopefully I'll see you at work tomorrow! See you later." said cheerfully.

"Bye." Abby smiled.

As the surgeon walked out the door, Abby thanked God everything was turning out okay. Two down, two to go. As long as Drs. Romano and Legaspi gave her the all-clear, Abby was going to be waking up for horrendously long shifts again starting the following day.

Meanwhile, Carter sat in the waiting room. He was wondering how Abby was doing. She had been in the exam room for close to an hour already. Maybe they had found something, and needed to run more tests. Carter had observed Abby over the past couple of weeks, and hadn't found anything to prevent her from going back to work. He hoped they were just lost in conversation, for Abby's sake.

Abby was wondering how long she had been in the exam room. Carter was probably worried sick by now. Oh well, there were only a few test left to run. Then Abby would go see Dr.Legaspi, and wait for the board of doctors to give her a verdict. A few seconds later, Dr.Romano entered. Abby's head snapped up.

"Oh, hello Dr.Romano. You startled me." Abby gasped.

"Good afternoon, Abby. Sorry about that." He smiled.

Abby watched Dr.Romano curiously as he walked over and sat down to read through her file. He was nodding to himself. A few minutes later, he turned around to face Abby.

"Well, Ms.Lockhart, everything looks good so far. As long as I clear your labs, x-rays, and sonosite, you'll be fully cleared, medically. After that you'll see Dr.Legaspi and be well on your way back to work." Dr.Romano said pleasantly.

"I have my fingers crossed." Abby said hopefully.

"How are you feeling?" Robert asked.

"Do you mean physically, mentally, or both?" Abby inquired.

"Both. I mean, after the suicide attempt." He said quietly.

"Good. Physically, there's not much damage. It doesn't hurt, just itches to no end. Mentally, I've come to accept what happened. I'm happy I failed." Abby replied.

"That's great to hear, then. How about we get started on the sonogram, first. Just lay back for me while I go hunt it down." Dr.Romano suggested.

Abby laid back against the exam table for the third time that day. Dr.Romano left to find the sonosite. It's almost over she thought to herself. A couple minutes later, Dr.Romano returned with the portable ultrasound. He clicked the screen on and set everything up. He gently pulled Abby's gown aside and spread the transmitting gel over her diaphragm. Abby was transfixed at the screen as Robert slowly moved the transducer over her stomach. When he was finished, Romano wiped the remaining gel off of Abby's skin and helped her sit up.

"Everything looks great. No signs of hemmorhage or sclerosis. There is some residual tissue damage, but it will clear up over the next few months." Dr.Romano explained.

Abby nodded as Dr.Romano put the sonosite aside and filled in her chart. He then walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a lab kit. As he set up, Abby found she wasn't nervous any more. She had somehow gotten over her fear of needles.

"I'm going to get labs for hormone levels, CBC, chem 7, coag panel, HIV, creatine level, and serum." Dr.Romano listed.

"Wow, I thought it would be more." Abby whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Dr.Romano asked.

"Pardon? Oh, nothing." Abby said.

"If you say so. Stretch out your left arm for me, please." Dr.Romano instructed.

Abby did as she was told. Dr.Romano gently tied the tourniquet around her upper arm. Abby squeezed her hand into a fist a couple of times to make her veins more visible. Robert carefully palpated her forearm in search of a good vessel. Soon he found a good site. It was on the side of Abby's arm, where there were no tracks from previous draws and IVs, so he'd use a butterfly needle. First he cleaned the area with alcohol, and then counted to three before inserting the needle. It hurt more than the others. Abby's eyes began to water but after a minute Dr.Romano untied the tourniquet and pulled out the needle. After covering the site with a small bandage, he looked up and met Abby's tear shined eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Butterflies just hurt more than regular draws, and I'm terrible at handling pain." Abby laughed.

"Well, that's done now so you have nothing to worry about." Dr.Romano said and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Except the results." Abby said quietly.

"I'm sure everything's fine. All I need now is a chest x-ray. Luckily I left the portable in here before, so we don't have to go down to radiology. Just lay back for me." Dr.Romano said.

Abby laid back and he slipped the film underneath her back. After Robert securely put on his lead vest, he instructed Abby to stay still and hold her breath untill he had gotten the picture. A few minutes later Abby was sitting up and Dr.Romano had the film in his hand. Now all that needed to be done was to send the labs off and get the x-ray developed. Romano quickly scribbled something down in Abby's charts.

"Okay, that's everything. You're free to go, Abby. While you're with Dr.Legaspi I'll get the lab results and films back. We'll discuss your case when you're done and let you know if you can get back to work." Dr.Romano said pointedly.

"Thanks so much." Abby said appreciatively.

"No problem. I'll go run these to the lab and let you get dressed. I'll page Dr.Legaspi and tell her to expect you. See you later." Robert said.

"Bye." Abby replied.

Once he had left the room Abby proceeded to get dressed. The surgeons had pretty much given her the all-clear. All she had to do now was convince Kim she could handle the pressures that came with working in the ER. Abby finished getting dressed and grabbed her purse. She walked aimlessly down the hall toward the waiting room. When she walked in Carter's head snapped up.

"Abby!" He exclaimed.

"Hey John." She said happily.

"How'd it go?" He asked excitedly.

"Very well. The surgeons pretty much say I'm fine. All I have to do now is go see Legaspi. After that, the four of them will review my file and tell me the verdict. Hopefully I'll be able to stop taking the meds, my blood pressure's dropped." Abby elaborated.

"Great! What are we waiting for, let's go up to psych!" Carter said.

"You seem more excited about this than me!" Abby joked.

"I'm just happy for you. You've wanted nothing more than to go back to work, and now you're so close to it!" Carter said knowingly.

"You're right about that." Abby said quietly before leaning in to kiss Carter.

The two of them kept close as they walked up to psych. They ran in to Dr.Legaspi outside her office. She surveyed them with a smile. Abby let go of Carter.

"Hey guys." Dr.Legaspi said.

"Hi." Abby replied.

"Good afternoon." Carter acknowledged.

"Alright, come on in Abby. Dr.Carter, if you'd just wait in the waiting room, please." Dr.Legaspi said.

"Sure. See you soon, Abby." Carter smiled.

Abby smiled back as she followed Dr.Legaspi into her office. It was funny because most people see psychiatrists offices to have those leather couches, but this was different. There was a desk, an office chair on one side, and two armchairs on the other. Dr.Legaspi walked over and dropped into the armchair. She motioned for Abby to sit down as she deposited a copy of Abby's file on the desktop.

"How are you doing?" Kim asked.

"Fine, and you?" Abby replied.

"I'm doing well. Now tell me, do you personally think you are ready to return to your duties? Working in the ER is high pressure, and I just want to be sure you can handle it." Dr.Legaspi said.

"I've never been more ready. I think it would be good for my recovery, so I have something to do to keep my mind off of my thoughts." Abby replied honestly.

"Mmm hmm, and what do you mean, thoughts?" Dr.Legaspi inquired.

"Even though I try not to think about it, I always have flashbacks of the incident, and the suicide attempt. It's not as bad as it used to be anymore, but I still don't like it." Abby explained.

"I see, but I think you need more time to come to terms with your experiences. How about nightmares, have you had any lately?" Dr.Legaspi demanded.

"Only one since the suicide. I fell asleep during the day while I was watching tv, but I think it was because I was watching Cold Case Files, and there was sexual assault involved." Abby said, trying to sound convincing.

"Maybe, or maybe you still haven't gotten past your feelings on the whole situation. I want you to describe everything that happened in both the kidnapping and the suicide, down to the last detail, to me. Trust me, it'll make you feel better." Dr.Legaspi instructed.

Abby sighed and nodded. Kim listened intently as Abby described the images very vividly. After a few minutes, she was finished. Abby took deep calming breaths to steady herself. It had been quite a difficult task to get everything out in the open, even after this much time. Never the less, Dr.Legaspi was right. The memories didn't scare Abby quite as much, knowing another person could see them and face them with her.

"That's terrible. How do you feel now?" Dr.Legaspi asked.

"Better. It's easier now." Abby said.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now tell me, how have you been sleeping lately?" Kim asked.

"Very well. There's not much else I've been able to do with Carter breathing down my neck to stay in bed all week." Abby laughed.

"Okay, and how about your appetite?" Kim continued, while scribbling in Abby's chart.

"Improved. At first I didn't eat much, but now I feel more like myself again." Abby replied.

"Good. Have you cried much lately?" Kim asked.

"No, only when I'm trying to explain my feelings, but even that's getting better. I think it's only because I find it hard to believe whoever I'm telling can understand." Abby reasoned.

"Well, pardon the pun, but I understand." Dr.Legaspi said sympathetically.

Abby smiled. She knew Kim understood, but still felt like her feelings were her own, and nobody could share them.

"Okay, that's everything. If you just want to wait outside with Dr.Carter, I'll talk everything over with the other doctors and we'll let you know in a few minutes." Dr.Legaspi said.

"Great, thanks." Abby said as she got up and left.

Drs. Corday, Romano, and Dorset had been waiting outside for Abby to finish. They smiled at her as she passed. Abby entered the waiting room to find Carter absorbed in an outdated copy of the Chicago Times.

"Hey handsome." Abby said.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Carter asked as he got up and hugged Abby.

"Quite well. I'm almost 100 sure I can go back to work tomorrow. I'm just waiting for them to talk over my case and give me a verdict." Abby explained.

"That's great!" Carter cheered.

Back inside Dr.Legaspi's office, the four doctors sat, arguing over Abby's charts.

"I think she should take another week or two, just to make sure she's fully emotionally recovered and ready to tackle the stress that comes with working in the ER." Kim pointed out.

"I think she's fine. She's in much better shape than she was a week ago, and it would be a good step for her to get back to something. She needs to stay occupied." reasoned.

"There's nothing medically wrong with her." Dr.Romano said.

"Unless there's strong evidence that she can't go back to work because of psychological trauma, she's going back." Dr.Dorset said firmly.

"Well, there's no sufficient evidence, but I still think..." Dr.Legaspi was cut off by

"Thinking is not good enough, there has to be proof. Abby can be taken off her meds today, and be back at work tomorrow. End of story." Elizabeth affirmed.

"All in favour?" Dr.Dorset said.

"I." The three surgeons said in unison.

"All opposed." Dr.Romano asked.

"Oh alright, she can go back." Kim said grudgingly.

"Excellent, I'll go talk to her." Elizabeth smiled.

Abby and Carter sat anxiously in the waiting room. He held her reassuringly. Abby prayed she'd be allowed to go back to work. Personally, she didn't see any reason not to be. A few seconds later, the door to the waiting room opened and Elizabeth entered.

"Abby, we've made our decision." said.

"And?" Abby asked nervously.

"We've cleared you. You can start work again tomorrow. Congratulations." Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Abby rejoiced.

Elizabeth was engulfed in a hug. Abby was crying happy tears. After she let go of , she went to embrace Carter. This was the best news she'd had in the longest time.

"Wait, there's more good news. You don't have to take your meds any more, and your labs came back free of any discrepancies." Elizabeth added.

"Awesome!" Abby squealed.

"That's great news!" Carter said joyfully.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then, Abby." Elizabeth said.

"Bye. Oh, and thanks. For everything." Abby smiled back and left the room. Abby fell into Carter's arms and smiled into his chest. Carter held her and was extremely glad for her. They stayed like that for a few minutes before heading towards the ER to tell Kerry that Abby would be back at work the following day. As they walked, Abby thought about how good it would be back at work, something she never thought was possible.

When they reached the ER, Carter stood back as Abby was engulfed in a giant group hug. Haleh, Chuni, Lydia, Lily, and Yosh were the first to notice Abby. They ran at her to welcome her back. Shouts of oh my gosh, we missed you and how are you came from all sides. Weaver noticed the commotion and walked over. When the crowd cleared, after she yelled at them to go back to work, Kerry finally saw what all the commotion was about.

"Abby! How are you doing?" Kerry asked sympathetically.

"Fine. I'm came to tell you I'll be back at work tomorrow." Abby said.

"That's great! Sorry I have to go, see you tomorrow." Kerry said as she crutched away.

Abby smiled. On their way out of the ER, Abby and Carter were greeted by Luka, Susan, Dave, Mark, and Carol. After a few more rounds of we missed you and great to have you back Abby and Carter finally escaped the ER. They both laughed as they walked to the car. They'd drive home to change before they went for dinner at the Fiore Catalina. The two of them drove in a comfortable silence.

When they got home, Abby went to find something to wear, and Carter waited for her downstairs. Abby looked through her closet and decided on the dress Carter had bought for her on the day she got out of the hospital. She slipped into it, put on some makeup, a light spray of Alfred Sung, a silver locket, and brushed her hair. She put on a pair of black strappy spike heels to go with the dress. Abby looked at the white bandage around her wrist. It clashed horribly with her dress, but Carter would kill her if she took it off. Abby dug through her closet to find something to cover it with. She settled for a silken handkerchief she expertly tied around her wrist. After perfectly tucking the loose ends under it, she went to meet Carter.

Carter stood, leaning against the wall at the bottom of the spiral staircase. He looked up as Abby came down. She looked absolutely magnificent. Carter smiled and held out his arm as she joined him.

"You look so beautiful." Carter smiled as he leaned in to kiss Abby.

"Thanks. You look great, too." Abby blushed after they pulled away.

Carter silenced her with a kiss. The two stood, lips locked, for a few minutes. The sparks flew. Each one of them longed to spend the rest of their life with the other. After they pulled away, the couple walked through the door and down the front steps. Carter decided to let his grandmother's chauffer drive them to dinner in the towncar. He wanted to spend the entire evening with Abby, giving her his full attention.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Fiore Catalina restaurant. It was a beautiful night, and the waiter led them to a small table set for two out on the deck. Carter looked at Abby, glowing as she was bathed in the moonlight. Her smile could warm the coldest night.

"You look absolutely stunning." Carter said.

"You already told me that!" Abby laughed.

"I just can't say it enough!" Carter smiled.

They joked for a while before ordering. A wonderful looking plate of Pollo Giardino pasta sat before each of them, alongside a glass of Chianti Bocelli wine. It was a very enjoyable meal, followed by a dessert of Tiramisu. After dinner, Carter and Abby enjoyed eachother's company. They spent two hours talking about anything and everything. After a few more glasses of wine, they decided to be on their way. Both of them had 7am shifts.

The ride home was a short one. Abby leaned back on Carter in the back seat of the car and he slipped his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes and sighed contently. Carter was glad Abby could finally enjoy herself, and get back to a normal lifestyle. A few minutes later, they had arrived back at the Carter mansion.

Carter carried Abby all the way up to her bedroom and tossed her on the bed. She giggled as he flopped down beside her.

"We should get to bed, early shift tomorrow." Carter reasoned.

"You're right." Abby said.

Carter went to put his suit away while Abby changed. She washed off her makeup and hopped under the covers. Not long after, Carter came in. He crawled in next to her and pulled the covers up. Abby had set the alarm clock for 6am. That would give them an hour to wake up, get dressed, and get to work. It would be tough, but they'd make it. Carter switched off the lights and turned to face Abby. She snuggled up to him and he put his arm around her waist. Soon, Abby had fallen asleep. Carter watched her. She looked like an angel. He brushed some stray hairs from her face. Abby was so close to him, he felt her hot breath on his shoulder, and her rythmic breathing against his chest. It was so comforting, and reassuring. Carter was happy to finally have the old Abby back. He would never let anything take her away from him again. Till death do them part...

_A.N.: What did you think of that one? I took a few days off this week, stupid cold... Oh well, it gave me more time to write. The outline for this chapter was full of cross outs and mix ups, but I got it sorted. I hope you like this one, I'll post the next one soon. In the meantime, tell me what you think, just click 'submit review' and type a few words! Love my readers, thanks for sticking with the story! Julia _


	21. Welcome Back

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. Will Carter get to her in time? Will he be able to save her? Read on to find out!

_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honour of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.  
  
Chapter 21: Welcome Back

Abby woke up to the sun shining in her window. Last night was great, and Abby was surprised that she could actually make love with Carter after her tragedies. It felt great. A passion existed between them like never before. With Carter, Abby didn't feel used, or worthless. It was something special. It was more than just fulfilling her physical desires, it was deeply emotional. Making love with Carter didn't feel wrong, it was exactly the opposite. It felt so right. Abby thought it would bring back memories of Jack Conner, but it didn't. This was different. This was a good thing. Carter was gentle and loving, not harsh and hurtful. She sighed contently and smiled, remembering, as she fell back against her pillows.

Today, she was going back to where this whole nightmare began a few back. Abby turned her head and looked at the alarm clock. It was 6:30am. They had slept through the wake up call. She turned over to wake Carter.

"John, get up! We're going to be late for work! For God sakes GET UP!" Abby yelled.

Carter blinked a few times and yawned. He looked puzzled.

"It's 6:30, we're going to be late! Come on, let's get dressed." Abby shouted.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." Carter said.

He slowly got up and slinked out of the room. Abby got up and ran around furiously, looking for her scrubs. She quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face, and brushed her hair. There was no time to take a shower now. After that she got dressed in record time. She was down in the kitchen two minutes later. As Abby was drinking her coffee at light speed, Carter ambled into the kitchen.

"Hurry up, John, we're going to be late!" Abby shouted.

"Alright, give me a second." Carter mumbled.

"I would if I had one!" Abby exclaimed.

After a very rushed breakfast, Abby and Carter piled into his jeep and sped off down the road to County. The traffic was hideous. After an hour of screaming furious insults at the other drivers, Carter finally pulled into his parking space at the hospital. Before he even had time to turn off the ignition, Abby had taken off at top speed toward the door. Carter sighed and caught up with her. When he reached her by the door, he noticed she was shaking slightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked while placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I think so. It's just, hard. This is where this whole nightmare started. I don't know if I can stand it in there, John." Abby sobbed.

"Do you want to go back home? I can call Weaver and tell her you can't come in today." Carter suggested.

"No. If I leave now, I might never find the courage to come back." Abby resolved.

"Okay then, take your time. I'm here with you the whole way." Carter reassured.

Slowly but surely, Abby took a step towards the door. Then another. Soon she found herself inside. Carter was holding her hand and occasionally giving her a comforting squeeze. There was still the elevator before they reached the ER. Once they were inside, Abby had to take deep breaths to steady herself. She used to feel safe travelling this same path, but now that wasn't an option. She kept her guard up even though odds of something similar happening again were less than zero. All too soon, the elevator came to a halt and Carter ushered Abby out. They were greeted cheerily from all sides as they strode towards the lounge. When they entered they ran straight into Kerry.

"John, Abby. Hello. Good to see you again Abby." She smiled.

"Hello Dr.Weaver." Abby returned.

"How are you?" Dr.Weaver inquired.

"I suppose I've been better." Abby sighed.

"Mmm hmm. Sorry, I have to go. I'll see you later, hope your first day back goes well!" Kerry said.

"Bye." Carter and Abby said in unison.

The two of them quietly put away their things and adourned their hospital equipment. Abby leaned up against her locker and silently prayed to herself. Carter noticed this and walked over to her. He slipped his arms around Abby's waist. She was glad she had him to lean on, in any case. After a few more minutes of mentally assuring herself Abby disattached herself from Carter and took her first steps out of the lounge.

It felt strange being back at the scene of the crime. Everything looked so much more threatening now than it used to. People's eyes seemed to be tracing her every move, and it made Abby very uncomfortable. She mentally cursed herself for wanting to come back to this place so early. Before she had time to think any more of it, Luka called her into an incoming high- speed MVA.

Abby ran up and grabbed the side of the gurney. She listened intently as the paramedics gave them the bullet. It had been a high-speed MVA, police chase. The police were close behind, they wanted to question the victims. As they burst through the trauma room doors, Abby felt a new sense of excitement. She was back at work, doing what she did best. Helping other people like she herself had needed help weeks before.

"Get him 100 of lydocaine and 50 of heparin. Squeeze in 2 units of o-neg and cross type for four. Get him 4 units of type specific. Bag him on 100 oxygen." Luka shouted as he intubated.

Abby was busy carrying out his orders, and shouting at the police men who had just arrived to wait outside.

"His pressure's dropping!" Haleh pointed out.

"Damnit, he must be bleeding out. Page surgery and tell them we have a massive abdominal hemmorhage. Get me a thoracotamy tray!" Luka instructed.

Abby did as she was told and stood back as Luka performed the procedure. She like the giving end of medicine much better than the recieveing end, gruesome as it may be. A couple of seconds later, and Romano burst into the room.

"What have we got?" Elizabeth inquired as she gowned up.

"Thirty six year old male, high-speed MVA auto versus semi. Massive abdominal hemmorhage, hypotensive and tacchycardic at 160. Damnit he's going into v-fib!" Luka exclaimed.

"Someone get me the internal paddles!" Romano screamed.

"Charge to 20. CLEAR! Okay, charge to 30! CLEAR!" Luka ordered.

"Asystole." announced.

"Okay, that's it. Call it." Luka said.

"Time of death, 10:46." Robert stated.

Just then, Dr.Weaver entered the room.

"The girl's dead, too. The driver of the semi has a minor scalp lac." She announced.

Haleh pulled a sheet over the body as everyone else stripped themselves of their trauma attire. Soon the room was clear of everyone except Abby and Luka. Before they had a chance to make themselves scarce, a police officer entered the room to talk to them.

"Hello, I'm officer Knightley. I understand you worked on one of the victims, the driver." The policeman stated.

"Yes, we did." Luka replied.

"What exactly happened?" Abby asked.

"It was a chase. The victim's car slammed into a semi, we didn't get an I.D. on the driver. All we know is he kidnapped the girl he was with three days ago. He was spotted on the freeway and the other officers chased him further into the city where he ran a red light and hit an eighteen wheeler." Knightley replied.

Abby's face suddenly went chalk white. She mumbled something incoherent before turning and sprinting off into the empty adjacent trauma room. Luka noticed her reaction and followed, apologizing to the officer for having to leave. The officer didn't mind, there wasn't much else Luka could do for him anyway.

Abby was sitting against the back wall of the trauma room. Her knees were pulled up to her chest, which she was clutching for safety. She was crying and hyperventilating. Luka hurried over to her and knelt down. He pulled her into a hug, quickly checking her pulse to make sure she wasn't having an anxiety attack. Abby held onto him for dear life. Officer Knightley's story had reminded her of that one fateful day she was abducted, and she realized it could have been her. As she cried Luka whispered quiet words of comfort to her.

"Ja chu zashtititi te kapuljachan khandze ja chu drzhati vampir tvoje vrate." Luka whispered.

Abby had no idea what the words meant, but she was comforted by them nevertheless. She was just glad someone was here to keep her safe for the timebeing. Luka pulled back slightly and brushed some loose hair away from Abby's face. She was still sobbing lightly in his arms. After a few minutes she was calm again. Luka's pager picked the best time to go off. He looked up as he turned it off.

"Sorry Abby, I have to go. There's another trauma coming in. Stay here for a while if you need to, I'll make sure they take the victim to trauma one. I'll see you later." Luka said sincerely.

Abby nodded and Luka kissed the top of her head. She watched him as he stood up and stalked out of the room. Abby was glad he had been there to comfort her.

Outside the room, Elizabeth stood watching through the glass. She was contemplating whether or not to go inside. She entered against her better judgement. Abby needed someone there, and Elizabeth was glad to oblige. Abby slowly lifted her head when she saw a sliver of light from outside creep across the floor. The trauma room door closed and Abby found herself in Elizabeth's company. slid down onto the floor beside Abby and put a hand on her shoulder. Abby tried her best not to cry, but knew it wouldn't do her good not to express her emotion. After a couple of seconds, she looked up at Elizabeth. gave Abby a small smile, encouraging her to speak. Abby took a deep calming breath and spoke.

"I don't know what happened. One mintue I was fine, but suddenly the information hit home and I couldn't stand it. It was like reliving the whole event from your perspective, and it's scary. I felt like it was happening again. Will I ever be back to normal?" Abby asked exasperatedly.

"I promise you will be. It may take quite some time, but you will be. You will carry on with your life like nothing ever happened. The one thing you will always be burdened with, however, is the memory. Not necessarily fear, but memory. You will remember everything, but the sharpness of the details will fade in time. You will look back on it as a small disruption in your life, and eventually overlook it completely. Untill that day comes, we will all be here to help in any way we can. To be with you in times you remember, or fear, and in times you push it aside to just have fun. No matter what happens, you are in the company of people who love you very much and pray for your life to go on smoothly." Elizabeth soothed.

"I just want it to be over now. I don't want to wait. I'm afraid the nightmares will come back, the flashbacks will never end, and the feeling of their bodies on mine will never fade. I'm afraid of what the future holds for me. Whether I will ever be able to look at cases like this and do my part in helping without being taken back to that day. Oh Elizabeth, it all just seems so real now. Before, I tried denying that anything happened, but now I have no choice but to face it. I'm so scared." Abby said, tears starting to stream down her cheeks again, and her voice quivering.

"I know you're scared. Scared to have to relive that nightmare. Scared to look each victim in the face and see yourself reflected in their eyes. Scared to be weak. Scared to let fear and emotion run your life forever. I'm scared too. Scared that you'll hide from your problems again. Scared that you'll feel we're not enough of a source of comfort. Scared of holding your life in my hands again. John is scared. He's scared of losing you again. Scared of having to let you go. He, too, is scared of seeing the sadness in your eyes, and they eyes of patients that are in your situation. Everyone is scared, but they put on a brave face, and do what they can to help you get through the day. The only person that can really make a difference, however, is you. If you believe you will be okay, that you will move on, this will end much sooner. The transition back into a normal life will come as suddenly as the transition to a life of remorse. Be brave, Abby, and the rest will follow." reassured.

"But it's hard. Hard to move on, hard to feel safe, hard to feel brave. I don't know if I can do it." Abby said unsurely.

"I believe in you. Carter believes in you. All that really counts is that you believe in yourself. Promise me that one thing." Elizabeth said softly.

"All I can promise is I'll try my best." Abby said sadly.

"That's all I ask." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thanks." Abby said, wiping away the last of her tears.

Elizabeth smiled at Abby proudly as both their pagers went off. It looked like there was a penetrating chest trauma coming in, and they needed all the help they could get. Elizabeth got up and held out a hand to help Abby. She took it and stood up, leaning against the counter for momentary support. The two women walked out and headed for the trauma room to get gowned up. When they entered, Luka, Kerry, Chuny and Haleh were already there. Chuny helped Elizabeth get her gown on, while Luka helped Abby. He smiled at her warmly, thanking God she looked better. Abby smiled back to assure him she was fine. Just then, the trauma room door burst open and Carter, Doris, and Zadro wheeled the patient in.

As the paramedics gave them the bullet, Abby automatically reached for the drug box and other necessities. She did everything as the doctors ordered. After twenty hectic minutes, filled with shouts of instructions and drawls from monitors signalling a flatline, Elizabeth, Luka, and Chuny wheeled the patient up to surgery. The four others remained and discarded their trauma attire. Kerry and Haleh left Carter and Abby alone in the now empty room. Carter walked over to Abby and took her in his arms. She melted into his warm embrace. Abby looked up and met his sparkling brown eyes. They were full of love and pride. Abby smiled, knowing everything he felt towards her. The two of them kissed passionately before walking out towards admit, hand in hand.

When they reached admit, the board was almost empty. There were only a few patients, all with minor complaints. Chairs was desolate. Abby pictured a few lone tumbleweeds blowing by and chuckled to herself. This caused Carter to turn his attention to her.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just so quiet. A good first day." Abby smiled.

"Why don't we go over to Doc Magoo's for some coffee?" Carter asked.

"Sounds good to me." Abby agreed.

They held hands on the way out. Abby noticed all the staff had made themselves scarce. The doctors were tending to patients, hoping to clear the board sooner, and the nurses were nowhere in sight. Probably having coffee in the lounge. As they were approaching the door, they heard a shout.

"You two can take your time, doesn't look like we have much use for you right now. If something big comes up, I'll page you." Weaver shouted.

"Thanks Kerry." Abby smiled.

When they got across the street, Carter and Abby walked into the diner and sat in a booth near the window. Carter reached across the table and took Abby's small, delicate hands in his. They were big and manly, but surprisingly gentle. Abby smiled, and silently prayed she could spend the rest of her life with him. He was her greatest source of comfort, whether he knew it or not.

"What can I get for you today?" The waitress asked, seemingly apparating out of thin air.

"Two large coffees please. Both with cream, one no sugar." Carter said.

"Coming right up." The waitress replied, popping her bubblegum.

"Is it a pre-requisite that you have to be a squeaky voiced, big breasted, blonde haired, bubblegum chewing sleaze to work in a diner?" Abby asked.

"It seems that way." Carter laughed.

A few minutes later, the sleazy waitress came back with their coffees. After she walked away, Carter and Abby burst into fits of giggles again. They managed to muffle them in their coffee. After a few more sips of coffee wannabe, Carter spoke.

"So, how's your first day back been so far?" Carter inquired.

Abby hesitated before deciding to be completely honest. Carter deserved to know the truth. After all, he had been her safety net these entire past few weeks. She sighed deeply before continuing.

"Okay I guess. I hit a rough patch, but I'm fine now. Thanks to Luka and Elizabeth." Abby said offhandedly, avoiding Carter's gaze.

"What happened? Why didn't you come find me?" Carter asked quietly, the concern evident in his voice and expression.

"You know the MVA that came in earlier? Well, both the driver and passenger died of their injuries. It turns out the driver had taken the girl hostage..." Abby trailed off.

"Go on." Carter assured, giving her hand an encouraging squeeze.

"When I realized I was on your side of the situation, a few weeks back, it scared me. I felt for myself what you felt for me. Worry, fear, guilt..." Abby sighed.

"I know how awful that is, trust me. Every possible emotion ran through me at some point during that time. Fear, anger, remorse, pride, euphoria, and a barrel full of others. I hated it for the mostpart. However, I don't regret it. When I got you back all of that was ebolished and I felt alive. Emotions are what make us human." Carter said knowingly.

"Sometimes I wonder whether life wouldn't be better as a barnacle..." Abby joked.

"Oh trust me, it wouldn't be." Carter said, leaning in to kiss her.

Once they pulled away, they decided to go back to work. On their way out, Carter paid the bill. They stepped out into a warm spring rain. It was a nice change from the constant snowfall. They held hands and ran across the street back to the hospital. Once they got inside, they noticed that chairs was still empty. The number of patients was the same, but a few names had changed. The admit desk was desolate aside from Randi, who was painting her nails a vivid firecracker red.

"Where is everyone?" Carter asked.

"I don't know, check the lounge." Randi said distractedly.

Abby and Carter turned and headed for the lounge. Neither of them noticed Randi following them, as another clerk filled in for her at the desk. It was a quiet day, but on days like these the staff usually kept themselves busy playing some stupid improvised version of a sport. Abby stepped into the lounge before Carter. It was completely dark inside. As she fumbled for the light switch, Carter flipped it on instead.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

Abby was shocked. There were signs and banners everywhere. There was a small table with gifts on it, and another larger table with food. Abby smiled at everyone and turned to look at Carter for a second.

"Wow, thanks you guys." She said in awe.

"We just thought we'd make your first day back one to remember. In a good sense, that is." Carter explained.

"It's the best day back anyone could ever ask for." Abby smiled.

"So, still think life would be better as a barnacle?" Carter asked.

"Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies." Abby said enigmatically.

Everyone had a great time at the party. No patients were coming in, and most of the ones from before had gone. They decided Abby should open her presents like she would at a birthday, in front of everyone. They all took a seat somewhere in the lounge as Abby dropped onto the couch. Carter handed her the first package. It was a small box wrapped in a pale pink wrapping paper with gold lettering saying 'welcome back' in a curvy font. Abby untied the ribbon and tore the sides of the package. She pulled away the last of the wrapping paper. It was a book. Chicken Soup for the Survivors Soul.

"Who is this one from? There was no tag." Abby asked.

"Check inside, maybe there's a message." Carter suggested.

Abby flipped open the front cover and found a message. It was written in black ink, with a quill by the looks of it. Abby read the message aloud.

"Dear Abby. Welcome back. I hope you had a good recovery. I thought this book might help you to see you're not alone in what you're feeling. There are others out there just like you. They share your emotion and your pain. They also share in the love and caring of the friends they surround themselves with. We all love you forever. God bless. Dr.Elizabeth Corday." Abby finished.

She had tears in her eyes. She looked up and saw Elizabeth smiling at her from the front of the crowd. Abby stood up and motioned for her to step over. Once got passed the crowd on the floor, Abby put her arms around the surgeon. She thanked her and sat back down. Carter handed her the next gift. This one didn't have a nametag either. It was a tiny box wrapped in deep blue paper. Abby carefully peeled away the tape and unravelled the paper. Inside was a blood red velvet box. When she opened it up, she discovered the box held a silver necklace with a dove charm. In it was embedded a tiny ruby. Abby pulled the necklace out to put it on. When she was tugging, the top of the box came loose, and a note fell out from underneath. Abby cleared her throat and read it out loud.

"May this dove bring you comfort and keep you safe. E.Dorset." Abby recited.

She turned to see the surgeon smiling at her. Abby handed him the necklace and he clipped it on. After that she turned around and embraced him.

"Thank you." Abby said.

Edward smiled at her and turned to go back to his place in the crowd. After Abby got settled in again and everyone managed to close their mouths, Carter handed Abby another gift. This one was big and oddly shaped. It was wrapped in gold foil and felt soft. Abby pulled away the overwrap. The reason it was soft was because it had been covered in cloth. Abby pulled the cloth open at the top to reveal a picture of angels gathered around a young girl. She was standing on a cloud with her arms open, and the sun was setting behind them. It was painted in oil based paint and framed with ebony. It was absolutely beautiful. Underneath the picutre was a caption written in jet black ink, in cursive. Abby was breathless as she took in the beauty of the picture, so Carter read the caption instead.

"We all need somebody to lean on and something to fall back on." Carter read.

"Who's the artist?" Abby asked.

Everyone leaned in to take a closer look. Upon closer inspection Abby realized the girl in the picture was her. The angels were Carter, Dr.Dorset, Elizabeth, Susan, and Dr.Romano. Kerry got a dawning look of comprehension on her face after staring at the signature for a minute.

"Oh my gosh, Rocket!" She gasped.

Abby looked up. Dr.Romano was trying to sneak out of the lounge to hide the blush that had spread across his cheeks. Abby got up and vaulted the couch. She pulled him into a tight hug. Everyone gaped at him, open- mouthed. He simply shook his head and smiled.

"I can't be a hard assed bastard ALL the time. Even I need a little 'nice time' sometimes." He said before turning to leave.

Everyone's mouths fell open again as they gazed at the surgeon. He smiled and walked back over to Abby. She put the painting aside and embraced him again. He rubbed her back assuringly and pulled away.

"I didn't know you were an artist!" Abby exclaimed.

"Neither did I untill I sat down with a paintbrush and easel. Inspiration came to me when I saw how much you needed us there for you, and I took that and expressed my assurance in a form of art. You very well know I'm not overly articulate, so I decided to try oil base." Dr.Romano said.

"Thank you." Abby smiled.

For what seemed like the hundredth time everyone sat back down. There were many more presents to go, but they decided to take a food break first. After finishing all the cake, cookies, punch, and other various treats, the ER staff all took their respective places again. Carter handed Abby the next gift.

Half and hour and seventeen gifts later, everyone had been thanked appropriately. Chairs had started filling up, and people were getting back to work. Carter and Abby's shifts were over. Malik and Yosh helped Carter carry the gifts to the car as Abby got ready to leave. When John came back he put away his lab coat and took out his jacket. He looked proudly at Abby.

"Come on, let's go home." He smiled, offering her his arm.

"Sounds good to me." Abby said, taking his hand.

All the way home, Carter told Abby how proud he was of her for being able to go back to work so soon. He told her that in his eyes, she was the most valiant person in the world. She was his vision of courage and strength. Abby smiled as Carter spoke.

When they arrived back at the Carter mansion, they went straight up to the bedroom to change. Abby discarded her scrubs and pulled on a pair of Carter's sweats and a white tank top. She fell back onto the bed and was engulfed in her bedsheets. Smiling to herself, she thought back to how wonderful everyone had been that day. Abby was glad she had gone back to work. A few seconds later, a knock on the door snapped her out of her reverie. The doorknob turned and Carter walked in. Abby propped herself up on her elbows and smiled at him. Carter smiled back.

"Want to get something to eat?" Carter asked.

"After that party? I'll be working that cake off for two weeks!" Abby laughed.

"Okay, I'm not hungry either then." Carter deadpanned.

Out of nowhere he got hit with a pillow. Abby giggled and rolled over to make room for Carter. He looked at her blankly for a second before recovering and jumping onto the bed. He pinned her arms and legs down and tickled her. Abby was laughing hysterically.

"No! John! St-stop! Please!" She choked.

"Only if you say the magic word!" Carter said.

"I love you!" Abby yelled.

"Actually, I was thinking pericardiosynthesis, but that's close enough." Carter joked.

"You suck, you know that Carter!" Abby laughed.

"Do I? We'll see about that!" Carter yelled and grabbed a pillow.

Abby got up and grabbed another one. She dashed across the room with Carter on her heels. He was beating her over the head with a pillow. Both of them had tears streaming down their cheeks from laughing so hard at the end. They embraced and fell backwards onto the bed. Carter looked at Abby. She was finally back to her normal self. Abby looked deep into John's eyes and smiled at their warmth. He reached out from under her and pulled a feather from the pillow fight out of her hair. Abby leaned in and they kissed passionately.

They lay awake, talking for a while before Abby's exhaustion had finally caught up with her. She laid her head on Carter's chest and fell asleep to the sound of his rythmic breathing. He lay awake and watched her for a while before finally drifting off himself...

There they would lay untill morning, when Trudy would come wake them up for their next early shift.

_  
A.N.: Well, it's finally up! I'm sorry it took me so long, but I updated my other fic and I didn't have any ideas for this chapter. The Croatian sentence Luka whispered earlier means: I will protect you from the hooded claw, I will keep the vampires from your door. Thanks to everyone who has remained faithful to the story, and the reviewers! You know I love reviews, so please keep them coming! I promise to update sooner this time! –Julia-_


	22. Decisions

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. How does it affect her life and her relationship with Carter? Read on to find out!  
_  
A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honour of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team

Chapter 22: Decisions

Abby's first week back at work had gone by without incident. She had everyone's support in facing her fears and nightmares. She was feeling better and more like herself by the day. It was almost as if the entire fiasco had never happened.

Abby was drying her hair in the bathroom when she heard a knock on the door. Before she even had time to answer, Carter made his way inside. She saw him smiling, reflected in the mirror. Abby turned off the hair dryer and faced him. He took a step towards her and they embraced. Carter had the day off, but Abby's shift stared at two. Carter was going to drive her to work and go shopping.

"Are you almost ready?" He asked.

"Yup, I just need to change into my scrubs." Abby said, making her way past Carter to the closet.

"Alright, I'll wait for you downstairs." Carter decided.

Abby smiled and gave him one last peck on the cheek before continuing her search for her scrubs. Carter left the room and hopped down the stairs. Abby fished her clothes out of the back of the closet and got dressed in a heartbeat. When she was done, Abby quickly pulled her hair back into a loose pony tail and ran down the stairs. Carter was leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. He looked up and smiled when he heard her hurried footsteps.

"Do you want some breakfast before you go?" Carter asked as he caught her running down the steps.

"No, I don't have time." Abby said hurriedly.

"Okay, just eat something before your shift, or have some coffee in the least." Carter suggested.

"I promise." Abby said.

They got their shoes on and stepped out the door. Carter opened Abby's door for her and closed it as she got into the car. He hurried around to his side and got behind the wheel. Abby was fidgeting impatiently. There was something she desperately wanted to talk to Susan and Elizabeth about. Hopefully she would make her decision by the end of the day, so she wouldn't have to wait another few months. Carter pulled up in front of the hospital and Abby leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you, see you later." She said, hopping out of the car.

"I love you, too. I'll pick you up at six." Carter said as she closed the door in his face.

He watched as Abby jogged up to the ambulance bay doors and disappeared inside.

Abby got inside and darted into the lounge before anyone had a chance to say hi to her. Luckily, Susan was already in there. Abby walked over to her locker and dropped her things in while pulling her stethoscope out. When she was done she grabbed a cup of coffee and dropped into a chair facing Susan. Susan had been watching her the whole time, finally spoke.

"A good morning would have been nice." She laughed.

"Sorry, I was just in a hurry." Abby said while trying to catch her breath.

"Don't worry about it." Susan said.

"There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about before my shift started. That's why I hurried, so I could catch you before you left." Abby said.

"I might be here for a while. I don't want to leave the lounge, in case Kerry sees me and wants me to stay. Pratt called in sick, so she needs someone to cover." Susan explained.

"I hope she doesn't call John." Abby said.

"I don't think she will. She respects him, enough to let him take a while off." Susan reasoned.

"You're probably right." Abby said.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Susan asked, in between sips of coffee.

"Well, ever since I got out of the hospital, I've been thinking about how much of a difference the doctors here made to me. I was thinking about maybe going back to med school." Abby blurted out.

"What? That's great! You can be a great doctor! I say you should go for it." Susan exclaimed.

Abby was about to answer when Luka stepped into the lounge.

"What should who go for?" Luka asked confusedly.

"I was thinking of going back to med school." Abby repeated.

"Wow, that's wonderful. I think it's a great idea." Luka said.

"Well, that's two people. I was still thinking of working a few extra nursing shifts, just to make some extra money." Abby contemplated.

"As long as you don't exhaut yourself. You've been through so much, it would be good if you took it easy, but if you really believe you can do it, then you should." Luka said.

Susan nodded in agreement, just as Luka's pager went off.

"Sorry, I have to go. See you later, and good luck with that!" He said before stepping out of the lounge.

Abby smiled at him as he left, then turned back to Susan.

"Hmm. Dr.Lockhart. I like how it sounds." Susan mused.

"I do too." Abby laughed.

"Alright, I hope you decide to go back, but I have to get out of here. Rumor is, Kerry goes on coffe break around now. See you tomorrow. Call me and tell me when you decide!" Susan said as she left the lounge.

Abby smiled and stood up. She decided to start her shift a few minutes early, so she could escape to see Elizabeth for a while later. Abby concluded that it would be a good idea to get Elizabeth's opinion on the matter. After all, she was one of Abby's best friends. She had helped her so much over the past few months. Abby was snapped out of her reverie when Chuny called to her.

"Hey Abby, we put your name in the triage draw." Chuny stated.

"Wait, don't tell me." Abby said unenthusiastically.

"Sorry girl. Have fun!" Chuny laughed and disappeared.

"Why is it that I always get triage? I demand another draw! I mean come on, that's like statistically impossible!" Abby exclaimed.

"Bad karma. You really must have done something horrible, and now God is on your case." Frank said.

"Shut up Frank." Abby snapped as she headed off toward triage.

On the way, she ran into Lily. Abby decided to try her luck.

"Lily, wait up!" Abby said, running up to her.

"Hey Abby, what do you need?" Lily asked.

"I was wondering if you could cover triage for a while around noon so I can run over to docs to meet someone." Abby asked.

"Sure thing. Just find me when you need me." Lily smiled.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver!" Abby said gratefully.

Lily gave her one last smile before leaving. Abby turned around and resumed walking toward triage. She quickened her pace when she saw Kerry yelling about there not being a triage nurse. Abby snuck in behind her and sat in her chair, picking up a clean chart and tending to the first patient. Kerry turned around.

"Abby! You're late!" She shouted.

"Sorry, Dr.Weaver. I got here on time, but Chuny just told me that I was on triage a minute ago." Abby said.

"It's alright, just try to clear some of this quickly. We could all use a break." Kerry said and left to call in her next patient.

Abby sat and triaged patients untill she couldn't take it anymore. She looked at her watch. It was only eleven thirty. At least another half an hour untill she could take her break. All these patients were extremely boring. There was nothing that really required immediate medical attention. People just over react too easily. The seconds ticked by as Abby filled out chart after chart. After what seemed like a week, twelve o'clock had finally come. Abby called Lily over to watch triage as she went to find

Abby stood in the elevator, heading up to the surgical floor. Hopefully, she wouldn't run into anyone else on her way. She wasn't in the mood for questions concerning her health at the moment. As Abby rounded a corner, she waited for Shirley to turn around before sneaking across the hall to Elizabeth's office. Abby knocked and waited for Elizabeth to give her assent. After hearing the shout, Abby turned the doorknob and stepped into the office. It was elegantly decorated. Elizabeth smiled up at her from behind a teetering pile of paperwork and motioned for her to sit down.

"Hello Elizabeth." Abby greeted.

"Hello Abby, how are you?" Elizabeth inquired.

"I'm fine, thanks. How about you?" Abby returned.

"I've been better. It will be easier to breath once I get out of under this ridiculous pile of paperwork. Besides that, I'm peachy." Elizabeth smiled.

"In that case, do you want to go to Doc's for some coffee? Get away from this for a while." Abby asked.

"Great. Just let me get my purse." Elizabeth said gratefully.

A few minutes later the two women were on their way out of the hospital. They headed out of the ambulance bay and across the street to the diner. Once they got there, they ordered two coffees and sat down. Neither of them noticed Dr.Dorset sitting in a booth near them. He looked up at the familiar voices and called out to them.

"Elizabeth, Abby! Come over here and sit down." He suggested.

The two women turned around when they heard the voice. They grabbed their things and sat across from Eddie. The waitress walked over with their coffees and they gave her the money.

"Hello Dr.Dorset." Abby said.

Elizabeth nodded to acknowledge him.

"What brings you girls here?" He asked.

"Probably the same thing as you. Boredom and paperwork." Elizabeth laughed.

"Just one of the many pains that comes with working in a hospital. I always wanted to go into business. I'd have a secretary to do all my paperwork, bring me coffee, shine my shoes..." He listed.

"Dream on." Abby smiled.

"How's it going besides that?" He asked.

"Spiffing. Actually, I want to get both of your opinions on something." Abby said.

"Sure, what is it?" Elizabeth asked in between sips of coffee.

"I was thinking about going back to med school, but I also wanted to keep up on some of my nursing shifts. I know it probably seems like too much for me to handle right now, but I've decided I really want this, and I'll work as hard as possible to get it done. What do you think?" Abby inquired.

"It doesn't matter what we think. As long as you think you can handle it, and promise not to over exert yourself, I think you should go back to med school." Dr.Dorset said.

"I agree. If it's something you really want to do, then we won't stop you." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thanks you guys. It's just that, when I was in the hospital, all of the doctors were so much more helpful than the nurses. Even though nurses get more personal time with people, it's the doctors input that makes all the difference. They are the ones people fall back on when push comes to shove." Abby elaborated.

"If that's how you feel, then I know you'll make a great doctor." Elizabeth smiled.

"As long as you keep in mind to help the patients, and be there for them as not just a doctor, but a friend." Edward said.

"I'll remember. Sorry, I have to get back to work. Thanks for helping me make my decision. Now all I have to do is tell Carter, then talk to Kerry, Robert, and Anspaugh. With that arranged, I'll be back to work as a doctor in no time. See you later!" Abby said excitedly.

The surgeons smiled as she left the diner. Abby had a real burning passion to make a difference, and she would surely change peoples lives in the very near future. She had everything it took to be a doctor, a messenger, and a friend. Whether someone needed one of those, or all of them, Abby would be successful in fulfilling each role with compassion and caring.

Abby got back to the hospital but decided to call Carter before going back to work. Then she'd have to set up a meeting with Weaver, Romano, and Anspaugh. She ducked into the lounge and picked up the phone. Abby dialed the familiar number and waited for Carter to pick up.

"Hello." Millicent Carter picked up.

"Hello Mrs.Carter, can I please talk to John?" Abby asked.

"Oh, hello dear. Sure, just let me get him." Millicent said warmly.

A few minutes later, Carter picked up the phone.

"Hey Abby." He laughed.

"What's so funny, cowboy?" She asked.

"Nothing, Trudy is just looking daggers at me, I'm dripping bath water all over the freshly mopped floor." Carter explained.

"That's nice." Abby said sarcastically.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" John inquired.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now, and I've decided I want to go back to med school. Along with that, I'm going to keep some of my nursing shifts, though." Abby said exasperatedly.

"If you're really sure about it, then I'm behind you every step of the way. Did you talk to one of the surgeons about the workload?" Carter asked.

"Actually, I talked to both Elizabeth and Dr.Dorset during my lunch break. They said they agree, as long as I don't over exert myself." Abby admitted.

"Then you're all set. I'll call the university for you, all you have to do is talk to the administrators. Do you want to start next week, for the new term?" John queried.

"Yes, that would be great." Abby said.

"Alright, I'll take care of it. Good luck with administration. Oh, and one more thing." Carter said.

"Sure, what is it?" Abby asked.

"Why did you decide to go back." Carter asked curiously.

"Nursing is old news. I need something that gives me a chance to do more for my patient. I want to be able to save lives, help in every way I can. I can be a doctor, a mentor, and even a friend this way. People will come to me in their time of dire need, hand me a knife and say doctor, cut me open. I love the feeling of doing everything I can." Abby explained.

"Wow. Good reason." Carter said admiringly.

"I know, isn't it? Anyway, I have to go. I got Lily to cover triage for me untill my break was over." Abby said.

"You lost the lottery again? The odds are like three billion to one." Carter laughed.

"I know, that's what I said! Anyway, I have to go. I love you so much, and I'll see you at six." Abby said.

"I love you too! I'll take care of the school for you! Bye!" Carter said before hanging up.

Abby put the phone back on the hook. She couldn't believe that Carter agreed to her going back to school! He didn't agree when she wanted to before, what changed his mind? Oh well, she didn't care. She was just happy. Abby got up and headed off to triage with a new sense of herself.

At three o'clock, Abby was relieved of her triage duties by Yosh. Thankfully, Chuny hadn't put her name in the draw again. Otherwise, it would undoubtedly have been her untill six o'clock. Abby took a chair in front of a computer at the admit desk. She decided to play a game against the nurses at Northwestern. There would be no more time for it once she was a med student again. Best to enjoy these little perks now. Kerry crutched over to the desk and began to wipe a patient's name off the board. Abby walked over to her.

"Dr.Weaver, can I talk to you for a moment?" Abby asked.

"Sure, come into the lounge." Kerry suggested.

When they got into the lounge, Abby sat down as Kerry got herself a cup of coffee. When she finished and sat down, Abby spoke.

"I've decided I want to go back to med school. Can you find some time for a meeting, preferably today, so I can start next week. I don't want to wait untill the next term." Abby said.

"Sure, I'll arrange it with Drs. Romano and Anspaugh. Meet us in my office at five thirty." Kerry smiled.

"Thank you, Dr.Weaver." Abby said politely.

"Sure thing." Kerry answered.

"I'm going to get back to work. See you later." Abby said.

"Bye." Dr.Weaver responded.

Abby got up and left the lounge, feeling more excited by the second. The only downside to being back in school was the exams. Oh well, she'd pull through somehow. Abby was never good at the academic stuff, but she had a wonderful group of friends to help her out now, and for that, she was truly thankful.

The rest of Abby's shift went smoothly. Only a few minor patients left on the board. One waiting to be taken up to surgery. Chairs seemed to have mysteriously cleared out, and there were no incoming traumas. It was quiet in the ER, which was a rare occasion. Everyone made themselves scarce, in fear of having Kerry find them something to do. Abby played internet war games against Northwestern untill it was time for her meeting with the administration personnel.

She knocked on Dr.Weaver's door punctually at five thirty. When she walked in, the other doctors were already situated in the room. Kerry had Abby's human resources documents at hand and Dr.Anspaugh was looking through a faxed copy of the school's official acceptance documents. Abby sat in a chair opposite the three doctors.

"Welcome, Abby." Kerry said warmly.

"Good afternoon." Dr.Anspaugh greeted.

"Hello again." Dr.Romano smiled.

"Hello." Abby said.

"So, you've decided to go back to med school. That's wonderful." Dr.Romano exclaimed.

"Tell us, why do you want to go back?" Dr.Anspaugh asked.

"I've decided there is just so much more I can do for my patients as a doctor. It's a more exciting job, so many decisions to be made. If I can hold someone's life in my hands, it just seems all that much more worthwhile." Abby said concisely.

"Good, and are you planning on holding a few nursing shifts a week while you go to med school. It would make it easier for the other nurses." Dr.Anspaugh exlplained.

"Yes, actually." Abby replied.

"Are you sure you are in stable enough health to take on that much more responsibility?" Dr.Anspaugh questioned.

"If I may answer that. There is no reason that I see that would prevent miss Lockhart from performing her duties fully and competently." Dr.Romano pointed out.

"Do you agree, Abby?" Dr.Weaver asked.

"Yes, I do." Abby nodded.

"Okay, great. I think that's it. Your first shift as a med student is on Monday at eight. Dr.Weaver will give you a new nursing schedule for the upcoming weeks." Dr.Anspaugh finalized.

"Great! Thank you. See you tomorrow!" Abby said.

With that, Abby was out the door. Her shift ended in five minutes, so she decided to get her belongings and wait for John outside. A few minutes later, she walked out into the ambulance bay. Carter was already parked across the street, waiting for her. He smiled as she got into the car.

"How'd it go?" Carter asked.

"Excellent! I start on Monday!" Abby rejoiced.

"That's wonderful!" Carter exclaimed, embracing her.

"I know, it just feels so right to do this. It seems so much more worthwhile." Abby said.

"It will be, if you want it to, and we'll be behind you every step of the way." Carter replied.

The car ride home was mostly silent. Abby was smiling to herself, and Carter was glad she finally found something she really wanted. It was within her reach, all she had to do was take it, and she would. Carter decided they needed to celebrate.

"How about we go out to dinner to celebrate?" He asked.

"That, or how about we stay home and watch some movie, cuddled up on the couch. I just want to relax at home with you while I still can. As a med student, I won't have much time anymore." Abby pointed out.

"Sounds great. Just remember, the time to relax is when you don't have time for it." Carter said philosophically.

"Okay, I won't even start with listing all the ways in which that can't work." Abby laughed.

"Your choice." Carter shrugged.

When they got home, Abby and Carter popped some popcorn and filled their glasses with pepsi before curling up on the couch to watch Breakfast At Tiffany's. After the movie was over, they moved over to sit in front of the fireplace on a big squishy armchair. The warm light was soothing, and Abby found herself drifting off to sleep in Carter's arms. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

That night, the two lovebirds slept in front of the fire. By the time they woke up the next morning it would have dwindled down to nothing but glowing coals in the cool morning air. They were both happier than they had been in a long time. Abby's life finally had meaning and purpose. Carter was proud of Abby. They dreamt sweet dreams untill the morning sun would peek in through the windows and they would be roused from their sleep by the functions of the other residents at the Carter mansion.

_A.N.: I know it's shorter than usual, but there's not much to write about making a decision. I hope you liked it, I promise to post more soon! Thank you to all of my loyal readers and reviewers. I know you want to review, so just go on, click the button... Good reader! Thanks for the support, and the next chapter will be up ASAP! Love my readers! –Julia-_


	23. Alicia Conner

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. How does it affect her life and her relationship with Carter? Read on to find out!

A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honour of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!

Disclaimer: I do not own ER. It belongs to Michael Crichton and the other members of the production team.

Chapter 23: Alicia Conner

It was Abby first week back as a med student. She was on her ER rotation. Carter watched her doing her work with pride. She was much more confident this time around, then she had been the first time. Everyone helped her out when she needed it. Abby felt like she finally had a place in the world, like she was doing something with the life God had given her.

The day had just started and already Abby was buried in a pile of work. She was balancing six patients, paperwork, and medical textbooks. As Abby sat in the lounge drinking coffee and studying, Susan came in.

"Hey Abby, how are you holding up?" Susan asked.

"Okay I guess. Are there many more patients coming in?" Abby inquired back.

"Yes, unfortunately. At least there haven't been any traumas coming in. I hope it lets up, I need a break." Susan mused.

"You're lucky, at least you have time for a break." Abby sighed.

"It's not that bad. If you want, I can do some of this paperwork for you while you go check on your patients." Susan suggested.

"Oh would you? Thank you so much! I'll be back soon." Abby rejoiced.

"Don't rush, I'm here untill ten anyway." Susan said.

Abby gave her one last grateful smile before heading out to the busy ER. At least she didn't have to worry about covering triage anymore. Abby walked over to the admit desk to check the board. It was getting increasingly crowded, so she decided to discharge some of her patients. Abby and Carter walked behind curtain two to check on her allergic reaction patient.

"How are you feeling Mr.Preager?" Abby asked warmly.

"Much better." The patient responded.

"Good to hear. Your sats have gone up, and if your breath sounds are clear then you're free to go." Abby said.

Abby put her stethoscope in her ears and listened to Mr.Preager's breath sounds. They were much better than when he had come in. Abby decided the improvement was significant enough to discharge the patient.

"Alright, Mr.Preager, your breath sounds are clear. I will perscribe an albuterol breathing treatment for you to take over the next week to ease any recurring breathing difficulty. If you have another reaction that can't be controlled by the medication, come back to the ER immediately. Other than that, you're fine. Here is the perscription, use it every time you feel a tightness in your chest. See your family doctor in one week for a check. I'll be back with your discharge orders in a few minutes." Abby explained.

"Okay, thanks." Mr.Preager replied.

Abby smiled and left the curtain area. All she had to do was find an attending to sign the discharge orders and another patient was free to go. After that she would pick up an easy case and go relieve Susan of her paperwork. Abby was about to ask Dr.Weaver to sign off on her chart, when she spotted Carter coming down the hall. Abby ran over.

"John!" She called.

Carter spun around on his heel.

"Oh, hey Abby! What is it?" He asked.

"I need you to sign off on this patient's chart so I can discharge him." Abby said.

Carter looked over the charts, tests, and perscriptions. Once he was satisfied he looked up at Abby.

"Great job. Come over to admit and I'll sign the orders." Carter smiled.

The two of them walked over to the desk and Carter pulled out a pen. He scrawled his signature on the chart and discharge orders. Abby smiled at him and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She turned around and walked back over to curtain two.

"Alright Mr.Preager, you're free to go." Abby said.

"Great." The patient replied.

"See you. Have a good recovery. Take it easy for a few days." Abby instructed.

"I will, I promise." He smiled.

"Take care." Abby said before leaving.

Once Abby left the curtain area, she walked back over to admit. The chart rack was on the verge of overflowing. She riffled through the charts and nothing interested her much. Everything was small, so she could do something quick. She was about to take the abdominal pain when she spotted a patient that was in for a cast removal. Abby grabbed the chart and walked up to chairs.

"Alicia Conner." Abby shouted.

She gasped when she realized who the patient was. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Then again, how many Alicia Conners can there be in one city, needing a cast removed on a date roughly six weeks after Abby's initial attack? Abby swallowed the lump in her throat as the young woman approached her. The woman also got a dawning look of comprehension on her face at the sight of Abby.

"R-right this way, Miss Conner." Abby stuttered.

The two women walked over to exam one and Abby instructed Alicia to sit on the gurney as she closed the door. She stood silent for a second before catching her breath and speaking.

"Hello Alicia, I'm Abby Lockhart-" Abby was interrupted.

"I know. I want to tell you how sorry I'm for what happened. For the past few weeks all I could think about was the fact that this was all my fault. I hope you can forgive me." Alicia sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault. What happened, happened, and I've moved on. Don't worry about it." Abby reassured her.

"If it wasn't for me, he never would have hurt you." Alicia whispered.

"That may be true, but he chose me. If it hadn't been me, it would have been some other unfortunate doctor or nurse, and the situation might have ended differently. At least I came through it okay." Abby enforced.

"I'm so glad that this hasn't had a terrible lasting effect on you. I'm still sorry. I know I shouldn't be, but it's hard." Alicia admitted.

"I know, believe me. I felt it was all my fault for a long time after, I even tried to kill myself." Abby said.

She showed Alicia the scars on her wrist. Alicia brought her hand to her face in horror. Abby smiled and pulled her sleeve back down over the cuts.

"The important thing is that you don't let your guilt consume you. Just let it out. Find some way to feel better. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." Abby said sympathetically.

"Thank you." Alicia said quietly.

"No problem. Now let's get under way. You are here to get your cast removed, correct?" Abby questioned.

"Yes." Alicia responded.

"Has your arm been hurting you lately?" Abby asked.

"Not really. Only if I try to lift something." Alicia said.

"Okay. First we'll get an x-ray, and if the fracture is fully healed we'll remove the cast and check your range of motion." Abby explained.

Alicia nodded in response. Abby smiled and stood up.

"I'll be back in a few minutes with another doctor to get the x-ray." Abby said.

Alicia smiled and Abby left the room. She walked out into the hall and saw Carter talking to Kerry. She didn't want to interrupt, so she waited at admit. A few minutes later, Carter noticed her staring intently at him and excused himself from him and Kerry's conversation. He walked up to Abby and kissed her on the cheek.

"Did you miss me?" Carter asked playfully.

"Yes, as always. I have a patient to present to you." Abby said.

"Wow, must be pretty important if you waited for me instead of presenting to someone else." Carter said.

"Oh trust me, you want to take this." Abby emphasized.

"Okay, go ahead." Carter urged.

"Twenty seven year old female. She's here to get her cast removed. Fractured left radius and ulna. I ordered a hand series." Abby listed.

"Good. What's the patient's name?" Carter asked.

"You're not going to believe this. Alicia Conner." Abby blurted out.

"Are you serious?" Carte deadpanned.

"Yes, the one and only." Abby said.

"Okay, do you mind if I go in to see her before she goes to radiology?" Carter asked.

"Your word over mine. I'll be in the lounge doing paperwork. Tell me when you're finished." Abby said.

Carter nodded and Abby handed him Alicia's chart. Carter noticed that it hadn't really affected Abby seeing the patient, so why was he feeling so nervous? Carter walked over to exam one and took a deep breath before stepping inside. Alicia's head snapped up when she heard the door handle click.

"Hello Alicia-" Carter was cut off.

"Dr.Carter!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Yes, it's good seeing you. How are you?" Carter asked.

"I'm alright. I'm so sorry for what happened. It's all my fault. I can't imagine what you went through..." Alicia trailed off.

Carter walked over and sat in a chair beside her bed.

"It's fine. It was not your fault. You had no control over Jack." Carter explained.

"No, but if I hadn't come in, or said anything in the first place, Abby would never have had to go through what she did." Alicia sobbed.

"She got through it just fine, and she's getting better every day. She can't force herself to forget what happened, but she really wants you to know it wasn't your fault and that you shouldn't blame yourself." Carter reassured.

"I'm glad she's getting better. She told me how it affected her to the point that she tried to kill herself, and I just felt so terrible. I know Abby doesn't want me to worry, because she doesn't blame me, but when I'm so closely involved, it's hard to push the worry to the back of my mind." Alicia elaborated.

"I know it's hard, trust me, but I also know you're strong and you can do it." Carter empathized.

"Thank you, Dr.Carter." Alicia said and smiled weakly.

"Sure thing. How are you getting over Jack's death?" Carter asked.

"I know it sounds sadistic to say it, but I don't miss him at all. I'm glad he died the way he did." Alicia said bitterly.

"It's not sadistic. He hurt you, and it's okay for you to want him to feel the same pain you did." Carter reassured.

"Good, for a while I thought I was going insane." Alicia sighed with relief.

Carter smiled. He then looked down and flipped through Alicia's charts. When he was satisfied, he looked up and continued.

"Okay, so Abby told me your arm still hurts when you lift heavier objects." Carter said pointedly.

"Yes, and for the mostpart there's a dull ache that I've gotten so used to that I don't really pay attention to it anymore." Alicia added.

"That's normal with fractures. It will be sensitive for the next few months. If you have any discomfort, just take ibuprofen or acetaminophen. I also want you to see a physiotherapist three times a week for the next four weeks. It'll help you strengthen the muscles and bones in your arm again." Carter explained.

"Okay." Alicia said.

"Great. We'll remind you once more before you leave. I'll see you after you come back from radiology." Carter said.

"Bye." Alicia returned.

Carter got up and left the room. In a way, he was glad Alicia was concerned so much for him and Abby. She was, after all, involved in this. Not that it was her fault, but she needed to feel something in order to move on. Carter walked past admit and handed Chuny the chart.

"Chuny, can you please take Miss Conner to radiology. I left orders for a hand series. Find me when you're done." Carter explained.

"Sure thing boss." Chuny replied.

Carter watched her walk away before turning on his heel and heading for the lounge. On the way in he bumped into Susan, who was leaving the lounge.

"Oh, geez. Sorry Carter." Susan smiled.

"No problem, it was my fault." Carter laughed.

"Alright, if you say so. I have to get back to work, see you later!" Susan said.

"Bye." Carter responded.

He laughed it off and entered the lounge. Abby was sitting behind a giant heap of paperwork. Another pile, this one containing numerous medical textbooks and journals, stood near the first. Abby was scribbling frantically on the papers. Carter smiled and sat down across from her.

"What are you doing?" He asked casually.

"Oh Jesus, John, you startled me! I didn't hear you come in." Abby said breathlessly.

"Sorry, I just finished with Alicia." Carter said.

"Oh. How did it go?" Abby asked.

"Quite well. I told her not to feel guilty for what happened." Carter explained.

"Good, so did I. We should still get a psych consult in my opinion." Abby suggested.

"I agree. When she gets back from radiology I'll page Dr.Legaspi." Carter reasoned.

"Great. Sorry, I have to finish this paperwork, and I still have to study for some exams. Then I have other patients to tend to..." Abby blurted out.

"The time to relax is when you don't have time for it. Come on, how about some coffee?" Carter asked.

"That would be wonderful!" Abby rejoiced.

"I'll run over to Doc's and get some. I'll be back in a few minutes." Carter said.

"See you." Abby replied.

Carter got up and walked around the table to kiss Abby before living. Abby wished she could take some time off to spend with Carter, but it was impossible. Once she finished the paperwork it would be a little easier, and maybe then she could go for her break. Untill then, however, she was stuck in the lounge. It's all worth it Abby thought to herself. It was, because after medical school she would be able to do so much more for her patients. Only one more year of school after this, and then two more for residency.

Abby smiled in spite of herself and went back to work. The pile was slowly shrinking. A few minutes later, Carter returned with Abby's life force in a mug. She smiled up at him and gratefully took the coffee.

"Thanks so much." Abby cried.

"You look like you need it. Trust me, I remember what being a student is like." Carter smiled.

"It's bad enough living it, you mean I have to remember it too!" Abby cried.

Carter laughed and soon Abby did too. Sure life was hard sometimes, but there were a lot of good things about it too. Abby and Carter sipped their coffee in silence, occasionally exchanging glances. Abby continued to fill in charts and papers. Carter watched her intently, correcting her where necessary. Abby was grateful for the help. About half an hour and a large coffee later, Abby was finally finished. She and Carter were just about to go tend to patinents when Chuny came into the lounge.

"Carter, your patient is back from radiology. She's in exam one." Chuny rattled off.

"Thanks Chuny." Carter said.

He walked toward the door and motioned for Abby to follow. On they way Abby took the chart from Chuny. As Carter and Abby walked toward exam one, a trauma came in. Weaver was shouting orders.

"Carter, Abby! We need you!" Kerry yelled.

"Can't you find someone else?" Carter asked.

"There is no one else!" Kerry replied.

"We'll be there in a minute!" Carter shouted.

Kerry nodded and rushed off after the gurney toward trauma two. Carter turned to Abby before rushing off.

"We can take this. There's no use seeing Alicia again untill her films are back anyway. Before you go into the trauma, page Dr.Legaspi. Come on, it'll be good practice." Carter suggested.

Abby nodded and they chased after the rest of the trauma team. She briefly spoke to Dr.Legaspi about Alicia. Once they got inside and gowned up, they moved in closer.

"What have we got?" Carter asked.

"Seventeen year old female. Hit and run. Severe leg laceration, she's losing blood fast. Suspected head and neck injury. She might have torn her femoral artery. Decreased breath sounds on the right. Sats are seventy nine, tacchycardic at 138, resps 10 per minute, and BP's 90 over 65." Kerry declared.

"No hemotypinam. Pupils are five milimetres and sluggish." Susan said.

"Okay, we have to intubate! Abby,can you do it?" Carter questioned.

Abby nodded.

"Get me a ten blade and a 7.0 e.t. tube!" Abby ordered.

Lydia handed her the equipment and Abby got to work. She never used to be good at tough intubations, but she held the instruments in her hand and felt confident. After a few seconds, Abby managed to insert the tube.

"Got it!" Abby exclaimed.

Haleh took over and bagged the patient. Abby moved aside and watched as Carter inserted a chest tube. Weaver was busy doing an abdominal ultrasound.

"Page surgery and vascular, she's bleeding into her abdomen!" Kerry ordered.

Abby ran over to the phone and picked it up, dialing the numbers for surgery and vascular. She then walked back over to the gurney and stood aside untill she was ordered to do something. Carter was the first to act.

"Abby, can you finish sewing in this chest tube?" Carter asked.

Abby nodded and took over. She quickly but diligently stitched the tube in place and bandaged the site. Just then, Drs. Corday and Dorset entered the trauma room.

"What have we got?" inquired.

Kerry explained the situation as the surgeons got gowned up. Edward was busy assesing the torn artery, and Elizabeth was hard at work checking the extent of the abdominal injury.

"Okay, her vitals are stable. Let's get her up to surgery." Dr.Dorset ordered.

Everyone moved aside as Elizabeth, Edward, Susan, and Haleh wheeled the gurney over to the elevators. All who remained in the room removed their trauma attire and left. Carter and Abby took their time. When they were done, Abby spoke.

"Let's go see if Alicia Conner's films are back." She suggested.

Carter agreed and followed Abby to the admit desk. They walked over to where lab and radiology results were kept. Luckily, Alicia's x-rays were right on top of the pile. Carter picked them up and Abby grabbed the chart. The two of them then strode over to exam one. As they were about to enter, Dr.Legaspi emerged.

"Oh, hello Dr.Carter, Abby." Kim greeted.

"Hello. How's she doing?" Abby asked.

"There's no signs of depression, just slight remorse. I told her not to worry about being sadistic, either. It's normal after an experience like hers." Dr.Legaspi reasoned.

"Good." Abby said.

"She was tired and fell asleep while I filled out her profile. Be quiet when you go in." Kim suggested.

"Great, thanks. See you." Abby said.

"Bye." Kim replied.

When they entered, they found Alicia asleep on the gurney. They decided they would look over the x-rays before waking her up. Abby put the chart in the slot at the foot of Alicia's bed as Carter put her films up on the lightboard. After studying them for a few seconds, Abby was satisfied that the fractures were healed.

"X-rays look clear, but there's a slight weakening where the new bone has grown in. It can be strengthened with calcium intake and physical therapy." Abby announced.

"Right on." Carter smiled.

"I'll wake her up, you put away the films." Abby suggested.

Carter nodded and slipped the films into the envelope as Abby went to sit by Alicia's bed. Carter took the films and the chart and went to sit by Abby. He smiled at her encouragingly. Abby smiled back and turned to Alicia. She gently put her hand on Alicia's shoulder.

"Wake up Alicia." Abby said as she gently shook the girl.

After a few seconds Alicia groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She put her hand to her face and yawned before looking over at who had woken her up.

"Oh, hi." Alicia said.

"We got your x-rays back." Abby whispered.

"So can I get my cast off?" Alicia inquired.

"Yes. Once we take the cast off, however, you have to be very careful with your arm. The films show signs of weakened bone around the area of the fracture." Abby explained.

"Is that bad?" Alicia asked uncertainly.

"It can be if you're not careful. You'll have to wear a soft splint on your arm for about a month untill your bones get stronger. I want you to start taking calcium supplements. When you see your physical therapist, he will be able to help you regain the strength you lost in your arm. After a month of three times a week physiotherapy, I'll leave a note in your chart for you to be sent back for another x-ray. If the soft bone has been replaced with more dense tissue, you can stop taking the supplements." Carter announced.

"What if it hasn't been replaced with more dense tissue?" Alicia asked.

"Then your therapist will reccomend you get a blood test done to rule out any mineral deficiencies that may be stunting bone growth." Abby said.

"However, it is a very rare complication. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Carter reassured.

"Okay." Alicia said.

"Now, we'll have you come with us to the casting room so we can get that off. Come with us." Carter said.

Abby helped Alicia stand up off the gurney and they walked down the hall to the casting rooms. Carter led the two ladies inside and motioned for Alicia to sit down on the bed. Carter walked over to the other end of the room and brought over the skill saw. Abby went to sit beside Alicia and explain the procedure.

"Have you ever had a cast removed before, Alicia?" Abby asked.

"No." Alicia replied.

"Okay. I'll warn you now that the skill saw is quite loud, but don't be afraid. It will not cut any soft material. As soon as it hits the bandage underneath the fibreglass, it will automatically stop." Abby explained.

Alicia nodded her understanding and so Abby continued.

"Once we've removed the cast, we'll check your range of motion and splint your hand. If there is any severe discomfort, which is common in patients with a fractured arm, we'll write you a perscription for vicodin." Abby finished.

"What if it's not severe, but acts up sometimes?" Alicia asked.

"Then you can take either ibuprofen or acetaminophen." Abby said.

"Alright." Alicia said quietly.

Carter prepped the skill saw and put on a mask. He brought the equipment over to where Alicia was sitting and handed another mask to Abby, and one to Alicia.. Once Abby had put her mask on, Carter spoke.

"Put the mask on so you don't breath in any of the fibreglass dust." He instructed.

Alicia did as she was told.

"Okay Alicia, are you ready?" Carter questioned.

"I guess." Alicia said nervously.

Carter smiled under his mask. He handed Abby the skill saw. Abby was nervous. She had practiced with the skill saw before, but never on a patient. The one time Carter let her practice on him, both of them were scared out of their minds. Abby smiled at the memory. She knew she couldn't do any damage, but it was still a little unnerving. Abby took a deep, calming breath and spoke.

"Okay Alicia, like I said, the skill saw is loud. I'll turn in to before I cut so the noise doesn't startle you. Here we go." Abby said.

Alicia held out her cast and Carter supported her upper arm. Abby turned on the skill saw and Alicia closed her eyes. Carter watched Abby intently as she worked. After a few minutes, the cast had been cut all the way through. Abby turned off the skill saw and put it back in the holder. She took off her mask and motioned for Alicia to do the same. Carter had also removed his. Alicia was having some trouble with one hand, so Carter helped her. Abby took the pliers and pried the incision in the cast open. She carefully pulled the bandaging and the fibreglass apart. Once the hard cast was off, Abby threw it into the waste bin. She carefully unraveled the remaining bandages from Alicia's hand and threw them away, too. When she was done, she spoke.

"There, finished. That must feel much better." Abby smiled.

"It does. The cast was warm and itchy. It's nice to feel the cool air against my skin again." Alicia replied.

"Good. Now I'm going to check your range of motion. Just tell me if it hurts or gets uncomfortable." Abby said.

Alicia smiled and nodded. Abby carefully flexed Alicia's arm to check how far her arm could extend. After a few minutes of bending and rotating, Abby was done. Alicia had a full range of motion with only minimal discomfort.

"Great, you have full use of your arm. There is no indication of severe pain or deformity. All there is left to do now is splint your hand." Abby said.

"I was worried I might not be able to move my arm after so long." Alicia admitted.

"It's common with wearing a cast. Don't worry, soon your arm will be as strong as it was before the fracture." Abby reassured.

Carter had already laid out all of the necessary equipment, so Abby got straight to work. She bandaged Alicia's arm before fitting a glove under it to minimize discomfort from the hard splint that was to go over top. As Abby worked, Alicia spoke.

"I thought you were a nurse." Alicia said.

"I used to be. I decided to go back to med school, and now I"m a med student. That's why I have Dr.Carter here with me, to supervise all my procedures." Abby explained.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations." Alicia exclaimed.

"Thank you." Abby blushed.

Alicia was happy to hear that Abby was doing something positive in her life after the horrors she had been faced with only a few weeks prior. Abby fitted Alicia's hard splint over her hand and removed her gloves.

"There, finished." Abby said.

"That's not too bad, I can still pretty much move freely. It's better than the cast." Alicia said, flexing her fingers.

"I want you to wear that all the time. You should only remove when you are going to get your hands wet and when you're doing your therapy excercises. You should be able to stop wearing it after a month if your bone density improves." Abby explained.

"I will." Alicia said.

"Good. I've set you up for physiotherapy every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 7:00pm at the Bayview clinic. You'll be seeing Dr.Andrew Ortega. I have the address for you right here." Abby said, handing her a business card with the appointment dates on the back.

"Do everything your therapist instructs you to do. Start taking calcium supplements tonight, and take them daily for a month untill your next x- ray. If there is any pain or discomfort, take ibuprofen or acetaminophen. Do you have any other questions?" Abby asked.

"No, that's all I needed to know, thanks." Alicia replied.

"Alright, in that case we'll just sign off on your discharge orders and you'll be free to go." Abby said.

"Thanks." Alicia said.

Abby smiled and signed the chart. Carter co-signed and they handed Alicia the films.

"Take these to your physio appointment and give them to your therapist. You're free to go." Abby said.

"Okay. Bye!" Alicia said as she hopped off the table.

"Bye, good luck." Abby said.

"See you." Carter replied.

Alicia gave them one last smile before walking out the door, which Carter held open for her. Abby smiled to herself. She was able to help Alicia once again, and it made her feel great. Carter smiled, too. He was overjoyed that Abby handled it so well. The two of them walked into the lounge and dropped down on the couch. Carter embraced Abby and they sat there for a few minutes, before Carter's pager went off.

"Sorry Abby, I have to go. There's another trauma coming in. Do you want to assist?" Carter asked.

"No thanks, I think I'll take a break." Abby sighed.

"Alright. I'll come find you when I'm done. Our shift are almost over, and we can go home. See you later." Carter said.

"Yeah, bye." Abby smiled.

She watched him as he hurried out of the lounge. Abby didn't need a break, but she didn't feel like handling another trauma, either. She wondered whether Elizabeth was finished with the surgery from earlier yet. Abby decided to go upstairs and find out.

As she left the lounge, she was careful not to run into Weaver. The last thing Abby needed was more paperwork. Abby quickly scurried unnoticed over to the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor. Abby got in as soon as the doors opened. She was glad the elevator was empty. You would see twice as many people for twice the time a nurse would as a med student. Everything took longer to learn. Abby was happy to leave the hectic ER. A few seconds later, the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal the fourth floor. Abby stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall to 's office. Once she got to the door, Abby knocked gently.

"Come in." Elizabeth shouted.

Abby slowly turned the doorknob and let herself in. Elizabeth looked up from the medical journal she was reading and smiled.

"Hello Abby." She said warmly.

"Hey Elizabeth. What are you doing?" Abby asked.

"Relaxing. I just finished with that girl from the trauma earlier. Edward is still in there pieceing together what's left of her femoral artery." Elizabeth replied.

"I thought you could use some company." Abby smiled.

"I definitely could. It's stuffy in this office, so how about we go up to the roof." suggested.

"Sure, let's go." Abby agreed.

Elizabeth placed her bookmark in between two pages of her journal and stood up. The two women walked to the staircase. There were a few friendly words exchanged on the way up. After a minute or two, they had reached the roof.

"Wow, it's really nice out here today. It would be too warm if it wasn't for this breeze." Abby commented.

"Hmm, I agree." Elizabeth assented.

They stood in silence for a few moments, enoying the weather, before Elizabeth spoke again.

"How is the ER rotation treating you?" She asked.

"Not all too horrible. It's just too much paperwork. If they want their scut work done, they should hire slaves. I'm down there to learn." Abby said bitterly.

"I know what you mean, that's why when you reach your surgical rotation, I'll make sure that you have more of a chance to observe. After all, you learn more in one practical situation than paperwork could ever teach you. Outside of that, did anything interesting happen today?" Elizabeth inquired.

"You are not going to believe me when I tell you." Abby said breathlessly.

"Go on, I always love a good ER story." Elizabeth said excitedly.

"This morning I was working on a bunch of charts when Susan came into the lounge. She said she needed a break, so she would do my paperwork while I saw a few patients. I agreed, and so I went over to the rack to see if there were any small cases I could do quickly. I discharged a patient I had from earlier, and picked up another chart. I walked over to chairs and looked at the chart. I didn't really realize the name untill I actually called it." Abby said suspensefully.

"Go on then..." Elizabeth whispered.

"It was Alicia Conner." Abby finished.

It took a few moments for Elizabeth to realize what Abby had said, but when it hit her, Elizabeth's hand went straight to her mouth. After she recovered from the initial shock, she spoke.

"The widow of Jack Conner?" Elizabeth asked unsurely.

"The one and only." Abby replied.

"What happened?" Elizabeth urged.

"She was in to get her cast removed." Abby explained.

Elizabeth watched her intently as she finished the story. Abby tried hard not to laugh, seeing the look of surprise on Elizabeth's face. Elizabeth thought it would have been more difficult for Abby to have treated Alicia after what happened. When Abby was done the story, Elizabeth spoke.

"Didn't it distress you to treat someone so close to the person who caused you so much grief?" Elizabeth asked surprisedly.

"No, because I understood what she felt like. Guilty, responsible, and worried. I told her to get over it and move on. After that, I treated her just like any other patient. John, on the other hand, didn't handle it as well." Abby laughed.

After a few more minutes of discussion, Abby was paged to the ER. It was Carter. He was probably ready to go home.

"Sorry Elizabeth, I have to go." Abby said.

"I should probably be getting back, too." said.

"Alright, I'll see you later. Have a good night." Abby smiled.

"You too." Elizabeth returned.

Abby turned and walked away, but Elizabeth hung back for a few more minutes. Abby made her way to the elevators and finally back down to the ER. It was much quieter than it had been about a half hour prior. Abby walked past admit and into the lounge. Carter was ready to go. He smiled when he saw Abby.

"Hey, where'd you go?" He asked.

"Up to the roof for a while. The weather is absolutely beautiful." Abby explained.

"Ready to go?" Carter inquired.

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag." Abby said.

A few minutes later they were in Carter's jeep on their way home. Abby was starving after such a long day. Carter was still brooding on the Alicia Conner case. Abby was nonplussed. She figured it might take Carter a little longer to recover mentally after he had surpressed his feelings on the incident over the past few months to help her heal. Now they were starting to resurface. As they approached the house, Abby was lost in her thoughts. She decided to help Carter open up to her later. Now it was her turn to be there for him, and to help him heal.

_A.N.: Another chapter up! Tell me what you think, just click the review button! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews to this and my other story, Christmas In The ER. If you've been around since the beginning, or if you're new to the story, add your input to the list! Merry Christmas! Feliz Navidad! Wesolych Swiat! Sretan Bozic! Joyeux Noel! Craciun Fericit! Yokarachone! Buon Natale! Maligayang Pasko! Mele Kalikimaka! Happy Chanukah! I'll have then next chapter up soon! Love my readers! –Julia-_


	24. Make A Wish

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. How does it affect her life and her relationship with Carter? Read on to find out!

_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honour of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own anything, so please don't sue!

Chapter 24: Make A Wish

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday morning. Abby finally had a day off with Carter. Unfortunately, she had a truckload of exams to study for. Carter promised he would help her, and albeit it made it funner, it didn't make it any easier. Abby was the first to rouse in the morning. She watched the gentle rise and fall of Carter's chest for a few minutes before he too woke up. As his eyes fluttered open, Abby spoke.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" She asked.

"Much better, now that I had you by my side. When you're on night shifts, it's just not the same. The bed feels so cold..." Carter mused.

"Too bad I have to work again tomorrow." Abby interjected.

"Don't think about that now. Let's just enjoy the day." Carter smiled.

After a few minutes, Abby and Carter had both gotten dressed and met downstairs in the kitchen. Trudy had already made coffee, for which Abby and Carter were both eternally grateful.

"Now then, what would you two like for breakfast?" Trudy asked.

"Hmm, tough choice. You pick." Abby laughed.

"Spanish omelletes it is!" Trudy cried out.

"Sounds great." Carter said.

Trudy left them alone at the table and stalked off to make breakfast. Carter reached across the table and took hold of Abby's hand. She looked up and found herself drawn into his warm brown eyes. Abby couldn't help but smile. She loved Carter so much, and he was finally hers. Carter smiled, too.

"What's the plan for today?" He asked casually.

"I'd love to go out, but I have three major exams to study for." Abby sighed.

"How about I help you study?" Carter inquired.

"That'll great, but it's such a nice day outside, it seems a shame to waste it." Abby said longingly.

"How about we study outside? We can sit on a blanket in the shade and have a picnic lunch. That way, you can study and we can have fun." Carter suggested.

"You're brilliant!" Abby exclaimed.

"I know, aren't I just?" Carter laughed.

"Don't push it." Abby said mock-seriously.

A few minutes later, their breakfast was ready. The couple ate in a companionable silence. Occasionally they would exchange glances, but they tried to eat quickly so they could move on to enjoy a day out in the fresh air. After breakfast, Abby went upstairs to collect her study material and Carter got together a blanket and a picnic basket. When they both had what they needed they met at the back door and headed out into the giant back yard.

"The weather's prefect." Abby smiled.

"Don't jinx it." Carter cautioned, noticing the grey cloud far away on the horizon.

Carter draped the blanket out on the ground and Abby set down her books and the picnic basket. A warm breeze blew past the couple as they sat down, and Carter noted how beautiful Abby looked when the wind ruffled her silky brown hair. He smiled inwardly as she collected her study materials and set them in her lap.

"What's the first exam on?" Carter asked.

"Acute lymphocytic leukaemia." Abby groaned.

"It shouldn't be too difficult." Carter shrugged.

"Easy for you to say Mr. I'm done med school so I get to laugh at the students." Abby said sarcastically.

"What do you know so far?" Carter asked.

"I studied everything pretty extensively, but I know there's going to be something I forget if I don't review." Abby sighed.

Carter shrugged. Abby worried too much sometimes. Never the less, he was more than happy to help her study. Especially if it made her happy.

"Don't worry, I know you'll do well." Carter smiled.

Abby gave him a worried expression and continued mumbling to herself about the treatment options at varying stages of the disease. Carter put his arm around her shoulder. Abby was startled at the touch and dropped her books. Once she recovered, she snuggled into Carter's strong arms and sighed contentedly.

"John Truman Carter, you're distracting me!" She said mock-seriously.

"Sometimes you need a little distraction." He said before kissing her.

When they pulled apart, Abby smiled at Carter before getting back to her studies. Carter took out a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass. He put them aside before closing Abby's books and putting them aside.

"How about a toast, to you passing your exam!" Carter laughed.

"May as well." Abby smiled.

After they drank their wine, Carter leaned back against the trunk of the giant oak they sat under, Abby entwined in his arms. She lay her head against his chest and felt his heart beat against her cheek. Abby knew the road to becoming a doctor would be a difficult one, but with Carter by her side it might not be half bad. Carter sat up and unwrapped his arms from around Abby. She gave him a questioning look.

"How about I quiz you on the material, so you can study only what you don't know so far." Carter suggested.

"Alright." Abby sighed.

Carter smiled as he picked up the textbook. Abby had about fifty pages of material marked out, all on acute lymphocytic leukaemia.

"I didn't think anyone could write fifty pages on A.L.L." Carter said wide- eyed.

"Things change, Carter. Life was simple in your days as a med student." Abby mocked.

Carter gave her an appraising look before looking back down at the study material.

"First question. What are the visible signs of acute lymphocytic leukaemia?" Carter asked.

"Pale skin. Small, brittle looking frame. Underweight." Abby listed.

"Good, but you missed the most obvious ones." Carter tutted.

"I knew I'd forget something." Abby said, thinking.

"Epistaxis and gingival hemmorhage." Carter finished.

"Sometimes the patient wouldn't present with either complaint." Abby challenged.

"A patient doesn't necessarily present with any of the other symptoms, either." Carter argued.

Abby screwed up her face and Carter laughed.

"Fine, you win this time." Abby joked.

"What symptoms may the patient present with?" Carter inquired further.

"Epistaxis, gingival bleeding, pyrexia, hypotension, joint pain, upper respiratory infection, or abdominal pain." Abby replied.

"Excellent." Carter assured.

"Boo yeah!" Abby exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. I know you'll do fine. Just go over it one final time before the test and you'll do well." Carter reassured.

"That's it? We haven't even gone over a quarter of the material yet!" Abby pointed out.

"It's all just pretty much repetitions and definitions." Carter said knowingly.

"Fine, no cuddling tonight. I'll be up to an ungodly hour studying." Abby smirked.

Carter smiled back at Abby. She opened the picnic basket and set out the food and plates. It looked delicious, Carter had really outdone himself this time. As they ate in silence, they occasionally exchanged affectionate glances. When all the food was gone, Carter put the dishes away. He leaned back against the oak tree and Abby lay across his lap. The sun had changed positions, and now they were partially bathed in it's warm glow. Abby closed her eyes as Carter gently stroked her cheek with his finger.

"I couldn't think of a more perfect way to spend a sunny Saturday afternoon." Carter said.

"I could." Abby said as a smile curled her lips.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" Carter asked.

"The same place, without that pile of textbooks seemingly leering at me from your other side." Abby elaborated.

Carter shifted slightly and moved the books out of Abby's line of vision behind the tree.

"There, now it's prefect for us both." Carter smiled.

Abby sat up and wrapped her arms around Carter's neck. She smiled up at him before pulling his face down to hers. As their lips locked, nothing else mattered. They had eachother, and that's what truly counted. After a few minutes they pulled away, lost for breath.

"How did you do that?" Carter asked.

"Do what?" Abby inquired.

"Stop the world spinning." Carter sighed contently.

"I thought it was you." Abby smiled.

"It must be us, then." Carter reasoned.

A light breeze blew through, cooling the heat of passion that had errupted between the two lovers. Abby blinked an eyelash furiously out of her eye.

"What's wrong?" Carter asked, noticing her discomfort.

"Eyelash." Abby winced.

"Let me see." Carter suggested.

Abby moved her hands away from her face and Carter lifted her chin up to look at him. Gently he brushed a curled eyelash out of Abby's eye. He held the eyelash up on his finger.

"There, all done. Make a wish." Carter whispered.

"I don't need to wish for anything, I already have everything anyone could ever ask for. I have you, John Carter." Abby said.

"And I have you, Abigail Lockhart. I love you. Let's move this into the bedroom." Carter said seductively.

"I love you, too, and it sounds good to me." Abby responded.

They picked up the books, blanket, and basket and headed inside. The two of them set everything down in the hall and set off at a run up the stairs. When they reached the second floor landing, Carter swept Abby up off the ground and carried her into the bedroom. He set her down gently on the bed and lay on top of her. Abby moaned with longing.

"Oh, John." She whispered.

Carter silenced her with a deep, passionate kiss. He left a trail of kisses from her mouth down to the base of her neck. Abby wrapped her legs around Carter's waist as he slipped his hand under her blouse and caressed her breast.

Before either of them knew what was going on, they're clothes were scattered throughout the room and they were under the blankets on Abby's bed. They kissed passionately before Abby pulled away for a second.

"We ought to be quiet, otherwise Trudy or Millicent might get curious." Abby said mischieviously.

"We'll be circumspect." Carter said slyly.

With that said, Carter ran his hand down Abby's leg, parting her thighs. She moaned with pleasure as her entered her. Their lovemaking was gentle and slow. Their hips moved together rythmically. After a few more minutes, Abby screamed John's name as a mind blowing orgasm rocked her body. She shivered with pleasure. Carter withdrew from inside her and wrapped his arms around her small, delicate body. They both sighed contently.

"You call that being circumspect?" Abby teased.

"No, but where's the fun if you can't be a little obvious at times?" Carter said seductively.

Abby snuggled into his chest and felt his fast, strong heartbeat beneath her cheek. Carter kissed the top of her head. He could feel her hot breath on the skin of his chest. He ran a hand over Abby's breast and she shuddered with faint longing.

The couple spent the rest of the day in bed, making love another four times before going downstairs for dinner at seven. Carter noted Abby's skin had a radiance to it, an aura of true happiness. Love could not begin to describe what they felt for each other. If either of them were ever lost, the other could not continue to live.

After the had eaten, Carter and Abby retreated to the bedroom once again. The pale moonlight shone through the window as Abby lay curled up in Carter's embrace. Her peaceful, rythmic breathing told him she was asleep. Carter however, was content with staying awake the whole night, just to watch Abby sleep. She was so beautiful, like a sleeping angel. If beauty had a physical form, this was it. Carter closed his eyes and pictured their life twenty years down the road. Every bit as romantic as it was now...

_  
A.N.: First things first. Okay, so I just noticed the characters in my story are totally messed up. Let's say this: Dave is still around, so are Carol and Doug, Dorset has been there since the beginning, Mark is alive, and Romano is still the chief of staff, complete with both arms. Doc's hasn't burnt down. That pretty much makes this fic totally irrelevant to the actual timeline, and completely AU. Oh well... Enjoy! Anyways, on with the author's note. Did you like that one? Shorter than usual, and it took forever to write, but it was just a fun fluffy chapter. To tell you the truth, I had writers block and had no idea where I was going with this chapter. Thanks again to all my wonderful readers, and special thanks to hyperpiper91 and AnnaSun for reviewing the last chapter. Also, thanks to my best friend Casey for the inspiration for this chapter. Never could have done it without you girl! I'll have the next one up soon. Tell me what you think by clicking review! The next chapter will be up soon, I promise! Happy New Year! –Julia-_


	25. Just Say When

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. How does it affect her life and her relationship with Carter? Read on to find out!  
_  
A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honor of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own anything, so please don't sue!

Chapter 25: Just Say When

The sun shone in the window, signaling the start of a beautiful Sunday morning. Abby woke up feeling better rested than she had in weeks. Carter's arms were still wrapped around her waist and he was nuzzled into her neck. Abby loved the feeling of protection she got when she lay next to him. She decided to let him sleep while she got dressed. Abby carefully unwrapped his arms from around her waist and got out of bed.

The previous night had been incredible. Abby's skin was still burning with passion, something she noticed when she felt the cool tile floor of the bathroom beneath her feet. She took off her silk lingerie and turned on the shower. Abby let the cool water wash over her body and wake her up. As she washed, Abby wondered what Carter's plans were for the day. Whatever they were, it didn't matter as long as they were together. Abby groaned at the thought of having to go to work later on in the day.

Carter awoke to the sound of streaming water. He was a little disoriented at first, but soon figured out he was alone in bed. Abby must have gotten up to shower. He was extremely comfortable, but persuaded his body to move so he could be with Abby. Carter got up and quietly snuck into the bathroom. He took off his boxers and walked over to the glass shower door. Carefully, he slid it open and joined Abby under the jets of water.

Initially, Abby was startled at her guest, but once she had realized it was Carter, she pulled him into an embrace.

"Hey sleepyhead." She teased in between kisses.

"Good morning." He smiled back.

Carter gently slid his hands around Abby's waist, and rubbed the small of her back. The waves of excitement his touch sent rocketing through her body made Abby's spine ache. She moaned with longing as his tounge traced her lips and pried her mouth open. As their kiss deepened, Abby found herself being moved back against the wall of the shower. She ran her hands down Carter's sides and he moaned with pleasure. Carter moved his body so close to Abby's that he could feel her pulse against his hands as he ran them over her soft skin. He gently penetrated her and Abby let out a breath as she shivered with excitement.

Carter pressed his weight into Abby's body, pressing her harder against the wall. She was moaning with pleasure as he slid in and out of her. The sound of their ragged breaths mingled with the sound of water hitting the floor and walls of the shower. Carter's hands explored every curve of Abby's body. He gently caressed her breasts as he kissed her fervently. Carter knew just how to move to make Abby feel as though the world was falling down around her. Their hips moved together in one smooth motion. Carter had hit Abby's soft spot and she screamed his name in pleasure. They slowed their love making down a little, to give themselves a chance to breathe. After a few more intense minutes, Carter pulled out of her. Abby rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. Carter wrapped his hands tightly around her and whispered.

"Where would I ever be without you?" He sighed.

"The same place I would be without you." Abby replied.

"Oh, and where's that?" Carter asked.

"Nowhere." Abby smiled.

Carter turned off the water as Abby reached for their towels. They held eachother in an embrace as they stepped out of the shower. Abby was drying her hair when Carter spoke up.

"Hey, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." He said.

"Sure, what is it?" Abby inquired.

Carter thought for a moment. How was he going to phrase his query? He decided to clam up for the moment.

"Never mind." He replied.

Abby gave him a questioning look but then shrugged and turned away. What did he want, she wondered. Oh well, he'd speak up when he was ready. After all, he trusted her, Abby reasoned.

Carter had gone to get dressed, leaving Abby to brush her teeth. As she was doing so, she thought about what it would be like if her and Carter lived together. Life would be great. She'd wake up to him every morning, and fall asleep beside him every night. Abby smiled at the thought. She rinsed the toothpaste out of her mouth and went to get dressed. When she walked into the room, Carter was putting his tie on in the mirror. Abby smiled and walked over to him.

"Want some help with that?" Abby asked.

"You're just a moment to late." Carter said as he finished tying the knot.

"Oh well, I don't actually know how to tie a tie anyway." Abby shrugged.

Carter put his hand up to Abby's face and stroked her cheek gently before leaning in to kiss her. It was a soft kiss, but when they pulled apart Abby could still feel her lips tingling. She looked up and her eyes met Carter's. He smiled for a moment before moving towards the door.

"I'll meet you downstairs in the kitchen. Do you want coffee?" Carter queried.

"Sure. See you in a few." Abby replied.

After Carter left, Abby walked over to the closet. She didn't have many things to choose from to wear, since she had long since recovered and moved all of her things back to her own apartment. Her eyes rested on a pair of tight fitting black pants a red tank top, and matching black jacket. Soon she had gotten dressed, and put on just a slight touch of makeup. Abby made her way downstairs. She reached the kitchen and found Carter sitting with his nose buried in a newspaper.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she took a seat across from him.

"Looking at the entertainment section. There's a showing of Les Miserables at the Citadel theatre today at two. Fancy going?" Carter inquired.

"Too depressing. How about we go shopping." Abby smiled with a mischevious glint in her eye.

"Sure." Carter agreed, groaning inwardly at how much power Abby had over him.

Abby could tell he wasn't pleased with the idea. Most men would have protested, but Carter loved her so much he would go to the ends of the Earth for her to be happy. Abby knew, because she would do the same for him. She decided to humor him.

"Just kidding. It's too beautiful to be inside on a day like this, so how about we go to the zoo?" Abby suggested.

"Now that sounds like fun." Carter said, relieved.

A few minutes later they had finished their coffee and headed out to the car. They drove along listening to an oldies station. Abby hated the old songs they played, so she turned off the radio.

"What animal are you looking forward to seeing?" She laughed.

"Anything quiet and tame." Carter laughed.

"And why is that?" Abby asked.

"We work in the ER, we see animals day in and day out, and they're always either kicking, screaming, biting, complaining..." Carter listed.

"I see what you mean." Abby agreed.

After a few minutes they had arrived in the zoo parking lot. As they stepped out of the car, Abby took a deep breath. The smell of the animals reminded her of the days when she was little. Her mom used to take her and Eric to the zoo on some of her normal days. They would eat cotton candy, feed the ducks, ride the ponies and elephants, and just have fun watching the animals. Those were the only good things Abby had to remember of her childhood. Maggie was usually manic depressive, so Abby would have to worry about finding her dead in the bathroom, or finding herself and Eric starving to death without Maggie there to cook. However, now was not the time to reflect on it, Abby decided. She was here to have fun with Carter. He came around to her side of the car and took her arm in his. Abby sighed contently as they walked toward the gates of the zoo.

Once Carter had bought their tickets, he and Abby walked down the main path in the zoo. They decided to stop at a map and get a little more acquianted with the area.

"So, what do you want to see first?" Carter asked.

Abby looked around the map intently for a few moments before answering.

"How about the exotic animal exhibits?" Abby suggested.

"Okay then, let's go this way." Carter said and motioned to the path leading off on their right.

As they walked, Carter held Abby close to himself. It was still niggling him about how he was going to ask her. He just had to do it by the end of the day, or he wouldn't really get her alone for the next week because of their conflicting scheduals. Carter didn't get much of a chance to brood because they had reached the tiger cage and Abby let go of his arm, running off excitedly. He smiled at how much like a child she was. Small, delicate, and cute as a button.

"Carter, come on! Aren't they just gorgeous!" Abby cried motioning towards the tigers.

"Yes, but they could never hold a candle to you." Carter smiled as he walked up.

Abby returned his smile before returning her gaze to the tigers. She watched with amazement as one of the bigger male tigers stood up and stretched luxuriously before walking over to the pool of water to cool off. Carter wrapped his arms around Abby's waist and she tilted her head back to kiss him. When they pulled apart, Abby noticed the large tiger from before had come right up to the viewing glass.

"He's magnificent." Abby marvelled.

"That he is." Carter agreed.

After a few minutes, the tiger went back to sleep under the shade of a tree. Abby decided there was nothing more to see, so she took Carter by the hand and pulled him along down the path. They had spent quite some time with the tigers alone, that it was nearly lunch time. Carter and Abby decided to go to the zoo cafeteria. Once they got inside the building they found a small table and sat down.

"What do you want for lunch?" Carter asked.

"Okay, you're going to think I'm a total child after this, but... I want a hot dog and cotton candy." Abby giggled.

"Well, then I guess we're both total children." Carter laughed.

Abby smiled and waved Carter off as he went to get their food. It felt good to relinquish herself to the luxuries of childhood once in a while. Especially if it was with the man she loved the most. Abby was still smiling by the time Carter came back with their lunch. He gave her a quizzical look before sitting down.

"What are you so happy about?" Carter asked curiously.

"Just thinking about how much this day reminds me of being young, and carefree. Do you remember when you were little, and life was simple? You didn't have to worry about work, or money, or anything else for that matter. The biggest thing on your mind was whether you would be nice enough to get presents instead of coal for Christmas. I'm thinking about how much life is like that again now that I have you. You were there for me the whole time through those rough first few months of recovery, and you still are. I don't have to worry about anything, knowing that at the end of the longest day I can come home and just fall into your arms and everything will just go away for a while." Abby admitted.

"Remember that no matter how hard life gets for you, I will always be there to catch you. Now, stop worrying, or thinking about worrying and lets have some fun!" Carter said, reaching for his hot dog.

Abby giggled and reached for hers, too. This was the best day she had had in a long time. She realized how funny they must look. Two adults eating hot dogs and cotton candy like five year olds. Abby smiled inwardly at the thought. When they were done their hot dogs, Carter spoke.

"So do you want the blue cotton candy, or the pink?" He inquired.

"What's the difference?" Abby asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. Maybe the blue has more artificial coloring, because pink just seems the natural color for cotton candy." Carter laughed.

"In that case, why don't we split? That way we'll both have blue toxins coursing through our veins." Abby suggested.

Carter laughed and handed Abby the pink candy floss. She smiled and took it from his hand. Pulling a piece off, she reached her hand out to Carter and he took it from her. He did the same, handing her a blue piece. Abby was such a sweetheart, and Carter decided if now wasn't a good time to ask her, there would be no better opportunity. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Hey Abby, we've been together for a long time now. I'm in love with you, and the thought of falling asleep next to you and waking up next to you every day. Why don't we take the next step, and you move in with me. The house is so empty when I wake up alone, and if you were there it would feel like home." Carter explained.

"Oh John, I love you too. I love falling asleep with your arms around me. It seems like forever that I've been wishing for this. Sure I'll move in. Just say when." Abby agreed.

"How about now?" Carter asked.

"It takes at least a week to pack." Abby pointed out.

"You don't need your furniture, just your clothes and personal things. A lot of your stuff is already at my place." Carter reasoned.

"True, but we need boxes." Abby said.

"Only a few, which is easy because there are tonnes of empty boxes in the basement at my house from my stuff when I moved in." Carter said.

"Well, in that case, we'd better get moving!" Abby said excitedly.

Carter and Abby both rose from the table and headed for the exit. They walked hurriedly towards the car. Abby was excited. She was wishing for some kind of next step in their relationship. Actually, she hoped it would be marriage, but this was perfect for now. They had reached the car and scrambled in. After a few minutes, they had pulled up in front of the Carter mansion.

"Come on, help me carry the boxes out to the car from the basement." Carter instructed.

Abby nodded and followed Carter into the house and downstairs. The basement was dark and had a creepy feel to it. Abby didn't quite feel safe. She wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. After a few seconds of blind stumbling, Carter found the light switch. He saw Abby's discomfort and rushed over to her. He wrapped his warm, strong arms around her waist and Abby covered his hands with hers.

"Better?" Carter asked.

"Definitely." Abby sighed contently.

"Come on, let's find those boxes." Carter suggested, relinquishing his hold on Abby.

Abby rolled her eyes and followed him deeper into the cellar. After half an hour and about eight trips up and down the stairs, they had enough boxes for the move. They headed out to the car and drove to Abby's apartment. Once they got inside, they set to work.

"Alright. I'll go pack my closet. John, can you start in the kitchen?" Abby instructed.

"Sure thing." Carter smiled before turning around and heading off in the opposite direction.

Abby was looking through her closet. She found about fifteen outfits and pairs of shoes she either didn't even know she owned, or hadn't seen since her early days at County. Abby smiled to herself as she packed yet another box full of necessities. At the very back of the closet there was a large photo album with a black leather cover emblazoned with gold lettering. It was the album Abby had gotten from her mother on her sixteenth birthday. Abby had tears shining in her eyes as she looked back on all her good childhood memories. Just then, Carter came into the room.

"I've finished in the kitchen-" He was cut short when he noticed Abby's expression.

He walked over to her and sat on the bed beside her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he spoke.

"Are you alright?" He queried.

"I'm fine. I just found this album, and I realized how much I miss Maggie and Eric. I mean the ones I once knew. Now everything is different. My baby brother is bipolar, my mother is manic depressive, and I'm scared. What if I never get another chance to live a normal life with them?" Abby asked.

A sad look flickered across Carter's face. He knew exactly what Abby meant. It was the same way with his parents. They always loved Bobby more. He sighed before answering.

"Even if that's true, and things will never be the same, you still have me. I'm your constant, and I promise that with me you'll have the normal life you always wished for." Carter said and kissed Abby's forehead.

She smiled as he wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. Carter was right, Abby didn't have to worry anymore. Abby removed his hands from her waist and stood up.

"Come on, let's finish packing." She said.

"I got everything from the kitchen done." Carter reiterated.

"I've finished in here. I'll go pack the bathroom while you pack the living room. Just the pictures and other artifacts." Abby explained.

Carter nodded and headed out to the family room. Such a strange phrase. How could you have a family room and no family? Carter decided he would have to act on that. Soon.

Abby had quickly finished packing up the bathroom paraphernalia. She carried the box out to the living room where Carter was labelling another box. She set hers down on the couch and flopped down beside it.

"I'm finished." Abby said.

"Me too. I think that's everything. You won't be needing the furniture or kitchen things. I'll call the moving company in to bring it all to storage for you and I'll call the cleaning company to take care of everything else. Meanwhile, let's get all the things you do need back to the house." Carter suggested.

"Okay. I'm starving. Oh no! What time is it?" Abby cried.

"It's six forty seven." Carter replied, stealing a glance at his watch.

"Damnit! I have to be at work by eight!" Abby panicked.

"Relax. We'll get back to the house. I'll get all your stuff moved in and you can take a shower. I'll have Trudy fix you something to eat." Carter soothed.

Abby gave him a quick grateful glance before grabbing the box and her keys. Carter followed suit. After a few minutes they had arrived back at the Carter mansion. Abby dashed out of the car and into the house. She quickly ran upstairs and hopped into the shower.

In the meantime, Carter was getting all her things moved into the bedroom. Trudy was busy in the kitchen. Abby had finished her shower and was searching the closet for her scrubs. Once she found them, she threw them on and tied her hair back hurriedly. She brushed her teeth and ran down the stairs. At the bottom, she collided head on with Carter, who was going upstairs to check on her.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Abby exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it." Carter said, clutching his chest where Abby's head had hit.

"What time is it?" Abby asked frantically.

"Seven twenty six." Carter replied.

"Shit! I have to go!" Abby panicked.

"Not before you eat something. I don't want you passing out from hypoglycemia in the middle of a trauma." Carter said firmly.

Abby rolled her eyes. Carter took her by the shoulders and led her into the kitchen. Trudy set out a plate of spaghetti. Abby was manipulated into her chair and forced to eat by Carter. When she was done, she breezed through the kitchen doors.

"Thank you, Trudy! It was fabulous!" Abby called out behind her.

"No problem!" Trudy replied.

Abby ran out the door, with Carter close on her heels. They got into the Jeep and Carter drove off. The drive to County had been a quick one. Once they reached the ambulance bay, Abby undid her seatbelt. She leaned over and kissed Carter passionately. She opened the door and spoke.

"Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow!" Abby called.

"I love you." Carter smiled.

"I love you, too." Abby replied.

Carter smiled as he watched the love of his life disappear through the ambulance bay doors. He drove off with the thought of never having to come home to an empty house again.

Abby had rushed inside just in time. She threw her coat into her locker and hurried over to admit. Carol was just on her way out.

"See you tomorrow, Abby!" Carol called.

"Bye!" Abby responded.

At the same moment, Weaver crutched over to admit.

"Abby! You're late!" She called.

"Only two minutes!" Abby said innocently.

"Get to work." Kerry instructed.

Abby rolled her eyes and grabbed a chart. Nothing could dampen her spirits at that moment. She finally had a normal home. She was ecstatic at the thought of coming home at the end of a long shift and being with Carter. Her life was finally coming together. Abby finally had everything she needed. Well, almost...

_A.N.: Okay, I'm going to make a few minor changes to my plot. Corday is married to Dorset instead of Mark, who is going out with Susan. I'll pair anyone else necessary off eventually. Most of the obvious couples stay true to the show. If you see a character in the plot that's either not around anymore, or was not yet around at the time of this fic... ignore it, I have my reasons. On with the author's note! Ooh, evil cliffhanger. You'll find out what she's missing in a few chapters. Anyways. How was it? Sorry it took so long. Again, a little shorter, but writer's block has hit me, and I just had midterms so I spent more time studying than I did breathing. Special thanks to AnnaSun, hyperpiper91, ni, and nikki for reviewing the last chapter, and to MeoW03 for beta-reading. In response to some of your reviews, the rating is just for safety. As for changing my summary, if I change it to explain the current plot, it will give everything away. I'm not psychic so I won't know what you think unless you tell me so... Roses are red, violets are blue, tell me what you think, by clicking review! Hopefully the next one will be up sooner! Love my readers! –Julia-  
_


	26. Surgical Rotation

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. How does it affect her life and her relationship with Carter? Read on to find out! Please review!

_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author was carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enought time to write, so she's giving me the honor of finishing it for her. Everything after chapter six is my own. I hope I'm doing a good job!_

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own the characters, so please don't sue!  
  
Chapter 26: Surgical Rotation

Abby woke up in the morning with a renewed feeling of excitement. Today was the first day of her surgical rotation. Elizabeth, with the occasional help of Eddie and Robert, would be mentoring her. Abby knew with them looking out for her, she'd spend more time in the O.R. doing hands on procedures than in the lounge studying or in recovery doing someone else's scut work.

Abby rolled over to get up and felt a twinge in her back. She had slept wrong. Again. Slowly and carefully, Abby sat up, trying not to disturb Carter. It took her a few minutes to persuade her body that a move into a hot shower could prove beneficial. Once in the shower, Abby let the hot water cascade down over her shoulders and ease her tension.

In the meantime, Carter woke up. The bed was empty, and he only figured out that Abby was showering when he heard her singing a surprisingly on-key rendition of Baby One More Time that mingled with the unmistakeable sound of water hitting tile. He smiled in spite of himself and got out of bed. One quick glance at the clock told him if that if he didn't get a move on, there would be no time for fun before the start of his and Abby's shifts. Much against his will, Carter got out of bed and went off to shower in the bathroom adjacent to the guest bedroom in which Abby had stayed during her recovery.

Abby had finished in the shower. She forgot to bring her clothes to change into before she had come into the bathroom, so she wrapped a towel around herself and went in search of them. While she was digging through the closet Carter walked in. He too, was only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. Abby turned around and grinned as she stepped out of the closet.

Abby stepped up to Carter and put her hands on his muscular chest. She ran them over his sides and pulled off his towel. They stumbled towards the bed and fell onto it, but not before Abby, too, was stripped of her towel. They kissed passionately. Suddenly, Abby's back gave another twinge and she pulled away with a shuddering breath. Carter noticed the look of pain momentarily flash across her face. His own features screwed up with concern.

"Are you alright?" He inquired worriedly.

"Yeah, I just slept wrong. There's this dull ache in my back that hurts most when I move." Abby explained.

"Show me where." Carter directed.

Abby shifted her body to face away from Carter and ran a hand over her lower back. Carter took her hand and moved it out of the way. He gently kissed her shoulder blade before laying a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Lay down." He instructed.

Abby did as she was told, though curious as to what John was doing. Carter lightly draped a silk sheet over Abby's lower half and straddled her. He gently ran his hands over where Abby had indicated. Carefully he began to loosen the knots with firm, even strokes. Abby inhaled sharply at his first touch. Carter's hands were cool and soft. It was a very relaxing sensation. The pain gradually lessened. He knew exactly where to guide his hands to. Abby closed her eyes and let him work. Carter concentrated on his task.

"You're tense. This is supposed to have a relaxing effect, not the opposite." Carter noted.

"I can't help it, it hurts. Less than before, but hurts regardless." Abby replied.

Carter lessened the pressure he was putting on Abby's back. The knots were getting increasingly loose. She was finally starting to relax. Carter continued slowly massaging Abby's back untill all the knots had been completely ebolished. He carefully moved off of her legs and helped her sit up. Abby felt immensely better. She smiled as she streched, careful not to strain her back again.

"Better?" Carter asked.

"Infinitely." Abby sighed contently.

Carter smiled as he leaned in and planted a kiss right on her soft lips. Abby pulled away and glanced at the clock.

"Come on, we'd better get going. We'll be late for work." She said unenthusiastically.

Carter sighed and rolled his eyes as he watched her wrap the towel back around her small frame and stand up. Abby gathered her scrubs and walked into the washroom, shutting the door behind her. Carter smiled in spite of himself. However, he decided she was right and followed suit.

After a few more minutes, both Carter and Abby were fully dressed and ready to go. They linked arms and made their way down the grand staircase toward the kitchen for breakfast. When they reached the dining room, Trudy had already set the table and made coffee. She smiled when she saw the pair enter.

"Good morning, Dr.Carter, Dr.Lockhart." Trudy exclaimed.

"Not quite a doctor yet." Abby corrected.

"But not far off." Carter smiled.

"Right. I've already set coffee out for you on the table. Breakfast will be ready in a moment." Trudy explained.

"Great, thank you. What's on the menu?" Carter inquired.

"French toast with powdered sugar, whipped cream, and strawberries." Trudy listed.

"Sounds great." Abby said happily.

"Does it ever." Carter agreed.

Trudy smiled and bowed her head to them slightly before leaving the dining area. Carter and Abby sat and chatted animatedly while drinking coffee and waiting for their breakfast. After a few minutes, Trudy entered the room with two plates and two glasses of orange juice balanced precariously on either arm. Carter got up from his spot at the table to help her.

"Here, let me help." He said, taking a plate and a glass.

"Thanks Dr.Carter." Trudy replied as she set Abby's plate down.

"Thanks for breakfast, Trudy." Abby smiled.

"Your welcome. Now eat up, or you'll be late for work." Trudy said firmly.

Carter glanced down at his watch and his eyes widened.

"No kidding!" He exclaimed.

Trudy smiled and left the room. Abby had already started shovelling large chunks of french toast into her mouth. Carter immediately joined in and they were finished in record time. Abby choked slightly on one last piece of breakfast.

"Are you alright?" Carter asked, concerned.

"Fine." Abby choked.

"Maybe you should try actually chewing your food before swallowing it." Carter laughed.

"Oh ha ha." Abby said sarcastically.

After they finished the last of their coffee, Carter and Abby hurried out to the car. As soon as they got in, Carter shifted into gear and sped off toward the hospital. Once they reached their familiar parking space at County, Carter turned off the car and unbuckled his safety belt. Abby followed suit. Before she had the chance to open the door, Carter leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Have fun on your new rotation." He said, pulling away.

"It can't be any worse than the ER." Abby pointed out.

"Amen to that." Carter smiled.

Once they had reached the main corridor in the hospital, Carter and Abby kissed one last time before parting. Abby watched Carter disapppear around a corner in the distance for a second before walking over to the staircase and up to the surgical floor. Abby entered the lounge and noticed facing the window, reading a medical journal.

"Good morning, Elizabeth." Abby said cheerfully.

"Bloody hell! Oh, good morning Abby. You gave me a fright." Elizabeth said in shock.

"Sorry about that." Abby blushed.

"No problem. How about I help you get settled in for your new rota?" Elizabeth suggested.

"That would be great." Abby said stood up from her chair and walked over to the wall opposite where she was sitting.

"This will be your locker. The combination is 22-13-52. You'll find your theatre blues and lab coat in there, as well as a stethoscope and a few other necessities. If there's anything else you need, just ask someone on the floor. Hurry up and get changed, I want you to observe a whipple procedure in an hour. Dr.Romano's assisting. I'll meet you at the door to theatre four in half an hour so you can scrub." Elizabeth explained.

"Sure, no problem." Abby smiled.

"Alright, see you then." Elizabeth said.

"Bye." Abby replied.

The red haired surgeon smiled and waved a hand behind her as she left the lounge. Abby walked over to her locker and opened it on her third try. was right, there were quite a few things in the locker. It was also a lot bigger and more organized than the ones down in the ER. Abby put her coat and bag away as she pulled out her I.D., stethoscope, and scrubs. She locked the locker and went to change. When she was finished, Abby came back and put her unnecessary things away. She glanced down at her watch. She had ten minutes left before she had to meet , but she decided she would get there early anyway.

As Abby walked down the hall, she was greeted cordially from all sides by the various staff members of the surgical floor. Shirley had kindly pointed her in the direction of her first case. Abby smiled as she walked up to the doors of operating room four. Elizabeth was already inside, motioning for Abby to come in. Abby nodded her head and entered the surgical scrub room. Elizabeth was standing by the sink ready to scrub, and Robert was already in the operating room with the patient. Abby walked up and stood next to her.

"You're lucky today is an elective day for me. Usually I'm fortunate enough to be left to clean up the messes made in casualty." Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"Oh, but there's so much more adrenalin rushing when you're trying to make a split second decision and the patient's life rests in your hands. A six hour whipple procedure can't be the most exciting thing in the world." Abby reasoned.

"No, you're absolutely right, it's not. However, it is better than pieceing together parts of a shattered aorta when you know the patient has been deprived of oxygen for a prolonged period of time. They're not going to have a normal, functional life regardless of what you do anyway. That's where the excitement ceases to exist." pointed out.

"Alright, you win." Abby gave up.

"I always do. After all, I went into surgery because of my stubborn temperment. Now then, pick up the scrub sponge and scrub the backs of your hands and arms five times. Good. Now your palms and your forearms five times. Excellent. Now make sure you scrub your nails and cuticles thoroughly. Alright, when you rinse just step on this pedal to release the water, and make sure it runs from your hands down your arms and drips from your elbows. Perfect. Once you've scrubbed, you have to enter the theatre backwards, opening the door with your back as not to contaminate your hands. Now, once you're inside the theatre, one of the scrub nurses will help you gown and glove. After that, be very careful not to contaminate the field. That's about all there is to it. I'll be giving you instructions while you observe and occasionally assist once we're inside. Are we clear?" Elizabeth explained.

"Crystal." Abby smiled.

"Good. Are you ready to go in?" inquired.

"I was born ready." Abby replied.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded before motioning for Abby to follow her into the operating room. Once the two women got inside, Abby was surrounded by nurses putting her gown on her and tying it up at the sides. As Abby slid her hands into the surgical gloves her adrenaline started to rush. She smiled inwardly at the excitement she felt. At that moment Abby knew she was destined to become a doctor. Going back to med school was the best decision she had ever made. Everyone assumed their rightful positions around the table and Elizabeth began.

"First incision 9:57." Elizabeth noted.

Abby watched the surgeon's hands intently, paying attention to every detail with precision. After a few minutes of observing Abby was snapped back to her surroundings by the sound of Elizabeth's voice.

"Suction. Abby, hold onto this." She said.

Abby took hold of the suction tube and held it firmly in place. Her hands were shaking slightly from being nervous. After the patient stopped bleeding Abby withdrew the instrument and awaited further instruction. Elizabeth was explaining the entire procedure with Robert's help. Abby listened intently.

"Abby, give me your hand." Dr.Romano instructed.

"What?" Abby inquired.

"Give me your hand." He repeated calmly.

Abby did as she was told. Dr.Romano took her hand gently and guided it toward a bleeding vessel.

"Hold that there. Good, now get a clamp and pinch together the two ends of the vessel. Suture the ends together." Robert ordered.

Abby's jaw almost hit the floor in shock. Med students never got this kind of experience. This was specialty work, and Abby most likely wasn't going to choose vascular surgery as her area of expertise. She did as she was told.

"3.0 silk." Abby stuttered unsurely.

A nurse handed her the thread and a suturing needle. They were both incredibly small. Abby hadn't seen needles that size since the 24 gauge intravenous lines during her NICU rotation. It was difficult to see, and even more difficult to be precise. Robert noticed Abby's dilemma and took hold of her shaking hands. He carefully guided her hands while she sutured the vessel. After a few long and exhausting minutes, it was over. Abby stepped back and leaned against a cabinet.

"Excellent work Miss Lockhart." Dr.Romano complimented.

"Thanks." Abby said quietly.

Elizabeth and Robert both agreed that Abby had been traumatised enough for her first day on surgical rotation. They let her stay back and observe for the remainder of the procedure while they explained everything. Abby felt extremely uncomfortable in all her theatre attire. The operating room was quite warm and she was feeling a little light headed. Elizabeth looked up and noticed Abby's palor.

"Are you alright?" asked concernedly.

"Fine, it's just a little warm in here." Abby lied.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes." Abby said a little more confidently.

"Alright. Robert, can you close for me?" She inquired.

"No problem, you and Abby get out of here." He obliged.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said gratefully.

She put the clamp she was holding down and walked over to Abby's side of the gurney. As Elizabeth got closer Abby spoke.

"I think I'm going to -" Was all Abby managed to say before another wave of dizziness washed over her and she fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Luckily, A nurse standing near Abby caught her, but unfortunately her head still hit the floor with a resounding thud.

"Oh my gosh!" Elizabeth said kneeling down beside Abby and taking her pulse.

"What is it?" Romano asked worriedly at hearing the commotion.

"She's fainted." Elizabeth replied.

"Alright, Arthur you help get Miss Lockhart out of here. I'll finish and come find you." Dr.Romano instructed.

Arthur nodded his assent and carefully lowered Abby to the floor. He quickly checked her pulse before gathering her carefully into his arms again, more comfortably this time, and following out of the operating room. Once outside Elizabeth stripped off her gloves, mask, and gown while walking toward and empty recovery room. She held the door for Arthur while he carried Abby inside.

"Lay her down on the gurney. Thank you Arthur, I've got it from here." Elizabeth said warmly.

"No problem, I'll see you later." Arthur smiled.

"Bye." Elizabeth returned.

Arthur nodded and left the recovery room. Elizabeth took off Abby's surgical gloves, mask, and gown as well. She felt Abby's forehead with the back of her hand. Her skin was warm to the touch. Elizabeth took the thermometer and stuck it in Abby's ear. After a few seconds it beeped. 101.7. Slightly elevated, but not worrisome. Next decided to check whether Abby had concussed when she hit her head. As Elizabeth shone the penlight in Abby's eyes, she came to.

"What happened?" Abby asked groggily.

"You fainted in the O.R." explained.

Abby groaned and inwardly berated herself. What a great first impression. The nurses would never let her live it down. Elizabeth smiled as she realized what Abby had been thinking. She decided to offer some comfort.

"Don't worry, I fainted countless times when I was a med student. I've fainted a few times in the O.R. here at County. Just ask Shirley, or Dr.Romano. I promise you that the nurses will respect you enough not to repeat a word of what happened in there. They may gossip about relationships and other petty things, but most of them have likely fainted themselves, so they know not to remined you of the trauma." Elizabeth empathized.

"Thanks." Abby said quietly.

"Anytime. How are you feeling?" queried.

"Better. It was too warm in there, I couldn't breathe with that mask on. I'm still a little dizzy." Abby explained.

"I understand. Six hours is a long time, and those masks do deprive you of proper oxygenation. How about your head. You fell pretty hard." The surgeon continued.

"It's fine. I just need some fresh air." Abby replied.

"We can go up to the roof in a few minutes. I just want you to lay back untill the dizziness stops. In the meantime I want to check your vitals. I'm sure it was just syncope or a lack of oxygen, but better safe than sorry." Elizabeth suggested.

Abby nodded and laid back against the pillows. came over and attached a pulse ox probe to Abby's finger. Her sats were good, 98 percent on room air. After that Elizabeth took Abby's wrist. Her pulse was fine. After checking Abby's dialation, Elizabeth reached for the sphygmomanometer as Abby blinked the light furiously out of her eyes. Abby took deep breaths as Elizabeth wrapped the blood pressure cuff around her upper arm. As she took the reading, spoke. She knew Abby had a history of white coat syndrome, that is to say her blood pressure rose when she was nervous at the sight of a doctor.

"Just relax, Abby." Elizabeth reassured.

Abby did as she was told. She took deep breaths while Elizabeth finished the exam. When she finished, Elizabeth replaced the sphygmomanometer. Abby's blood pressure was slightly elevated, but again it wasn't worrisome. The surgeon offered Abby her hand. Abby took it and sat up.

"Well, you're fine now outside of a mild concussion, but just to be safe I want Dr.Carter to check you over later." suggested.

"Sure, I'll tell him." Abby assured.

"Come on, let's go up to the roof." Elizabeth said.

Abby smiled and nodded. She hopped off the bed and followed out of the room. In the hall they ran into Dr.Romano, who had just come out of surgery.

"Lizzie, Abby. How are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine." Abby smiled.

"We're heading up to the roof, care to join us?" Elizabeth suggested.

"I'd love to, Lizzie, but I have to go see a patient in recovery. I'll see you two later." Dr.Romano said before walking off down the hall.

"Bye." The women chorused.

A few minutes and three flights of stairs later, the two women found themselves on the roof of Cook County General. It was a cool autumn day. The breeze was crisp and they sky was a beautiful blue color. There wasn't a cloud for miles around. Abby felt extremely relieved to finally be able to take a breath of fresh, cool air. She smiled and shivered as the cool breeze brushed over her hot skin.

"Better?" Elizabeth asked.

"Much." Abby laughed.

The women talked for a few minutes and decided to go get coffee. As they were about to leave the roof, Elizabeth's pager went off. She took it off her waist and turned it off.

"Sorry Abby, I'll have to take a rain check. Dr.Dorset needs me in his office." Elizabeth apologized.

"No problem. I'll bring you a cup of coffee." Abby said.

"Oh thanks that would be great. See you." Elizabeth said gratefully.

"Later." Abby said.

Abby watched as Elizabeth disappeared into the building. She stood there for a few more minutes before walking inside herself. She headed down the stairs and through the ER toward Doc Magoo's. As Abby walked across the street she came to realize why they called Chicago the windy city. It was getting colder and windier by the minute. She decided to grab the coffees quickly so she could see John for a moment before going back to work. Abby walked into Doc's and ran headlong into Carter. He caught her by the shoulders.

"Whoa, slow down here." He laughed.

"John, hey." Abby smiled.

"How's it going up in surgery?" Carter inquired.

"Quite well..." Abby trailed off.

"You're lying. Come on, tell me. What happened?" He prodded.

"Nothing much I just fainted up in the O.R." Abby admitted.

"Ah, I see. Are you alright?" John continued.

"Fine, I just couldn't breathe with that mask on." Abby elaborated.

"Did someone check you over?" Carter asked concernedly.

"Yeah, She said I have a minor concussion, and that I should have someone check it over again later." Abby said evasively.

"Would that someone be me?" Carter said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not specifically, but sure." Abby lied.

"Life can be tough, huh?" Carter joked.

"At least I only have half a shift to go." Abby smiled.

"When did you become so optimistic?" Carter asked.

"Recently." Abby joked.

Just then, Abby's pager went off.

"Oh geez. Listen, I'd better grab those coffees and go. I love you and I'll see you after my shift." Abby said.

"I love you." Carter returned and kissed her.

After they pulled away Abby quickly ordered two large expressos and ran off toward the hospital. She ran up the stairs and dropped the coffees off in the lounge before hurrying off to Dr.Romano's office. She reached the door and knocked.

"Come in." Dr.Romano called.

Abby turned the doorknob and walked inside, still red-faced from the running.

"I got your page." She said breathlessly.

"Did you run here? Sorry, I should have mentioned it wasn't an emergency. I want you to examine Mr.March after his whipple procedure. I'll be observing since Lizzie seems to have disappeared off the face of the planet. Come on, the patient is in recovery four." Dr.Romano said as he stood up.

Abby turned and walked out after him. She smiled and shook her head when she realized she had rushed for no reason. After a few paces they had reached the door to the recovery room in which Mr.March had just awakened. Abby took a deep breath as she walked in through the door which Dr.Romano held for her.

"Good afternoon Mr.March, how are you feeling?" She asked the patient warmly.

"I've felt better, but not too shabby I suppose." The patient replied.

Dr.Romano stood and obsereved carefully as Abby went through the questions and post-op exam. She was one of the best med students he was lucky enough to have the chance to oversee in her practice. After a few minutes, Abby had finished.

"I'm happy to say that you're recovering well, Mr.March. If things continue like this you'll be out of here in three days and out watching your grandchildren play hockey before you know it. I'll come by to see you later." Abby smiled.

"See you." Mr.March replied.

Abby turned and Robert led her out of the room. Once they were in the hall, he spoke.

"You handled that very well, Abby. You are one of the best students I've ever had the pleasure of mentoring. Keep it up and you'll be one of North America's top doctors some day." Dr.Romano congratulated.

"You really think I'm that good?" Abby said incredulously.

"You underestimate yourself. Come on, let's go check on one of our younger patients. Lita Johanson. Twelve years old, came in with a gunshot wound to the chest from a drive-by shooting. Her mother died in the ER. Her father is in with her right now. She needs her vitals taken, chest tube checked, and her dressing changed." Robert listed.

"Great, let's go." Abby said enthusiastically.

Again, Dr.Romano led her over to a nearby recovery suite. The sun shone in brightly as Abby walked in. She saw the faint outlines of a figure under the blankets on the gurney, and another by the side of the bed. Abby walked over and smiled.

"Good afternoon. My name is Abby Lockhart, I'm a med student. I just want to have a quick look at you, and Dr.Romano here will be observing. Is that alright, Lita?" Abby asked kindly.

The little girly nodded shyly. Abby looked up at the girls father. He looked tired and overwhelmed.

"If you'd like to go and get a cup of coffee or something to eat, that would be fine Mr.Johanson." Abby suggested.

"I'd like to stay here if it's okay." He replied.

"That's fine." Abby sympathized.

She walked over to the monitors surrounding Lita's frail body and took the numbers down in the girl's chart. After checking the girls pulse and blood pressure, Abby listened to her heart.

"Alright Lita, now I'm going to check on this tube, okay?" Abby asked.

Again, the girl only nodded meekly. Abby carefully moved aside the covers and examined the drainage shunt in the girl's chest. After that, Abby pulled the gown aside to check the incision. She pulled away the dressings and carefully palpated it.

"Ouch." Lita exclaimed.

"Sorry about that. It still hurts after the operation?" Abby inquired.

"A little bit, but only when you press it like that." Lita said quietly.

"Is there something wrong?" Mr.Johanson asked, an undercurrent of panic evident in his voice.

"Just residual tissue damage after surgery. It's quite normal and with time the scars and tissue will heal. All I have left to do now is replace the bandages." Abby explained.

She walked over to the cabinet in the room and found it empty. She rolled her eyes at how irresponsible some nurses could be about restocking shelves and turned back to her patient.

"There don't seem to be any dressings in here, so I have to run and get some from the lock-up. I'll be right back." Abby said.

As she walked to the door, Abby passed Dr.Romano. He smiled at her before walking over to the bed and explaining his purpose in depth to Lita and her father. Abby walked down the hall to the supply closet and pulled out her keys. She stuck the key in the doorknob and opened the door. Abby had to fight the urge to scream when she saw what was in front of her. and Dorset were in the closet, snogging. Abby turned away and fought the urge to laugh. Eddie realized what happened and pulled away. The two of them stepped out of the closet, blushing furiously.

"Good afternoon, Abby." Dr.Dorset said casually.

"Good afternoon." Abby giggled, fighting the urge to tell them to get a room.

"Sorry about that we just-" Elizabeth started.

Abby put a hand up to stop her.

"It's okay, it's not my place to ask. It's none of my business. I'm just here to get some dressings." Abby explained.

"Okay. How are you feeling, by the way. Elizabeth told me what happened earlier." Edward asked.

Corday nudged him in the ribs. Abby smiled.

"It's okay. I'm feeling much better. If you don't mind, I have to get back to a patient. Elizabeth, I left your coffee on the counter in the lounge for you. See you two later." Abby said.

"Thanks." said.

"Bye." She and Eddie said in unison.

Abby smiled and waved them off before grabbing what she needed and heading back to Lita's room. She walked in with a smile on her face and a blush spread over her cheeks. Dr.Romano noticed her change in color and pulled her aside for a moment.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Let's just say knock before you go into the supply closet." Abby said evasively.

Robert just smiled and shook his head. He knew exactly what Abby meant. It wasn't the first time he, or someone else for that matter, had walked in on the lovebirds kissing. Abby walked over to the bedside and deftly changed Lita's dressings. When she was finished, she spoke.

"There, all done. Everything looks good. If this keeps up, you should be out of here in a couple of days. I'll be back to check on you later. Bye." Abby smiled.

"Bye Abby." Lita smiled back.

Abby winked at the little girl before turning and leaving the room. Dr.Romano followed her out. He decided to compliment her again.

"You have an excellent bedside manner. I've never seen a med student that good with kids." Dr.Romano said impressedly.

"All those years of nursing experience paid off, I suppose." Abby laughed.

"Looks like it. I'll tell you what. There are no other electives schedualed today, and you've had a rough morning so I don't want you sitting in on any traumas. Your shift ends in a few hours anyway, why don't you go home?" Robert suggested.

"I think I will. Thanks, Dr.Romano." Abby smiled.

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow." He said and walked away.

Abby headed toward the surgeons lounge to get her things. When she walked in, she noticed Elizabeth sitting in a chair, sipping cold coffee and still blushing furiously. Abby shook her head and laughed.

"Don't worry, down in the ER when people walk in on you, they gossip. At least here you command respect." Abby comforted.

"Trust me, surgical scrub nurses have their own grapevine. Shirley saw the look on your face and drew a conclusion from it. This will be all over the hospital by tomorrow." Elizabeth said pointedly.

"It could be worse." Abby said while gathering her things.

"You're right. How was the rest of your day?" Elizabeth asked, changing the topic.

"Fine. Mr.March is recovering well, and Lita Johanson is a trooper." Abby said.

"The girl from the shooting? Yes, too bad about her mother, though. Where are you going?" asked.

"Home. Dr.Romano said I should take the rest of the day off and recover myself." Abby explained.

"I agree. Well, I should get back to work. I shall see you in the morning." said.

"Bye." Abby grinned.

Elizabeth left the lounge and Abby finished packing up her things. She put on her coat and walked to the elevator. Once she got down to the ER, she went into the lounge. It was much smaller and uglier than the luxurious surgeons lounge. Abby looked down to find Carter sitting in a chair, going over a chart. He looked up at her when he heard her footsteps.

"Hey. Wow, is your shift over already?" Carter asked surprisedly.

"No, but considering how my day went, the surgeons told me to take the day off." Abby elaborated.

"I'll get Susan to cover my shift and we can get out of here, okay?" John suggested.

"Sure, that would be great." Abby agreed.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Carter said.

He stood up and walked over to Abby, kissing her before exiting the lounge. Abby sat down in his place and sighed. She liked surgical rotation, but she missed the brand of intimate professional humor shared among the ER staff. After a few minutes of contemplation, Carter returned and snapped Abby out of her reverie.

"I couldn't find Susan, but Deb said she'd cover my shift. I'll get my stuff and we can go." Carter smiled.

"Thank God. I could use the rest, although I doubt you'll let me gat much tonight." Abby sighed contently.

"You've got that right. You've got a concussion, and it's better to be safe than sorry." Carter said knowingly.

"John..." Abby whined.

"No buts." Carter said seriously.

"Fine." Abby said grudgingly.

Carter smiled and got back to packing up his stuff. After replacing some things in his locker and grabbing his coat, John turned back to Abby and held out his hand. She took it and stood up. He offered her his arm.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

"I dare say we shall." Abby laughed.

She took his arm and the two of them strolled casually out of the lounge toward the doors. On the way out they waved bye to the staff, most of whom wished Abby well on her new rotation. Once they had reached the car, Abby melted gratefully into it's luxuriously soft interior.

"This is like the seat from heaven." Abby said contently.

"Okay, now I know you need to rest." Carter exaggerated.

Abby closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the feeling of the soft seat against her sore back and neck. The foam conformed to her every curve making her comfortable and sleepy. As Carter drove he noticed her altering state of consciousness and had to keep waking her. Even music wouldn't keep her up. Carter decided to drive faster. A few minutes later they were home. Carter came around to Abby's side of the car and gently shook her. Her eyes fluttered open and she reluctantly sat up. Carter held out his hand and helped Abby out of the car.

Once they reached the door, Abby was almost asleep on her feet. Carter decided to carry her to the bedroom. When he got upstairs he carefully pushed the door open with his foot and gently laid Abby down on the bed. She opened her eyes as Carter slipped his hands out of under her body. Abby realized what had happened and sat up. She didn't want to risk becoming comatose. Carter looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"You are so adorable when you're tired, you know that?" He complimented.

Abby blushed and put her arms around his waist, pulling him down beside her. She leaned in and their lips met. Kissing felt so right. Abby thought back to her encounter in the supply closet earlier that day and started to laugh.

"What is it?" Carter asked dejectedly.

"Sorry, it's my fault. Earlier this morning I walked in on Elizabeth and Eddie making out in the lock-up in surgery. It was pretty funny." Abby reminisced.

Carter laughed. Abby loved seeing him happy. It made her heart melt when he smiled. Nobody in the world was more perfect for her than John Carter. And now she had him. Hopefully forever.

Carter looked at the faraway look in Abby's eyes. He knew she was thinking the same thing as him, that she was the luckiest person in the world. Carter felt the same way. Abby was different than any other woman he had ever met. There was something about her that brought a smile to his face when he thought of her, and made every nerve tingle when they kissed. He snapped out of his daze and spoke, bring Abby back down to Earth with a resounding mental thud as well.

"I know you're tired, so how about I quickly check you out so you can get to bed?" Carter suggested.

"Okay." Abby assented.

"Lay back and I'll be back in a minute." Carter said.

Abby did so as she waited for Carter to find his duffel of equipment. He had everything stored carefully away. Stethoscope, penlights, suture kits, and even and intubation kit. Abby knew he put it together for her recovery, but he decided to keep it around. Who knows, maybe one day it would come in handy. After a few short minutes Carter came back with the black bag. He came over to sit on the edge of Abby's side of the bed and set the duffel down on the floor. Abby took a deep breath while Carter pulled everything out. She felt more comfortable having Carter examine her, but it was awkward since she was so involved with him. Nevertheless she bit her tounge and let him continue. There was just something wildly sexy and kinky about the way Carter's stethoscope hung around his neck. About his air of professional intimacy, his personal and professional touch. Abby shook her head to ward of her mounting arousal. Carter had finished setting out what he needed and turned to her.

"Are you ready?" He asked concernedly.

"Always." Abby said determinedly.

"Alright, first your temperature." Carter said.

Abby turned her head slightly to the left. Carter lightly pulled her hair aside and tucked it behind her ear. It was so soft and silky to the touch. Carter shook off his mounting attraction so he could focus. He gently stuck the thermometer in her ear and waited for the reading. When the thermometer beeped, he pulled it out and read the numbers.

"98.0. Perfect." Carter smiled.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Abby joked.

"Nice try. I still have a few things to do. Just look straight ahead." Carter directed.

Abby did as she was instructed. She tried not to blink while Carter shone the penlight in her eyes. He noted how beautifully the light made her eyes sparkle. Her irises were incredible. He smiled as he pulled away.

"Four millimeters and a little sluggish. It's minor, but I still want to keep an eye on it." Carter pointed out.

"Now?" Abby asked.

"Ha ha." Carter said sarcastically.

"Oh you're no fun." Abby rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Come on, just let me take care of you." Carter said warmly.

Abby sighed and melted back into the pillows. Carter gently took her wrist and checked her pulse. Abby took deep breaths to slow her quickened pulse at his electrified touch. Carter didn't seem to notice.

"Pulse 72 and steady, resps 15." He commented.

"I'm not even going to ask." Abby laughed.

"All there's left is your B.P." Carter said lightly.

Abby inclined her head to signal her assent. Carter lightly pulled up her sleeve and wrapped the cuff around her arm. Again, Abby's pulse quickened and her breath became ragged as Carter's fingers brushed lightly against her skin and came into contact with her shoulder. The cool of the disk of the stethoscope on Abby's forearm was a welcome feeling. She closed her eyes as the cuff tightened around her arm. After a few seconds that seemed like minutes Carter ripped the velcro apart and pulled the instrument off of Abby's arm. She relaxed completely as she opened her eyes again.

"There, all done." Carter said triumphantly.

"That was fast, Dr.Carter. What's the verdict?" She asked curiously.

"Your blood pressure is 110 over 70. Perfect. Your concussion is only a mild one. You were lucky." Carter smiled.

Abby returned the gesture and Carter took hold of her hands. Abby's pulse was still a little quickened, and a blush spread over her cheeks. Carter saw the flush of color and moved his hands slowly up Abby's arms and to her shoulders. He felt her fast, flickering pulse. Carter took a deep breath before speaking.

"Was that weird for you?" He asked awkwardly.

"Actually, to tell you the truth, yes it was. Why?" Abby replied.

"I felt your pulse..." Carter trailed.

"Oh." Abby deadpanned.

"If it's any consolation, it was weird for me, too." Carter admitted.

"I guess it's better than being at the hospital though, right?" Abby reasoned.

"Yes, and I love you so much. I don't care how weird it gets, I'll always be there." Carter said.

"I love you too, John. Always and forever." Abby returned.

"Now then, get some sleep. Doctor's orders." Carter ordered.

"If you say so. Goodnight, I love you." Abby reiterated.

"I love you, too. Sleep tight. I'll wake you in a few hours to take your vitals again." Carter finished.

By then Abby was already asleep. Carter smiled and realized how exhausted she really must have been. Her first day in surgery didn't exactly go smoothly. At least this would be a story for the grandkids, and Carter planned on many grandkids with Abby. He set the alarm clock by his bed and wrapped his arms around Abby. After a few minutes, he too drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Both parties slept well that night, except for the occasional wake up call for vitals. Abby's head injury was resolving quickly, so after checking her vitals three times, Carter decided to let her sleep the rest of the night without disruption. Untill the next morning, when both would again awaken for their shifts. Another day, and with that another chance at correcting her mistakes. Abby smiled in her sleep as she dreamt of herself and Carter snogging in a supply closet...

_A.N.: Hello everyone! How was that? Thank you to AnnaSun, carbybubbles, and hyperpiper91 for reviewing the last chapter. I know I promised to post this one faster, but I got blocked. I finished this in three hours today while trying to memorize Lady Macbeth's soliloquy in act two for English class tomorrow. Unsuccessfully, I might add. Please believe me when I say I'll have the next one up faster! Roses are red, violets are blue, I won't know what you think unless you review! –Julia-_


	27. Reliving In Their Shoes

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. How does it affect her life and her relationship with Carter? Read on to find out!

_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honour of finishing it for her. I hope I can do as good a job!_

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own anything, so please don't sue!

Chapter 27: Reliving In Their Shoes

Abby was the first to awaken in the morning. The sky was gray and rain was falling lightly from the clouds. It was mid-september and winter was nearing. Abby wished she could just stay in bed and hibernate untill the spring time. It had been a week since her first day on surgical rotation, and things were getting better. Abby had become accustomed to wearing a mask for long periods of time, and it didn't bother her to breathe anymore.

Going down to the ER had become quite interesting as well, rather than just being a hassle. Luka had a friend over from Croatia. More of a girlfriend, actually. She was planning on moving to Chicago, and she wanted to get everything set before finalizing things at home. Abby had been introduced. Her name was Gordana Horvat. She was a vascular surgeon, unaccustomed to the kinds of traumas common to most inner city hospitals in the United States. Watching her observe a trauma with a disgusted look on her face was quite a nice break from the typical bored and stressed looks most of the staff had plastered across their faces. It was interesting considering she would have to work in situations like that everyday if she got the job at County.

Abby laughed as she stepped out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She was too lazy to take a shower, so she decided just to pull her hair back into a ponytail and put on some makeup. After brushing her teeth, Abby went to look for something to wear. Carter was still asleep. Abby though it was adorable how his mouth was slightly open and his hair was all over the place. She smiled as she stepped into the closet. Abby looked around for a few minutes before her eyes finally settled on a pair of beige dress pants and a black sweater. It would just have to do untill Abby could change into her scrubs at work. She grabbed the clothes, along with some undergarments, and walked back into the bathroom.

As she was putting on her makeup, Carter woke up. He decided to get dressed right off the bat. After a few quick minutes he was dressed and sitting on the bed, waiting for Abby. Soon after, Abby was done, too. She stepped out of the bathroom and smiled when she saw Carter.

"Good morning sunshine." She smiled as she walked over to him.

Carter smiled back and stood up. As Abby got closer he put his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

"That it is." He said quietly.

Carter moved back and took hold of Abby's hand. The two of them turned and walked down to the kitchen. After a quick breakfast and coffee, they headed out to the car. It was a cold October day, and Abby cringed at the thought of having to wait untill spring to have a nice outdoor picnic with Carter again, like the one they had the day she had to study. Abby smiled wryly at the recollection. Before she knew it, they were parked outside the hospital. Abby noticed it started raining. The roads were going to freeze over and get slippery, which meant she and the other doctors would be extremely busy. She sighed and got out of the car. Carter walked over and offered Abby his arm. Abby gladly took it and they walked together toward the hospital. Once they got inside, Carter gave her one last kiss and headed for the ER. Abby went in the opposite direction, toward the surgical floor. She savoured her last few moments of freedom before she entered the surgeon's lounge.

Elizabeth, Eddie, and Robert were inside, drinking coffee and chatting animatedly. They greeted Abby cheerily as she entered. That was another thing Abby liked about surgery. There was more free time and the interpersonal relationships were a lot stronger. Maybe it was just like that to her, since she had gotten to know them so well after her trauma. Abby still fought back tears as she remembered the events. She shook the feelings off and got everything she needed out of her locker. After changing she put away her clothes and poured herself a cup of coffee. She curled up in a chair and switched on the television. It was tuned to the news, and the current picture was that of a high speed multi car pileup on the bridge. Judging by the crash, anyone who was left alive would be lucky to have normal brain function. Abby rolled her eyes and waited for her pager to go off. Not even seconds later, it did.

"Here we go." Abby sighed.

She walked out of the lounge and caught up to the other surgeons who were also heading for the ER. Eddie turned to her while they waited for the elevator.

"Once we get down there, you'll assist me with the trauma while Elizabeth and Robert get the other ones. If the patient is a surgical candidate then I'll observe your post-op exam later. Is that okay with you?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah." Abby said confidently.

"Are you nervous?" Elizabeth asked.

"A little. I've never had to be this involved with a trauma." Abby admitted.

"You'll do fine." Robert reassured.

The four of them got into the elevator and headed for the ER. Once they got downstairs, they got swept into the rush. Eddie took hold of Abby's hand and pulled her toward trauma one. The two of them, alongside Carter, Kerry, and a bunch of nurses got gowned up and gloved. They stood waiting patiently as the paramedics rolled the patient in. When the doors of the trauma room flew open, Abby brought her hand to her mouth in shock. She ran over to the gurney.

"Luka!" She cried.

"32 year old male, Luka Kovac, high speed MVA. Superficial head lac, blunt chest and abdominal trauma. Decreased breath sounds on the left. He was conscious on arrival, but LOC was altered on the way here. GCS is 12. Passenger is a 31 year old female, Gordana Horvat. She was restrained and only has a few superficial lacs." Harmes rattled off.

"Oh my God." Carter gasped.

The trauma room froze for a second before everyone sprang into action. Various people were shouting orders. Abby was horrified, but she did her best to help anyway. She almost choked when Kerry shouted her next statement.

"He's crashing! V-fib, get me a crash cart now! Bag him, give him 0.5 of epi, stat!" She shouted.

Abby sprang to life and grabbed the paddles.

"Charge to 200! Clear! Charge to 300! Clear! Again, Clear! Charge to 360! Clear!" She yelled.

"Normal sinus rhythm." Chuni stated.

Dr.Dorset's face screwed up in concern when he looked down at the sonosite. He clicked it off and handed it to Malik.

"Ruptured aorta. He's bleeding into his chest, we need to crack him. Prep him for a thoracotomy. Ten blade." He instructed.

Abby stood by and did her best to assist Edward. After many long, gruelling minutes, they had control. Abby was holding a clamp around the shattered artery. The nurses transfered all the necessary equipment onto the gurney and they left the trauma room. Once they got out, Gordana caught up to them. She had been sutured already, and was waiting to see Luka. She looked panic-stricken when she saw what happened.

"Oh my God!" she cried.

"Abby, can you get her? Meet me up in O.R. 3 when you're done. Thanks." Eddie asked.

Abby nodded and handed the clamp to a nurse. She stepped back as they got into the elevator and stripped off her trauma gear. Abby put her arm around Gordana's shoulders and led her into the family room. Gordana's face was tear-streaked, and tears were threatening to fall from Abby's eyes, as well. Abby bit her tounge and spoke calmly.

"He arrested in the trauma, but we got him back. Dr.Dorset took him up to surgery to try and repair his torn aorta. He's one of the best, and Luka's in good hands." Abby comforted.

"I know, but I'm still scared." Gordana sobbed.

Abby put her arm around the other woman's shoulders.

"A few months back I got into a mess and tore my diaphragm. Dr.Dorset saved my life, and I'm confident that Luka will be fine." Abby explained.

"Hopefully." Gordana said quietly.

"Come on, I'll show you where the surgical waiting room is. I have to get into the operating room, but I'll come out to see you as soon as we're done." Abby reassured.

Gordana nodded and the two women stood up. They walked up the three flights of stairs. Abby showed the surgeon into the waiting room and smiled before leaving. Luka just had to be okay. Abby couldn't live with herself wondering if there was something else she could have done. She took a deep breath and bit back the memories of her own trauma that were surfacing. She imagined this is what everyone else must have felt when she had been kidnapped. Abby took a deep breath and walked into the scrub room. She washed up quickly and got into the theatre in record time. After a few minutes, she was helping Dr.Dorset piece Luka back together.

Eddie was amazed that Abby was handling it so well. If it was him, he would be falling apart right about now. He knew all along that Abby was strong, but this was amazing nevertheless.

Abby continued with precision accuracy. She managed to keep cool and separate her personal and professional lives for the duration of the surgery. After three and a half gruelling hours, the surgery was over. Dr.Dorset had supervised Abby as she closed. When they finished, Shirley wheeled Luka into recovery as Abby and Eddie scrubbed out. When they stepped out of the scrub room, Abby took a deep, cleansing breath. Eddie smiled as he spoke.

"You were great in there. You are going to make one hell of a surgeon some day." He complimented.

"Thanks. I'll go talk to Gordana." Abby smiled back.

Eddie nodded and walked away. Abby took another steadying breath before walking over to the waiting room. Gordana sat with her head back against the wall. Her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. Abby leaned against the glass for a second before turning the doorknob and entering the room. At the disturbance, Gordana's head snapped up.

"What is it?" She asked in a flurry.

"The surgery went well. The nurse took Luka to a recovery room to rest. He's intubated, and he has a chest tube. The damage was pretty bad, but he should fully recover." Abby explained.

"Oh thank God!" Gordana exclaimed.

"Do you want to see him?" Abby inquired.

"Yes." Dr.Horvat agreed.

Abby nodded and motioned for the other woman to follow her. The two of them walked down the hall and bumped into and Romano. Abby stopped for a second to talk.

"How's the other driver?" Abby asked.

"He died twenty minutes ago." Robert said sadly.

"How about Luka?" Elizabeth queried.

"He's out of surgery. Everything went well. We're on our way to see him now." Abby said.

"We'll leave you to it then." Dr.Romano said.

Abby nodded and turned to walk down the hall. Gordana once again followed her. After a few steps, they reached the recovery room. Abby turned the doorknob and the women entered. A nurse was in the room taking Luka's vitals down. Abby walked over and took the chart from her. The nurse left the room. Gordana sat down by Luka's bed. Abby skimmed over the chart and smiled.

"His vitals are good. He's doing very well. I'll leave you with him. Page me when he comes around." Abby said, scribbling her pager number down on a piece of paper for Gordana.

"I will, thank you." Gordana said gratefully.

"No problem. See you later." Abby said.

With that she left the room. Abby felt nauseous. Luka was doing well, but that could change at any second. The next 24 hours were going to be touch and go. If he made it through the night, he would be in the clear. Abby couldn't take it anymore. She bolted for the ladies room. Once she got inside, she barely made it to the toilet before throwing up everything she had eaten for breakfast.

She was so sick and shaky, she didn't even notice the door sound of the bathroom door opening. Abby retched again and leaned back against the stall door. The metal was cool against her skin. Abby heard footsteps and a soft knock on the door.

"Abby? Is that you? Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just ate something dodgy for breakfast. I'll be out in a second." Abby assured.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth pressed.

"Yes." Abby said, more confidently this time.

Elizabeth hopped up onto the counter and sat by the sink, waiting for Abby to come out. After a few minutes, Abby stood. She felt shaky and weak, but coffee would fix that. She must have looked something awful because Elizabeth's face contorted with worry when Abby stepped out.

"You're white as a sheet!" Elizabeth noted.

"Gee, thanks." Abby deadpanned.

"You might want to think about taking the rest of the day off." Elizabeth suggested.

"No, thanks. First I faint, now I throw up. I think surgical rotation is cursed. I just need some coffee, I'll be fine." Abby reassured.

"Alright. I've got to go, I'll see you later. I hope you feel better." Elizabeth said.

"Thanks. See you." Abby replied.

Once the surgeon left, Abby looked in the mirror. She really was pale. All her makeup was smudged from the sweat. Abby splashed her face with cool water and wiped it off. She decided to get that cup of coffee she promised herself. Abby left the washroom and got all sorts of curious stares before she ducked into the lounge. Once she got inside, she poured herself a cup of coffee. Abby slinked over to the chair in front of the window and dropped into it. She didn't really feel like drinking the coffee, so she put it down on the table beside her. Before she knew what was happening, Abby dissolved into tears. Everything that had been building on her since she saw Luka wheeled into the trauma was pouring out of her in rivers.

Just then, Edward walked into the lounge. He immediately noticed Abby sitting, with her face in her hands, crying. He walked over to her and gently put a comforting hand on her shoulder, as not to startle her. Abby's head snapped up at the touch. The surgeon kneeled down beside her and rubbed her back gently. Abby just cried harder. She hated people seeing her so weak, but she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Eddie asked lightly.

Abby thought for a moment before nodding her head. Eddie decided that it might be better if they had some privacy.

"Let's go to my office." He suggested.

Abby looked up and nodded. Dr.Dorset took her hand gently and pulled her up out of her chair. He led her to the door and looked out before opening it. The hallway was clear and they quickly walked over to his office. He unlocked it skillfully with one hand and let Abby in. He put a hand on her back and guided her over to the couch. She collapsed onto it gratefully. Eddie sat down beside her. As she cried, the surgeon pulled her closer to him and held her to his chest. Abby's tears had streaked the front of his scrubs. He grabbed a box of tissues off of his desk. Abby pulled away and took a kleenex. She dabbed at her puffy eyes with it.

"What happened?" Dr.Dorset asked quietly.

Abby took a deep, shuddering breath.

"It's okay, take your time." Edward reassured.

"This morning, when the trauma came in, I expected it to be just another nameless patient. When I saw it was Luka on the gurney, I couldn't believe it. Suddenly I realized how you all must have felt when it was me. I pushed my feelings aside to help. All throughout surgery I though what would happen if he didn't make it. I knew I'd blame myself if anything went wrong. I would have spent my life wondering what I could have done differently. If I had done something differently, whether it would have made a difference, saved his life." Abby sobbed.

"He's okay now. I know there's still a chance for something to go wrong, but he looks like he's in the clear for now. It's not your fault. We did everything, and Luka will be okay. He'll be telling this story to his grandchildren one day. Don't ever blame yourself." Eddie comforted.

"I hope you're right." Abby breathed.

"I'm always right." Eddie joked.

Abby smiled at his arrogance. She knew Luka was in good hands, but she couldn't help worrying. If she was this nervous, Abby couldn't even begin to fathom how badly Gordana must have been reliving the accident. Suddenly, Abby's pager went off. She grabbed it quickly and turned it off. It was Gordana. Luka was waking up.

"That's Dr.Horvat. Luka must be coming around." Abby pointed out.

"Come on, let's go. I'll observe the post-op exam." Dr.Dorset said.

"Do I look like I've been crying?" Abby inquired.

"Not at all." Eddie smiled.

Abby nodded briskly. She took a deep breath before standing up. The two of them left the room and walked toward recovery. Once they reached the door, Abby had to hold on to the doorframe for a moment to steady herself before walking into the room. Gordana turned around when the door opened. Eddie followed Abby over to the gurney and stood aside to watch how she handled it. Abby picked up the chart and skimmed through it before speaking.

"How's he doing?" She asked.

"He opened his eyes a few minutes ago. He's a little disoriented." Dr.Horvat explained.

Abby nodded and put the chart down on the bedside table. She walked over to Luka's bed and slipped her hand into his.

"Luka, if you can hear me squeeze my hand." Abby instructed.

His grip tightened around her hand weakly for a moment. Abby smiled inwardly. It was a good sign. She scribbled some notes in his chart and looked back down at him. Luka's eyes were now fully open. He was deathly pale from the blood loss, but pale was better than dead. Abby cringed inwardly at the thought.

"Gordana, I need to examine him. Would you excuse us for a moment? You could go get some coffee or something to eat. I'll call you in as soon as I'm done." Abby explained.

Gordana knew her attempts at arguing would be futile. She nodded and smiled. The surgeon stood up and walked out of the room. Abby watched her leave before turning back to Luka. She felt a little nervous. It would be awkward working on a colleague. Especially with another colleague watching her like a hawk. She took a deep breath before addressing a very groggy Luka.

"Luka. It's Abby. I'm going to examine you now. If you've made satisfactory progress, then I'll take the tube out." Abby said gently.

Luka nodded slightly. Before beginning, Abby took down all of Luka's measurements and numbers from the charts. Her own pulse was racing when she took Luka's wrist. His pulse was strong and steady.

Luka was slightly uncomfortable having Abby examine him. Although he trusted her deeply, it was strange. He had been in the same position as her a few months back. He knew how uncomfortable Abby must feel as well.

Abby carried on with the examination, talking to Luka the whole time. Dr.Dorset was amazed at her doctor-patient relation skills. Her bedside manner was incredible. He could only imagine how awkward it must have been for her.

Abby had almost finished. The last things left to do were check Luka's breath sounds and examine the incision. His reflexes were good, no neurological defecit. Abby carefully untied Luka's gown and pulled it aside. She helped his sit up while she checked his breath sounds. They were good. His heartbeat was strong, too. Abby checked the incision. There was redness and swelling, but nothing unusual. Abby was satisfied with the results.

"Well Luka, you're doing very well. I'm going to extubate. You know the drill. On my count. One, two, three, blow." Abby instructed.

Luka coughed when the tube was removed and Abby handed him a glass of water. He sipped it gratefully and put it back on the bedside table. Abby quickly put a nasal cannula on him to help him breathe. Though Luka knew he shouldn't talk so quickly after being extubated, he spoke up anyway.

"Thank you, Abby. For saving my life." He said hoarsely.

"Shh. Don't talk for now. I didn't save your life, Dr.Dorset did. I just stood there and looked pretty." Abby smiled.

"Thank you both." Luka said.

"All that's important now is that you get better. We'll leave you to it." Dr.Dorset said reassuringly.

"Where is Gordana? Is she alright?" Luka asked.

"She's fine. She just had minor lacs after the crash. She went to get something to drink. I'll page her for you." Eddie said.

"We'll see you later." Abby said.

"No, please stay." Luka said.

Abby looked at Dr.Dorset. He nodded approvingly before leaving to page Gordana. Abby sat down on the edge of Luka's bed and he took her hand. She gently stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. Luka smiled appreciatively at the gesture.

"You really scared me." Abby admitted.

"I'm sorry." Luka apologized.

"It wasn't your fault. At least now I know you're going to be okay." Abby smiled.

Luka returned her smile. A few minutes later, Gordana walked in. She was quickly followed by Kerry Weaver. Luka and Abby looked up at the visitors. Gordana turned around to see who had pursued her.

"Oh, hello Dr.Weaver." Gordana said politely.

"I came to give you the news. Congratulations, Dr.Horvat, you start work at County as soon as you get settled." Kerry smiled.

"Oh my gosh, that's wonderful! Thank you." Gordana rejoiced.

"No problem. How are you doing, Luka?" Weaver asked.

"Fine, thanks. How about you, Kerry? I understand I gave everyone quite a scare." Luka said.

"I'm doing well. You did manage to give us quite a fright. Everyone will be glad to know you're doing well. Sorry, I have to get back to work. I'll be back to see you later." Kerry said.

"I'll be going, too. I'll leave you to it. See you later." Abby said.

"Bye. Thank you, Abby." Gordana smiled.

"No problem." Abby returned.

As she walked out of the room, Abby smiled. She heard Gordana and Luka speaking in Croatian.

"Volim te, Luka." Gordana said.

"Volim te, Gordana." Luka replied.

The two of them kissed. Abby left the room quietly. She headed for the lounge. The longest shift of her life was finally over. She changed out of her scrubs at lightning speed. She quickly grabbed her things and left the lounge. She waved goodbye to the surgeons on her way out. Abby was nervous about leaving Luka. He could still throw a clot at any moment and go belly up. Abby put the thoughts out of her mind. She promised herself she would say a silent prayer for him before going to bed. Abby walked into the elevator and rode down to the ER. Once she got downstairs, everyone crowded around her and congratulated her on the way she handled the trauma. Abby smiled as she walked into the lounge. Carter had already changed and was putting his stethoscope in his locker. He smiled when he saw who his companion was.

"Hey sweetheart." He said.

"Hi." Abby replied.

Carter finished putting his things away and closed his locker. He walked over to Abby and wrapped his arms around her. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Carter leaned in and his lips met hers tenderly. They stayed locked in a passionate embrace for a few minutes. When they pulled away, they noticed they had attracted an audience. Chuni, Lydia, Yosh, Mark, Dave, and Susan stood in the doorway. When Carter and Abby noticed them, they blushed. The crowed just giggled. The two of them left the lounge, saying goodbye to everyone in turn on the way out.

Once they got out to the car, Carter and Abby laughed. Now Abby knew how Corday and Dorset felt when she had walked in on them. Only then it had only been her, not half the ward. Oh well, the ER grapevine would only haunt Carter now. After a few minutes of driving, they were back at the mansion.

The two of them got out of the car and walked, hand in hand, toward the house. The falling rain had turned to snow, and the ground was slowly being covered with a soft blanket of silver and cold. The moon was bathing the landscape in a sheet of delicate light. Everything was illuminated beautifully. Carter looked deep into Abby's eyes. They were sparkling, reflecting the moonbeams. He took Abby by the shoulders and pulled her closer to keep her warm. Abby and Carter closed their eyes as they came together. Their lips locked and the sparks flew. It felt as though the snow was literally melting around their feet. When they pulled away, both were blushing furiously. Whether it was from the cold or the passion, neither of them really knew.

Carter and Abby decided to go indoors. When Carter opened the door, they were both hit with a wave of hot air. The house had a warm glow to it. They stepped inside and took off their coats. Carter took Abby's arm again and they walked into the living room. The fireplace was lit and the flame was emitting an orange light. The ambiance was pleasant and welcoming after such a long, stressful day. Abby's worries about Luka were somewhat eased with the warmth. Carter pulled Abby further along to the dining room.

The table was set for two. There was a vase of red roses in the centre of the table, surrounded on either side by two white taper candles in silver holders. The plates were porcelain, hand painted. The forks and knives were elaborately designed. Beside the table was an ice bucket set on a small stand, with a bottle of red wine in it. Carter came around beside Abby and pulled a chair out for her. She sat down and he pushed it back in. Carter went around the other side and sat down as well.

After a few minutes Abby and Carter sat, chatting animatedly and sipping wine. Trudy entered carrying a tray. There was an array of different dishes. Carter and Abby thanked Trudy for dinner and went on to eat. Once they were finished, they went back into the living room.

The fire was still burning strong, and it was a very comfortable feeling. Carter pulled Abby down on the couch beside him. She pulled her feet up and curled up into him. She rested her head against his chest. Carter ran his fingers through Abby's hair.

"What a day." Carter commented.

"Mmm hmm." Abby consented.

"Are you alright?" Carter inquired.

"Fine. I'd rather not think about work right now." Abby said.

Carter kissed the top of her head. Abby silently prayed that Luka would be okay, like she promised she would. After a few minutes she felt sleepy. The day had really taken a lot out of her. Abby snuggled more comfortably into Carter and closed her eyes. His rhythmic breathing slowly put Abby to sleep. After a few minutes, she had completely drifted off. Carter noticed the change in her breathing pattern and realized she was asleep. He carefully slipped out from under her and scooped her up. He carried her up the stairs and to the bedroom. After carefully changing her clothes for her, Carter changed into his pajamas. He turned off the lights and crawled into bed beside her. Not long after, Carter let sleep cloud his mind as well. All night he dreamt of hot summer days on a beautiful, scenic beach with Abby. At the same time, Abby's sleep was troubled by nightmares of guilt and tragedy. As if he could sense her discomfort, Carter rolled over in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Abby. Her nightmares were instantly replaced with sweet dreams. Until the morning sun would rise again, Abby would be getting the rest she so desperately needed.

_A.N.: How was it? Thank you to carbytothecore, rizzo1, normal folk, and hyperpiper91 for reviewing the last chapter. Volim te means I love you in Croatian. Roses are red, violets are blue, tell me what you think, by clicking review! Thanks! –Julia-_


	28. Rollercoaster

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. How does it affect her life and her relationship with Carter? Read on to find out!

_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honour of finishing it for her. I hope I'm doing a good job!_

Disclaimer: I like raspberries. I don't own ER, and the characters aren't raspberries, but I like them anyway!

Chapter 28: Rollercoaster  


Carter woke up to the sun shining through the window. It had been almost two weeks since Luka's accident, but Abby was still a little traumatised. He decided they both needed a break. The weather was cold, even for October in Chicago. It was snowing and the wind was gale force. Carter got out of bed and walked over to the phone. It was time for a change. Carter phoned Kerry and Romano and arranged a week off for himself and Abby. Next he dialed the number to his travel agent and waited for an answer. After a few rings the secretary picked up. Carter's conversation with his agent was brief, and everything was set. They were going to Florida. Carter decided to wake Abby and tell her to start packing. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, shaking her gently.

"Wake up sweetheart." Carter said quitely.

Abby groaned and turned away. Carter laughed and rolled her back over to face him.

"Come on sleepyhead, I have a surprise for you." Carter smiled.

Abby brought her hand up to her face and brushed away a loose strand of hair. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Carter.

"Is it seriously important enough to wake me up on my only day off this week? I just got off a thirty six hour shift!" Abby complained.

"Get out of bed, get dressed, and pack your bags. We're going to Florida for a week." Carter said.

Abby's eyes were wide with shock.

"You're kidding, right?" Abby said incredulously.

"Nope. I called Weaver and Romano. They've given us a week off to take a break. I called my agent and our plane leaves at two. It's ten right now, so we only have time to eat breakfast before we leave for the airport. We'll be in Orlando later in the evening. Come on, we don't have much time." Carter said excitedly.

Abby's mouth was gaping. She didn't know whether Carter was joking or not, but since he was already throwing things into a duffel, Abby decided to do the same. After half and hour they were both dressed and ready to go. After a quick breakfast, Carter got the driver to take them both to the airport. By one thirty they were both on the plane. A few hours later they arrived in Orlando, Florida. It was eight in the evening. They decided to get some sleep before heading off to have fun the following day.

At night Abby slept much better than she had in ages. She really did need the time off, away from the hospital to recover from the last few weeks. She still wondered how Luka was doing, but pushed that to the back of her mind so she could enjoy her week in the sun. Carter watched Abby sleep untill the break of dawn. He decided to get up early and order breakfast. After he had eaten he took a shower and got dressed. A light t-shirt, shorts, and sandals. It was already nine in the morning. He didn't want to wake Abby, she looked too peaceful. His contemplation came to and end when a few minutes after Abby awoke of her own accord. She blinked the light out of her eyes and looked up at a smiling Carter.

"Hey. How long have you been up?" She asked.

"A while." Carter replied.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Abby inquired.

"You need to catch up on your sleep. Besides, we have a week to get around to doing everything we want to." Carter smiled.

Abby sighed contently and got out of bed. After a few minutes she had taken a shower and gotten dressed. Carter ordered breakfast for her while she got ready. He couldn't help but smile when he saw how gorgeous Abby looked with her wet hair brushing her shoulders. After she had eaten, Abby looked up at Carter.

"What's the plan for today?" She queried.

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me." Carter answered.

"Okay, this is going to sound totally juvenile but..." Abby trailed off.

"Go on. Sometimes juvenile is a good thing." Carter assured.

"How about we go to Disneyworld?" Abby said excitedly.

"You read my mind." Carter smiled.

A few minutes later Carter had hailed a taxi outside of the hotel and they were on their way. A short drive later they arrived outside of the gates to Disneyworld. Abby looked up at the sign excitedly. Carter came around the side of the cab and took Abby's arm in his own. They walked to the gates together and got their passes. Once they were inside they walked over to a map of the park and looked over it.

"Where do you want to go first?" Carter asked.

"How about the drop ride?" Abby suggested.

Carter was never one for thrill rides, but he decided to go along with it. He smiled and led the way. After a few minutes of walking through the park, they stood in the queue for the ride. Carter's head was spinning just looking at the structure. Abby was bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet excitedly.

After what seemed like ages to Abby, but only seconds to Carter they were at the front of the queue. They left their things at the foot of the drop and buckled themselves in. Abby took Carter's hand in hers and held on tight. Carter desperately wished he's brought a dose of compazine with him, knowing he would need it after the ride. On the way up, Abby gazed out over the park. The view was magnificent. Carter had his eyes shut tightly. The on-ride photo camera got into position as they sat idly at the top of the enormous tower. Abby smiled for the picture and Carter was pale as a sheet. After a few more seconds, the ride dropped. Abby was laughing all the way down, and Carter was screaming bloody murder. At the bottom, Carter felt drunk. His head was spinning. Abby was laughing at him. The three or four seconds it took to get down seemed like an eternity to Carter.

Abby decided they should sit on the bench for a few minutes before she pulled another stunt like that. While Carter rested, Abby ran over to get an on-ride photo printed. Their friends back in Chicago would love seeing Carter looking like he'd seen a ghost. They'd love the story behind the picture as well. This time it was Carter's pick for the rides. He smiled and Abby knew what he had in mind. The love boat ride. After a few more minutes Carter felt better and so he once again took Abby's arm as they headed for the ride. Once they were in the queue Abby turned to face Carter. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her into an embrace. Abby stood up on the tips of her toes, leaned in, and gently kissed Carter. They stayed locked in that position for a few minutes, untill people started yelling at them to move up. They laughed as they pulled away and walked on. When they reached the front of the queue Abby and Carter walked hand in hand up to the boat. Carter steadied Abby by the elbow as she got in and then followed suit.

The ride was dimly lit by sparkling lights in the scenery and there was soft, romantic music playing. It was perfect. Abby moved in closer to Carter and laid her head against his chest. Carter wrapped his arms around Abby's waist protectively, vowing never to let go. 'This is perfect' Abby though to herself. Carter must have been psychic because a few seconds later he spoke.

"I never want to move from here." He said contently.

"Mmm." Abby assented.

Carter pulled one of his arms off of Abby's waist and brought her chin up to look at him. She closed her eyes and he closed his. They leaned in and their lips met. They fit together perfectly, like a jigsaw puzzle. Each of them knew they had found their better half. They were locked in that position untill the light at the end of the tunnel visibly intruded on their fantasy. The ride had gone by much too quickly for either of their likings.

By the time they got off the ride, it was nearly noon. Standing in the queue lines had taken up most of their time. Abby didn't mind, however. As long as she was with Carter, it didn't matter where, or when. Carter was hungry, and had the feeling that Abby was, too.

"How about we get something to eat?" Carter suggested.

"Sounds good." Abby agreed.

"Where do you want to go?" Carter asked.

"I don't know where we are, or where we can go, so you pick." Abby said.

"In that case, we'll eat at Syrtaki. It's a great Greek restaurant. According to the map, it's that way." Carter said, pointing toward a bridge leading across a stream to a centre square of gift shops and restaurants.

"Sounds great." Abby smiled.

"Okay, let's go then." Carter said, again offering her his arm.

As they walked off towards the restaurant, Carter and Abby laughed and talked. For Abby, it was the best day of her life. She had never had this much fun with anyone, neither had she ever connected with anyone this well before. Carter was thinking along the same lines.

After a few more minutes of walking, they had reached the restaurant. The atmosphere was great. There was a silken tent over the patio, thin enough to see through. Each table was glass and was set beautifully with a white silk tablecloth, fine china, and a glazed terra cotta vase filled with exquisite exotic flowers. Carter and Abby were seated immediately. Unfortunately, the menus were entirely in Greek. Besides the prices. Thank God for the pictures. After a few minutes Abby and Carter had decided on something with a name even the waitress had trouble pronouncing and ordered. Before their food arrived the waitress brought out a bottle of ice wine. Abby had never even heard of ice wine prior to that day.

"What exactly is the difference between ice wine and regular wine?" Abby asked as Carter poured the dark velvety liquid into their crystal chalices.

"It's pretty simple, actually. Ice wine is made from over ripe grapes that were allowed to freeze and picked before dawn before they were allowed to thaw. They are squeezed while they are still frozen, making a richer tasting wine." Carter explained.

Abby raised her eyebrows. Carter looked up at her and laughed.

"What?" Abby inquired.

"You're so cute when you're confused." Carter stated.

"Oh, and I'm not cute when I'm not?" Abby said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it that way." Carter laughed.

They both laughed together for a few more seconds. Abby got a faraway look on her face and Carter looked at her inquisitively. Abby noticed him staring and smiled.

"Sorry. Just thinking about how weird it is not having to worry about my pager going off for a week." Abby said.

"No kidding. But it's a nice change." Carter agreed.

"I'll drink to that." Abby said raising her glass.

Carter followed suit.

"A toast, to those poor souls at County wishing they were here." Carter laughed.

As they klinked their glasses, a waitress walked up to Abby and Carter's table and set their food down in front of them.

"There you go. Enjoy the souvlaki." She smiled.

"Thank you." Abby and Carter said unanimously.

Once the waitress left, the two of them ate. After they finished they ordered baklava for dessert. They chatted animatedly while they waited for their food. Not long after they got their dessert. After quickly eating Carter took care of the bill and they left. As they walked in the shade of the palm trees, Carter held Abby close.

"The weather is beautiful. Oh man. Susan will be dead jealous when I come back with a gorgeous tan." Abby laughed.

"Don't jinx it. If you say how nice it is, it'll rain. I know these things." Carter scowled.

"Oh don't be so pessimistic." Abby said, swatting him lightly.

"I'm not pessimistic, just realistic." Carter acknowledged.

"Have it your way then. There's not a cloud in the sky." Abby smiled.

"Where do you want to go next?" Carter asked.

"How one of the water rides. It's getting pretty hot." Abby commented.

"Okay then. This way." Carter agreed.

They reached the ride and Carter looked at it in dismay. Another almost vertical drop ride. He was starting to regret picking Florida as their vacation destination. Abby was pulling him into the queue line excitedly. Carter rolled his eyes and let himself be led to the gallows. Once they got on the ride and Carter noticed there were no safety harnesses or anything, he panicked.

"Do we really have to do this Abby?" He asked uncertainly.

"Too late to back out now." Abby giggled as the ride started moving.

"Oh boy." Carter said quietly.

"Don't be such a baby. I'll hold your hand the whole time, I promise." Abby said, stifling laughter.

"Fine, but after this we're going on the ferris wheel." Carter deadpanned.

Abby laughed and held his hand tightly in hers. So much for being a tower of strength. As they neared the top of the ride, Abby noticed Carter's palor. This drop might just kill the poor guy. Neither of them could have a second thought as the ride dropped down the steep track. In a matter of seconds they reached the bottom and slowed in the pool of water. Carter and Abby were both soaked head to toe. When they got off the ride Carter bolted for the nearest garbage can with Abby right on his heels. After retching a few times he sat down on a nearby bench. Abby sat beside him and rubbed his back gently.

"Are you okay?" She asked concernedly.

"Fine. Next time, remind me not to eat before something like that." Carter smiled weakly.

"Sure thing." Abby comforted.

She was a little worried about Carter, but he was a tough guy. He would make it. After a few more minutes the color returned to his cheeks and Carter looked up. Abby smiled warmly at him and slipped her hand into his.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Abby said.

Carter nodded and watched Abby hurry off. She disappeared into the crowd and Carter lost track of her. After a few minutes she came back carrying a bottle of water in her hand. She sat down by Carter and handed it to him.

"Ice cold Evian. Drink it, you'll feel better." Abby instructed.

"Thanks." Carter said, sipping it gratefully.

When he'd finished the bottle of water he got up and stretched his hand out to Abby. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. Carter looked into her eyes and smiled mischeviously.

"Tomorrow we are going to the beach. We're going parasailing, and we are going to learn to surf if it kills us. Whatever Mark can do, we can do better." Carter laughed.

"Deal." Abby smiled back.

"How about that ferris wheel then? It's two right now, so after that how about we go shopping for souvenirs for a while before dinner?" Carter suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Abby replied.

They headed off for the giant ferris wheel hand in hand. As they stood in the queue they talked.

"Scared?" Abby asked.

"Of this thing? Not in a million years." Carter said bravely.

Abby laughed. The queue line was long, but they soon reached the front. Carter looked down at Abby and gripped her hand tightly. He wasn't afraid, but he didn't want to let her go, either. As they got into the car of the ferris wheel, Carter helped Abby keep her balance before getting in himself. Once the ride started moving and they got to the top, it stopped again. Abby looked around wide-eyed. Carter smiled at her and looked around as well.

"The view is magnificent. This park is huge!" Abby commented.

"You've got that right. It's really hot up here." Carter said, pulling at the shirt that was clinging to him.

"I bet you're happy that you didn't wear a suit for once." Abby joked.

"Are you kidding me, does a fish like to swim?" Carter said.

"That is so cliche." Abby laughed.

"The way I see it, everything is cliche. I mean, we use every word that I've used in this sentence everyday. By definition a cliche is a word or phrase that is tired out by everyday use, and if that's true then everything is cliche!" Carter reasoned.

"Do you always have to argue with me?" Abby said sarcastically.

"Only when I know I can win." Carter laughed.

Abby poked him playfully in the ribs. She rolled her eyes and the rides started moving again. After a few more stops and starts, they had reached the end of their rotations. Again Carter offered Abby support as she got out of the carriage. She held his hand as he followed her. They walked off toward the shopping square again.

Once they got across the little bridge and wandered further along the road Abby looked around in awe. There were stores filled with souvenirs, clothes, shoes, and everything else. Abby decided she needed a new swimsuit.

"If we're going to the beach tomorrow, I need something nice to wear. Come on." Abby said.

She looked around and entered the nearest store, which happened to be Swimwear Co. Carter followed her in. By the time he entered the store, Abby was already sifting through the various different racks of swimsuits. After a few minutes she had an armload of things. One piece suits, bikinis, tankinis, and all sorts of sarongs. Carter laughed and sat down in a chair by the changerooms. A salesperson took the swimsuits from Abby and hung them up neatly in the changeroom. Abby stepped inside to try them on.

"Come out and show me when you've changed." Carter said.

"Only if I like it." Abby replied.

"Fine." Carter agreed.

After a few more seconds Abby came out wearing a black bikini. It accentuated every curve and Carter found himself looking at her, open mouthed.

"It looks great!" Carter complimented.

"I know, it's gorgeous!" Abby said excitedly.

"Go try a couple other ones on, you might still find something better, although I seriously doubt it." Carter added.

"Okay, just give me a minute." Abby smiled.

Carter nodded and watched her disappear back into the changeroom. She hung the first swimsuit in the wanted pile and pulled out another one. This one was sapphire blue with ruby red tiger stripes coming around the sides. It had a low cut back and high cut legs. There was also a slit in the front so you could see her navel. Abby smiled and stepped out of the changeroom.

"I like this one, but the black one was better." Abby said.

"I think so too." Carter agreed.

Abby went back into the changeroom. Half and hour and thriteen swimsuits later Abby decided to get the black bikini she had tried on first. Carter took care of it and they walked out of the shop. It was al ready three o'clock. The air was cooling down slightly and the shadows were getting longer. The sun was still high but the temperature was more bearable. Abby and Carter went from store to store for another three hours, picking up souvenirs for everyone back in Chicago and a few things for themselves. They were both tired and hungry so they decided to get supper. Carter picked another great restaurant, The Japanese Village.

They stood around for nearly half and hour waiting for a table. All their bags were standing around under the table for two. It was elloquently set. There was a beautiful silver candleholder in the centre of the table, with three brightly burning candles in it. Carter and Abby ordered their food and waited. Carter took Abby's hands from across the table and held them in his. She smiled at the loving gesture.

"What do you want to do after dinner?" He asked lightly.

"If you're tired then we can go back to the hotel, but if not then I'm sure we can find something to do." Abby laughed.

"I'm not tired. Are you?" Carter inquired.

"Why would I suggest finding something to do if I was, in a surprising and unexpected twist, tired myself?" Abby said enigmatically.

"When you put it that way..." Carter trailed off.

They both laughed. By the time they got their food, it was seven thirty. Carter and Abby both thoroughly enjoyed a change in the scenery. They were getting bored of their usual hangouts in Chicago. They'd probably been to every finer restaurant in the city and surrounding areas in all their time together. Carter was thinking about the perfect restaurant to take Abby to when the time came for a big step forward in their relationship. After they had finished dinner and dessert, Carter and Abby gathered their bags, paid the bill, and left.

As they walked down the road again, the sun was setting and everything was bathed in a soft golden pink glow. The park looked like something out of a fairytale, like it was all made of cotton candy. Abby looked around and smiled to herself. It was a fairytale, her life. She had her prince charming, her castle, and the promise of living happily ever after. Carter noticed the dreamy look on her face.

"What are you thinking about now?" He asked.

"Cinderella." Abby smiled.

"Okay, this is the first day of our trip, and you've already had too much sunlight." Carter laughed.

"No, it's just that... My life is so much like Cinderella's. I have you, my prince charming, the perfect house, the perfect job, and the best friends I could ask for. Now I understand when people say dreams come true. Do you know what it's like not to want to sleep, because reality is so much better than dreaming?" Abby asked.

"Every night the same thought goes through my head as I lie awake and watch you, my fairy princess." Carter said, leaning in to kiss Abby.

When they pulled away Carter pulled out a map of the park. He looked over it and turned to Abby.

"Where do you want to go? It's nine o'clock now, and the fireworks show is at eleven." Carter stated.

"How about the Dumbo ride that they always show on television? I know it seems like something a five year old would say, but hey who says we can't let out our inner child once in a while?" Abby laughed.

"Amen to that. Come on, it's just a short walk this way." Carter said.

Abby took his arm again and they walked off into the sunset. They reached the ride not ten minutes later. The queue was only a few people long, considering it was past most kids bedtimes. They got into the line and a few minutes later they were let in. Carter and Abby dropped their bags at the side and got into one of the cars. It was just like Abby pictured it. Carter and her both laughed as the ride was on. It was like being a kid again, only better.

Once the ride ended, Carter and Abby got off and gathered their bags again. It was nine thirty and Abby was getting slightly tired. She didn't let on, though. Carter was looking for the map he had managed to misplace somehow.

"What now?" He asked.

"How about we-" Abby was cut off by screaming.

"Oh my gosh! Someone help me!" A woman screamed.

Carter and Abby turned to look for the source of the noise. A few feet away a young mother was leaning over her child, holding his hand and screaming frantically. The child was laying on the ground, motionless. A small crowd had gathered around the scene. Carter and Abby rushed over and dropped their bags beside the child.

"What happened?" Carter asked.

"He was fine a minute ago, then he said he had a headache and fainted." The woman cried.

"It's okay, Miss. What's your name, and what's your son's name? How old is he?" Abby inquired.

"I'm Artemis Brody, and his name is Drake. He's seven years old." She sobbed frantically.

"I'm John, and this is Abby. We're both doctors, and I promise we'll help Drake." Carter said reassuringly.

"Call an ambulance!" Abby instructed a person standing nearby, handing him her cell phone.

The man did as he was told. He didn't know what to tell the dispatcher, so he handed Abby the phone. She talked as she took down the boy's vitals.

"I have a seven year old boy, unresponsive. Pulse is thready and resps are shallow. Pupils are equal and sluggish. BP is fifty over palp. He's pyrexic. GCS is seven. Probable heat stroke." Abby relayed.

The dispatcher noted the information and told her an ambulance would be there soon. In the meantime, Abby comforted the mother while Carter examined the boy more thoroughly. His reflexes were good, and he was responding verbally to painful stimuli.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Artemis asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"He's responding to his name and to painful stimuli. He probably has advanced heat stroke. If that's the case he should recover fully within a few days." Abby said.

Suddenly the boy started siezing.

"Get me some cold water and a lot of ice! Abby, help me steady him!" Carter shouted.

Someone standing nearby ran off to get the supplies.

"Oh my God what's happening?" Artemis screamed.

"He's having a seizure, probably from the fever. We have to cool him down and stop the seizure or he might be permanently brain damaged." Abby explained.

"You have to help him!" Artemis yelled.

"We're doing everything we can." Carter said calmly.

The person who left came back seconds later with two plastic pitchers full of water and three bags of ice from the nearby drink stand. Carter poured the water over the boy's body and packed his head in ice. The convulsions stopped after a few seconds. After a few more minutes, the boy came around.

"Drake, I'm Dr.Carter. Do you know where you are?" Carter asked softly.

"Disneyland." The boy replied groggily.

"That's right. Your mommy's right here. You fainted, but you'll be okay. The paramedics are coming." Carter said.

He was worried that the medics would have trouble finding them in such a large park, but luckily they had security guards standing at the front gate to escort them right to the scene. After about ten more minutes, the paramedics were on scene.

"What have we got?" One of them asked.

"He convulsed a few minutes ago, but we packed his head in ice. His vitals are stabilizing. His name is Drake Brody, and this is his mother, Artemis." Abby explained.

"Who are you?" The other medic inquired.

"Dr.Abby Lockhart, and this is Dr.John Carter from Cook County General Hospital in Chicago." Abby informed them.

"Okay, let's get him onto the backboard." The first medic said.

Abby nodded. Her and Carter helped the medics get Drake onto the board and then out into the parking lot to the ambulance.

"Do you need us to come along?" Carter asked.

"No, we should be okay. Thanks anyway." The medic said.

"No problem." Abby replied.

"Thank you both so much. You saved my boy's life." Artemis rejoiced and hugged Abby and Carter.

"We're just glad we could help. Don't worry, he'll be fine now. He'll be in good hands with the doctors at Misercordia. Good luck." Carter smiled.

"Thank you. Bye." Artemis said joyously.

Carter and Abby smiled and waved as they closed the ambulance doors. Carter tapped on the back of the door and the ambulance drove off. Once it was out of sight everyone in the crowd that had gathered started cheering and applauding. Abby and Carter smiled as news reporters and cameras gathered around. After a few quick photos and comments, they headed back towards the park.

"What a day. There's no escaping it, is there?" Abby asked.

"Escaping what?" Carter returned.

"Work." Abby laughed.

"No, I guess not." Carter smiled.

"What time is it?" Abby inquired.

"Ten thirty nine. Where do you want to watch the pyrotechnics display from?" Carter said.

"I have an idea. Follow me." Abby smiled mischeviously.

Carter shrugged as Abby took him by the arm. The two of them walked back in through the gates and toward a more remote section of the park. Carter was as good as blindfolded, walking without knowing where Abby was taking him. In the distance he could hear laughing and screaming from some of the wilder rides. After a few more minutes of walking, they had reached their destination. Abby led Carter into the queue for the rollercoaster. It was a mega steel rollercoaster with suspended seats. Three loops, two corkscrews, numerous drops from over a hundred feet and a helix to top it all off. Carter went green just looking at the beast. He turned to Abby with a pleading look in his eyes.

"You realize I'm going to need to be put on a compazine drip when we get back to the hotel?" Carter said dejectedly.

"Oh well, you only live once." Abby smiled.

Carter rolled his eyes and looked down at his watch. The fireworks display started in ten minutes. The queue went much more quickly than Carter had wanted it to. A few short minutes later Carter and Abby were sitting on the rollercoaster, strapped in and ready to go. They had left their bags at the bottom on the station platform. It was ten fifty nine. If they didn't hurry they'd miss the display. A split second later the roller coaster started moving. As it went up the first slope, the fireworks display began. Abby smiled and took Carter's hand. He held on for dear life.

"I thought it might be fun to watch the show from up here!" Abby said excitedly.

"Oh my God!" Carter screamed as they plummeted down the first drop and right into a loop.

Abby was laughing hysterically as Carter yelled. If he kept it up much longer, he'd scream the place down. Other rollercoaster enthusiasts were also laughing at him, especially the other men. What seemed like an eternity later to Carter they arrived back at the station platform. He felt odd, but not sick. Abby picked up their bags and led Carter over to a bench. They sat for a few minutes watching the fireworks. They ended around eleven fifteen. Abby smiled and looked over at Carter, who was also smiling.

"Feeling okay?" Abby asked.

"Strangely enough, yes." Carter replied, bewildered.

"When you scream, you don't feel the butterflies in your stomach. I don't know why, but it works." Abby laughed.

Carter scowled at her. She gave him a curious look, raising her eyebrow.

"What's that look for?" Abby asked curiously.

"You could have told me that earlier." Carter deadpanned.

"Oh come on, where's the fun in that?" Abby laughed.

Out of nowhere she got hit in the head with a bag full of Disney plushies. Carter gave her a look that said she deserved it. Abby got up and pulled him up with her. She yawned and let her head fall against his shoulder.

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel. We don't want to be falling asleep while we surf tomorrow, do we?" Abby said.

"Of course not. Come on." Carter smiled.

He pulled the handles of the bags higher up on his arms and swept Abby up off of the ground. She gasped in surprise. Carter leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled apart he started walking.

"I reckon you've walked enough today." Carter laughed.

Abby smiled weakly and laid her head on his shoulder. As Carter walked, the motion rocked Abby to sleep. Carter couldn't help smiling as he looked down at her. She was a perfect little angel. As he walked, Carter felt a few drops of rain. After a few seconds, it turned into a full blown tropical rain storm. Carter took off running, Abby still asleep in his arms with the rain soaking them both to the bone. After a few minutes of sprinting at top speed he got to the park gates and hailed a taxi. The driver opened the door and Carter sat a sleeping Abby in the back seat and buckled her in. The driver put the bags in the trunk and Carter got in beside Abby. A few minutes later they reached the hotel and Carter gathered their things. He gently scooped a still sleeping Abby up into his arms and carried her up to their room.

Once he reached the room, Carter laid Abby on the bed and put their bags down. It was funny, Abby really had jinxed the weather. Good thing it didn't ruin their day. Carter slept better when it rained. Maybe it was the sound of the water hitting the walls and the ceiling, or maybe it was the fresh scent. Either way it didn't matter, Carter was so tired he could have easily just dropped dead. He didn't want to disturb Abby, so he gently changed her out of her day clothes into her pajamas. The whole time she remained in a deep sleep. Carter figured she was extremely tired. After all, who wouldn't be after a day like that. He carefully covered her up before getting changed himself. Once Carter was changed he crawled into bed beside Abby. He turned off the lights and watched the moonbeams reflect off of her soft and silky hair. Carter smiled and closed his eyes. Although reality was better than a dream, Carter soon drifted off anyway. All night they both slept peacefully, without a care in the world, dreaming in anticipation of the following days adventures to come.

_  
A.N.: What do you think? I apologize if any of the place/scenery/time/cultural references are incorrect, but it's because I'm too lazy to look them up and I've never been anywhere near Florida, let alone Disneyworld. I'm from Canada. Some of it I made up for effect, it's fiction after all. Thank you to hyperpiper91, Kim, Me, and carterfan1 for reviewing the last chapter! Roses are red, violets are blue, I won't know what you think, unless you review! –Julia-_


	29. On The Beach

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. How does it affect her life and her relationship with Carter? Read on to find out!

_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author is carby luva 313. She decided she didn't have enough time to write, so she's given me the honour of finishing it for her. I hope I'm doing a good job!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and, although it seems physically impossible, it both sucks and blows.

Chapter 29: On The Beach

It was the morning after their Disneyworld trip and Carter sat with Abby eating breakfast. It was the perfect day for a trip to the beach. The sun shone brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The air smelled of salt and rain. Abby let the breeze blow through the open balcony and ruffle her hair. Carter smiled at her as they ate. Abby was ready for a day of surfing, swimming, and parasailing. Carter was excited, but a little afraid. He shook off his nervousness and decided to enjoy life. Once they had finished eating breakfast, Abby and Carter both got ready to go.

Abby stood in the bedroom of their deluxe suite and got her things in order. She grabbed her beach bag out of her duffel and filled it with sunscreen, sunglasses, a towel, a sarong, a scrunchie, her wallet, and a few extra things. Carter was on the other side of the bed, doing the same. After they finished packing, Abby and Carter went down to the lobby of the hotel. They were going to head over to Daytona Beach for a day of watersports. Carter took Abby's arm as they walked out to the parking lot. They decided to walk a few blocks to rent a car so they would have more freedom in touring the scenic countryside.

A short walk later, they were at the car rental centre. Abby immediately fell head over heels in love with a black convertible. Carter smiled as he followed her gaze. He tugged lightly on her arm and dragged her inside. After all of the formal negotiations were taken care of, Carter was handed the keys to the car. He and Abby walked out of the building. Abby let go of Carter's hand and ran toward the car excitedly. Once she was close enough to the passenger's side door she sped up and, instead of opening it and sliding in, she vaulted the door and landed perfectly in the seat. Carter laughed as he caught up to her. He got in beside her and threw his bag into the back seat. Abby followed suit and buckled her seat belt.

A few seconds later they had left the parking lot and were cruising down the highway at a comfortable speed. Abby loved the wind blowing through her hair as they drove. Carter rested his hand on her thigh in between gear changes.

"Are you ready to go surfing?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Surfing I can do, it's the parasailing I'm worried about." Carter said, giving Abby a wan smile.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad. If you survived the rollercoaster, you'll survive parasailing." Abby laughed.

Carter shook his head and looked back out onto the road. After a while of driving, they arrived at the beach. Abby grabbed her bag and stepped out of the car. Carter did the same before walking around to the other side of the car and taking Abby's hand. He looked at her and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Abby kissed him back and then pulled away. She tugged on his arm and started off toward the shack with the parasailing sign hanging over it.

"Come on, let's go!" She said ecstatically.

Carter rolled his eyes and followed Abby. He didn't know a single thing about parasailing, or surfing for that matter. Once they got inside, Abby took care of everything. She picked the beginner package. First they'd head out to the training area on the beach for a crash course in safety. Then they'd get their gear on and head out for the real thing. Carter got chills just thinking about it. The guide came out from behind the desk and ushered them both outside. Abby and Carter stood on the golden sand stripping off their clothes down to their swimsuits. The guide led them further down the beach to a wooden dock. There were numerous boats sitting idly in the water, and another wooden shack where the equipment was stored. The guide stopped walking and turned to face the couple.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." He said.

Carter and Abby nodded their understanding. A couple of seconds later the guide emerged from the equipment shack with another man. The man was younger, and fit, with a gorgeous tan. The guide looked back at the couple.

"This is Keanu, he'll be your instructor for the day. Good luck and have fun!" The guide said.

Carter and Abby smiled and waved him off as he ran back to the office before turning back to their younger guide. Abby smiled but Carter looked at him uncertainly. He couldn't be more than eighteen or nineteen years old. Certainly not old enough to be experienced enough to teach a class on parasailing. With that though came more worry. Abby squeezed Carter's hand encouragingly.

"Welcome to Daytona beach! As Mootai already said, I'm Keanu and I'll be your instructor. Is this your first time parasailing?" He asked warmly.

"Yes it is." Abby smiled.

"Alright then, let's get moving so we can get out there!" He said enthusiastically.

After an hour of reviewing safety procedures and how everything worked, they were ready to head out. Keanu went into the shack to get their harnesses and load all the other necessary equipment into one of the docked boats. He waved over to someone at yet another shack down the beach. The other man came running over.

"Abby, John, I'd like you to meet Kai, or as we know him, Captain Crass. He'll be driving the boat for us." Keanu smiled.

"Hello. Ah, first timers. I'll go easy on you, I promise." Kai laughed.

Carter gulped. Easy? Abby saw the look of terror on his face and pulled him closer. She smiled at him encouragingly.

"Now then, if you're ready let's head over to the dock." Keanu suggested.

"Yes, let's." Abby smiled.

Keanu and Kai turned and headed toward the dock. Abby proceeded to follow, but Carter remained firmly rooted to the spot. Abby gave an impatient tug on his hand.

"Come on scaredy cat! Trust me, you won't regret this!" Abby laughed.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Carter said quitely.

Abby rolled her eyes and pulled on Carter's hand again. This time he went, only putting up a little resistance. Once they reached the dock, Carter and Abby strapped on their life vests. They were thin and allowed for movement. Before either of them knew it, they were moving. They headed out of the little inlet and out into the open waters. Keanu looked at them and spoke.

"Okay, so who is going first?" He inquired.

Abby looked at Carter. He looked like he was ready to fall over, so she decided to go first.

"I will!" She said happily.

"Okay, step over here so we can get you harnessed in." Keanu said enthusiastically.

Abby stepped over to the other side of the boat. Keanu offered his arm for support as she stood. It was a difficult task to accomplish, considering they were speeding head on into the waves. A sudden, sharp turn caused Abby to lose her balance. Keanu caught her around the waist as she fell. Carter noticed the smile on his face and glared at him. If looks could kill. However, Carter trusted Abby. He knew she wouldn't make it anything outside of plationic. A few minutes later Abby was harnessed in and ready to go. Kai pulled the boat around and over to a long dock. Keanu helped Abby onto the dock and waited for her to reach the end before giving Kai the all clear. Abby ran a short distance before the full length of her rope had been reached and her feet lifted off the ground. She screamed excitedly as she rose higher into the air. Carter watched her enviously. How could she not be afraid? Abby laughed excitedly as she was pulled through the air. Keanu came over and sat by Carter.

"So what brings you to Florida?" Keanu asked an uneasy Carter.

"It's winter in Chicago. It's twenty below on a good day, with gale force winds. Besides, we need a break from work." Carter replied.

"What do you guys do?" He questioned.

"We're both doctors at Cook County General Hospital." Carter answered.

"Whoa, tough." Keanu said, bewildered.

"You don't know the first half of it." Carter sighed.

He then lifted his head and waved up at Abby. She was having the time of her life. If she was enjoying it, which she surely was, maybe he could too. Carter was glad they had taken some time off. Even though this might not have been the greatest idea, at least they'd come out of it with a tan, and, if he were to judge by the sun, it would be a tan to be envied.

Abby looked down at Carter and Keanu. They were having what seemed to be an interesting conversation. Abby was glad Carter was enjoying his holiday. Or at least, she hoped he was. It was Carter's idea to come to Florida, so all liability is placed on him. Abby looked around and admired the view. The ocean water was a shimmering blue green, and Abby could see the reef beneath them. There were schools of colorful fish everywhere, deflecting rays of sunlight making it look like the water was full of sparkles. The ride was all to short, and before Abby knew it her toes touched the warm, salty water. She came out of the water and into the boat.

As Keanu helped her off with her harness and parachute, Carter toweled her off. Abby reached into her bag and pulled out her sarong. She felt a little self-conscious just wearing her bikini around anyone but Carter. Keanu undid the final buckle on her vest and Abby stepped over to Carter. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her affectionately. The water on her skin was cold against his body, and the light breeze brought a chill. Abby hugged him tighter as he shivered slightly. After they pulled away, Abby sat down. Carter was about to follow suit when Keanu spoke.

"Oh no you don't. Come on, I'll help you get harnessed in and you'll be up flying with the seagulls before you know it." He laughed.

Carter took a deep breath, swallowed, and stepped over to Keanu's side of the boat. Keanu smiled knowingly as he helped Carter get the harness on properly. Kai turned the boat around and headed for the dock. Once Carter had everything on properly, he hopped out of the boat and onto the dock. He walked to the end and signalled he was ready. In a matter of seconds, he was in the air. Abby laughed and waved up to him. Carter shut his eyes. He didn't want to open them. Unfortunately, after a few minutes, his face started to hurt from closing his eyes to tightly and he had to open them. Carter was breathless at the sight. He was about a hundred feet in the air. Everything was beautiful. More to his surprise than anyone's, Carter found the experience enjoyable. Before he knew it, he was laughing. Abby had been right, it was great!

Back in the boat, Abby melted inwardly when she saw Carter laugh. This was a good experience for him. He needed to get out more. Abby cast her eyes back down to Earth when Keanu came and sat right across from her. She smiled politely at him. It was obvious he had a crush on her. Unfortunately for him, Carter was the only man Abby saw herself with. Not that she didn't crush occasionally. Abby was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of Keanu's voice.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" He asked warmly.

"Oh, definitely. It was great!" Abby exclaimed.

"Glad to hear it." Keanu replied.

Abby smiled at him once again. Before she knew it, Keanu had leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips. Abby pulled away sharply. She looked up to make sure Carter hadn't seen what happened. He was preoccupied with observing some dolphins splashing off to their starboard side to notice. Abby turned her head swiftly back to Keanu and gave him a cold, indignant look. Embarrassment was etched across his young features, and Abby's expression softened.

"You shouldn't have done that." Abby deadpanned.

"I know, I'm sorry. You're beautiful, Abby. John is the luckiest man in the world to have you." Keanu said apologetically.

"Thank you, but I'm luckier to have him." Abby said ruefully.

Keanu smiled and Abby turned her face back to look at Carter. She didn't dare look down again untill he had come down, which wasn't too long after.

The feeling of the cool water against Carter's hot skin was a welcome sensation. He took a deep breath when he broke the surface of the water and swam over to the boat. Keanu helped him into the boat and Abby shrank back into her seat. Once Carter's harness was off, he stepped across the boat and sat by Abby. She fell into his arms, albeit stiffly. She felt guilty about what she had let Keanu do to her. It was an unwelcome feeling, like the ones of remorse she had after her attack a few months earlier. Carter noticed her shying away and rubbed her back comfortingly. He decided she would talk about it once she was ready.

After a few minutes they reached the docking platform. Carter got up and stepped out of the boat. He offered Abby his hand and she took it. Once they got up onto the dock, Carter gathered their bags and they walked over to the white sand on the beach. After a few minutes Keanu and Kai walked over to them. Abby relinquished her hold on Carter and just went to standing close to him.

"Hope you guys had fun." Kai smiled.

"We sure did, thanks guys." Carter replied.

"Yeah, thanks." Abby said monotonously.

"Have a great vacation, see you!" Keanu said.

"Bye." Abby and Carter chorused.

Kai and Keanu waved them off as they walked away. Abby went back to holding on to Carter. Keanu had no idea of the effect he had had on her. Once Abby and Carter reached the car, Abby got into the front seat and started crying. Carter heard her quiet sobs and hurriedly got into the seat beside her. He held her close to him untill she calmed down a bit. Abby pulled away slightly and wiped the tears from her eyes. She took a deep, steadying breath and looked up into Carter's eyes.

"He kissed me." Abby said regretfully, expecting an angry reply.

"Who?" Carter asked.

"Keanu." Abby replied, taken aback at the softness of Carter's tone.

"How, when?" Carter inquired.

"When you were up on the parachute. I looked down for a second and he kissed me." Abby sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay." Carter comforted.

"No, it's not. It was wrong. I felt so used, so worthless. I didn't get any say in the matter. It was like being with Jack Conner all over again." Abby cried.

"Nothing could ever compare to that. Keanu didn't know what effect it would have on you. Mind you that doesn't make it right. Don't let him get to you." Carter reassured.

"I can't help it. It's a nightmare." Abby sighed.

"I can't even begin to fathom what you've been through, but I can assure you that things like this happen. It was violating, and it's perfectly okay for you to be upset by it. Just remember that I'm always here and that you can always tell me everything." Carter said softly.

"I know, I just wish my life could go back to being normal." Abby said wistfully.

"One day it will. This will all stop bothering you, I promise." Carter smiled.

Abby put her hand on Carter's chest. The fabric of his shirt was soft against her skin. Carter pulled Abby closer and held her tight, protecting her from all the evils of the world. Abby wiped away the last of her tears and slid properly into her seat. She buckled up her seat belt and looked at Carter.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go surfing!" She shouted excitedly.

Carter smiled and turned to face the road. He buckled his own belt and took off down the road. The wind blowing through their hair reminded them both of parasailing. Carter was glad he let Abby drag him out to do it. Abby still felt discouraged after what had happened back on the boat, but she decided to put it to the back of her mind and enjoy her day at the beach with Carter.

After another few minutes of driving along the coast, they reached a spot on the beach where they offered surfing lessons. Carter pulled into the parking area and stopped the car. Abby grabbed her bag and got out of the car, with Carter on her heels. They held hands and headed off toward the surf shack. Once they got inside, the girl at the desk arranged their rentals and lessons. Abby's and Carter's boards were both Sunberts. After all of their equipment was picked out, the girl led them out to the beach, where there were two instructors waiting. The girl led them over to the instructors.

"Abby, John, these are your instructors, Launa and Tai. Have fun!" The girl said and headed back toward the main building.

After waving her off, Abby and Carter both turned back to their instructors. They shook hands and exchanged greetings. After the instructors showed them where to put their things, Abby and Carter followed them out to the water's edge. The instructors turned to face them.

"There's no easy way to explain surfing, so the best way to learn how is to go out there and try. We'll be with you telling you what to do next every step of the way." Launa explained.

"Are you ready? Well then, come on!" Tai shouted.

Abby, Carter, Launa, and Tai all ran into the waves, carrying their boards. The water was pleasantly warm as the waves broke around their knees and splashed them up to the shoulders. Once they got out a little deeper, Abby and Carter were instructed on how to swim out to a good spot. They waited a for the perfect wave and the instructors showed Abby and Carter how to find their balance on the boards. On the first try Abby and Carter both failed miserably. Despite their failure, they were laughing. Carter was glad he had chosen Florida as their vacation destination.

After a few more tries, Abby and Carter were finally getting the hang of surfing. Carter could finally stand up and Abby could make it most of the way to the beach without wiping out. Tai and Launa were great instructors. Abby was glad that she got stuck with Launa as her teacher. At the moment she was still a little tormented by the thoughts of Jack Conner and Keanu.

Once Launa and Tai decided that Abby and Carter were good enough to be allowed to surf unsupervised, the foursome headed back to the surf shack. Abby and Carter collected their things. They had the boards signed out for the rest of the day. Launa and Tai put their boards away and came back over to Abby and Carter.

"So, what did you think of the lessons?" Launa asked.

"They were great." Carter and Abby replied in sync.

"Alright, not much more we can teach you. All you have to do now is go out and practice. Have fun and be safe!" Tai said.

"Thanks, see you." Abby smiled.

"No problem, bye!" Launa replied.

Abby and Carter waved Tai and Launa off. After the instructors had disappeared into the shack, they headed off down the beach to a more popular surf spot. After a few minutes of walking, they reached the perfect place. It wasn't crowded, and the waves were mild enough for beginners. They dropped their things and laid out their towels before running into the crashing waves. Abby and Carter swam out and glided back in on a great wave. It was then that Abby realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast. It was nearing three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Hey Carter, fancy lunch?" Abby queried.

"Oh, definitely!" Carter replied.

They dropped their boards off near their things and headed up the beach. There was a small hut that sold all sorts of things. Carter ordered them a couple of hot dogs and sodas. Once their food was ready, they carried it back down to the beach and sat down on their towels to eat.

"Beach food, there's nothing like it." Abby laughed.

"Except carnival food." Carter reasoned.

"You always have to argue with me, don't you?" Abby said mock-seriously.

"It's what I do." Carter assured.

They both laughed and finished eating. Neither of them cared about the 'don't swim one hour after you've eaten' rule. After all, they were adults now, they could set their own standards. Abby and Carter grabbed their surfboards and raced into the ocean. The waves were getting higher despite the receding tide. Abby was ready, but Carter was getting a little nervous. Abby was a natural surfer, but he, on the other hand, wasn't. Ignoring the warnings his better judgement was giving him, Carter followed Abby out.

They floated, sitting idly on their boards, waiting for the perfect wave. After a few more waves had passed, a good one was coming. Abby and Carter readied themselves and stood up at the right moment. Abby was doing great. She had ridden the wave and made it to shore. She turned back to look for Carter. After searching the seascape for a few seconds, Abby grew concerned. Carter was nowhere in sight. He had probably just wiped out and was hidden by the waves.

Out in the surf, Carter had hit a rock that was uncovered by the receding tide. He had come off of his board and hit his head, rendering him unconscious. Abby was still frantically searching the waters. If he had wiped out, he would have been in view by now. Abby dropped her board on the beach and ran back into the water. She swam out to where they had started and swam along the same course by which they had returned. She noticed Carter's bright orange and yellow surfboard floating on the water, but Carter was nowhere to be seen. She swam closer to the board.

"Oh my God!" Abby gasped.

Carter was under the water, which was turning a bright red from the blood spreading from the cut in Carter's head. Abby dove under the water and pulled Carter up. She took the leash off of his surfboard and attached it to her wrist. She pulled Carter up out of the water and laid him on the surfboard. He wasn't breathing. Abby ran back to shore with the surfboard carrying Carter in tow, yelling frantically.

"Help! Someone help!" She screamed.

A small group of young surfers ran over to where Abby had pulled Carter out of the water. Their eyes were wide with horror. Abby started hurriedly blurting out orders with tears in her eyes.

"You, call 911. Tell them we have a thirty year old male with a severe head injury. He's lost a lot of blood and he's not breathing. Tell them I've started CPR." Abby instructed.

The teen ran off and came back with his cell phone. He dialed the number and relayed the information to the dispatcher. Meanwhile, Abby was trying to single handedly give compressions and rescue breaths. She was crying and praying to God that Carter would be okay. After a few minutes, it was too exhausting to go on alone.

"You, what's your name?" She asked, pointing to one of the older teens.

"Lily. What can I do to help?" The girl asked nervously.

"I need you to give him two deep breaths when I say so, okay?" Abby inquired.

The girl nodded and placed herself at Carter's head.

"Good, when I give the order, you'll pinch his nose shut and form a tight seal around his lips, giving two slow breaths, just like I've been doing." Abby reassured.

The girl nodded again. Abby continued to do compressions.

"Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. Breathe! Again." Abby ordered.

After a few more minutes of their attempts at recusitating him Abby checked Carter's pulse again. It was thready, but it was something.

"He's got a pulse!" Abby rejoiced.

"And he's breathing." Lily exclaimed.

"Thanks so much for your help, Lily." Abby said, relieved.

"No problem." Lily replied, a little shaken.

"Are you going to be okay?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Lily smiled.

"Okay. If you need anything, or if you want to talk about it, here's my cell number. I know you've saved a life today, but it can still be difficult to deal with something so scary and sudden." Abby said, scribbling her number down on a piece of paper.

"Thanks." Lily answered.

Abby gave her one last smile and turned her attention to Carter. He was still bleeding severely.

"Actually, Lily, I still need you for a second." Abby called out.

"Sure." Lily said, returning to Carter's side.

"Hold this towel here and apply strong pressure to stop the bleeding." Abby instructed.

Lily took over holding the towel and did as she was told. Abby took another towel and put it under Carter's neck to hold it steady. She checked his dialation. His pupils were five millimetres and sluggish. Next she checked his plantar reflex. The reaction was delayed, but it was negative. So far there were no signs of permanent brain damage. Unfortunately, Carter still had only minimal responses to painful stimuli. His Glasgow coma score was about seven.

"John, can you hear me? If you can hear me squeeze my hand." Abby said softly, but sharply.

After a few seconds she thought it was hopeless, but she suddenly felt a tighter grip on her hand. She smiled in relief.

"Great. Now open your eyes for me." Abby instructed.

She waited patiently for Carter to open his eyes. After a few seconds, he managed it. He squinted in the sunlight, so Abby moved over a bit to shade his face. After a few more seconds, Carter spoke.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"Do you remember anything?" Abby asked gently.

"We were surfing. I remember losing my balance." Carter whispered.

"You wiped out and hit your head on a rock. You went into full arrest, but we got you back." Abby said.

"We?" Carter inquired.

"Yes, Lily and I." Abby smiled.

"Who exactly is Lily?" Carter queried.

Abby motioned for Lily to lean over from where she was holding the towel to Carter's head. Lily did so and smiled down at Carter. He smiled back weakly.

"Thank you." He said to the girl.

"You're welcome." Lily said shyly.

"Way for me to ruin our vacation." Carter said jokingly.

"You didn't ruin it, you just brought me back down to Earth from cloud nine." Abby laughed.

"Well then." Carter laughed weakly.

"Okay, now you have to tell me if your neck hurts. Any numbness, or tingling?" Abby asked.

"Stop playing doctor, I'm fine. It's just my head." Carter smiled.

"I just wanted to be sure." Abby said caringly.

"What happened to my head, anyway?" Carter questioned.

"Like I said, when you came off of your board, you hit your head on a rock which rendered you unconscious. You have a major scalp lac and you've lost about six units of blood." Abby elaborated.

"Whoa." Carter said.

After a few more minutes the ambulance arrived. The paramedics carried their equipment and a backboard down to the beach. Abby waved them over.

"How's he doing?" The first paramedic asked.

"He's doing well." Carter said sarcastically.

"Alert and responsive anyway." The other paramedic laughed.

"He's lost about six units of blood, no apparent neck or spinal injury. Suspected skull fracture, major scalp lac. We've managed to stem the blood flow with a towel." Abby said.

"What are your names?" Carter inquired.

"I'm Meg O'Sullivan, and this is Matt Harvey." The woman replied.

"How about you two?" Matt asked.

"Dr.John Carter." Carter replied.

"Abby Lockhart, med student." Abby informed them.

"That would explain a lot. How about you?" Meg asked.

"I'm Lily Campos." She replied.

"Lily helped save John's life." Abby said proudly.

"And I will be forever grateful." Carter smiled.

"Alright on my count we'll move you onto the backboard." Matt said to Carter.

A few minutes later they carried Carter up the beach and to the ambulance. Lily had accompanied them. When they were ready to leave, Abby came over to Lily.

"Thanks again for all your help, I couldn't have done it alone." Abby said with tears in her eyes.

"It's no trouble, really. I'll call later to see how you two are doing." Lily smiled.

Abby smiled back. She stepped over and hugged Lily. After that she stepped into the ambulance and Meg shut the door. Lily waved them off as they drove away into the distance. It was a day she wouldn't soon forget.

Inside the ambulance Carter was being given pain meds and was being carefully monitored. His blood pressure was low due to the amount of blood he had lost. His pulse was strong and steady, and his breathing was improving. He still had pulmonary edema, but the would give him drugs for that at the hospital. Tears were streaming down Abby's face as she held Carter's hand. He reached up to wipe one of them away and Abby kissed his hand affectionately.

"What's wrong?" Carter asked.

"I'm just so glad you're okay. It was horrible, I thought I might lose you for a while." Abby sobbed.

"I'll be fine now. We're heading to Misercordia hospital and I'll be good as new in a little bit. Surgery might slow me down a little, but life goes on." Carter smiled.

"I know, but today has just been a little difficult." Abby replied.

"There's always tomorrow." Carter reasoned.

At those words Abby smiled. The phrase was cliche, but somehow reassuring nevertheless. A few minutes later they arrived at Misercordia and were greeted by the ER department staff. Abby stood aside and watched as Carter was thoroughly examined by other doctors. Normally she was confident in her diagnostic skills as a med student, but this was an exception. She didn't want to make a bad judgement call that could prove fatal to the man she loved so much. A half an hour later, the doctors finally finished their survey. One of the doctors led Abby out into the waiting area to talk while Carter was taken for a computed tomography scan.

"Miss Lockhart, I'm Dr.Alberghetti from neurology. Right now his vitals are stable. The X-rays show a minor skull fracture that will heal by itself within a few weeks. We have to wait for his CT scan results to come back before we can determine if he'll need surgery. Neurological function is intact, no brain permanent brain damage is evident. We'll suture the scalp lac once he comes back from radiology. We're transfusing him with two units of O-neg. We've also got him on morphine for the pain. I'll let you know more once his results are in." She explained.

"Thank you." Abby replied.

Dr.Alberghetti smiled and left the room. Abby sat and laid her head back against the wall. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Carter was very lucky, and hopefully he wouldn't need surgery. It had been a long day. Before Abby knew it, she was asleep.

A while later, Abby felt someone shaking her. She opened her eyes and looked up at Dr.Alberghetti.

"How's he doing?" Abby asked groggily.

"He's sleeping. They've finished suturing his scalp lac. Twenty one stitches. The head CT came back negative. No bleeding, no swelling. We'd like to watch him overnight, but if he's stable tomorrow he can go home in the afternoon. Those stitches will need to come out in about two weeks." Dr.Alberghetti explained.

"Great. Thanks so much." Abby smiled.

"No problem. He got lucky. He's alive and he's got you to thank." Dr.Alberghetti reassured.

"One last thing. Where can I get some coffee?" Abby asked.

"Go sit with Dr.Carter and I'll bring you the coffee. You've had a long day I imagine." Dr.Alberghetti suggested.

"Yeah, thanks." Abby replied.

"He's in room 1-1042 down the hall and to your right." Dr.Alberghetti explained.

Abby nodded and left the room. She walked down the hall and found the right door. When she stepped inside she was careful not to wake Carter. He needed his rest. Besides, it was bad enough being woken up once every half hour for neuro obs. A few minutes later Dr.Alberghetti came back with Abby's coffee. She sipped it gratefully. After about fifteen minutes, a nurse came in to do neuro obs. Abby sat back as the nurse took everything down. Once she left, Abby came back to sit by Carter's side.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Abby asked.

"I've been better, but I've also been worse." Carter said philosophically.

"That's... interesting to hear." Abby laughed.

"How about you?" Carter inquired.

Abby was taken aback. Carter was in a hospital, a giant gash in his head, and a skull fracture, yet he was asking how Abby felt. She smiled and spoke.

"I'm alright. It's just taking me a while to get over the shock." Abby said.

"You win some and you lose some. I'd say we won this one." Carter smiled.

"I'd say so, too." Abby replied.

Carter's eyelids were heavy, and he yawned. Abby smiled and stroked his cheek gently with her finger before planting a kiss there. She told him to get some rest. Once Carter was asleep, Abby went outside. The sun was setting on the horizon. The time was eight o'clock. Abby took out her cell phone and turned it on. Just in time, too. As soon as she turned it on, it rang. She flipped it open and brought it to her face.

"Hello." Abby said.

"Hi Abby, it's Lily." She replied on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, how are you?" Abby asked.

"I'm fine. I wanted to see how you were holding up. How's Dr.Carter doing?" Lily inquired.

"He's going to be fine. He's being discharged tomorrow. I'm alright, just drained. Nothing a couple hours of sleep won't fix." Abby smiled.

"Good to hear. Which hospital are you at?" Lily asked.

"Misercordia, why?" Abby said.

"I thought I might come by tomorrow morning to see how both of you were doing." Lily explained.

"That's sweet of you. Sure, come by tomorrow. He's in room 1-1042 for recovery. We'll be in the hospital untill about noon, so anytime before then. After that, if he's up to it, we can go out for lunch. It's the least we could do to thank you for saving John's life." Abby said.

"That would be great." Lily said politely.

"Honestly, you were great out there today. Have you ever considered a career in medicine?" Abby asked.

"Yes, actually. I'm in my last year of highschool, but next year I'm going to Yale to study medicine. Cardiovascular surgery, actually." Lily smiled.

"That's great! If you're ever in Chicago you should come by County General. There's someone you should definitely meet. Dr.Edward Dorset, the most talented and skilled cardiovascular surgeon I've ever had the pleasure of working with. He saved my life a few months back." Abby said nostalgiacally.

"What happened?" Lily asked interestedly.

"I tore a hole in my diaphragm and I was bleeding internally. He put it back together and got me through my recovery." Abby explained.

"I'm glad you're okay. I'll definitely come see you if I'm ever in Chicago." Lily said.

"Great." Abby smiled.

"Sorry, I have to run. You get some sleep and tell Dr.Carter that I wish him well. See you tomorrow." Lily said.

"Bye." Abby said.

After they hung up, Abby decided she would go back inside to see Carter one last time before going home for the night. She walked inside and made her way to Carter's room. A nurse was back doing obs again. Abby stood at the back of the room untill she finished. She glanced at the chart quickly before the nurse put it away. Carter was improving by the minute. After the nurse left, Abby walked over to Carter's bedside and sat down on the edge of the gurney.

"Hey again." Abby laughed.

"Hey." Carter said.

"I just got off the phone with Lily. She wishes you well. She's going to come by tomorrow morning to see you. If you're up to it we can go to lunch after your discharged." Abby explained.

"Sounds great, but I'm wearing a hat over these bandages." Carter replied.

"Oh but they're sexy!" Abby joked.

"Very funny. You should get some sleep." Carter suggested.

"I'll wait untill you fall asleep." Abby said.

Carter smiled and closed his eyes. Soon he had drifted off to sleep. Abby moved over to sit in the chair by Carter's bed. She held his hand and soon drifted off to sleep as well.

The next morning Abby woke up bright and early. Carter was still sleeping. After a few minutes a nurse came in and woke him as well. It was eight o'clock in the morning. The nurse took down Carter's obs and turned to Abby.

"Dr.Alberghetti will be in soon to do one last assesment, then if she's satisfied he'll be free to go." The nurse explained.

"Thanks." Abby replied.

The nurse left the room. Abby came back over to sit by Carter. He looked a lot better than he had the day before. Abby took his hand again and leaned in to kiss him. After they pulled apart, Carter smiled. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and the nurse entered.

"Dr.Carter, you have a visitor. A miss Lily Campos." She said.

"Send her in." Carter smiled.

The nurse left and a few seconds later, Lily stepped into the room carrying an elaborate bouquet of flowers. She walked over to Carter's bedside and handed them to him.

"Hi. How are you doing this morning?" She asked Carter.

"Better. It's thanks to you that I'm feeling at all." He laughed.

"We were just waiting for Dr.Alberghetti to come and see John one more time and sign the discharge papers. After that we'll head out." Abby explained.

Just as Lily was about to answer, there was a knock on the door. A few seconds later Dr.Alberghetti stepped in.

"Ah, speak of the devil." Abby laughed.

"Good morning John, Abby. Oh, and who is this?" Dr.Alberghetti asked, noticing Lily.

"This is Lily Campos. She helped save my life." Carter said proudly.

"Really? It's nice to meet you." Dr.Alberghetti smiled.

"The pleasure's all mine." Lily replied.

"Alright Dr.Carter. I'm going to examine you and if I'm happy with the results, I'll sign off on your discharge forms. Would you prefer if your visitors waited outside?" Dr.Alberghetti inquired.

"No, that's fine. They can stay." Carter said.

"Actually, I'm going to go get some coffee. I'll bring Lily along, she can show me some of the city's finest cafes." Abby laughed.

"If you say so." Carter replied.

"I do. See you soon!" Abby exclaimed.

Carter waved to them as they left the room. Lily led Abby down the hall and out through the doors of the ER. They walked down the street, talking animatedly, to a small cafe. The sign above the window read Death By Chocolate. The two girls stepped inside.

"This is the best coffee shop in all of the United States. Trust me, I've been to all fifty states, and none of their coffee shops compare to this one." Lily marveled.

The girls walked up to the counter and both ordered chai lattes. Hot herbal tea with nutmeg, cinnamon, milk, and sugar. Abby soon discovered that Lily was right. She had had many chai lattes in her day, but none could hold a candle to this one. With their drinks in hand, the girls walked back to the hospital, sipping the hot liquid slowly. Once they got back, they sat outside Carter's room, waiting for Dr.Alberghetti to finish her examination. A few minutes later she appeared from Carter's room.

"That was fast." Abby commented.

"Neurological function intact. He's still mildly concussed, so I want you to check his obs once every hour tonight. The laceration is healing nicely. I'm satisfied for him to go home if you keep an eye on him. No travelling for a few days, no strenuous activities. Change the dressings twice a day, once in the morning, once in the evening. If you are at all concerned, call me straight away. I'll go sign the discharge forms while he gets dressed." Dr.Alberghetti elaborated.

Abby nodded and motioned for Lily to follow her into Carter's room. It was lucky that Carter had brought a change of clothes in his beach bag. Once they were inside they found Carter sitting on the bed, already changed. They all talked animatedly for a few minutes while they waited for Dr.Alberghetti to return. She came back with the signed forms and wished them well. Once they got outside, Abby led Carter and Lily to their car.

"How did this get here? I thought we left it at the beach." Carter asked.

"We did, but I called the rental place and they sent someone out to pick up the car and bring it here." Abby explained.

Once in the car, the three of them contemplated over where to go for lunch. It was still early, so Abby decided they could go for a walk along the beach. It was great dipping their toes in the ocean, feeling the breeze blowing through their hair.

Later that day Abby and Carter dropped Lily off at her house and wished her well.

"Keep in touch!" Abby smiled.

"I will, thanks! Feel better soon, Dr.Carter!" Lily replied.

Abby and Carter drove back to the hotel. It had been a long couple of days, but ones they would never forget. Maybe they could still salvage this vacation. They were going home in four days, but they could still have some fun.

The two of them changed into their pajamas and lay down to sleep. Abby took down Carter's neuro obs and changed the dressings. They lay, entwined in eachother's arms. Carter drifted off quickly. Abby was soon to follow. Both of them slept better than they had in a long time. Abby was glad that tomorrow would be another day. Another day to spend with Carter. Too bad their vacation was only a week long. However, they would be sure to make the best of it. Oh, there would be some great stories to tell once they got back to work, but all of them were worth telling again and again...

_A.N.: Did you like it? Thank you to Caitlin, Kim, carbybubbles, hyperpiper91, and carbylover for reviewing the last chapter! Happy Easter everyone! Roses are red, violets are blue, tell me what you think, by clicking review! Love my readers! –Julia-_


	30. Back To Work

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. How does it affect her life and her relationship with Carter? Read on to find out! Please review!

_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author was carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honor of finishing it for her. Everything after chapter six is my own. I hope I'm doing a good job!_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Michael Crichton made up, but please give me credit for my creativity! After all, sometimes I'm tempted to believe that my storylines are better than any of the ones that TPTB could come up with.

Chapter 30: Back To Work

Carter and Abby woke up bright and early. It was twenty below outside and you couldn't see through the billowing snow. Today marked Abby and Carter's return from Florida. It would be their first day back to work. Everyone was dying to hear how it was being somewhere nice for a change. Both of them were sunburnt to the second degree and pretty sore, but at least everyone in the ER would get to see the aftermath of a week in the sun. Carter still had minor headaches after the surfing accident, but it was getting better. Lily kept in touch with them both, and Carter and Abby were growing quite fond of her. Carter sat on the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh my God these stitches are driving me nuts!" Carter groaned.

"If they're healing well enough, I can take them out for you today." Abby said, stifling a yawn.

"Please do." Carter said sleepily.

"I'm going to take a shower. See you in a few. When I come back I'll change that dressing." Abby stated.

Carter looked after her as she walked off. A few seconds later he gathered his thoughts and went to find something to wear. Meanwhile Abby was standing in the shower, letting the water cascade over her shoulders. It was horrible having to take cool showers in the middle of winter, but her sunburn wouldn't allow for warm water. It barely allowed for water at all. Carter was thinking along the same lines as he carefully pulled on a shirt. Clothes were a definite bother, and he wished that for the timebeing they both lived in a nudist colony. At least he didn't have trouble with tight brastraps.

After Abby finished her shower she stalked into the bedroom to get dressed. Carter was in the adjacent bathroom combing his hair.

"You know there's no point. It'll just look messy again once I change the bandages." Abby pointed out.

"I know, I can't help it. Part of the Carter family charm is the fact that we're neat freaks." Carter smiled.

"Sit on the bed. I'll get dressed and replace the dressing." Abby suggested.

Carter did so obediently and watched as Abby changed. She was extremely sexy. She was slender, and had the perfect curves. Her dark, tanned skin made her look like and exotic goddess. Carter smiled to himself as he watched Abby slip on her scrubs. A few seconds later she was dressed. Abby came out of the closet and dropped onto the bed next to Carter. She leaned over and kissed him before reaching for the bag of supplies. As Abby changed the dressing she noted that the wound was healing exceptionally well.

"Looks like I can take out the sutures today after all." Abby said offhandedly.

"Great!" Carter exclaimed.

"Are you still getting headaches? Dizziness? Nausea?" Abby inquired.

"No." Carter said quickly.

He looked up and saw Abby's perfectly arched eyebrow raise just a fraction as she skillfully covered the wound.

"You made me promise to be honest with the surgeons, now I want you to be honest with me." Abby said seriously.

"What I told you wasn't a lie. It was a version of the truth." Carter replied.

"The truth doesn't have versions!" Abby said incredulously.

"I still have minor headaches, and an occasional bout of dizziness, but that's it I swear." Carter blurted out.

"Was that so hard?" Abby asked.

Carter rolled his eyes in response. Abby finished with the dressing and put all the other supplies away. She pulled out a penlight. Carter raised his eyebrows, questioning her motives.

"The tables have turned. Now I'm the one on the giving side of medicine. Relax, I just want to see if you're still concussed." Abby explained.

Carter nodded and looked at her. Abby shone the light in his eyes and checked his dialation. After that she went on and quickly checked his plantar reflex. His pupils were still sluggish and his reaction was delayed. Abby took his wrist and gently checked his pulse, her brow furrowed with concern. Carter noticed her dilemma.

"What is it?" He queried.

"I think you should stay home today. I'm concerned about your concussion. Your pupils still aren't dialating, and your babinski is delayed. You have a strong pulse, but I'd feel better if you took another few days. If you do decide to go into work today, I want you to get a head CT." Abby said concernedly.

"If I miss any more work, Weaver will mount my head on a plaque in her office. I'll get the CT done if it makes you feel better." Carter said.

"Fine." Abby replied, satisfied.

After she packed everything up and set it aside, the two of them walked downstairs for breakfast. They sat at the table drinking coffee and chatting for a while before Trudy brought their food in. They thanked her and started eating. A few minutes later they had finished. Abby and Carter stood by the door and got their coats on. The weather was particularly horibble that day. You could literally lean into the wind at a forty five degree angle and not fall over. The snow was falling so thickly you couldn't see your hand a foot in front of your face. The roads were horrible so Abby and Carter left fifteen minutes early in order to get to work on time, thanking God for remote car starters.

After half an hour driving through the endless snow they arrived at County. The parkade was perfectly dry, making it easier to get through. Carter parked the car and turned to Abby. She unbuckled her belt and leaned over to him.

"You know, I figure it would be easier if you were on ER rotation again, that way we could both tell our vacation stories. Alone I'll feel watched and crowded." Carter laughed.

"Yeah well, surgeons and scrub nurses are much nosier than anyone in the ER. Haleh couldn't hold a candle to Shirley. We're both going to be singled out." Abby argued.

"How about we meet for lunch?" Carter asked.

"Sure. Twelve, Doc Magoos." Abby replied.

"Sounds great." Carter agreed.

"We'll eat quickly because I want you to get that CT scan. I'll go with you." Abby said sternly.

"You win." Carter caved.

Abby and Carter gathered their things and got out of the car. They held hands as they walked toward the building. After getting through the pedway they embraced and went in seperate directions. Abby headed up toward the surgeons lounge. She dropped all of her things in her locker and grabbed her lab coat, I.D., and stethoscope, as well as a few other little things. When she closed her locker, Abby turned to leave only to see that the previously empty lounge was full of people. Elizabeth, Robert, Eddie, Gordana, and Shirley stood around the room. Abby jumped in surprise.

"Oh, hi everyone. I didn't hear you come in." Abby said.

"Good morning." The group said simutaneously.

"Gordana, how's County suiting you so far?" Abby said, taking attention off of herself.

"Great, it's so much better than Croatia. I only miss the people and the scenery. The familiarity, I mean. I'm sure that I'll fit in better soon, thanks to all these wonderful people." Gordana smiled.

"How's Luka doing?" Abby questioned.

"Much better. He's recovering. Actually, you'll see him today. He's coming in for a check to see if he can go back to work. It's hard for him, sitting at home helplessly." Gordana said wistfully.

"He's strong. I'm sure he'll be fine." Abby sympathized.

"How was your trip?" Shirley asked excitedly.

"Yes, do tell." Elizabeth prodded.

Abby sighed and sat down in a chair across from the couch. Everyone else took their places in various spots around the room. Once all of their eyes were on her, Abby spoke.

"It was interesting, for one." She said.

"Interesting good, interesting bad, or interesting strange." Eddie inquired.

"Just... interesting." Abby deadpanned.

"Give us some details." Romano pushed.

"The first day was great, we got to the hotel and just laid around, relaxing. The day after we went to Disneyworld. The morning and afternoon were great. I found out Carter is terrified of rides. Hold on, I'll show you an on-ride photo of us on the drop ride. I actually have something for each of you." Abby said.

All five pairs of eyes followed her as she got up from the chair and stepped over to her locker. After a few seconds of digging through her purse, Abby found the picture and and pulled out the bag of souvenirs. She then closed her locker. She walked across the room back to her chair and sat down. She passed the picture around and smiled at the looks of amusement on everyone's faces as they looked at it. Once they were done she took the picture and put it in her lab coat pocket. She opened the bag of souvenirs and handed around some things. A necklace charm for Shirley, a charm for Elizabeth's Italian charm bracelet, a broach for Gordana, a colorful tropical embroidered shirt for Robert, and a pair of designer sunglasses for Eddie. After a round of thanks, everyone settled back into their chairs.

"You said the morning and afternoon were great, how about later on?" Gordana queried.

"We were standing around in the square contemplating over what to do next when we heard a scream. A young boy had collapsed from heat exhaustion. We worked on him for half an hour before the paramedics found us. He made it and he's okay now, but it snapped us both back down to Earth." Abby elaborated.

"You just can't seem to get away from work, can you?" Elizabeth laughed.

"No, I can't." Abby smiled woefully.

"What happened after that?" Eddie asked.

"We watched the fireworks from the rollercoaster and all I remember after that is waking up the next morning. Carter said I was out like a light after the fireworks, so he carried me up to our suite." Abby said.

"That's adorable! Keep going." Shirley squealed.

"The next day we decided to go parasailing and surfing at Daytona beach. We rented a car and drove down to the water's edge. Carter and I took parasailing lessons and went out on the water. One of our instructors, Keanu, was pretty young, in his early twenties I'd say. While Carter was up on the chute, Keanu leaned in and kissed me. It was pretty upsetting, but I try not to let it bother me." Abby said sorrowfully.

"That is pretty awful, but you're better than that." Elizabeth reassured.

"Anyway, after parasailing we headed further down the beach for surfing. After our lesson we grabbed lunch before going out again. The tide was coming in, so the waves had gotten stronger. Carter was still a little shaky on his board. I came in on a great wave, but I couldn't find Carter. After about a minute I got worried and swam out to look for him. I though his leash might have been caught on a rock or something. Once I got out about half way to where we had started from, I saw Carter's board floating idly on the surface of the water, but I couldn't see him. I swam over and right into a pool of blood. Carter had hit his head on a rock when he wiped out, and was bleeding heavily. I took his board, put him on it, and dragged him out of the water. After a few minutes he stopped breathing and his heart stopped. I tried performing CPR myself, but it was too tiring. I called a girl over, Lily, and she helped save Carter's life. A trip to the hospital and twenty one stitches later, he was okay. He's still a little concussed, but fine otherwise. There was no intercranial hemmorhage, and only a minor skull fracture." Abby explained.

Everyone looked at her wide-eyed. Abby had already been through enough trauma to last a lifetime, this could only have made it worse. Tears were forming behind everyone's eyes. Robert cleared his throat before speaking.

"You both really got lucky then." He said hoarsely.

"I agree. The day after, Carter got out of the hospital. We spent the day with Lily, as a thanks for saving his life. The final few days after that we took it easy, on account of Carter's concussion." Abby finished.

"Wow. That was interesting." Edward deadpanned.

"I should get to work, and you should all get back to work." Abby smiled.

"That might be a good idea." Gordana agreed.

Everyone cleared off and went back to their duties. Abby hung back in the lounge for a second to get a drink. Was Gordana serious about the fact that Luka was coming for an examination that day? Abby hadn't been told about it. She knew she'd spend the day mentally preparing herself for it. He had much more serious injuries than Abby, yet he was coming back to work much earlier. Perhaps it was because he didn't all the psychological trauma to deal with as well. Abby finished reasoning and went to work.

Meanwhile, the same vacation discussion had been going on down in the doctors lounge in the ER. Everyone sat with their hands covering their mouths, shocked at what Carter had told them.

"Abby was right, you shouldn't have come in today." Susan said disapprovingly.

"That tops all of my vacation stories." Haleh said in shock.

"If you needed more time off, you should have said something." Kerry said firmly.

At hearing those words, Carter was shocked. He was sure Kerry would have murdered him if he asked for more time off. Maybe there was more to the chief of the ER than Carter had given her credit for.

Back upstairs, Abby was having trouble focusing on her work. She decided to go down to the ER for a minute to see Carter. When she got into the elevator she ran into Gordana.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked.

"Down to the ER for a consult. Possible aortic aneurysm. How about you?" Gordana replied.

"I'm just going down to check on Carter." Abby admitted.

A few seconds later the elevator came to a halt. Abby and Gordana got out and went their seperate ways. Abby headed toward the lounge. When she walked in, there were still people sitting around, with Carter handing out the souvenirs. Abby smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey everyone!" Abby exclaimed.

Their heads all snapped up. Smiles spread across their faces when they saw Abby.

"Hey girl, long time no see!" Haled rejoiced.

"What brings you to the ER?" Mark asked.

"I wanted to show you something. Carter isn't the superhero you think he is. Here's the picture to prove it." Abby said, grinning evilly.

Carter looked at the photo she pulled out of her pocket as she handed it to Susan to pass around. His expression changed to one of embarrassment as people started giggling.

"Wow, I guess you're not one for thrill rides." Dave laughed.

"Thanks a lot." Carter glared at Abby.

She just stared back, blinking innocently. After everyone had seen the picture and had a good laugh, Abby took it and put it back in her pocket. Carter was thoroughly embarrassed. Slowly everyone left the lounge and got back to work. Soon Carter and Abby were the only ones left. Abby sat down beside Carter and smiled. He gave her a death glare before smiling and leaning in to kiss her passionately. Just then, Abby's pager went off. She turned it off and looked down at it.

"Sorry I have to go, it's Dr.Dorset. I'll see you for lunch." Abby said.

"See you then." Carter replied.

He watched as Abby stood up and left the lounge. Once Abby was gone, Carter went back to work. He was hit with a bout of dizziness when he stood up, but it passed momentarily. Carter shook it off and moved on.

Abby walked out of the elevator to Dr.Dorset's office. She knocked on the door and let herself in.

"You paged me?" Abby inquired.

"Yes I did. Dr.Kovac is here and I'm going to observe while you examine him. When you're done we'll discuss everything and decide whether or not he can get back to work." Edward explained.

"Great. Where is he?" Abby asked.

"In the waiting room. Come on, let's get this over with." Eddie said encouragingly.

Abby gave him a weak smile. She turned around and left the office with him close behind. She walked into the waiting room and saw Luka sitting, reading a book.

"Hey Luka." Abby smiled.

Luka's head snapped up.

"Hey Abby. How was your trip?" He asked.

"Interesting. Are you ready?" Abby asked warmly.

Luka nodded. He stood up and followed Abby and Eddie to the exam room. Once they were inside, Abby closed the door and pulled out his chart.

"Alright Luka, just sit up on the table for me. I want to ask you some questions before I examine you, alright?" Abby queried.

Again, Luka nodded. Abby asked the usual questions about pain, tingling, dizziness, shortness of breath, and other things. After a few minutes she was done. She the proceeded to tell Luka to strip down to his boxer shorts. The whole time, Abby felt extremely uncomfortable with the whole situation. It was awkward examining such a close friend of hers. However, she simply bit her tounge and did her job.

"Alright. First I'll take down your vitals. Pulse, resps, temp, and blood pressure." Abby explained.

She took Luka gently by the wrist and counted his pulse. It was quickened, but strong, and steady. Though Abby didn't know it, Luka was just as uncomfortable as she was. After counting his respiration rate, Abby pulled out a sphygmomanometer. She wrapped the cuff around Luka's upper arm and positioned her stethoscope disk over his brachial artery. The measurement was automatic, but Abby needed something as a distraction. Luka's blood pressure was perfect. Abby then quickly took Luka's temperature. It was within normal limits.

"Pulse sixty six, resps twenty fifteen, B.P. 110 over 70, and temp 98. Good. Next, I want to check your dialation and neurological function, including your reflexes. Just relax for me." Abby said softly.

Luka took a deep breath and tried to steady his rocketing vitals. He appreciated the professional intimacy of Abby's words, and touch. Abby took out her penlight and Luka tried not to blink as she shone the beastly thing in his eyes. After that Abby checked Luka's plantar reflex. It was negative. His knee reflexes were normal as well.

"Pupils five millimetres and reactive. Negative babinski, normal knee reflexes. So far so good. I'm going to check your heartbeat and breath sounds." Abby said.

Abby took her stethoscope and put the ends into her ears. She was careful to steady her hands before touching Luka. The last thing she needed was for him to know she was nervous. Since her epiphany a few months ago, Abby found herself to be much more concerned with her feelings and letting others know what she felt. Abby shook her nervousness off and continued with the examination. Luka's breath sounds were good, and his heartbeat was strong. Abby pulled the ends of the stethoscope out of her ears and hung the instrument back around her neck.

"Heartbeat and breath sounds excellent. Now can I get you to lay back for me? I need to check your incision and palpate your abdomen." Abby said warmly.

Abby stepped a smidge closer in preparation as Luka laid down on the examination table. It was a funny sight, considering Luka was much too tall for the table, and most of his legs hung off. Abby smiled inwardly. She rubbed her hands together, warming them, before palpating the incision. The cut was healing nicely, and there were barely any signs of residual tissue damage. Abby skillfully palpated Luka's abdomen. There was no rigidity or traces of scar tissue.

"Alright, you can sit up now, Luka. No signs of infection or damage to surrounding tissue. I still want to get a few labs done to make sure all of your levels are normal. Get dressed and I'll get the kit." Abby smiled.

Luka was relieved to hear that he was in the clear, so far. Abby knew exactly how he felt. She had felt the same way back in her time. After filling in the examination form and a lab requisition, Abby pulled out a lab kit and set it up. Luka finished buttoning his shirt and rolled up his sleeve. Abby walked over to where he sat. She tried not to mind the fact that Dr.Dorset was watching her like a hawk.

"Okay, I'm going to tie the tourniquet. You might feel a little sting when the needle goes in, but finding a vein should be quite simple. Your track marks have healed very well." Abby commented.

Abby tied the tourniquet around Luka's upper arm. She looked down at his arm and palpated it for a vein. After finding a good site, Abby cleaned the area and carefully inserted the needle. A momentary flash of discomfort was visible on Luka's face, and Abby winced. She felt awful about causing people pain. After all, she was a healer, not a sadist. Abby quickly got her three vials of blood and untied the tourniquet, after which she withdrew the needle. Dropping it in the sharps container, Abby then quickly bandaged the site.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Abby asked.

"Not at all." Luka replied truthfully.

"Well, we're done here. I'm going to send these to the lab, and when I find out the results I'll let you know." Abby said reassuringly.

"Thanks." Luka said.

"No problem." Abby said.

She closed the chart and got up from her stool. Luka hopped off the table. With Dr.Dorset in the lead, the trio left the room. Luka headed off down the hall to see Gordana, while Abby and Dr.Dorset headed to his office. Once they got inside, Eddie motioned for Abby to sit down. Abby let out an exasperated sigh. Eddie noticed and smiled slyly.

"It's hard working on colleagues, isn't it?" He commented.

"Oh God yes." Abby deadpanned.

"So, what do you think?" Dr.Dorset asked.

"Well, from the examination I'd say everything was fine. If the labs come back normal, I say he can go back to work." Abby stated.

"I agree. Great job in there." Eddie said.

"Thanks." Abby smiled.

Just then, Dr.Dorset's pager went off. He was needed in recovery. He looked up at Abby as he stood.

"You can go for your break. They need me in recovery. The lab results should be in by the time you get back." Edward suggested.

Abby nodded. She stood up and left the office after Eddie. She walked down the hall and took the stairs down to the ER. Carter was at the admit desk, filling out a chart. Abby snuck up behind him and laid her hands on his shoulder. He jumped slightly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Abby said apologetically.

"It's alright. So, ready to go for lunch?" Carter smiled.

"Indeed I am." Abby assented.

With that, Carter put the chart down in the rack and took Abby by the elbow. He guided her to the lounge where he picked up his coat and scarf. The weather was still horrible, even though the snow had lightened up slightly. Abby and Carter left the lounge, exited the ER, and ran across the street to Doc Magoo's. Just before they reached the door, Abby slipped on the ice, bringing Carter down with her. Luckily, neither of them hit their heads. Carter stood up and offered Abby his hand. She took it and just brought Carter down again trying to get up. The second time they each peeled themselves off of the ground and brushed themselves off. They stiffly walked into Doc Magoo's.

"I think I broke my tailbone." Abby groaned.

"At least neither of us is concussed." Carter joked.

Abby walked over and reserved a booth for them while Carter ordered coffee. Once he got the drinks and paid for them, he walked over to where Abby was sitting. They sat in a comfortable silence and sipped their coffee for a few minutes. After they had finished their drinks, Abby spoke.

"Come on, I want to get you down to radiology for that head CT." Abby said firmly.

Carter sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Really Abby, I'm fine." Carter said.

"Humor me." Abby pleaded.

Carter gave another exasperated sigh and stood up from the table. Abby got up and followed him. She took his arm and they carefully walked back to the hospital together. After dropping Carter's things off in the lounge, they walked down to radiology. Usually the department was full and it took hours to be seen, but Abby managed to talk one of the radiologists into sneaking them in. She made sure Carter was comfortable before walking into the other room. After a few minutes it was done and Abby looked over the slides. Carter got up and walked into the back room.

"Good, no signs of intercranial swelling or bleeding. The reason for why you're still having headaches and bouts of dizziness is because you have a bruise right on the upper part of the cerebral cortex where you fractured your skull. It should heal on it's own in another few days." Abby explained.

"Told you." Carter growled.

"No need to get snarky on me. Otherwise I might not take out your sutures." Abby threatened jokingly.

"Oh please, spare me the empty threats." Carter said sarcastically.

"Come on. Let's get back to the ER so I can get those out." Abby suggested.

She turned around and walked out the door with Carter following her. They headed back down to the ER and found an empty suture room. Carter got settled on the gurney while Abby got together some supplies. Once she found everything she set it up and got her gloves on. Carter took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Abby set to work. Getting sutures removed was painless, but extremely uncomfortable. About fifteen minutes later, Abby was finished.

"There, all done. Was it all that bad?" Abby questioned.

"Not really." Carter lied.

"Alright. I have to get back up to surgery. I'll see you after work. I love you." Abby said, brushing Carter's lips delicately with her own.

"I love you, too." Carter said, returning the kiss.

Abby smiled and embraced Carter one last time before leaving the room. Carter watched her untill she disappeared around a corner before getting up from the gurney. Abby walked back up to surgery and over to the desk, where Shirley sat, sifting through paperwork.

"Have the labs on Dr.Luka Kovac come back yet?" Abby inquired.

"Yes. They actually just came in. Here you go." Shirley said, handing Abby the results.

"Thanks." Abby said.

Shirley smiled and looked back down at her work. Abby turned around and walked down the hall, looking over the labs. Everything was normal. She walked over to Dr.Dorset's office and knocked on the door. After hearing the shout, she let herself in.

"Dr.Kovac's labs are back. No signs of altered levels. He's ready to get back to work." Abby presented.

"Great. Go tell him the good news. He's with Dr.Horvat in her office." Eddie smiled.

Abby turned around and left the room. She was thinking about her rotation. She was really beginning to like surgery. Maybe she would do that instead of working in the ER. She didn't have much time to think before finding herself in front of Gordana's office. She knocked and waited for an answer before letting herself in. Dr.Horvat and Luka were sitting on the couch, drinking coffee. Abby walked over and smiled.

"Congratulations Luka, you're ready to go back to work." Abby said.

"That's great!" Gordana exclaimed.

"When?" Luka inquired.

"Tomorrow if you want. Whenever Weaver puts you back on shift." Abby replied.

"Thanks so much, Abby." Luka said.

"Just glad I could help." Abby smiled.

Luka stood up from the couch and walked over to where Abby stood. He pulled her into a grateful embrace. Abby rubbed his back reassuringly. After a few seconds he stepped away. Abby gave him one last smile before turning around to leave.

"Good luck, Luka. See you both around." Abby said.

"Bye." Luka and Gordana replied simutaneously.

Abby waved to them and left the office. She stepped out into the hallway and glanced down at her watch. She only had a few hours left of her shift. She decided to go finish some paperwork.

Down in the ER, Carter was plastering a little girl's hand. He had taken some tylenol for his headache and was on top of the world. After a few minutes he was done with the cast.

"There, all done. If your hand hurts tell your mommy and she'll give you some medicine for it, okay?" Carter said softly.

The little girl nodded shyly.

"Good. I'll see you in a few weeks, when you get your cast off. I'll go get your mommy, you just sit here and a nurse will be here in a second to give you a lollipop. See you, Amara." Carter smiled.

"Bye bye." The girl said shyly.

Carter smiled at her and left the room. He looked down at his watch. There were only a few hours left of his shift. Carter caught Chuny as she walked down the hall.

"Hey Chuny! Could you get a lollipop for the little girl in four? Thanks." He shouted.

After informing the little girls mother of her daughter's condition and giving her aftercare instructions, Carter picked up another chart. It was going to be a long shift.

Upstairs, Abby was thinking along the same lines. She had just gotten called into surgery with It was an elective angioplasty. Two and a half hours later, the surgery was finished. Abby had about ten minutes before her shift ended, so she quickly finished up some paperwork. After that she dropped her things off in her locker and grabbed her coat. She gathered her things and headed down to the ER.

When she walked into the lounge, Abby immediately noticed the soft snoring coming from the couch. It was Carter. He must have fallen asleep after a trauma. Abby sat next to him and shook him gently.

"John. John, wake up!" She whispered.

Carter's eyes snapped open.

"What's going on? Is there a trauma coming in?" He asked frantically.

"Calm down, silly. It's just me." Abby snickered.

"Oh, hey. I was sitting here waiting for you. Guess I must have dozed off. Let me just get my stuff and we can head home." Carter said sleepily.

Abby watched as he got up off the couch, stretched luxuriously, and gathered his things from his locker. Once he was ready, they linked arms and trudged out to the parkade. Luckily, it had stopped snowing. The roads had been plowed, so the driving was much better. By the time they got home, both Abby and Carter were yawning. As Abby stepped out of the car, she got hit with a snowball. Carter stood across from her, grinning.

"You're gonna get it Carter!" Abby yelled.

She chased him around the yard untill she caught up. Abby ran into Carter so hard, they both toppled over into a snowbank. They lay on the ground, laughing hysterically, untill it got too cold. Thoroughly wet and hypothermic,the two of them got inside the house and went straight up to the bedroom for a nap before dinner. They were spent after the snowball fight. They slept untill Millicent came up to wake them for dinner.

Later in the evening, they watched Playing By Heart on DVD. Abby fell asleep in Carter's arms, resting her head on his chest. Trudy decided not to disturb them. They looked too peaceful. Luckily, they got to sleep in the following morning. Their shifts didn't start untill later in the afternoon. They lay comfortably in eachother's arms the whole night. Untill the next morning, when they would both awaken with a crick in the neck from sleeping in a seated position...

_A.N.: Did you like it? Thank you to Kim, carbyfan, Caitlin, carbylover, and hyperpiper91 for reviewing the last chapter! Roses are red, violets are blue, I've worked hard, so please review! Love my readers! –Julia-_


	31. Just Another Day

**Bad Karma**

Carby. Something happens to Abby. How does it affect her life and her relationship with Carter? Read on to find out! Please review!

_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author was carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enough time to write, so she's giving me the honor of finishing it for her. Everything after chapter six is my own. I hope I'm doing a good job!_

Disclaimer: I don't own ER, but then again you know that by now. I don't own the song In The House Of Stone And Light, either. That belongs to Martin Page.

Chapter 31: Just Another Day

It was a month after Abby and Carter's return from Florida. Abby was back on ER rotation. They hadn't heard from Lily for a while, and wondered what was going on. Neither of them had much time to brood on it, since both of them had to get ready for work. Carter had gotten out of the shower before Abby, so he decided to drop onto the bed and sleep for a few more minutes.

A few minutes later, Abby had rinsed all of the conditioner out of her hair, and so she stepped out of the shower. While she was putting on her makeup, Abby noted that the house was eerily silent. She finished up in the bathroom and walked out into the bedroom. Abby couldn't help laughing at the sight of Carter asleep on the bed on his stomach, mouth slightly open, and wearing only a towel. She walked over and grabbed one of the pillows. Abby proceeded to beat Carter over the back with the pillow untill he woke up and found the strength to retaliate.

Half an hour and one destructive pillow fight that left several antique lamps in shards later, Abby and Carter were on their way to work. Abby missed surgical rotation, but at least now she got to spend more time with Carter during her shifts. Besides, she still got to see the surgeons when they came down for a consult, or she went up with a trauma. Abby was straddling the fence between specializing as a trauma surgeon or an emergency room physician. She didn't have much time left to think about it before she graduated. If she chose one and later decided she'd rather be in the other, at least it wouldn't be overly difficult to change specialties. Most of the time in order to change specialties, one had to relocate. Abby would only be displaced four floors.

After a few more thoughts had time to drift aimlessly in and out of Abby's mind they had reached the hospital. The two of them got out of the car and headed for the ER. After dropping their things off in the lounge and gathering their lab coats, I.D.'s and stethoscopes, as well as some other paraphernalia that trauma staff seemed to be able to magic up out of nowhere in a crisis, Abby and Carter left the lounge to begin yet another day full of surprises. Ironically enough, neither of them knew of the surprise that awaited them a little later on in the day.

Elsewhere, at the airport, Lily Campos stepped off of her flight and looked around in bewilderment. After she had collected her luggage she walked outside to catch a taxi to her hotel. She would drop her things off and go visit Abby and Carter at work.

Abby slipped expertly into her well-practiced routine. Her transition between excitement and boredom was seamless. Every morning was the same. Every day was just another day in the ER. A bum with crabs, a child with a sore throat. Being a med student was supposed to be a learning experience to prepare her for the real, fast-paced world of medicine, but so far she was just doing everyone elses' scut and treating cases that anybody with the slightest bit of medical knowledge and common sense could take care of. A med student was more qualified than a nurse, yet Abby was still doing scut. The nurses barely listened to her. Maybe it was out of spite, or jealousy. Either way, it just wasn't what she had expected. Surgery once again won out over the ER. At least in surgery Abby got to try new procedures. She knew she was lucky. Most of those procedures she wouldn't have normally gotten a crack at up untill her second or third year of residency.

Carter was suturing a minor head lac on a little old lady that had an unfortunate encounter with a rogue garden hose. She was sopping wet and borderline hypothermic. He wished he could inject her with some haldol. Not that she was a danger to herself or others, but she just wouldn't shut up! Carter was concentrating on the stitches, but his mind was elsewhere. He desperately had to ask Abby something, but he didn't know how, or when. After a few more aggravating minutes with Mrs.Perkins, Carter was finished. He looked down at his watch. He and Abby had only been at work for a little over thirty minutes. No chance of taking a break for at least another two and a half hours.

Lily dropped her bags on the floor of her room. She dug through her handbag for her map of Chicago. She decided to take the el to get to County General. After grabbing her umbrella, Lily closed the door and walked to the el station. Though rain wasn't in the day's forecast, Lily knew Chicago weather could be unpredictable. She got on the el and headed for the hospital. After getting off the train, Lily followed the path she had highlighted for herself on her map to the derelict looking building that held one of the state's finest medical facilities. She put the map away and looked up. It didn't look much like a hospital. More like an outdated apartment building doomed to foreclosure. Lily shrugged and walked past the dusty ambulance bay sign and through the doors to Cook County General Hospital's ER. As soon as she walked in, Lily knew that she had nearly wrongly judged a book by it's cover. The hospital was clean, and had an atmosphere of efficiency. There were around forty patients waiting to be seen, sitting in the waiting room. Lily walked up to admit. A clerk sat behind the desk, reading a cosmo magazine and popping her gum. There was a formidable looking nurse standing beside her, filling out what looked like a patient chart.

"Um, excuse me." Lily said.

"Patient sign in is over there." The nurse replied, pointing to triage without looking up.

"No, I'm here to-" Lily was cut off by a trauma bursting in through the door.

"Chuni, we need you over here." Susan shouted.

The nurse ran out from behind the desk and joined the entourage charging down the hall toward and empty room. Lily sighed and decided to wait in chairs untill she caught sight of either Carter or Abby. She would have called, but she wanted to surprise them. She only hoped that at least one of them worked that day.

Abby sat in the lounge, sipping coffee and reading through a medical journal. She had cleared all of the scut, and her patients were all waiting for lab results so she had some free time. Actually, there was never any 'free time' for a med student. When she wasn't with a patient, Abby was studying. She continued to sip her coffee untill she was needed.

Carter was walking toward the admit desk in search of something to do. When he wanted to relax, there was always something to do, but when he wanted a challenge the hospital was desolate and devoid of any decent cases. It was a waste of his talent, Carter thought. As he walked up to admit, a call came in. The paramedics were bringing in a gangster with gunshot wounds to the chest, abdomen, shoulder, and thigh. Carter smiled. It was an answer to his prayers. He ran into the lounge to get Abby. He decided he would let her lead the trauma. After all, it was a great and necessary experience, Carter knew. The two of them donned trauma gear and ran out to the ambulance bay to meet the ambulance. They were in such a hurry, they didn't even notice Lily, who had her face hidden behind a pocket mirror, applying lip gloss.

Lily hadn't noticed them, either. At least, not untill she heard the door to the ER crash open and Abby barking staccato orders. Lily's head snapped up and she jolted out of her seat. She noticed how Carter presented himself with the cool countenance of a stoic doctor. The teenager on the gurney was thrashing violently, and he managed to strike Lily square in the solar plexus as they rolled him by. She stumbled backward and was knocked off her feet by the unexpected blow. Carter saw what had happened and rushed around to the other side to help. What he didn't know was that it was Lily. He shouted that he would catch up before kneeling down beside her. Lily had her hand on her stomach as she caught her breath. She looked up and her gaze met Carter's concerned and wary chocolate brown eyes. He smiled when he recognized her.

"Lily! What are you doing here? Are you alright?" Carter asked concernedly.

"I'm fine." Lily breathed.

"Come on, let's get you into an empty room." Carter suggested.

Lily nodded and grabbed Carter's outstretched hand. He helped her up and led her to curtain area three. As they walked Carter put his arm around Lily's waist to steady her. Lily smiled inwardly. She had to admit, Carter was handsome. However, Lily respected his relationship with Abby and decided she would admire from afar. Carter shouted to another doctor as he walked with Lily.

"Luka, can you go help with the GSW victim in trauma two?" Carter shouted.

Luka nodded and walked toward the trauma room.

"Lydia, can you please mark curtain three as occupied? Thanks." Carter said.

He turned back to face ahead of them. Carter pulled back the curtain for Lily to enter the cubicle before following her and pulling it closed. He motioned for her to sit on the gurney as he pulled a chair over to the bed. Suddenly, Lily felt inadequately dressed, even though she was wearing capri pants and a long sleeved blouse. She knew it was Carter's proximity making her nervous, and if he felt her pulse, she knew he would know, too. Lily took a deep breath before looking up at Carter.

"How badly did he hit you?" Carter asked sympathetically.

"Not too hard, I just wasn't expecting it." Lily lied.

"You might have some serious internal damage, so be honest with me. I'm only trying to help. It's my turn to save your life." Carter laughed.

"It really wasn't that hard." Lily said, more firmly this time.

"Okay. How's your breathing?" Carter asked.

"Fine. He knocked the wind out of me, but I'm okay now." Lily admitted.

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" Carter asked.

"I bumped it on the edge of a chair." Lily replied.

"Where'd you hit it?" Carter inquired.

"Back here." Lily said, running a hand over the spot where there was a bump forming.

"Alright, I just want you to look at me. I'm going to make sure you didn't concuss when you hit your head." Carter explained.

He pulled out a penlight and shone it in Lily's eyes. She found it hard to look at him without making him aware that she nervous and excited around him. She also appreciated his explaining everything to her. She had never much liked being examined. Perhaps that was the reason behind her choosing medicine as a career. Either way it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered at the moment was that she was with Carter, and that he was helping her feel more comfortable with her situation. After a couple of seconds, Carter was satisfied that Lily didn't have a concussion. Her pupils were dialating normally. She blinked the light out of her eyes as he put away the penlight.

"Good, no signs of a concussion. I just want to feel the bump on your head, to make sure you didn't fracture your skull when you hit the chair." Carter explained.

Lily nodded. Carter's hands circled to the back of her neck and felt their way into her scalp, his probing fingers firm, but gentle.

"Do you feel any tenderness here?" Carter asked.

His expression was one of total concentration as he gazed at a blank wall to his right. Lily realized she was staring at the slight cleft in his chin and averted her eyes.

"Uh, no." She replied.

"What about here?" Carter queried.

"No. I'm fine. Really." Lily sighed.

Carter ceased the exploration of her scalp. There was definitely a bump forming, and it would hurt the following day, but it was nothing serious.

"I'm going to check your pulse and blood pressure now. Just relax." Carter smiled.

Lily gazed to her left at the curtain as Carter gently took her wrist and placed a finger on her radial pulse. His eyes focused oh his wristwatch. Her pulse was strong. Carter wanted to be sure that it was equally strong in her carotid artery, as well. He laid one hand on her right shoulder and the other on the left side of her neck over her pulse point, groping for the beat beneath her flesh. Lily noted the cool of Carter's hands against her warm flesh. It was a comforting sensation in accompaniment to his soft, delicate touch. After counting her pulse, Carter moved on to take her B.P. Lily hadn't even noticed the blood pressure cuff circling her left arm untill Carter had inflated it. She took deep breaths to prevent a false positive. After a few seconds, Carter took the stethoscope out of his ears and hung it around his neck before ripping the cuff off and replacing it in it's proper spot.

"Your diastolic pressure is perfect at seventy, but your systolic pressure is a little high at one forty three. Are you nervous?" Carter asked.

"No, why?" Lily denied.

"Becuase if you were nervous and you told me, it would shorten the list of tests I feel it is necessary to perform." Carter explained.

"I'm not nervous, I'm just still getting over the shock of what happened in the waiting room." Lily lied, not wanting to extend the examination beyond the basic formalities.

"It's okay, I understand. I want to check your breath sounds before examining your abdomen." Carter said.

Lily smiled and blinked in agreement. At that same moment, Abby entered the cubicle. She had been looking for Carter and Lydia told her that she had last seen him entering curtain area three. Abby looked at the person on the gurney and smiled from ear to ear when she saw it was Lily.

"Oh my gosh!" Abby exclaimed.

"Hey Abby." Lily laughed.

"You're the one who got dropped by that banger in the waiting room? That's insane!" Abby said incredulously.

"The one and only." Lily deadpanned.

Carter sat, looking back and forth between the two girls with the earpieces of his stethoscope in his ears and the listening end in his hand, resting in the air near Lily's shoulder. He exchanged glances with Abby. She stopped talking and stood aside silently as the realization dawned on her that Carter was still in the middle of his examination. He stood up and gave Lily another reassuring smile before snaking his hand around to her back to lift her shirt before he laid the disk of his stethoscope against her skin. Abby laughed as she noticed Lily shiver. She knew that Lily had a crush on Carter.

After a couple of seconds Carter had finished listening to Lily's breath sounds. He took the stethoscope out of his ears and hung it around his neck.

"Your breath sounds are clear. I want you to lie down now so I can listen to your heart sounds and palpate your abdomen." Carter instructed.

Lily pulled her feet up onto the bed and laid her back, shoulders, and head back against the gurney. She stared up at the ceiling. Lily didn't think she could handle the situation and keep her cool if she looked Carter in the eyes. Carter stood up and hovered over her. When he positioned the listening end of the stethoscope in his ears, Lily knew what was coming. Even so, she gave a small start when he slipped the circular disk beneath the V-neck of her blouse. Carter showed no sign that he noticed, but Abby smiled at her in sympathy.

"Cold, isn't it?" Abby cooed.

Thankful Abby had helped Carter along in misinterpreting her respone, Lily gratefully returned the smile. After listening to what was going on inside her from several different spots, Carter hung his stethoscope around his neck for the last time.

"Your heart sounds are good. I'm going to feel your abdomen now. Just tell me if it hurts." Carter said.

Lily nodded her consent. Carter pulled Lily's blouse up and exposed her diaphragm. There was a large haematoma forming. However, Carter doubted there was any internal bleeding. The bruising was most likely just superficial. Abby fought the urge to shout when she saw the bruise. It reminded her of the bruises that covered her own body a while back. Carter gently and carefully pressed down on Lily's lower abdomen, then higher up toward her diaphragm. The higher he got the more it hurt. Finally, Lily couldn't handle the pain anymore and she gasped. Carter immediately stopped his examination and pulled her blouse down. The pain was radiating from the centre of the bruise.

"You're lucky, Lily. There's a bruise and it's going to hurt for a few days, but there are no signs of broken ribs or internal bleeding. Come on, I think it's time for a break. Let's go to Doc's and grab some coffee." Carter smiled.

"Great." Lily said, relieved.

Carter offered her his hand and pulled her into a sitting position. Lily swung her legs over the edge of the gurney, thanking God that the examination was over. She hopped off of the bed lightly and followed Abby out of the curtain area, with Carter in tow. Abby led her into the lounge where she dropped off her lab coat and got her sweater while Carter cleared the box for curtain area three again. He came to get his jacket and the trio walked across the street to Doc Magoo's. Once they got there, they sat down in one of the booths and ordered coffee and pie. They chatted amicably while they waited.

"So Lily, we haven't heard from you in a while. What brings you to Chicago?" Carter asked.

"Oh, I've been busy organizing things. I'm here for the weekend to find a place to live. I'm moving here to start med school at Northwestern University in the fall." Lily said, grinning.

"That's great!" Abby and Carter exclaimed simutaneously.

"Yeah, and I was hoping to do my rotation at County." Lily said.

"I don't see why not." Abby smiled.

"Great!" Lily laughed.

"What were you thinking of specializing in?" Carter asked.

"Either cardiovascular or cardiothoracic surgery. However, I was also remotely considering pediatrics, neurology, emergency room physician and trauma surgery." Lily explained.

"How about I take you up to surgery so you can meet Drs.Dorset, Corday, and Romano, a few of our cardivascular, cardiothoracic, and trauma surgeons, when we get back to the hospital?" Abby suggested.

"That would be great!" Lily said excitedly.

"Where are you staying for the weekend?" Carter inquired.

"At the Fairmont hotel." Lily replied.

"Nonsense. Why don't you come stay with us?" Carter suggested.

"Oh, no, I couldn't do that. I don't want to impose." Lily blushed.

"Really, it's no trouble. There's plenty of room." Abby insisted.

"If you're sure." Lily said.

"Definitely." Carter and Abby chorused.

"Thanks so much." Lily smiled.

"No problem. How about you go back to the hotel and pick up your things, then you can come back to the hospital. You'll come home with us after our shifts." Carter implied.

"Good idea." Lily agreed.

"If that's how you're going to do it, then how about you go now and I'll take you up to meet the surgeons after. Besides, if I take too long of a break Weaver will murder me." Abby laughed.

"Sure. I'll head out now, then. See you both later." Lily smiled.

"Bye." They chorused.

Lily stood from the table and left Doc Magoo's. Abby and Carter finished their coffees quickly and headed back to the hospital. The labs on all of Abby's patients had come back, so she had something to do. Carter grabbed a chart from the rack and headed for chairs. The patient had presented with a query strep throat. Nothing some antibiotics couldn't fix.

Elsewhere, Lily had reached the hotel. She took the elevator up to her room and re-packed all of her things. After grabbing all her bags and making sure she hadn't forgotten anything, Lily rode the elevator back down to the main floor. She straightened the details of her stay out with the host behind the desk and went to catch a taxi back to County.

Abby had finished her rounds and sat in the lounge, studying. She stared unblinkingly at the clock for a few minutes. Her shift was over in three hours. Lily would be back soon, and then Abby could get away from the ER for at least a little while again. Usually the quiet was a welcome change from the usual screaming and chaos of the ER, but today was just too quiet. Until that day, Abby hadn't thought 'too quiet' was possible. It was like being in the twilight zone.

Lily paid the cabbie and gathered her luggage from the trunk. Luckily the suitcase had wheels, so it didn't require much effort to roll it down the sidewalk. Once she had entered the ER, she spotted Carter sitting at the admit desk, filling out a chart. She walked up and laid her hand down on the desk.

"Hey Carter." Lily said.

"Oh, hey Lily. Sorry, I didn't see you there." Carter laughed.

"It's okay. Where's Abby?" Lily inquired.

"She's in the lounge, studying. Come on, I'll show you where. You can drop your bags off in there until we're done our shifts." Carter said.

Lily nodded and she followed Carter as he came out from behind the desk, still clutching the chart. She fell into step beside him as he turned the corner and entered the lounge. Once they got inside and closed the door, Abby looked up at them.

"Hey again." She smiled.

"Hi." Lily replied.

"Here, I'll put your bags in my locker." Carter said.

Lily handed the suitcase over to Carter and slipped her carry-on off her shoulder. He went to put them away while Abby stood up and stretched. She stepped over to Lily.

"I've got to get back to work, but I'll see you both back here in a little bit. Our shifts end in an hour and a half." Carter said.

"See you then." Abby and Lily chorused.

Carter gave them one last quick smile before exiting the lounge. Abby turned to face Lily before speaking.

"Come on. We can go upstairs to see the surgeons now. Weaver's off shift, so even if I take a bit of an extended break there's not much anyone can do. Luka's in charge and he's just too sweet for his own good." Abby said suggestively.

"Is he cute? You have to point him out." Lily smiled.

"Come on." Abby laughed.

She grabbed Lily by the arm and led her out of the lounge. On their way to the elevator, they passed Luka. Lily looked at him appraisingly. He was pretty handsome, she had to admit. He had a sincere smile, anyway. Once they reached the elevator, Abby pushed the button for the fourth floor. The elevator came and the girls stepped into it. Once they reached the surgical floor, they strode past the desk and headed down the corridor toward the surgeons' offices. At the end of the hall, they heard loud laughter coming from Elizabeth's office. Edward's voice resonated from behind the closed door. Abby and Lily stepped over to the door and Abby knocked. They heard Robert shout and they entered. The three surgeons looked up at their visitors.

"Hey guys." Abby greeted.

"Hey." The three surgeons chorused.

"We've missed you up here." Elizabeth smiled.

"I've missed being up here." Abby replied.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" Eddie inquired.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Lily Campos. She's the one who saved Carter's life in California." Abby introduced.

"Hello." The surgeons said in unison.

"Hi." Lily said shyly.

"Lily, these are Drs. Elizabeth Corday, Edward Dorset, and Robert Romano. Three of the finest surgeons in the country." Abby smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Abby's told me all about all of you." Lily smiled as she shook each surgeon's hand in turn.

"What brings you to Chicago, Lily?" Dr.Dorset inquired.

"I'm here for the weekend to look for an apartment. I've been accepted into Northwestern University, into the faculty of medicine." Lily explained.

"That's wonderful. What do you plan to specialize in?" Dr.Romano asked.

"I'm stuck between cardiovascular and cardiothoracic surgery. A few other, more remote, possibilities are emergency room physician, neurologist, pediatrician, and trauma surgeon." Lily elaborated.

"That's excellent. Do you plan on doing your residency here at County?" queried.

"I was hoping to, yes." Lily said.

The split-second silence was interrupted by the sound of two pagers going off. It was for Drs.Romano and Dorset. They each looked down at theirs and turned it off.

"Sorry, they need me in recovery. It was nice meeting you, Lily, and I'm looking forward to seeing you around more often." Robert said.

"They need me down in the ER. It was a pleasure and I'll see you around." Eddie said.

"You too. Bye." Lily said, waving them off.

The remaining trio sat around for another few minutes, chatting animatedly, before Abby decided she had better get back to work. There was only a little over an hour left of her shift, anyway. Before standing up she had a great idea.

"Elizabeth, do you have any elective procedures scheduled within the next hour?" Abby inquired.

"I have to remove an insulinoma in ten minutes, why?" Elizabeth asked.

"Would you mind if Lily scrubbed in and watched for a while before mine and John's shifts are over?" Abby queried.

"That's a great idea." Elizabeth assented.

"Do you think you're up for it, Lily?" Abby asked.

"Definitely." Lily said confidently.

"Great. I have to get back to work, but you go with She'll show you how to scrub in and then I'll meet you down in the ER in an hour." Abby explained.

"Sure thing. Thanks, Abby." Lily smiled.

"You're welcome." Abby replied.

Abby left the room and returned to the ER. In the meanwhile, Lily and Elizabeth scrubbed in and Lily observed as Elizabeth explained the procedure. Down in the ER, Carter was examining a fifteen year old girl who had fallen awkwardly off her skateboard and injured her shoulder. It wasn't very exciting, but at least the girl was intelligent, and they carried on a good conversation. It felt good to connect with a patient on a personal level.

After another hour that seemed to last an eternity, Carter and Abby had finished their shifts. They had grabbed their things and Carter carried Lily's bags out to the car as Abby went upstairs to fetch her out of the O.R. Once she reached the surgical floor, she found Lily scrubbing out in the scrub room adjacent to O.R. four. Abby smiled as she saw the look on Lily's face. It was a look that could only be interpreted as sheer excitement. Lily finished discarding her surgical gear and ran out to meet Abby in the hall. She ran up to Abby and threw her arms around the other woman's neck. Abby pulled up her arm and patted Lily on the back. After Lily pulled away she grinned and spoke.

"Oh my God that was amazing! Thanks so much for getting to agree to let me stand in on the procedure. It was the coolest thing ever!" Lily exclaimed.

"No problem. Come on, let's go home." Abby laughed.

Lily quickly headed into the women's surgical lockers and changed into her day clothes before the two women headed out to the parking lot. They met Carter by his Jeep. He gave Abby a quizzical look after noticing the bright eyed expression on Lily's face. Her cheeks were red from smiling, and her face hurt, but she didn't care.

"What happened to you? You look like you just won the lottery." Carter said confusedly.

"I got to sit in on an insulinoma removal. It was brilliant!" Lily shouted joyously.

"Like a kid in a candystore." Abby said, rolling her eyes.

"Right. Come on, let's get going." Carter laughed.

They piled into the car and headed for the Carter mansion. Once they got there, Lily stared up at the house in incredulity. She got out of the car and admired the structure.

"Oh. My. God. You live here?!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yes indeed." Carter announced.

"Scale of one to ten, how much trouble will I have finding any one specific room in that labyrinth?" Lily deadpanned.

"Seventeen. Seriously, I still have trouble, and I've been around a while." Abby joked.

Lily shook her head. She went around to the back of the car to grab her bags, only to find Carter had beat her to it. After a few seconds of squabbling he let her carry one of the bags. Lily smiled in satisfaction. She never lost an arguement. Once they got inside the house, Carter showed Lily where she would be staying and where the bathrooms were. After they all got changed they met at the top of the staircase for dinner. Carter introduced Lily to Trudy and Millicent. They both seemed pleased with their newest guest.

After dinner they went down to the recreation room to play ping pong and listen to some music. It was Lily and Abby against Carter. So far, he wasn't doing too badly, considering he was on his own. A few songs later, Lily's favourite tune came on. She started singing along to it.

"In the house of stone and light..." Lily chanted.

Abby and Carter laughed. She wasn't the greatest singer in the world. After about another hour of laughing and playing they decided to go upstairs and watch a movie. Lily fell asleep in the large, cushy armchair halfway through the film. Abby went ahead upstairs to change into her pajamas. Carter turned off the television and walked over to where Lily was curled up. He didn't want to disturb her, she looked far too comfortable. He decided just to carry her up to her bedroom. Carefully, Carter gathered Lily into his arms and carried her up to her sleeping quarters. He put her down on the bed and pulled the covers up around her. After making sure she was comfortable he looked at her one last time and smiled before turning off the lights and leaving the room.

Lily opened her eyes a few seconds after Carter had turned off the lights. She had feighned sleep in hopes that he would carry her to her bed, and he did. Lily could still smell his clean, strong cologne. His arms were so strong and comfortable. Abby was the luckiest woman on earth. Maybe one day Lily would find the perfect guy, too. Lily got up out of bed and quickly changed into her pajamas. Once she had put away her other clothes she got back into bed and layed down. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her. At least she could have the perfect guy in her dreams.

In the adjacent room, Carter and Abby lay awake in bed. Abby was nuzzled into Carter's shoulder, her hand on his chest. Carter's arm was around Abby's neck. They both laughed, thinking about how much Lily reminded them of themselves. She was really something. They both vowed to help her through med school as much as they could. Not long after they both drifted off to sleep. Carter dreamt of how he would one day make it official that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Abby.  
_  
A.N.: What do you think? Thanks to Kim, hyperpiper91, and carbylover for reviewing the last chapter. Tell me what you think, just click the review button! –Julia-_


	32. Message In A Bottle

**Bad Karma**  
  
Carby. Something happens to Abby. How does it affect her life and her relationship with Carter? Read on to find out! Please review!  
  
_A.N.: I'm not the original author of this story. The original author was carby luva 313. She's decided she doesn't have enought time to write, so she's giving me the honour of finishing it for her. Everything after chapter six is my own. I hope you like it!_  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ER, and neither do you. Michael Crichton does. I borrowed and tweaked a line from William Golding's novel Lord Of The Flies.  
  
Chapter 32: Message In A Bottle  
  
Abby was running around, frantically trying to find something half decent to wear to dinner. Carter had surprised her only a few minutes before, saying that they had reservations at a very classy restaurant for seven o'clock. It was six fifteen. Abby had just jumped out of the shower, and was leaving trails of water everywhere she went. After finally finding the perfect outfit, Abby laid it out on the bed and rushed back into the bathroom to finish drying her hair and putting on her makeup. After a few minutes, she had finished. Abby ran around the bedroom and quickly pulled her clothes on. A simple, yet elegant black dress that flowed to just above her knees. Black high heeled strappy shoes and a black handbag. Abby finished getting dressed and put on the diamond earrings Carter had gotten her for her birthday and the dove necklace she had recieved from Eddie as a welcome back gift.  
  
Carter had gotten dressed in a fraction of a second and was waiting at the bottom of the grand spiral staircase for Abby. He had planned the perfect romantic evening for them. Dinner, dancing, and a moonlit walk along the shores of lake Michigan. It seemed cliché, however, the evening that Carter had planned was going to be anything but conventional. Carter once again glanced down at his watch. Abby was taking her sweet time in getting dressed, but it didn't bother him.  
  
Upstairs, Abby was just making sure her hair was perfect. After a few more seconds of primping, she hurried out of the bathroom and grabbed her shawl. It was the middle of June, so it wouldn't be cold. _Still, better safe than sorry,_ Abby thought. Once she was ready, Abby dashed out of the bedroom and headed for the stairwell. Once she reached the grand, sweeping staircase, Abby slowly walked down the steps, gripping the rail with one hand and her handbag in the other.  
  
Carter stood, waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs. The light from the chandalier illuminated the room, casting warm shadows along the floor and walls. The light danced playfully on Carter's chiselled features. Abby thought he looked perfect. Suddenly, she felt underdressed. Carter was wearing a black Armani suit with a dazzling white shirt underneath. A black and silver striped tie complimented the outfit. Abby looked down at herself before looking up to meet Carter's gaze. He smiled as she walked toward him. He gripped a single red rose between his teeth. As Abby approached, he took it from his mouth and held it out to her, taking her arm and nestling it in the crook of his elbow.  
  
"Wow. You look absolutely stunning." Carter said breathlessly.  
  
"Thanks. You look great, too." Abby replied.  
  
"Come now, our carriage awaits." Carter said.  
  
Abby smiled at his metaphor. A Jeep wasn't exactly a carriage. The moment they stepped out the front door of the house, however, Abby saw the true meaning behind his words. It was just that, a horse drawn carriage, standing in the driveway. Abby looked at Carter quizzically.  
  
"I thought this might be more fun." Carter laughed.  
  
"It's like living in a fairytale." Abby said incredulously.  
  
"Well, then I overshot. I was just trying to keep you entertained enough so that you wouldn't fall asleep on me during dinner." Carter said jokingly.  
  
"Oh ha ha." Abby deadpanned.  
  
As they walked hand in hand toward the awaiting carriage, Abby nuzzled closer to Carter. He reflexively wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. Carter vowed never to let her go. Once they reached the step up to the carriage, Carter loosened his grip and allowed Abby to step ahead of him. He held out his hand and she gripped it for balance as she carefully climbed up into the carriage. Once Carter had gotten on and nestled himself in comfortably next to Abby, he gave a thumbs up to the driver and they were off. The road was smooth, and the cool breeze was adding an enjoyable touch to the evening ambiance. The sun was setting and warm shadows were being cast down from above them. Carter turned to Abby and pulled her chin up to his. As their lips touched they both felt a warm and gentle love seeping into eachother. The kiss grew more passionate and after a few minutes both Carter and Abby had to come up for air.  
  
"Whoa." Abby breathed.  
  
"Totally." Carter replied.  
  
They were speechless at the passion that sparked with their kiss. Even after all their time spent together, it still managed to surprise them that their kisses never got boring. The trick to a relationship like Carter and Abby's is that they never fell out of love at the same time. They dodged all of the bullets and were going strong. Little did Abby know that bond was about to get stronger. After a few more minutes of G-rated snogging, they arrived at the restaurant. Carter stepped out of the carriage and held his hand out to steady Abby. After she stepped out, Carter took her arm and they walked into the restaurant.  
  
"...So then Kerry took her crutch and beat the guy with it. It was hillarious!" Carter dictated.  
  
"Oh, John, stop! It hurts to laugh!" Abby cried.  
  
She was shaking with laughter, holding her sides. Carter and Abby were enjoying their dinner, laughing and chatting amicably. It was only half way through the main course that Abby noticed something unusual.  
  
"Uh, John?" Abby said questioningly.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Carter replied.  
  
"Why are we the only ones here?" Abby inquired.  
  
"Well, I wanted this to be special, so I made a private booking." Carter smiled.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." Abby said lightly.  
  
"I wanted to. This way the only people who can witness my horrible dancing are the chef, sous chef, and waiter. Three people can't be that hard to knock off, if anything..." Carter trailed off.  
  
"John!" Abby laughed.  
  
"What?! Seriously." Carter deadpanned.  
  
Abby smiled and looked him deep in the eyes. Every time he looked back into hers, he knew all over again exactly why he fell in love with her. Abby's eyes always conveyed a different message, but it was always well meant. After they finished their dinner, they sat drinking wine. Carter swirled his Merlot in his glass and then put it down on the table. He stood and walked around to Abby's side of the table. He extended his arm and smiled down at her mysteriously.  
  
"Shall we dance, signorina?" Carter inquired.  
  
"Si, we shall." Abby replied, taking his outstretched hand.  
  
Carter waved his hand at the band in the corner, and they began to play a beautiful tango melody. Abby looked at Carter with wide eyes. Carter smiled at her pleading gaze when he realized Abby didn't know how to tango.  
  
"It's easy, just listen to the music and go with it. Follow my lead." Carter said lightly.  
  
Abby nodded slightly and stood with one hand resting in Carter's and the other on his shoulder. Abby looked down at her feet as they danced. Carter smiled and spoke.  
  
"Don't look at your feet, just look at me. Feel the music. Relax." Carter said softly.  
  
Abby sighed and tore her gaze from her shoes. Her eyes met Carter's and she wished she could have spontaneously combusted. Abby was embarrassed that she couldn't dance. Here she was with this amazing, loving, incredibly classy and cultured man, and she couldn't even dance. Abby loved how patient Carter was, but she also wondered exactly what that patience could withstand. Abby felt her cheeks redden as she stepped on Carter's foot yet again. He didn't so much as wince. Abby stopped moving and dropped her hands.  
  
"You know what, I quit." Abby breathed.  
  
"Come on, we were having fun!" Carter laughed.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Abby deadpanned.  
  
"How about something easier. The waltz?" Carter asked.  
  
"I think I can do that." Abby said sarcastically, smiling.  
  
Carter addressed the musicians and the music changed to a nice, slow, almost loving waltz. Abby and Carter stepped up to eachother, him clasping her hand and gently cradling her hip with the other. Abby lightly rested her hand on Carter's shoulder. Despite her high heeled shoes, Abby was still considerably shorter than Carter. In any case, it didn't bother her. It just felt right, dancing with a taller man. After the song ended, Carter hugged Abby to him tightly. She nestled her cheek into his chest. After they disentangled themselves from eachother, they walked hand in hand back over to their table.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Carter asked innocently.  
  
"After I got over wanting the ground to swallow me whole, no, it really wasn't. I just can't believe I never learned to dance." Abby laughed.  
  
"It's easy. All you have to do is get close. Close enough to your partner to feel their heartbeat. Just follow that." Carter explained.  
  
"Easy for you to say." Abby stated.  
  
"Hey, I had to learn to. My mom wanted me to be the next Fred Astaire. I wanted to be Indiana Jones." Carter reminisced.  
  
"So that makes you..." Abby trailed.  
  
"A monkey's uncle. I don't really know. I guess it makes me, me." Carter shrugged.  
  
"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Abby smiled.  
  
Carter smiled back before regretfully tearing his eyes away from Abby's beautiful face to look at his watch.  
  
"It's nine o'clock. Do you want to get out of here?" Carter inquired.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Abby agreed.  
  
Carter got up and walked around to Abby's side of the table. He pulled her chair out for her and reached out to help her stand. Abby took hold of his outstretched hand and pulled herself up. After gathering their things, the couple left the restaurant in a delighted embrace. The carriage was still outside, waiting for them. Carter helped Abby up into it and took his seat beside her. The driver apparently knew where they were going, considering that they started moving immediately, without Carter saying a word. Instead his arms scooped Abby up and brought her body closer to his. It was a fairly warm evening, but nevertheless Abby felt a more pleasant warmth spreading through every fibre of her body as Carter embraced her. After about fifteen minutes, they arrived at a scenic little park near Lake Michigan. Carter unwillingly relinquished his hold on Abby and stood up. After getting out of the carriage, Carter held out his hand, motioning for Abby to do the same. By then, the sun hand nearly set. There was just a thin strip of pink and gold cloud in the West. The stars and moon quivered, reflected in the cold water of the lake. Carter wrapped his strong, warm arms protectively around Abby's waist as they walked toward the shore.  
  
"You know, I've never done this before. A moonlit stroll on the beach. I mean, I've read about it in a bunch of romance novels, but I never thought things like this happened in real life. You know what I mean?" Abby said.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean. I used to watch a bunch of romance movies with my mom and grandma, and I would think to myself. I wondered if I would ever find someone I would love so much that I would die for them. Now that's not an option. I'm six degrees above that step. I would carry the world on my shoulders for you, Abigail Lockhart." Carter whispered.  
  
Abby blushed. She knew Carter loved her, but she never got tired of hearing him tell her that he did. Before Abby knew what was happening, Carter had swept her off her feet and held her, kissing her passionately. Their attraction was magnetic. After they let go, Abby felt dizzy from the overwhelming emotions that flowed from him into her. Carter put Abby down and waited a moment before letting her go. Abby smiled as she got an idea. Carter watched her intently as she bent down and unfastened her shoes. She kicked them off and picked them up. Abby ran off down the beach and let the cold water wash over her feet. The frigidness of it made her bones ache, but it felt good. Carter laughed inwardly and did the same. After removing his shoes and rolling his pants up he ran over to join Abby at the water's edge.  
  
"Come on, let's walk." Carter said.  
  
Abby took his arm and they slowly ambled along the beach. Each wave made Abby shiver, but Carter's firm, warm grip comforted her. After walking for a few minutes, Abby noticed the moonlight glinting off of something on the beach. She let go of Carter and ran over to it. After reaching it and bending down, Abby realized it was a bottle. A dark blue glass wine bottle. It had a cork in the top, and a paper rolled up inside it.  
  
"What's this doing here? For crying out loud, this is Lake Michigan!" Abby said incredulously.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's a map to buried treasure. Open it and read it." Carter suggested.  
  
Abby eased the cork out of the bottle and tipped it upside down. The paper that fell out seemed very old. It was rough Egyptian papyrus. There was a wax seal on it, bearing a crest that Abby couldn't make out in the dark. Abby carefully peeled off the wax seal and unfurled the paper. Carter watched anxiously over her shoulder as she read it aloud.  
  
_Dear Abby,  
  
I love you more than you could ever imagine. All of the words in the world could not describe my feelings for you. We have a long and complicated history, but what I want to say here is simple. I thought I might be able to express it in a poem, so here goes.  
_

_  
Every time I think of you my skin burns. _

_This fever could be the death of me. _

_The heat that emanates from you scorches my very soul. _

_I__ can't begin to explain why, because I cannot fathom it but _

_I drink in the sensation. _

_The feel of the cool night's breeze on my bare skin is chilling, _

_Yet undeniably welcome. _

_The mercury rises as your gaze shifts toward me. _

_My pulse races, and I can hear the blood rushing to my head, _

_Pounding in my ears at the slightest hint you are interested. _

_I know what I feel is love. I know because I've never felt it before. _

_I cannot describe it. _

_It is a wellspring of passion that tears me down. _

_I get caught up in a paroxysm of compulsive, convulsive nerves, _

_All because I am lucky enough to be this close to you. _

_Suddenly my knees are weak. _

_They give way and I fall; into your arms, into your life, and _

_Into your heart. _

_Now it's your turn to fall; To fall in love with me. _

_The world stops turning for a second when I realize that _

_A wish I hadn't made has come true. _

_Your warm embrace chases away any doubt I have about _

_Loving you, and you loving me. _

_A contagious, malignant reciprocity. _

_I get chills in anticipation of your loving, caressing touch. _

_All of my symptoms add up to the already cliché clinical picture of _

_Lovesickness. _

_True lovesickness. _

_There is no cure for my affliction, but you are the treatment. _

_In this love there looms no threat of an inevitable, indefinite Terminal heartbreak. _

_Breathe into me a life-giving breath._

_ A breath of promise to last forever. _

_Lest our souls be taken.  
_

_   
  
- John Truman Carter III_

_Okay, so It's totally cheesy. I guess what I'm trying to say is...  
_  
Abby had tears in her eyes as she finished reading. She turned to face Carter, only to find him on one knee, a velvet box open in his hand, containing a beautiful diamond ring with a white gold band. Abby's hands went to her mouth and she dropped the letter. She was speechless and it was hard to breathe. Carter looked deep into her pleading eyes and spoke.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is... Abigail Lockhart, will you marry me?" Carter asked.  
  
Abby choked as she tried to speak. She caught her breath and only managed to shake her head. After getting a hold of herself, Abby spoke.  
  
"Yes." She said weakly, but ecstatically.  
  
Carter stood up and slipped the engagement band onto her elegant finger. He then dropped the box and pulled her into a tight embrace. Abby cried tears of sheer joy into his chest and Carter exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He didn't doubt that Abby would say yes, but it was a relief to know that it was no longer a dream, but a wonderful reality. It took Abby another ten minutes before she was able to compose herself. She looked up at Carter and then down at the ring to reassure herself that it had really happened. Abby smiled as she looked into Carter's eyes, reassuring him.  
  
"Yes. John Truman Carter, I will marry you." Abby said emphatically.  
  
"I love you so much." Carter said, tears of happiness now flowing from his own eyes.  
  
"I love you, too." Abby replied.  
  
They stood there on the beach, wrapped in eachother's arms for another fifteen minutes, caught in the heat of the moment. Abby finally had what she wanted. This was the first day of the rest of her life, belonging to a normal family. Even after they pulled apart, Abby cried for the rebirth of innocence, the warmth of this man's heart, and the coming together of two souls. They strode together back down the beach, knowing all the future held was life and love.  
  
"Let's go home." Carter said contently.  
  
"Mmm." Abby agreed.  
  
They walked back along the path, leaving a second set of footprints. One that represented uncertainty and misunderstanding, a new one that represents a new beginning and eternity. Once they reached the carriage, Carter once again helped Abby in. As the carriage bumped down the road back to the Carter mansion, Abby and Carter sat wrapped in eachother's arms. Neither had to say anything, they both knew that there would be plenty of time for that. Forever, in fact.  
  
Once they reached the house, instead of helping Abby step down from the carriage, Carter swept her off her feet and carried her up the steps to the house. At the top of the stairs to the second level, Carter and Abby ran into Millicent. Abby's eyes were still red and puffy from crying, and she and Carter both had ecstatic grins on their faces. Millicent raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"What is it with you two? You're like a couple of hormonal teenagers." Millicent commented.  
  
"Shh. Don't tell." Abby joked.  
  
"Abby had just made me the happiest, luckiest man in the world. She's agreed to spend the rest of her life with me." Carter explained.  
  
Abby nodded and held up her hand for Millicent to see the engagement ring that once belonged to her sitting there. Millicent realized what John had meant and she smiled.  
  
"Well, congratulations you two, this is wonderful!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Do we have your blessing, gamma?" Carter asked.  
  
"Of course you do, John." Millicent replied sincerely.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs.Carter." Abby said.  
  
"Oh please, darling, call me Millicent. I'll let you two get back to your celebrations. See you tomorrow." Millicent said cheerily.  
  
"Goodnight." Abby and Carter chorused.  
  
With the pleasantries behind them, Carter continued his stride up the stairs. Once they reached the bedroom, he carefully pulled one of his arms out from under her to quickly open the door. After stepping inside the bedroom, Carter kicked the door shut once again. Abby noticed the hundreds of candles softly lighting the room, and the rose petals all over the place. He slowly waltzed over to the bed, with Abby's arms encircling his neck. Once he reached the foot of the bed, Carter dropped Abby onto it and fell over beside her. They immediately launched into a mind blowing, passionate kiss. Knowing that these kisses never had to end excited both of them to no end.  
  
After about fifteen minutes of making out for the sake of making out, Carter and Abby frantically began to tear at eachother's clothes. Seconds later there was a pile of Gucci and Armani in the middle of the bedroom floor. With the covers pulled back, Abby and Carter crawled into them and whispered sweet nothings to eachother. After a few minutes of foreplay, neither Abby nor Carter could resist the temptation anymore, so they moved their hips together and joined their bodies. With Carter inside her, Abby moved her hips to match his motion. As they rocked rythmically, both of them were overcome with an intense pleasure such as neither of them had ever felt before, even in all the times they had been together. There was just something about knowing that both of them would be with their better half for the rest of their lives that made the chemistry almost intolerably incredible. After all too short a time of frantic, passionate lovemaking, Abby came in an orgasm so intense she almost passed out. Immediately after, Carter came with a cry as well. He withdrew from Abby and they lay, spent, wrapped in eachother's arms and catching their breath.  
  
No words needed to be said. This was the final seal on a pact that was never intended to be broken. They gave eachother the gift of themselves, and they would both cherish that for the rest of their lives, regardless of what happened.  
  
"I finally know what people mean when they say that life is perfect, even in all of it's imperfection." Abby stated.  
  
"What imperfection?" Carter said breathily.  
  
"Exactly." Abby murmured.  
  
They smiled and kissed again. This time it was a slow, loving, gentle kiss, as opposed to the frantic, passionate ones they had shared moments earlier. Carter and Abby lay tangled in eachothers arms. The night was still young, but the love they shared had taken all of the energy out of both of them. They quickly drifted off into a wonderful, deep sleep, to dream only of eachother. Abby smiled as she fell asleep, thinking about how she was going to have to explain the ring to everyone the following day. Carter had no intention of letting her go to work without him. She would just have to fake sick untill their shifts agreed again. He just couldn't bear to be away from her, the future Dr. Mrs. Abigail Carter. The name had a nice ring to it...  
  
_A.N.: How was that? It took me forever. You would not believe how hard it is to write a proposal chapter when you've never witnessed a proposal. In any case, it's done. I hope you like it, please review! Thanks to hyperpiper 91, carbyfan, Kim, and Carbylover for reviewing the last installment! Jewelz_


End file.
